Harry Potter and Salazars Mysteries
by HelenPotter91
Summary: Retelling of Book Two. Terrible title I know but let me know what you think! Follow up to Harry Potter and the Founders Gift. Harry and the Soul Bonds second year of Hogwarts. Mystery and intrigue as students start getting attacked. Second Year A/U Please Review!
1. chapter 1

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone so the beginning of my second story has arrived!! Please do let me know what you think._**

 ** _Merry Christmas to everybody and a Happy New Year!!_**

 ** _Chapter One_**

A grand, looming mansion stood at the edge of a forest in Cornwall, it belonged to a man with cruel and dark intentions for the year ahead at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was not a man to play by the rules but he had accumulated a lot of wealth and influence after the war had passed from bypassing through convention and red-tape.

The property stood with no light or sign of life bar one window, a small desk lamp filtered just enough light through a gap in the curtains to allow people to know at least one person was awake and alert at such a late hour.

Not that many people could even see the house...the man in question was a wizard and had placed so many protective charms on his house to deter 'Muggles' from ever seeing it or even knowing it was there.

Muggles is what they called people who had no magical heritage and quite a few people from the Wizarding world did not like these people...they found them strange and abnormal even though the population of Muggles was larger that that of the Magical Community in Britain.

The man who owned the house was no exception to the small minority, he dispised Muggles. Especially those whom were born with Magic and he believed along with a small population of the Wizarding community that the Muggles born with Magic were polluting the pure magical blood of the Wizarding world.

The man stood in his study with a glass of whiskey in one hand and his other hand braced on the back of his study chair. He had a large conundrum and it was lying in front of him flat on his desk. As he gazed at the unsuspecting item in front of him you could notice some characteristics about him all of which were not all that flattering.

The man was a very short and stout individual, he was dressed in a dark suit with trousers that strained against his protruding stomach and a shirt that was showing equal struggle. He had an aristocratic air surrounding him and yet he was as corrupted and bigoted at they come, he might have money but that did not make him a good person, in actual reality that turned him into a complete scoundrel.

Many years ago a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had terrorised both muggles and wizards alike in his rise to power, the man in question had the same beliefs and ideals as the dark wizard and so stood beside him throughout his tyrannical reign.

Of course when his Dark Lord was thought to be killed he tucked tail and ran claiming he was following the monster against his will. Quite a lot of his followers who were not insane or idiotic had used this defence and as such had avoided jail time, this man was no different to one Lucius Malfoy and everyone knew what happened to him, his own wife turned him in.

As the man stood in his study he had a seemingly harmless small black book sitting in front of him, having been sent to him by a friend whom back in the dark days of Voldemort were both his followers he was unsure what to do with it.

He knew what it was and what it contained and he will be damned if he was going to have it in his house around his wife and children, he might be cruel but he wasn't an idiot.

It may have been true once upon a time that he had penchant for the Dark Arts and still did but he had worked hard over the years to provide for his family and he wasn't going to let some silly little book get in the way of that.

His plans for the book would need to wait for a few days but once the opportunity presented itself he would pass it on so it could get where it needed to go.

Harry Potter and his little gang...that was its destination, there was something strange about them all especially the Weasley and Lovegood Girls. Nothing about their situation made any sense, they were two pureblood girls but the ideals of their families made them traitors to their blood along with Draco Black and Neville Longbottom.

Those two girls though, there was something fishy about their arrival at Hogwarts. He had a seat on the board of governors and when Albus Dumbledore had told them last Christmas that two ten year old girls were going to be transferring into Hogwarts all hell broke loose amongst the board. People were questioning thousands of years of traditions and were outraged that Albus Dumbledore was allowing such a travesty to happen.

It was bad enough he has a half giant as Gamekeeper and apparently according to his daughter running detentions...but they actually had a goblin teaching Charms class. I mean no doubt about it Filius Flitwick was lethal with a wand but he should not have even had a wand in the first place.

Lesser creatures teaching at Hogwarts and now children under the age of Legality were being permitted to join Hogwarts. It was absolutely insane, Albus Dumbledore had lost his bloody marbles.

However the man in question did not ask any more questions after that initial meeting and he found that a little strange. Not overly so to make him confront Dumbledore about it but enough for him to have his suspicions.

Only an idiot would question Albus Dumbledores power, sure the man was flamboyant, childish and overall had his fingers in a lot of pies but every time he thought about those two ten year old girls he heard a kind of voice in his head not to question it any further.

The infuriating "Leader of the Light" must have created a charm to stop people from thinking about it too much and the thought of Albus Dumbledore poking around with his head irritated the man to no end.

That was partially the reason why he had chosen to make sure the book would enter the Hallowed halls of Hogwarts this year. Albus will not know what hit him, and by the time he does figure it out it will be too late.

Completely unbeknownst to the man a small creature with bat like ears stood around the corner watching, he had to warn Harry Potter soon, his master had a nefarious plan that included the Boy-Who-Lived. Lorena was friends with Dobby the Cissy Blacks elf and lived with Harry Potter.

Dobby would help Lorena in warning The Great Harry Potter about his master...Dobby will let Lorena come to Black Manor House and help Harry Potter. There is too much on the line for Harry Potter and his friends, he would need to act fast.

The summer holidays had been a pleasant affair and Harry and his friends found it hard to believe it was half way gone. Everything had gone swimmingly, after they had met the founders at the end of the year and were given their weapons they had added training with them into their training schedule that Hermione had colour coded and laminated for each of them.

Harry and Ginny fought against each other everyday with and without their swords and could beat even Sirius who was a master fencer as a child. They were happy and found that they became naturally proficient in the time they had.

The power wielded in their swords were keyed to them and only them. It was evident when Fred and George tried to liberate their swords without the two owners knowledge and they were subsequently thrown across the room by a force field just as they went to grab the hilt.

Ron and Hermione following their archery lessons could shoot up to twenty feet now with moving objects and they had also taken up sword fighting with Harry and Ginny. At the beginning of Summer they found swords in their Soul bonds vaults. They were not as strong as the Goblin made swords Harry and Ginny had but they did the job. There was a healthy competition each day between the two who could out manoeuvre the other one.

Luna and Neville had became experts with their axes, hitting their mark with every throw, with Luna being so small it was rather surprising and amusing at times watching her throw a huge projectile from her tiny blonde frame. Their training was becoming easier and easier and they found themselves improvising with their weapons and their techniques in fighting with one another and their stamina was at an all time high.

Draco and Daphne had also taken to their weapon of choice with ease, it seemed as if their weapons were made for them and them for it. Day by day they were hitting their targets and so now all four Soul bonds were fighting against each other with ease and both were easily matched in strength and finesse. Neville had been the most positive result...he had dropped most of his baby fat and had sprouted up three inches.

All of the children kept busy throughout their summer so far and they only had a four weeks of holidays left before they got to go back home to Hogwarts. The only thing they were dreading were exam results, they knew they had done ok in Potions considering Professor Snapes revelation before they left Hogwarts but considering what had happened at the end of the school year with Voldemort and Quirrell they all felt slightly worried.

Hermione was practically bouncing on the spot and over the summer they worked on their mental communications and the control over it and most of them had tuned Hermione out at this point because of all the exam stress they kept hearing in her head. Freaking out on the outside was bad enough but no one wanted to hear her freaking out on the outside also.

"Hermione will you stop! You're driving me crazy...I'm worried enough as it is without all your doomsday propaganda..." Draco was beyond frustrated, the young muggleborn witch had been a bundle of nerves and excitement for the past week and both Draco and Neville at this point were getting more and more anxious as time was going on.

"I'm sorry guys it's just so much happened last year and we were very distracted with training and things I just think we might have missed something that's it..." All of them rolled their eyes at her even Harry considering he was just as obsessed with school as she was but freaking everyone out was not a good idea.

"Look it will be fine ok...but Hermione you need to stop, worrying at this stage will not change your results so let's just keep up with our reading that we have been doing and let the chips fall as they may." She nodded at them and they proceeded to make their way to the clearing in the Burrow for their meditation.

As they all sat in a circle they joined hands and continued their breathing and before they knew it Mrs Weasley was calling them in for lunch. Harry always believed Mrs Weasley made the nicest food, even though it was something as simple as sandwiches they tasted incredible.

Conversation flowed between them all and the Weasley Family the twins were being their usual joking selves and Percy as sullen as he always was. Apparently his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater had broken up with him but according to Fred they would get back together again before the school year started, this had happened twice before.

Reading the Next Founders journals over the summer had been enlightening for all of the children, they all had been trying to master this strange and unpredictable power that they didn't quite understand...according to their ancestors journals as their magic grows so will their combined abilities.

Throughout their extensive research they discovered that each founder of Hogwarts could control certain aspects of the elements, Harry and Ginny had found out their combined magic could control fire. As they went over Godric Gryffindors journal with a fine tooth comb, Harry had found out all he had to do was click his fingers and focus as much magic as he could into it...the fire then started at his fingertips at first that's all he had to do but now he had to move his hand from a closed fist to an open one to allow his whole hand to flame up as everyone had started calling it, Harry's flame was red and vibrant and Ginnys was yellow and as brightly coloured as the sun.

Hermione had discovered her elemental control over the earth by accident she was only practicing the motion she needed after reading it in Helga Hufflepuffs journal but created a small but powerful avalanche of the mound of soil it had since grew and Mrs Weasley has had several trees uprooted as she had practiced, Rons was slightly different he could move her avalance from one place to another using his hands or pushing it across the fields at the back of the Burrow if need be.

Luna and Neville had discovered they could create and control wind by producing a full on tornado by swirling their hands, it sat in perfect motion and miniature in the beginning and now it had been made actual size, Mr Weasleys barn had been caught in the crossfire during their discovery on that particular day.

Draco and Daphne had of course figured out how to work their water gift by waving and manipulating the small lake as they sat in the orchard beside it, they were all unsure how it came so natural but they were not questioning it, all of their powers were growing and it was both exhilarating and exhausting.

Their combined fitness level had also gained momentum as well, Hermione had been doing yoga with her mother and Tae-Kwon-Do with her father. All of them physically were at the same level as Harry and Ginny who had been able to endure the longest during their runs.

Harry and Ginny had joined an Aikido class with Draco and Daphne which did wonders for their meditation, posture and agility, not to mention it had balanced out their magic to a safe and secure level. Neville and Luna had started kickboxing and found Luna to be a quick and merciless opponent even to her soul bond when they sparred.

Needless to say they had kept busy but it seemed that Mrs Weasley was counting down the days to send them back to school, they had caused quite a lot of destruction as they controlled their new powers and she was unsure how much more the Burrow could take.

Tomorrow was Harry and Nevilles Birthday, as their birthdays fell within two days of each other they had decided to celebrate together with friends and family all in the one day, they were also working on a Potion that could help Remus, well in theory anyway. A potential partial cure Potion for werewolves was found etched onto the back of Salazar Slytherins journal, it was a long shot but they had found out that all of the founders were working on one but never finished it. If they combined them together they hoped to be able to create a successful Potion to Cure a person of Lycanthropy.

It was a very difficult Potion and more than likely would come down to trial and error. As they slowly started researching it more they all came to the conclusion to ask Professor Snape if he could help them when they got back to school, but for now they would enjoy the party and prepare for another year at Hogwarts. Hopefully it was going to be a quieter year for the eight children than the previous although they didn't hold their breath.

The rest of their day after exercising etcetera was spend having dinner with Sirius, Amy, Susan and Hermiones parents at the Burrow. They had a wonderful meal with Mr Weasley asking the Grangers all sorts of questions as usual. Everything felt so blissfully normal but Harry had felt like something was coming, he couldn't shake off that feeling of dread that affixed itself in his gut.

"Knight to E5..." Harry and Hermione were sitting having a game of Wizards chess with everyone spectating, her parents had been fascinated by the animated set as they had both played when they were at University. Harry made his move and he could see his friends mother sitting on her hands resisting the urge to help her daughter but he knew to keep an eye on Hermione to make sure he was always a step in front of her.

"Queen to E5..." Mrs Granger all but shouted out at her daughter, that wasn't the most surprising thing...what was surprising was the piece in question responded to her voice and moved into position. Everyone on the room looked at her with a gobsmacked expression to which she didn't know why.

"I'm sorry Hermione I just couldn't help it...it sort of slipped out...that was bad chess etiquette I'm sorry..." She smiled all innocently and she had no idea what had just happened...now they knew where Hermione had gotten her magic from.

"Mum I'm not mad but you should know that it shouldn't have moved for you...it won't respond to a voice unless you have magic and because it did we know that you're a witch..." She was completely shocked at that as was her husband. It didn't make sense why she had not been given her Hogwarts letter when she was eleven.

"How? I mean I knew you had to get it from somewhere but I never in a million years thought it would be me..." They all rallied around her in congratulations and tried to come up with some sort of way they could teach Emma her magic.

"Looks like we need to get you a wand Emma..." They all smiled at her and her husband was very happy especially. Ever since their daughter had been accepted into Hogwarts she had tried to come up with some sort of way to relate to her daughter, apparently she had found that now. Sirius and Remus agreed to tutor her after they got special permission from Amelia.

"I tell you what...come over and myself and Remus will train you...we should be able to make you into a great witch and be nearly finished the first year curriculum by the time Hermione gets back from Christmas break." she smiled at Harry godfather for his generous offer and her daughter was grinning from ear to ear.

"We could take a Sabbatical...Aaron and Lucinda could take over the practice while we are gone?" Emma and Dan had came to an agreement before the night was out and with one last meditation session everyone was ready to part ways.

After all of the excitement they all headed home to prepare for the following day. Luna and Neville went back to Longbottom Manor with Frank and Alice. Daphne, Draco, Harry and Ginny went back to Black Manor with Narcissa, Sirius, Amy and Susan. Ron was going to go to the Grangers with Hermione and all of the Weasley children were out at friends allowing Mr and Mrs Weasley to have a date night in the Burrow.

All of the children settled well and got washed up for the night before heading to bed they all said goodnight to everyone using their telepathy. As the summer progressed they had tested it out and found they could reach each other from their own houses, and so every night before bed they all said goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

Severus Snape had spent half of the summer already thinking his life was a dream. After Lily died he never thought he would find anybody who could make him feel as happy or complete. Truth be told he never even thought he would be happy but Aurora did that for him.

She completed him and he completed her, every day that he spent with her he fell further and further in love with her. He knew he would marry her, maybe not soon but he would and never again would he doubt his ability to be human.

"What are you thinking about?" He lifted his head and looked into those beautiful eyes he had became so accustomed too.

"How lucky I am?" She smiled at him before pressing her lips to his. "Also what do you buy a twelve year old for his birthday?" Her grin got impossibly wider.

"Well that I am not sure but it will be practical..." He nodded his head at her in thanks. "He is a good boy and has came so far...you know no matter what you get him he will be happy." She always had a way of making him feel better.

"Are you coming with me tomorrow? I know Harry wants you there the invite was for both of us." She nodded her head at him and he smiled before kissing her again.

"Our first public outing with your friends as a couple..." He groaned into her neck and remembered something that would require his attention.

"Yeah but just wait if you think the twins are bad the Marauders are worse..." She was confused by this and at her questioning glance he explained about Sirius and Remus and their penchant for trouble.

"Maybe since Albus will be there they will be on their best behaviour..." They both laughed at that because if they knew anything about Albus Dumbledore it's that he would probably join in on the pranks. They settled down again and went to sleep curled in each other's arms waiting on the day to come.


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone I hope you had a wonderful Christmas and Santa was good to you all. I have a few things I would like to clear up to my reading whom I love very Much!!!_**

 ** _I received a comment from a Guest User and I hope to answer your question...feel free to comment or PM me if I don't._**

 ** _Hermione was placed in Hufflepuff because of her Dedication and Loyalty. I believe that all four of the descendants would be suited for every house but Hermiones Hufflepuff traits shone through the most at her sorting._**

 ** _Another point I gave Emma Granger Magic because of you read back to the first story Hermione was a direct descendant of Hufflepuff and LaFey on her mothers side._**

 ** _I will explain why Emma Granger did not know she had magic until now a little bit later on into my story please stick with me!! Also I do not currently have a Beta but if someone would be willing to help me out then please leave me a comment or a PM!!_**

 ** _So without further ado...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Chapter Two_**

The following morning Harry awoke to both of his familiars sitting on his bed, Eowyn and Hedwig were the best of friends now, at first he had a feeling that his beautiful owl was going to be jealous of the gorgeous Phoenix but they hunted together and even shared Eowyns perch that Harry had gotten for Christmas the year previous to sleep and even cuddled up to one another's feathers.

"Good morning my beautiful ladies..." Not long after he came back from his first year at school Harry had been able to form a mental link with his familiars, he had found that as soon as they had bonded he could understand them and communicate with them.

At first he had thought he just had two very smart birds but when Ginny first came over after he bonded and was also able to understand them too he realised that was not the case.

He was not too sure exactly how the link caused him to be able to communicate with them because according to Narcissa wizards only ever had one familiar and could only bond with one in their whole lifetime and the fact that not only Harry but Ginny could talk to them well it was basically unheard of.

It did however allow for the funniest conversations to take place, his three girls usually team up against him but all in all he does not mind usually.

"Good morning our Harry..." Using both of his hands he stroked their heads and walked over to the window to allow some air in. The hot summer air was stifling in his bedroom in the mornings.

"Would you like to go out for a while?" They nodded and thanked him with an affectionate nip on his ear before they both took off together soaring around the grounds of the new Black Manor.

He had spent a lot of time the night before thinking about Mrs Granger...he couldn't imagine spending all of his life till he was an adult and then finding out he had Magic.

According to Sirius accidental Magic happens all of the time with children that's how the Hogwarts know who is going to be ready for Hogwarts when they turn eleven.

The fact that Emma Granger did not receive her letter when she was eleven is highly suspicious but Sirius had promised to talk to Professor Dumbledore and pick his brain to see if maybe he knows why it happened.

A small knock on the door and a timid "it's me..." in his head interrupted Harry from his own thoughts and a small head of red hair appeared at the door with the largest grin on her face as she took in his ruffled appearance.

"Happy Birthday Harry..." Ginny...it was strange to think that at twelve he was soul bonded to a girl but she was anything but. Ginny Weasley was warm, kind and gentle but she could be fierce and unyielding in her training and had a temper that she had inherited from her mother.

Most boys his age would be terrified at the prospect of being tied down as it were, Harry however had never felt luckier in his whole life, she completed him and he had never understood true love in all of those cheesy romantic comedies that his Aunt Petunia used to watch now however he did.

He felt sorry for people who didn't have love in their life...having grown up with the Dursleys, Harry used to be one of those people. Now with his friends and family he was so lucky to have such positive influences in his life.

"Morning Beautiful..." She always hated it when he did that but she knew he meant it, no matter what stories she had heard of Harry Potter growing up, all of the legends that had affixed themselves to his name over the years was just that...legend.

Over the course of their time together she had gotten to know the real Harry, the soft, gentle and slightly damaged side of him and regardless of anything else she loved him and he loved her and they were the luckiest people in the world to be able to find their souls mate.

"I wanted to get my present in before anyone else..." He smiled as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek allowing their combined magic to wash all over them. It was a feeling that had taken the majority of last year to get used to but now it was more than welcome each time it happened.

"So far I like it..." She slapped him lightly on the shoulder before telling him in a stern voice she had inherited from Molly and that rivalled Minnie that the kiss was not his present. She handed him a large, thick, tardis blue envelope with his name on the front of it and he got very excited.

"Go on then open it..." He did as he was told and opened what looks to be like a comic book but this wasn't a Spider-Man or Batman comic on the front cover he had found all of the Soulbonds standing together in their house colours illustrated in technicolor and Harry was in awe.

"Did you draw this?" He knew Ginnys artistic ability was way above par he had watch her sketch a few times during the course of their first year together but seeing this in front of him and knowing Ginny had taken the time to do this for him instead of buying him something meant so much to him.

"Yeah I did, Dad took me to Muggle London to get it binded together which was an interesting experience, in actual fact so thought we were gonna have to send for the obliviators but yeah...I made one for Neville too...but yours has an inscription." He loved it and she was very pleased at his expression. As he opened the first page he saw the inscription written in beautiful Gryffindor gold calligraphic writing and it made his heart melt.

For My Harry...My Other Half...Happy Birthday! Love Ginny xox

"Thank you Gin...it's amazing!" he pulled her into a fierce hug and kissed her cheek causing her blush to become more evident and spread the whole way up to her hairline.

"You're Welcome!" She gave him one last hug before going downstairs and allowing him to get dressed. As he clutched the comic book in his hands he flicked through it and saw that it was their first year at Hogwarts. From what he had told her and he had shared in his head before she started and also her own adventures she had managed to create their entire first year in vibrant colour and he couldn't have been happier.

After he had showered and dressed for the day he went downstairs to find his three fellow soul bonded friends along with Amy, Susan, Remus, Tonks, Andi and Ted waiting with the largest glass of butter beer he had ever seen.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Looking around the room at everyone he felt like the luckiest boy in the world. Last year he had spent his birthday in a cupboard alone and was beaten and this year he was surrounded by his friends and family and that thought alone felt incredible.

"Happy Birthday Pup..." He hugged his godfather followed by everyone else and they informed him that all of his presents were at the Burrow and he would get them soon. Everyone else was going to meet them at the Burrow and he felt the happiest he had ever felt in a long time.

"Now is everyone ready?" Sirius was going to side along apparate Harry, Andi was going to take Ginny, Narcissa was going to take Draco, Tonks was going to take Daphne, Amy was going to take Susan and Remus was going to take Ted. Everyone whisked away and all of the children apart from Susan and Daphne looked like they were going to hurl.

As they landed in the Burrow the children collapsed into a bout of dry heaving and the adults were having a good laugh at their expense.

"It's alright kids it gets better..." They could not imagine that statement to be true, out of all of the ways of traveling that Harry had tried that was by far the worst one he had came across. Once they had all adjusted they were welcomed by the other half of the soul bonded children and their parents along with Minnie, Severus, Aurora, Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore they all walked to a large white Gazebo that had been set up for the Party.

As Aurora took Severus arm they walked behind the rest of the group when the two remaining Marauders cornered them both with large grins plastered on their face.

"Sev...you gonna introduce me to your gorgeous girlfriend..." Unfortunately Sirius had been planning this ever since the news reached him that his childhood enemy had snagged the apparently young and beautiful Astronomy teacher as his girl.

"Aurora this mutt is Sirius Black...and the other is Remus Lupin..." Sirius held his hand out for hers and went to kiss her hand to which she pulled away.

"Sorry...Germaphobe..." After hearing about all of the things the marauders had done to her boyfriend she was ashamed to admit she was was biased at the two men in front of her.

She also knew that Severus was not entirely innocent in their past exploits but regardless Sirius trapped Severus in a room with Remus on a full moon. Remus she did not blame however Sirius knew better.

"Mr Lupin I hear you are quite the Defence Master...I would like to pick your brain someday..." He nodded his head before she turned back to see Sirius start up again and decided to nip it in the bud.

"Lord Black...I want to thank you for the invitation to celebrate Harry and Nevilles birthday they are two of my favourite students...but if I catch you checking me out again and then looking at Severus in the way you have been trust me...you will lose an appendage that I assume your quite fond of..." She walked away over to the children and gave them all a hug before presenting the two birthday boys with their gifts.

Sirius and Remus were both staring after her slack jawed before the latter let out a huge laugh and slapped Sirius on the back breaking him out of whatever he was thinking.

"Oh Snivelling...I like her...honestly she is a keeper...come on let's enjoy the party..." He pulled the still stunned Potions Master over to the rest of the Partygoers and found him a seat next to the delectable Aurora a little put perturbed at the way he was being amicable and almost friendly with Sirius Black of all people.

An incredible outdoor Breakfast was served thanks to the wonderful Molly and then it was time for Presents, Neville had a similar reaction to Harry after getting Ginnys present. He loved them all, they had both received books and sweets etcetera before they both got to Sirius and Remus's present.

"Now considering I won't see the rest of you for your birthdays Remus and I decided to give you all your presents for the year. You too Susan..." He presented them all with a box of their house colours and when they opened it they found a beautiful, hand held mirror made of gold, silver, bronze and black with coloured stones of their house colours.

"I know you all have your telepathy thingie to communicate but us mere mortals won't be able to do that so whilst you are at Hogwarts if you ever want or need to speak to us these mirrors will allow you all to communicate with us. Each set of parents had one too so you can call on us anytime you are feeling homesick or need to talk, and before you go rushing off to save the day again like last year call us on these and we can get Minnie or the Headmaster to help you." All of the children were in awe, the fact that Sirius had thought to include everyone in this was very thoughtful.

"You made these?" Hermione was admiring the work of the mirrors and Sirius nodded at her before a large grin appeared on his face obviously remembering everything.

"All four of the Marauders had one in Hogwarts, James, Remus and I made them one summer after our fifth year at Hogwarts. We used them to keep in contact during our Pranks!" The twins were grinning at this and already plotting to steal one from their brother or sister.

"You know if you two..."

"Patented these..."

"You could make..."

"A fortune..." Both of the twins were grinning at Sirius and Moony with nothing but admiration of the Marauders.

"What do you think Moony?" The man in question was smiling back at the two boys whom practically worshipped the two Marauders. The reason the twins didn't get one was because they had a whole different present in mind for the two of them. Remus played along with Sirius feigning ignorance for this particular conversation.

"It could be a good idea...but we will need help?" Sirius immediately followed onto what his friend was saying and they each walked over to the twins preparing the bombshell they were about to drop. Having already spoke to Molly and Arthur they knew it would not be a problem.

"I will tell you what, as long as it doesn't interfere with your school work...and your parents agree. Why don't you come up with some ideas for improvements and design etcetera and we will reconvene at Christmas. All goes well you two split the Prophets? Say five percent for me and Remus and you two take fourty-five each? Our only wish is that you make them unique, maybe a few fun changes?" The twins were practically bouncing on the spot, not at the money but at the fact they get to work with their idols.

"Yes sir...thank you sir..." Both of them exclaimed before looking to their parents who just nodded their heads in approval at the boys and their antics.

"Any other ideas for products etcetera you could come up with let me know? We could maybe start a little business venture? Of course you guys would have something after Hogwarts...I am not sure if normal career options would be best suited for you two..." They were like doggies on dashboards now with their heads vigorously nodding before throwing themselves onto the ground and bowing at their feet.

"We are not worthy!" Over and over before Remus looked horrified and Sirius was nearly rolling on the floor in hysterics at the expression on his old friends face.

"No don't...stop...don't do that! Sirius I am claiming no responsibility for this..." Remus had a small smirk twitching at the side of his lips and he dragged the two boys up from the ground whilst Sirius being absolutely useless was still rolling on the floor doubled over in laughter.

Severus was smirking as much as he would let himself anyway, Aurora being the newcomer to the group also looked on in amusement Minerva had a proud and an affectionate look on her face. The Weasley twins were nothing if not entertaining, Hagrid let out huge gaffaws and Albus had his signature twinkle sparkling even brighter in his eyes at the antics of the Marauders and their younger counterparts.

Turning their attentions back to the birthday boys Harry loved his mirror...he would be able to talk to his godfather when he was at School and that was enough for him.

Aurora had painted the constellation of the date they were born in their house colours causing Molly and Minnie to tear up slightly at the thoughtful gift from the young woman.

"You painted this?" Harry was in awe and he could see Ginny looking at it also and he took out the comic to show Aurora who was mighty impressed.

"Wow...Ginny is amazing! You are really really talented...I always said we were missing an arts class at Hogwarts although I don't know if there is much I could teach you..." The young red head blushed at her teachers praise and then everyone wanted to look at Ginnys gift to Harry which she didn't mind.

Truth be told seeing Harry brag about her made her feel wonderful and he held out his hand for her to take causing their colours to swirl very faintly, they could now control it to show little or no colour when their skin touched.

Walking around with their secret they couldn't very well never hold hands in public so they were all glad to get a handle on that. All of the presents were packed away and music started playing outside, all of the kids decided to not do any training today and indulge a little.

Some people might find it a bit odd that their teachers were there but all of the children loved and appreciated it, Professor McGonnagall, Sinestra, Snape, Hagrid and Dumbledore were enjoying it as much as the children and it was later on that Severus pulled them aside with a possible gift after clearing it with Parents.

"From your Potions exam I can tell that any struggles that you had last year are gone now so I would like to offer something else in our private sessions this year...I have already gotten permission from both your parents, guardians and Madam Bones." All of them were sitting looking curiously at their Professor by this point.

"When I was young I became very Proficient at Occlumency and Ligilimency. Does anyone know what that is?" Harry and Hermione nodded their heads enthusiastically at the man and unable to shake his teaching habit he nodded at Hermione to explain.

"Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings, Occlumency is the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency..." He nodded and smiled as the other three Professors looked on in awe of Severus and the progress he had made in the past year. He was more lenient and relaxed, the man had not had an easy life and to see him smiling with children instead of scowling was an entirely foreign concept for both Minerva and Albus to comprehend, Aurora was more used to his soft side.

"Well done...if we were in Hogwarts I would award you points Miss Granger, now because of your abilities and your soul-bond it could cause some people to take advantage. If you could hide your thoughts from others it would help." All of the children seemed excited to learn this and they became more excited for the year to come.

"It will be hard on you I am not going to lie, and I will not go easy on you, with your second year school work it will be much more difficult but I have the utmost faith in you children..." They all thanked him and the teachers proceeded to announce to everyone they were going to take their leave however Harry had other plans.

"Actually Professors we are going to have a little Quidditch Match later if you are interested?" Professor Snape looked horrified at the thought of him playing Quidditch and decided against it as did Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid however Aurora and Minnie were definitely always up for a game of Quidditch.

"Oh that would be wonderful...I would love to play a game with you all..." They all smiled at the Deputy Headmistress enthusiasm. Her love of Quidditch had never left her and her eyes always shined brighter when talking about it, she was like a child on Christmas morning.

"I never understood how anyone thought it was enjoyable...You Minerva are still so young in some ways..." Minnie didn't like the off hand comment from Severus but she ignored it with a scowl and turned back to Harry.

"Alright let's team up...Neville and Harry are captains..." Harry stepped up beside his birthday fellow and told him to go first. Neville picked Fred Weasley, Harry picked McGonnagall which earned some strange looks but they didn't know she was one of the best Quidditch players of Hogwarts until Charlie Weasley came in. This proceeded until all of the teams were done.

Harry Played Seeker, Ginny Played Chaser along with McGonnagall and Hermione who had overcome her fear of heights. Charlie and Bill Played Beaters and Tonks Played Keeper.

Draco was the seeker for Nevilles team along with Ron, Daphne and Neville as Chaser, Fred and George Weasley as Beaters and Luna as Keeper, both teams had a reserve Player...Aurora for Harry and Susan for Neville.

Sirius had another surprise planned...he called for Clarissa and a small little house elf came in with a pop.

"Master Sirius did call for Issa..." Sirius thanked her and asked her if she could fetch the brooms from Black Manor. The little elf popped away and ten seconds later all of the players had brooms to fly on. Minerva however whipped out her own Nimbus from her robes and decided to fly on her own broom.

"Blimey Minnie what else you hiding in there?" Sirius said with a smile and a wink, thus causing Minnie to give him the sternest look and walked over to him smacking him on the arm and Amy tapping his other arm.

"You are not too old Sirius for me to wash out your mouth with Soap...behave and set a good example for the children..." Remus nudged Harry at this and snickered.

"Not bloody likely...we have been waiting on him growing up since Hogwarts I doubt it is gonna happen now..." This in turn caused Minervas glare to turn on Remus who shrank down under his old teachers glance. Everyone let out a laugh at this including Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling away with amusement.

"Are we playing Quidditch or are we standing around watching and waiting on Sirius making an idiot of himself?" Ginny said glaring at everyone...Harry decided to interrupt his soul bond at this.

"This is Sirius we are talking about..." Narcissa nodded and interrupted as well looking at her cousin with amusement.

"Exactly we don't need to wait Sirius does it so naturally its like breathing for him..." Narcissa said Again causing everyone to laugh and they all decided to get on with the game regardless of Sirius's offended expression.


	3. Chapter Three

**_A/N I would like to thank everyone for following and reviewing my story so far. Please continue reviewing and letting me know what you think! _**

**_I am aiming for every Sunday night to update but I might do more than that at times. For now though that's the way it is!! I am nearly finished editing this story and once I do I will be starting book three!! Anything you guys can think of that you want threw in let me know!!_**

 ** _Thank you!!!_**

 ** _Chapter Three_**

As they all took their positions in the air the Quaffle was released and Possession immediately went to Ginny who passed to McGonnagall it was pretty soon after that Harry's team were up 60-30, what was evident to everyone was that McGonnagall had not lost her touch and they all knew that she wasn't just competitive with her Cubs in the Quidditch cup for no reason, she was competitive with her Quidditch in general.

For a woman of her age she was absolutely brutal when she was playing, not to mention flying on her own Nimbus 2000 gave Harry's team a slight edge over everyone else as they were not used to the newer brooms speed. Everyone played for another while, switching out Susan and Aurora half way through replacing Tonks and Charlie.

All of the adults watched with fascination from the ground and considering this was Dan and Emma's first time watching it The were keeping up quite well with the rules and plays of the game.

The struggle continued on with both teams battling for dominance for close to an hour but in the end Nevilles team couldn't quite get it together enough as Ginny and Minervas teamwork was too much for the others to keep up with and they won 250-120.

"Blimey Minnie...still got it haven't you...you are ruthless and between you, Aurora and young Ginny! Well you three are a dream team..." Sirius was shocked at the way Minerva could still fly, she pulled so many stunts during the match he thought she was gonna have s broken hip.

All of them were impressed with Aurora also none more so than Sirius much to Severus's chagrin. Aurora however seemed to fob on Sirius and his attempts at rilling up Severus.

"How exactly did Snivelling seem to manage to snag such an incredible creature such as yourself..." She practically ignored him and walked over before she took Severus's hand in her own and smiled at the Pompous arse.

"I don't know how did a woman of Amelia Bones intelligence fall for your dog like charm..." Everyone laughed at that even Amy as she turned around to Aurora and smiled at the younger girl.

"I think a love potion was involved...should really get that checked..." The two women giggled at the horrified expression on Sirius's face. After everyone got cleaned up following the game some music was played and later as they were all sitting down for dinner in the lovely summer evening air conversation had turned to the years previous in Hogwarts.

"I am serious between the Marauders and these new young ones not to mention you Weasley twins I think I should buy an island and retire early..." Minerva was recounting some of the children's exploits including blowing up toilet seats.

"You would miss us too much if you left Professor..."

"Completely beside yourself you would be..."

"I would give you two weeks and you would be back..." She harrumphed at the two twins before Ginny decided to stir the pot a little just to tip her mother and Professor over the edge.

"Hang on...you sent me a toilet seat that you blew up? That's disgusting! You could have cleaned it first!" Fred and George caught onto what their sister was trying to do.

"Where would the fun in that be? We promised you a toilet seat we never said anything about it being from a clean toilet...there was just a little bit of toilet water on it...the debris wasn't too bad..." Minerva looked horrified between the three Weasleys.

"You mean to tell me that not only did you blow up the toilets but you went back to the scene of the crime to steal a toilet seat and send it to your sister?" All three of them nodded their heads innocently towards their teacher whom just buried her face in her hand.

Sirius and Remus at this point were trying very hard not to laugh at the situation Minnie had found herself in with those two and now Harry and his group had joined them, all of the adults in the room realised things were going to be very eventful at Hogwarts this year.

All in all it was a brilliant birthday for Harry and Neville, having their friends and family around them made them feel eternally grateful and lucky to have the people in their life that makes such differences to them as human beings.

"I would like to thank you all for inviting us today! I know I speak for Hagrid, Aurora, Severus and Minerva when I say that..." Professor Dumbledore pulled Harry and Neville into a one armed hug and wished them farewell. The Professors all left after dinner and the children went outside to the orchard to meditate or collapse after the excruciating feed Molly Weasley had provided for them.

Lying in a heap on the grass almost in a cake coma they were all feeling excited for things to come...they couldn't wait to go back to the castle for their second year. Things had changed so much for all of them and as Harry went home he read through his Comic that Ginny had given him and couldn't help but he in awe of not only himself but of his friends.

It still shocked him sometimes to know he had friends, not just friends but a group of best friends who more like his family and were going to be close to him for the rest of his life.

This past year at Hogwarts he had accomplished more that he ever though was possible but knowing he had people who would battle evil wizards for him just as they had done for Luna that was his real accomplishment and it was only going to get better.

It was two days later and all of the children were sitting in the long grass at the front of Black Manor, Hermione was reading in Helga Hufflepuffs journal, something she was doing a lot of lately.

Everyone was just doing their own thing either reading, playing chess or talking to each other through the soul bond when Hermione let out a huge gasp causing Ron to abandon his chess game he was currently winning against Draco and run to her immediately in worry.

"What's wrong? You ok?" She nodded her head and smiled at him in thanks for his concern before turning to all of her friends. At first they thought she had gone mad but she looked at them with such determination in her eyes she almost appeared Giddy.

"The founders did it, completed and created the Potion for a Cure for Lycanthropy...do you remember we seen it was half started but couldn't find the end of the Potion...it's here they actually did it." All of them were shocked and immediately thought of Remus who they all had grown to care for.

If they could cure Remus all of his pain and guilt he was and had been afflicted with throughout his life would disappear. He would be pure wizard without the beast and that was his one and only wish.

Every month the Soul bonds saw him struggle with who he was and his moods in his day to day life were extraordinarily bad but they could cure him...it was real.

"Seriously?" Harry asked his friend and all she could do was nod her head at him in awe, they were truly amazed at the prospect of being able to do this for him. The main reason that Remus will not move forward in his relationship and propose to Tonks was because of his Lycanthropy and if they could cure him nothing would be standing in his way.

"Yeah but it's a really complicated Potion...I still think we should ask Professor Snape to help?" He nodded his head and all of them grinned, he would surely help them if the children asked him to.

They made a plan to talk to the Potions Master when they got back to Hogwarts and their attention was drawn away from the journal by eight owls flying in their direction. As soon as the large tawny owl and the others landed they all took the letter from their beaks and seen it was from Hogwarts.

"Oh my goodness it's our results!" Hermione was worried instantly and truth be told so was everyone else. "Let's do it together..." They agreed and all opened their letters at the same time.

Harry looked at his and was so pleased, on the Parchment it wrote

'Year One Examination Grades are as follows

O-Outstanding

E-Exceeds Expectations

A-Acceptable

P-Poor

D-Dreadful

T-Troll

He glanced at his exam results and was thoroughly pleased.

Transfiguration-O

Charms-O

Potions-O

History of Magic-E

Defense against the dark Arts-O

Astronomy-O

Herbology-O

He was pleased and Ginny showed him hers she did very well also only two E grades in History of Magic and Herbology. Hermione of Course passed them all apart from Defense in which she got and E. Ron and Neville got exactly the same grades with O's in everything apart from History of Magic and Astronomy. Daphne, Draco and Luna all passed with O's also apart from History of Magic and Defense.

All of their defense scores were not surprising considering Professor Quirrell did have Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head like a parrot on his bloody shoulder.

On the Parchment it also listed their places in the year and Harry and Ginny were joint First with Hermione and Draco being second along with Luna, Daphne, Ron and Neville third, fourth, joint fifth respectively. They were ecstatic with their results but that high was soon to come crashing down.

As they all read through their second year Supply List the majority of them immediately saw the something in which made all of the boys look worried.

'Second year Students requires

"Who on earth is Gilderoy Lockhart?" It seems Harry was the only person who did not know who he is. All of the girls seemed unaffected also which confused the boys as usually women were fawning all over him.

"He is nothing but an idiot...that is who is teaching us Defense this year? Bloody hell I would rather have Quirrell/Voldemort as a teacher than that Faker..." Harry was even more confused as Ron said this causing the boys to snort in agreement.

"Who is he?" Hermione decided to take on the explaination of who the idiot was. Harry could tell that no one was looking forward to Defence again this year and only hoped Remus would be able to fill in some blanks for him.

"He supposedly saved loads of people from dark creatures but the amount of discrepancies with his dates in his book is ridiculous..." Hermione had already read them and apparently there was no love there from her.

"So he is a fraud?" Harry asked and they all nodded at him and he was dreading the year ahead in defence, all he was imagining was a preening ponce of a peacock who would want to be constantly the centre of attention.

If it is true what Hermione was saying then they would have to come up with a plan to expose him for the fraud he really is. The twins will be perfect bait to help with that...who did sneaking and trickery like the Weasley twins? No one! It would take some planning and maybe allowing the twins free reign which is always dangerous.

They all decided to make their way inside to Sirius and Amy the children found them both sitting on the couch cuddling with a book on her lap and him reading to her. It was rather nauseating sometimes to be around them but after all of Sirius's years in Azkaban Harry was glad he was happy.

"Hey guys what's going on? Where's Susan?" They had their little group of eight but Susan was a nice addition to their little group. She had her own friends in Hufflepuff but they all liked her company.

"She is at the Manor she was playing her piano when I left...are those your exam results?" They all nodded and told them their results which caused Sirius to grin at them all.

"That's fantastic Children...I am sure your parents will want to see you..." They all agreed and between Sirius and Amelia side along apparating them home along with the Floo Network all of the kids left leaving Draco and Harry to go and try and find Narcissa and show her their results.

Narcissa was Dracos mum yes but she was also becoming a mother figure to Harry as time was progressing, both Andi and Narcissa had taken on a pseudo motherly role in his life and he was not complaining in any way shape or form.

The latter always came and kissed him goodnight and called him son...he knew she was not trying to intentionally replace his mother but regardless he did not have one and she seemed to step into that role effortlessly and he was not going to change it anytime soon.

After checking all over the house the two boys decided to try the study and nothing could have prepared them both for what they were going to see, sitting on the couch in a liplock were Narcissa and Charlie Weasley. He was lying over her with them both almost horizontal, he had one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip whereas she had one of her arms wrapped around him on his shoulder with the other one on his bum of all places.

Harry didn't know what to do in that moment he couldn't look straight ahead because regardless of anything else that was already more of Narcissa than he wanted to see.

"MUM!" The blonde boy shielded his eyes and immediately ran out of the room leaving Harry in an uncomfortable stance between the two adults in the room who leapt off of each other so fast he thought they had been burnt. He went to leave before Narcissa stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and told him she would go and talk to him.

Harry stood looking between the open door of the study and Charlie Weasley who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Unsure as to what to say to the older man he just kept one eye on his exit.

"So..." Charlie looked at Harry and Harry looked back at Charlie and both of them just could not bring themselves to say anything else.

"So...don't you dare hurt her!" Charlie immediately shook his head at the young boy in front of him. As time had progressed Charlie knew that Harry was a boy with honour and respect and seeing him now defending Narcissa knew his sister was very lucky.

"Harry...that is one thing I would never intentionally do...I have never felt this way about anyone in my whole entire life." That was good enough for Harry and he just nodded at Charlie.

As the silence dragged on Narcissa eventually came back into the study and all Harry could do was smile at the woman. Her marriage to Mr Malfoy was anything but happy and if Charlie made her happy that was the main thing.

"Congratulations on your results Harry...I hope you don't mind Draco told me...I am so proud of you..." he thanked her and went to walk away from them both but stopped himself momentarily.

"I'm really happy for you both, you should be allowed to be loved and happy..." She thanked the boy and gave him a hug before he exited the room and went in search of his friend. He didn't have to go far as he found him in the kitchen inhaling a gallon tub of Ice cream like the girls did in those chick flicks Aunt Petunia used to watch.

"You okay?" The boy didn't even look up from the tub he merely nodded his head. Unsure of what to say or do he went and grabbed a spoon and sat down beside him. The boy pushed the tub so it sat in between them and they both ate silently for five minutes.

"She said it started last year, after Christmas...and she didn't tell me." The blonde boy grimaced a little Harry knew that he loved his mother and wanted her to be happy but it must have been difficult to see her with another man other than his father, especially a man that was younger than her also.

"I just don't know how to process this Harry...she is my mum...apparently nothing Physical has happened yet...again she is my mum I don't need to hear that, she didn't need to tell me that. I know my father treated her horribly and Charlie makes her Happy, he is a nice guy but I have never seen my mother like this...ugh I have a headache." They seemed content to just sit and eat in silence but Harry could tell his friend was conflicted...instead of pressing him on it he just sat there and tried to be there for his friend.

The following morning Sirius had pulled them both to the side and proceeded to have a talk with them both, Man-to-Man.

"I don't know if anyone has spoken to you about it yet but I drew the short straw and considering last nights conversation with your mother Draco I didn't think you would want to talk to her about it. Considering now you both have a visual of who she would be doing it with..." Both boys were confused for a second before Sirius let out a sigh.

"Now considering you are going through...puberty..." They both had identical expressions of horror plastered on their faces as it soon clicked where he was going with this. "You're hormones will be running rampant...doesn't help that you have very beautiful girlfriends at the age of twelve but...needless to say this conversation needs to happen..." Harry decided to interrupt his godfather.

"Sirius please don't do what I think you're going to do..." The older man rubbed his hands over his face blushing whilst doing so he never thought he would ever have to do this...but when James's father sat both him and Sirius down in his study to have this exact conversation the older man remembered how mortifying it was.

"I am as uncomfortable about this conversation as you are Harry but seeing as I am the man of the house it falls to me...be thankful because if it was Remus it would be very long winded and would have diagrams...come to think of it knowing Moony and his inner teacher there would probably be a test at the end of it so...count yourself lucky it's me..." Thus he proceeded to have a very long conversation about the birds and bees and facts of life leaving behind two young boys who were mortified and couldn't look each other in the eye.

"We never speak of this..." Draco said to his brother of sorts after Sirius left and they shifted uncomfortably for a moment before going their separate ways and contemplating what they had learnt and they were both terrified for the future now.

Now that the children had received their first year exams results they were all counting down the days until they would be going to Diagon Alley to receive the second year supplies.

Hermione was busy making lists of Books she wanted to get from Florish and Boots. Luna was excited too she was taking bets with the twins and Ginny about how long the new defence teacher would last.

Harry and Draco had a sense of dread filling their bodies for the year ahead and no one knew why. Neville, Ron and Daphne were just excited to go home again.

The castle really did feel like home for them now, it was a part of them and they were a part of it...all of them were sparring in the Longbottom Grounds and Daphne and Luna were really laying into each other.

They were prowling around each other like a jungle cat on its prey before they were a blur of limbs, Luna was a little bit smaller than Daphne but she could hold her own. The way she threw her axe around as if it weighed nothing was impressive and Daphne looked like a Gymnast with her Weapon.

The were ducking and diving one another as if it were second nature, the feral grin little delicate Luna was now aiming toward Daphne was so out of character and all of the other soul bonds were standing watching them both with a mixture of worry and amusement.

"Ten Galleons says Luna kicks her arse?" Ginny said to Ron who nodded his head and betted on Daphne and the fight went on for another twenty minutes before Luna swiped her feet from under her fellow blonde soul bond and held her axe an inch from her neck.

"I won..." She held out her hand for Daphne to stand up and Ron handed Ginny her ten Galleons with a pout on his face that rivalled a ten year old.

"Luna you are vicious with that axe...remind me never to pee you off..." Harry was very proud of her and how far she had came...actually he was proud at how they had all progressed.

"My little moon girl is incredible..." Surprisingly Luna and Neville were the most like a couple considering their ages. You would not have thought they were just eleven considering they way they acted sometimes.

The sweet slightly dotty expression had reappeared on Lunas face by now as she kissed Neville on the cheek and took his hand in hers. It was amazing that she could go from ruthless axe murderer one minute and sweet and innocent bible salesgirl the next.

They each paired up with Harry winning his spar against Draco and Neville winning his against Ron, Hermione and Ginny went on for longer than Luna and Daphne and Hermione won their spar although it was close between the two.

They spent another couple of hours meditating and talking before splitting to their respective houses. Ginny and Ron went home to the Burrow and Luna and Neville went back inside to the Manor, Daphne was staying at Hermiones house overnight and Draco and Harry went back through the Floo to Black Manor and were greeted by Sirius and Narcissa in the lounge.

"Did you all have a nice time?" The two boys nodded their heads at Narcissa before going to shower and change and get ready for bed. Harry was just sitting down on his bed to read before bed when Sirius came into his room and smiled at his godson.

"Can we talk?" Harry was worried, when Sirius wanted to talk it usually meant either Harry had done something wrong or Sirius had done something wrong.

"Am I in trouble?" Sirius smiled and shook his head at the nervous look plastered on his godsons face.

"Are you serious? You are so low maintenance Harry of course you are not in trouble..."Although I could do without a FLOO call this upcoming year to tell me you have went off on another adventure." The young boy smiled and let out a sigh of relief at his godfather and couldn't help but be slightly nervous of their upcoming conversation however.

"I have been thinking a lot about this and I would never go ahead without asking you your opinion and I will be asking Draco also considering this is his house as well." Strike that he was confused more so than anything else.

"Sirius what's going on? Your acting all twitchy or something...kind of like the twins do when they do something wrong..." Sirius let out a laugh almost sounding like shark as he did which caused Harry to smile at him.

"You know I have been dating Amy for a while now...and things are progressing really well with us as a couple...I want to ask her to marry me..." Harry's grin spread throughout his face and he couldn't keep it in any longer he jumped up and hugged his godfather so tightly it made them both reminisce about the first day the met in the courtroom at the ministry.

"That's fantastic! Congratulations!" Sirius was ecstatic about his godsons reaction if he was being truthful he did not think the conversation was going to go as well as it did.

"You're ok with it then?" Harry vigorously nodded his head and could not help but laugh at his godfather.

"Of course I am ok with it...listen I love Amelia and Susan they are great and you know me...the more family the better it is for me..." He smiled at Harry and hugged him again before standing up and preparing to leave.

"What ring are you giving her?" He smiled and lifted a small violet box out of his pocket and handed it to Harry, inside nestled in a black cousin was a beautiful Silver band with lots of diamonds encircled in an oval shape and it looked amazing.

"It's beautiful...honestly..." He smiled again and walked away before wishing Harry a good night and let him get ready for bed.

After Sirius left there was a tap to his window and his two birds were sitting looking at him not amused at being kept outside.

"Come on in then..." Hedwig nipped his ear as she flew past him and Eowyn swiped him in the face with her wings and she flew past to sit on her perch in a huff.

"I was having a very serious conversation with Sirius..." All he heard in his head was radio silence as they were both ignoring him. "Ok fine...be that way..." He went to bed that night with both birds leaning into each other's feathers and completely ignoring their owner and irritating him in the process.


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey everyone I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed for my second installment so far. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter._**

 ** _Please Review or Private Message me to let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing what you think and any ideas to make it better._**

 ** _I edit my chapters a few times but I may have missed some grammatical errors and punctuation but I hope it doesn't hinder my story too much._**

 ** _Anyway without further ado please enjoy the fourth chapter and let me know!!!_**

 ** _Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Four_**

Two days later Sirius, Harry, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, Dan and Emma Granger were all standing ready to Floo to Diagon Alley for their Hogwarts supplies. They were excited because they knew it wouldn't be long until they were going back to school, of course the adults would miss them but they knew from their own experiences that their Seven years at Hogwarts was the best of their lives and knew that with their own children it would be no different.

All of the parents had spoken to one another and they all decided that meeting them at Flourish and Blotts to get their books was the best idea but knowing Harry and Hermione this was not the case. If they had their way they would spend hours in the bookstore and no other shopping would get done.

After Sirius had explained once again to Dan and Emma how the Floo network worked they all proceeded one by one through the fireplace and landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was one of the last followed by Emma, Dan and Sirius, both of Hermione's parents also fell when they landed but considering it was only their first time attempting it Harry didn't say anything in his defence.

"Your landing still leaves a lot to be desired Harry...how can you be so graceful on a broom but such a disaster on your own two feet. If I didn't know any better I would hazard a guess you and Dora were siblings at your clumsiness..." Narcissa smiled her usual sarcastic smile at him and he just stood up and allowed his godfather to clean the soot of his Robes with a Scorgify of his wand.

"I don't know what it is I just don't like Floo travel...no matter what I do I can never stick the landing..." They all giggled at him before Sirius turned to them all again after looking at his watch.

"Alright we are meeting everyone at Flourish and Blotts let's go before Molly thinks we have got lost and alerts the Aurors." They proceeded out the back of the Leaky Cauldron into the small alcove. It couldn't fit all of them so they had to proceed through the back door and then the opening of the wall one at a time.

Emma and Dan split off from the group and went with Remus and Tonks to Ollivanders to get Emma her wand and once the rest were all through they walked over towards a gaggle of redheads congregated at the front of the bookstore. As soon as Molly seen them she made her way over and pulled the children into a huge hug something that always caused Harry and Hermione to laugh.

Molly Weasley was the quintessential mother and grandmother that everyone wanted, she baked cookies and knitted jumpers and always managed to make you feel loved no matter what. He own children were well loved and well looked after and all the more Harry could say was that the woman had the patience of a saint to put up with Fred and George for so long.

"Oh children good you are here...now it's very busy today as Gilderoy himself is here signing books...we will go in and hear him speak and then myself and Narcissa will get your books signed for you." All of the men rolled their eyes and the soul bonds followed her further into the shop where they could see the majority of the Patrons were women and Sirius Let our a scoff that everyone knew he had been keeping in since he walked through the door.

"This is ridiculous all of these people you would think they have nothing better to do than stand around waiting for this fraud. Does nobody have jobs to go to today?" All of the women glared at Sirius and that alone caused him to be smart for once in his life and shut his mouth before they hexed him to oblivion.

"Please Welcome Gilderoy Lockhart..." A tall blonde man who looked more Manicured and coiffed than the majority of the women in the room appeared from behind a curtain and you could quite literally Hear the sighs coming from all of the females and the second scoff from Sirius causing all of the children except Susan whom was standing in awe with Molly.

"Thank you and welcome!" His eyes immediately fell onto Harry and the boy felt more than a little uncomfortable at the mans stare. "Is it really...Harry Potter!" A tiny stout man appeared holding a camera and sprinted over to him and grabbed him rather roughly causing Harry to freak slightly and causing Sirius to scowl at the man.

As he trailed Harry by the shoulder over towards the man nearly knocking Hermione and Ginny over in the process Harry could feel his face flame up and hated that he couldn't move, he was screaming in his head to use his training and get out of the mans grip but he was frozen.

He vaguely heard the blonde haired man tell him to smile big and maybe they would make the front page and grasp him by the arm tightly...the sound was drowned out and he felt his breathing become heavier. Everyone were becoming blurs and Vernon Dursley was seeping into Harrys subconscious slowly but surely he was starting to get a lot more conscious of what was happening around him.

The next thing that Harry registered was the man was dropping to the ground in a heap and Sirius standing over him holding his hand with all of the other soul bonds flanking him murderous.

"How dare you?" Gilderoy said with his pompous attitude...not even looking up at who punched him. He was too concerned with the fact that blood was rolling down his face from his nose onto those custom made robes. "Do you know who I am?" Sirius glared at the man and his inability to look up from himself.

"I know exactly who you are...you are the idiot Slytherin who couldn't even pass his Defence course at Hogwarts...you are a fraud...making money off of other people's misfortune. I thought you would have had a little bit of sense but considering you just viciously grabbed my godson in front of how many witnesses...manhandle him as if he were a rag doll and distress him in the way you did...shows me you are still a self righteous, ignorant arsehole Gilderoy...just like school..." Sirius immediately turned to Harry who was being comforted by Ginny and led out towards the door.

The man in question then realised who exactly punched him and at least had the decency to look fearful at Sirius. After all to an outsider Sirius was menacing enough with his tattoos, leather jacket and shoulder length black hair not to mention everyone in the Wizarding world knew he had spent so many years in Azkaban.

"I am sorry Lord Black...and as a token of my apology I am going to give Harry my entire collected works free of charge of course..." He was handed a mountain of books and just gave the man a disgusted look and went to walk away. Molly Weasley immediately got in line and took Harry's Books saying she would get them signed for the young boy.

Sirius immediately left the bookshop after checking onHarry of course but decided the best course of action was to get out and avoid the glares of all of the women in the room who appeared to want to hex Sirius. When the children went to leave they were stopped by Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini both of whom had a large Cheshire Cat grin on their faces almost as if they knew something no one else knew.

After their altercations on the train they did not seem to back down, in actual fact they seemed to get even more intense with their interactions. The whole posse were condescending, ignorant bullies and no one in Harry's group of friends had anytime for them especially after their altercation with Gilderoy 'Arsehole' Lockhart.

"Imagine...Harry Potter goes into a bookshop and the earth comes to a standstill..." Ginny and Susan flanked Harry and he stood at the front of the group looking a little bit worse for wear. "Can't even stand up for himself he has to get his murderer godfather to do it for him.

"Can't even put your hands on the Wizarding Worlds hero without getting punched!" Pansy Parkinson cackled like a hyena at Harry's misfortune causing everyone to get really irritated.

"See if you don't shut your face Parkinson I am gonna rearrange it for you!" Daphne smirked at the girl as she said this causing Ginny to join her.

"Why should we do her a favour and make her better looking" The pug faced girl was furious at and took a step closer to the two girls.

"Why should I waste my time on Blood traitors and Mudbloods!" She sneered causing all of them to glance between each other.

"Don't you have any better insults to throw at us! Those are getting a bit old..." Susan stepped forward and they were immediately accosted by Pansys father who was a rather rotund man who tried to appear more important than he was.

"Ah Pansy there you are...Mr Potter! Very nice to meet you...how is Hogwarts treating you..." Harry went to answer when Mr Weasley interrupted.

"Come on Kids lets go outside..." Abraxus Parkinson gave a sneer at the Weasley Patriarch and glanced around at all of the children.

"Weasley Senior...keeping you busy at the Ministry Arthur? I do hope they are paying you overtime..." He pinched the corner of a book from the Cauldron that Ginny was carrying for Susan and it was a warn second hand Spellbook that Ginny was keeping for herself in it.

"Judging by this...obviously not...walking around here associating with Muggles as if it's normal...it's a disgrace. A Pure blood Wizard like yourself would do well to remember your place. Allowing your children to befriend Muggle borns and half bloods...you are a disgrace to the wizarding world..." Mr Weasley took a step forward to the man in a threatening nature.

"You and I Abraxus have two very different ideas about what disgraces a Wizard...do not push me on it...especially in front of our children..." Abraxus Parkinson let out a snark and proceeded to drop the book back into the Cauldron almost as if he would catch something from it, but what no one noticed was that instead of one book in it there were now two.

"Good Luck in Hogwarts this year Mr Potter...you're going to need it." The fat man walked away followed by his daughter and Zabini behind him. Harry walked out of the book shop and went over to Sirius who was kissing Amelia Bones quite passionately in the middle of the Alley.

"You both are disgusting...acting like teenagers." They broke apart and laughed before continuing on with their shopping. Before long they were all on their way back through the Leaky Cauldron to their own homes to get everything packed up for their second year at Hogwarts.

They only had a week of Holidays left and that time was spent playing Quidditch and their training routines were in full swing also following their day off on Harry and Neville's birthday. Emma was progressing nicely with Sirius and Remus and was quarter way through the first year curriculum with her new Holly and Unicorn Hair wand she was just like her daughter, exceedingly smart and studious.

Emma had immersed herself into this new world she was now a part of and read everything she could get her hands on. Harry and Hermione had relinquished all of their first year school books and notes for her to learn from.

It was the night before they were all due to leave and Harry sat with Ginny in the study looking over their school books for the year ahead. A small 'pop' echoed through the air and a tiny little house elf with bat like ears which looked like he would never grow into them appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" The tiny creature turned to the boy and seemed in awe of him. He cautiously walked over to Harry and Ginny with a huge smile on his face.

"My name is Zorena...I have come to warn you Harry Potter..." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances with one another and once at the small creature on question.

"Umm...ok warn me about what?" He looked curiously at the little elf in front of him. He was worn and ragged and Harry noticed he was wearing a long dress like outfit that was sewn together and covered in dirt.

"You and your friends must not return to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry...there is a plan to make the most dangerous things happen." He stared at the elf in question and it felt like someone was trying to play a prank on him.

"All due respect Zorena...but nothing or nobody can keep me away from Hogwarts...it's my home so whatever danger there is...we will face it head on." He grasped Ginnys hand in his as he said this and he didn't want to be rude to the little elf but he would be if he had to.

"Harry Potter is in danger along with all of his soul bonded friends...we house elves have heard of your greatness Harry Potter...and you must not go back!" The little elf was fuming and he couldn't help it but someone trying to keep him away was worse than anything that could happen.

"Zorena has to keep Harry Potter safe..." He stood up and knelt in front of the little elf.

"Hogwarts is my home...and with my friends around me there is no where safer for me than Hogwarts. I appreciate you coming to warn me but there is no one and nothing that is going to stop me from going back to Hogwarts...it's my home..." The elf clicked her fingers and disappeared in front of him.

"So much for a quiet year at Hogwarts..." Ginny said as he sat back down beside her and drew her in close for a hug and placed the large book on the desk in front of them.

"I think we are gonna have to accept the fact that none of our years at Hogwarts are going to be quiet." They proceeded through the Floo to get the others and they all proceeded back to Black Manor as they all called it.

"So something evil this way comes..." Draco asked as he looked warily at Daphne who just shrugged not understanding. Growing up in the Greengrass family she was not unknown in the way of house elves but for one to come away from their master and warn someone else was something new entirely.

"House elves are notorious for eavesdropping on conversations of their masters...whoever he belonged to was probably a Death Eater...he would not have been able to go into too much detail because they are bound to their masters not to reveal their secrets..." Ron said with a smile at Hermione, Luna was curious about the whole thing. House elves are connected to their master through magic so why would one come to warn someone else...not realising she was speaking telepathically Neville shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I don't know but the little thing was adamant that we not go back...just be on the lookout for anything strange or startling ok?" All of them continued to talk for a while about what could be coming, neither one was deterred about their second year. In actual fact they were all extremely excited about it.

"She said yes!" Sirius's voice echoed so loudly throughout the whole house and broke everyone's conversation but as all of the children ran into the foyer to see Amelia currently being thrown around as Narcissa looked on in amusement with Charlie holding her hand. Susan whom was staying at the manor also was looking between her aunt and Sirius in amusement.

"What's going on?" Ron being oblivious was confused until Hermione was the first to spot the beautiful ring on Amelia's finger and ran to hug both her and Sirius in a group hug causing all of the girls to join in and run toward them.

Remus, Andi, Dora and Ted arrived a couple of minutes after Sirius fire called them all and a lot of shouting and congratulations later a bottle of champagne was popped and a toast was made everyone called it a night.

The children nodded their heads to one another and talked for another little while before heading home to their respective houses with the promise of meeting in the Burrow in the morning to get the train to go home.

Amelia Bones had always prided herself in being straight laced and able to separate her emotions quite well. When Sirius Black came back into her life however all of that was thrown out of the window. He was handsome, arrogant, hot headed and had the ability to make her go weak at the knees.

They had spent the past eight months getting to know one another better and it was like he had never left, he was smart, witty and most importantly he made her feel like the most important person in the world. She had seen a side to him after Azkaban that was vulnerable and she shared in his nightmares and he shared in hers.

It had taken her a long time to get over the scars of her past and she knew Sirius was not going to hurt her but the both of them had a lot of healing to do and had not progressed any further physically in their relationship and she was just fine with that as was he although her resolve was starting to wane slightly with those smiles he sends her way.

Tonight he had asked her to marry him, she had been expecting it but not so soon, both of them loved each other and were at a time in their lives where it was perfect. The only factor she hadn't taken into consideration was Susan, she needed to be ok with it before she would even contemplate marrying Sirius.

After her brother and his wife had died in the war with Voldemort Amelia had devoted her life to caring for her niece and bringing her up to be the best person she could be however she knew she needed to have a conversation with her niece to determine what was going on in her head.

As she made her way up to the bedroom and knocked on the door her niece had claimed as her own when staying in Black Manor she only hoped she was ok with the prospect that it was not going to be just the two of them anymore.

"Come in..." Amelia poked her head around the door and saw Susan lying on her bed with a book in front of her. "Hey..." Sometimes Amelia couldn't believe how grown up Susan was now, she still saw her as a young child but in actual reality she was growing up into a young woman.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Susan nodded her head at her Aunt and she could see the nervousness on her face in that moment and she knew she wanted to talk to her about Sirius. "I just wanted to know how you were feeling about what happened tonight?" Susan could only smile at how nervous her Aunt was.

"Honestly...I am fine..." Amelia let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding and couldn't help but allow the huge smile to erupt into her face.

"Really...I mean I know it has just been just us for the longest time and just because I am getting married to Sirius doesn't mean that we still won't have that dynamic!" Both of them had only ever relied on one another and Amelia knew it would take some getting used to once she was married.

"Auntie...I assure you...I am really happy for you. I love Sirius and I really do want you to be happy. I know he will make you happy..." Susan wrapped her arms around her Aunt.

"Thank you...I just want you to know that I would not go through with this if you were not on board..." The both of them spent another while talking to one another before Amelia went back to her room she shared with Sirius and Susan went to sleep looking forward to going back to school.

Emma Granger was trying to spend as much time with her daughter as possible as she was heading back to school the following day, the summer had brought about a whole dose of new revelations and now Emma was trying to get a grip in her magic.

Apparently because she hadn't had any formal education both Remus and Amelia seemed to think her magic had been bound as a child and she had broken free of its hold on her own as soon as she touched her new wand.

No one had any definitive answers for her on why she was not invited to Hogwarts but there was most definitely a reason and her new friends were going to help her understand why as best as they could. Considering her parents had passed away she also could not ask them either.

Her daughter had embraced magic with both hands and the day Harry Potter showed up at their house with Minerva McGonagall both Dan and Emma knew they were going to be the best of friends. Little did they know that she would gain six other friends whom would become as much her family as Dan and Emma and they were just fine with that.

After having Hermione they would have loved another child but unfortunately a complication with Hermiones birth made Emma need an emergency c-section and had to get her womb removed but they had their daughter and she was spectacular.

As Emma was getting ready for bed that evening she felt Dans eyes glancing at her and she knew what he was hinting at.

"What Dan?" He has watched Hermione with Ron over the summer and although they were not very physical with one another they were both at the age now where everything was changing and hormones etcetera and he didn't really know how to bring it up to Hermione and so he copped out of it.

"Are you going to talk to her before she goes back to school?" Even though Emma had already sat her daughter down and explained the facts of life and sex etcetera she did not have a boyfriend at the time and so maybe she should give her a refresher but Dan was like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Yeah Dan I am but let her get ready for bed yet...why are you acting so weird about this?" His face turned bright red at this and started stuttering at his wife which made her laugh even more.

"Look She is my little girl and now she and Ron are an item I want her to know everything. If might work differently in the magical world but in the Muggle world everything about our daughter and her eventual sex life is going to come from us and not some silly education program. I want her to be prepared and protected is that so wrong?" She shook her head at her husband and walked over to him and set her wand down on her bedside cabinet.

"No that not wrong in fact it makes me fall in love with you even more if that was possible..." He pulled her in close to him and kissed her square on the lips causing her whole body go weak. "Oh I hate when you do that!" He smirked at her and did it again causing her to grip onto him tighter.

"Really I love when I do it!" She giggled at him slightly before pushing him down on the bed and climbing onto his knee to thoroughly kiss her husband when a small knock broke them apart and an even smaller head poked around the corner.

"Ugh gross...I'm going to bed I will just let you both continue..." Emma scrambled off her husbands knee and stopped her daughter to pull her into the room. As she sat Hermione down in between them both the young girl looked incredibly suspicious of her parents at that moment.

"What's wrong?" Both Dan and Emma knew how inquisitive their daughter was but even she was not prepared for the conversation that was about to happen.

"Nothing wrong sweetheart it's just well...you are going away to school now and you are at an age where your hormones and everything is going to be flooding in and now that you have a boyfriend..." She immediately jumped up off the bed at that and glared at her parents.

"Mum Stop! Seriously Ron and I aren't...we are not that...we haven't even kissed yet. Besides our combined magic and the soul bond could bring about the next apocalypse." Dan and Emma subconsciously knew this but did there was not an expiry date on that and they just wanted her safe.

"Look we are not saying right now but in the not so distant future you both are going to want to kiss each other and I want you to know you can come to us...either of us to talk if you want to." She nodded her head and smiled at her parents.

"I love you guys and I promise to come and talk to you when I am going to have sex...although it's not going to be for a long long time..." Her parents nodded their heads at her and she walked away to her own bedroom to get some sleep, she was heading home tomorrow.

Dan and Emma turned back to each other and both let out a breath they had been holding in since the beginning of the conversation. As they both climbed into bed they continued on with their earlier actions and made love as if they themselves were teenagers.


	5. Chapter Five

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys so I know it's not Sunday but as of now I am gonna try and update where so can when I can because I am gonna be a little bit busy!! This is a very short chapter and so I decided to post it mostly because it is so small but still good things come in small packages!!_**

 ** _So in other news I am pregnant!! So now I am into my second trimester I am very excited to tell you guys!! As for my story I will most definitely be continuing!!_**

 ** _Updates will still be every week maybe twice a week depending on how generous I am feeling!!_**

 ** _Please as always let me know what you think!!!_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Chapter Five_**

Before they knew it the morning of their departure was upon them and as all of the soul bonds were sitting in the Burrow waiting on the Weasley Twins getting their arses into gear the others were laughing at the witty banter between the twins and their Parents...all excited to get back to the Castle.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have had all of this sorted last night...everyone else has the common sense to pack the night before..." Mrs Weasley was furious at them and getting more and more frustrated as they took it in turns to run up the stairs for something they forgotten.

"Mum packing the night before..."

"Would make us like Percy the Perfect..."

"That is a scary enough thought..."

"As it is..." With two more trips to retrieve their brooms they were on the road in a Blue Ford Anglia that surprisingly fit everyone in it...Harry suspected that Mr Weasley had put an extension charm on the car and couldn't help but laugh at the scowl on Molly Weasleys face when she saw it.

Luna, Neville, Susan, Fred and George were sitting in a row at the very back with Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Daphne and Draco in the next row with Percy and Mr and Mrs Weasley sitting up the front. All of the parents were going to meet them there as they had an emergency Wizangamot meeting.

Molly Weasley was more than happy to ensure all of the children got to the train on time and she had a way about her that made all of the children behave around her, except for the twins of course.

It took twenty minutes to get from the Burrow to the station and all of them nearly went into cardiac arrest when the Blue car suddenly lurched and started flying, Neville and Luna were the most fascinated out of them pestering Mr Weasley with questions much to Mrs Weasleys chagrin, all before too long they had arrived at Kings Cross Station.

One by one they all jumped out of the car surprisingly no muggles were staring at them as they clambered out of the car making Harry think that Mr Weasley had put a notice me not charm on it as well.

Once all of them had their trunks and familiars onto trolleys they all but ran towards the barrier with five minutes to spare. Susan, Fred, George, Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley went through without a hitch and that left the soul bonds outside the barrier, all of them felt a small crackle of Magic around them that they didn't recognise as their own or any of their groups, it caused them to pause slightly and glance around the station but could see nothing.

Shrugging it off as paranoia Harry and Ginny were going to go first and as they picked up a little bit of speed no one could have prepared for what was going to happen. Instead of Passing straight through like they thought or expected their trolleys hit the barrier with a sickening crunch causing Harry to topple head first over his and Ginnys trolley to crash into Harry's with her tiny frame flying over the top and landing on top of her soul bond.

"Owww...what the Merlin?" Ginny said with a slightly scared look on her face as the reality of what had just happened started to sink in to them all. As they grappled up to their feet a train conductor came up to them with a severely grumpy expression on his face.

"Oi...what do you kids think you're playing at?" Harry looked at the others sheepishly the majority of which staring at their shoes and Checking on Ginnys kitten and Hedwig to make sure they were alright.

"Sorry...the trolley got away from me..." He turned and walked away from the kids muttering under his breath about kids not being controlled by their parents. Harry pressed his hands against the barrier and he could feel something was blocking it, it was strong and whatever it was he couldn't drain it by himself. He glanced up at the clock and realised they had five minutes to get through or they would miss the train.

As Ginny came closer she put her hand on his shoulder and he felt their combined powers drain it slightly but even still it was putting my up a fight. This felt like goblin or elf magic and then it was like a light bulb going off in his head when he remembered Lorena ambushing Ginny and himself at Black Manor.

As he tried to shake off the feeling that the elf was going to make their life at Hogwarts harder this year he felt the others come over and each took one another's hand with Draco and Daphne at the back with not only their hands grasping Luna and Neville's wrists but also watching out for curious Muggles possibly heading in their direction.

As they all joint hands the power that was blocking it was drained in twenty seconds and they all passed through the barrier as quickly as they could and they could see Mr and Mrs Weasley looking around worriedly followed by relief when they saw their faces. Sirius, Narcissa, Frank, Alice, Dan and Emma were staring at them all wanting an explanation.

They promised to call with their mirrors and explain when they got settled into the castle and after some quick hugs as they were unloading their trolleys into the train they all boarded the train and they were all on their way to Hogwarts again. Choosing to sit in their own compartment instead of with anyone they all took out a book and proceeded to read as the English countryside blurred altogether as they whizzed past.

Luna was reading a book on Magical Creatures when all of a sudden a Herbology text appeared in front of her. She had to blink a few times but it was there in front of her, glancing around the compartment she took in the different book titles they were all reading and was in shock of what was happening.

Ron was reading about wand cores, Hermione had a book on house elves, Draco and Daphne were sharing a book on etiquette and Harry and Ginny were sitting with their eyes closed talking in their bond.

"Umm guys..." They all looked up at her and she then noticed Nevilles book and was in complete confusion and fear. "I was reading my book and then I was reading Nevilles book...I think we can share senses...or sight...or something! I'm not quite sure but I can read Neville's book without holding it in my hands or using the bond." They all looked at her for a moment not exactly sure what she meant and the little blonde second year was irritated.

"Luna what do you mean we can share senses?" Harry was curious as was Hermione but they all noticed that their friend looked frightened at what had just happened to her not that any of them could blame her.

"Look at Nevs book, at first I thought he was just reading in his head but...I can read it for you all word for word...Neville just look at it ok? Don't read it but just look at the page that's open." She then proceeded to read three paragraphs from the page and they were all in awe...their combined powers were making themselves known now and it was both frightening and exhilarating.

"We have to be really careful about this..." They all nodded and Harry immediately thought their school work might be a little bit easier but when he was playing Quidditch it might be a little discombobulating for Ginny if she was doing something else or if they were ever going to get onto the Quidditch team together this could prove disastrous.

Their train ride passed in comfortable silence for all of them until their compartment door slid open, Pansy with her usual sneer appeared at the door followed by her posse trying to look as menacing as they could. Crabbe looked bored, Goyle looked constipated, Blaise looked sneaky and Pansy looked crazy.

"Well, well, well...look what we found...Precious Harry Potter and his gang..." All of the children really didn't want this idiot ruining their trip back to Hogwarts and Harry stood up along with Draco.

"Guys we don't want any trouble ok...why don't you guys just walk away and we will actually let you!" The Slytherin idiots started laughing and I could see Luna scratch the corner of her nose and take Nevilles hand in her own...before anyone could say anything a bright blue flash went off and all four of the Slytherins were pushed backwards out of the compartment and onto the floor.

"You freaks! What did you do to us?" Harry and Co were too busy laughing at the shape of them. Pansy had got the full brunt and was now at the bottom of the heap with Vincent Crabbe lying sprawled on top of her with Gregory Goyle on top of him...Blaise Zabini was unceremoniously lying at the side.

All of them looked as if they had stuck their finger in an electrical socket as their hair was standing straight up on their heads. As they started to grapple onto their feet they cast nervous looks at the soul bonds.

"You lot better watch yourselves this year...you first Mudblood!" Her words were aimed at Hermione...Ginny stood up and slapped Pansy in the face so hard the resounding slap echoed across the carriage...other students had came out of their compartments when they were flung into the wall which resulting in a lot of laughs but no one was laughing now.

Ginnys slap wasn't enough before she grabbed the idiot by the front of the robes and had her pressed against the window in the corridor outside the compartment causing the colour to drain fr m her face slightly except for the bright red mark on her face from Ginnys hand.

"Pansy...say that word in front of me again I will throw you off the Astronomy tower...got it!" She could only nod and they all walked away with one last glare at the group. Hermione looked horrified at them all and Luna and Ron just wrapped their arms around the young witch in comfort.

"Thanks Gin..." She hugged the red head and they all sat down and the rest of the train ride went by in almost silence with the odd telepathic conversation, they were around ten minutes from the station and they all took it in turned to get changed, girls first followed by the boys. Not too long after that they all arrived at Hogsmeade station they all got off the train and followed the rest of the school to the carriages waiting to carry them to school.

The large horseless carriages were haunting and gothic, everytime Harry seen them he always wondered how they manoeuvred from Hogsmeade Station to Hogwarts. Seemingly by invisible creatures but nothing was there.

"They are called Thestrals..." Harry jerked as Luna stood beside him, he was confused for a moment until she reached her hand up and appeared to stroke thin air.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death..." All of the group knew of Lunas mother and how she died so he didn't react any differently but all he could do was nod his head at his friend, he trusted her and didn't understand why after Quirrell last year he couldn't see the thestrals.

They split into two carriages with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna going in one and Hermione, Ron, Daphne and Draco going in the other. The journey back to the castle was quick and as they all passed over the wards of the castle the same warm and welcoming feeling had enveloped them all causing a small smile to grow on their faces.

Arriving at the entrance hall they all walked in and separated into their houses and sat down. Harry and Ginny went to Gryffindor, Hermione and Ron went to Hufflepuff, Draco and Daphne went to Slytherin and Luna and Neville went to Ravenclaw. The other houses had been used to Ron joining Hermione and Neville joining Luna from the previous year and so no one said anything to them except to welcome them back and ask about their summer. They were finally home again and as they readied themselves for the Sorting quiet voices could be heard in their heads.

"Welcome Home our Children..." The founders each said that to their respective descendants and as they all glanced momentarily at one another...they now knew it to be true. This was their true home and the Castle knew that and greeted them accordingly.

Harry in that moment remembered the bloody house-elf and his danger warning. He would gladly go through the hell like last year a hundred times over in order to be back in the castle. Unaware that he was projecting to the others they all whole heartedly agreed with that statement.


	6. Chapter Six

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey everybody I just wanna day I am sorry for the delay in posting this chapter!! I really hope you enjoy the most recent installment!!_**

 ** _Please read and review!! Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

After the new batch of First Years were sorted the children spent the time eating and catching up with their friends. Everyone spent the time talking about their summers, Dean Thomas spent a week with Seamus at his house and had went to play rugby with the Irish team.

Seamus Dad was a paramedic for the team and so got free tickets whenever he wanted, a small first year by the name of Colin Creevey had timidly introduced himself to the group of second years and truth be told no one really knew what way to take him.

He seemed like a nice enough boy albeit a little manic in his hero worship of Harry and everything he had done but eventually he calmed down once Harry made it clear he wasn't going to let the boy fawn all over him. The only reason Harry and the others let him waffle for so long was because he was a Muggleborn and really didn't know any better.

The feast past in good conversation and funny stories of everyone's summer including Angelina who had shaved off her sisters eyebrows and ended up grounded for the majority of the summer...this in turn caused the twins to erupt in laughter and bowing before her as if she was the queen.

After her face had turned a particularly bright shade of red Professor Dumbledore stood up to Welcome everyone in all his usual pomp and circumstance.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts...I would hope that everyone had a good Summer Holiday." He went on to explain the rules around the School for the new students and I think the part about the dark forest was aimed directly at the Twins as Dumbledore gave them a knowing look with that damn twinkle which was permanently plastered on his face.

They noted that Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting trying to engage Aurora in conversation and she didn't seem to want to talk to him and just sat staring ahead at the children and ignoring him much to Severus's amusement, but that didn't deter him from trying Sirius had always said the man had always wanted what wasn't his and it seemed as if he had his sights set on the Astronomy teacher.

Judging by the way she was gripping her fork in her hand the girls were surprised it was not impaled in his neck right about now. Severus was spending the time both scowling at the idiot who was drooling on his girlfriend and smiling at Aurora every time she rolled her eyes at the idiots antics and bullshit stories.

Minerva was involved in a full scale conversation with Dumbledore over what appeared to be treacle tart something which the Headmaster was particularly fond of so it came to a surprise that the Deputy was able to distract him from it long enough to have a conversation.

Professor Flitwick and Sprout appeared to be giggling like teenagers at the new Defense Professor, by the looks of it they didn't have much faith in him either. All of the soul bonds at this point came to the same conclusion, they missed Quirrelmort.

Sure he smelled bad and had an evil dark wizard stuck to the back of his head but they knew they had learnt more last year from the stuttering possessed teacher than they ever would from this blonde catastrophic idiot in front on them.

Following the opening feast the headmaster dismissed everyone and the eight soul bonds made their way up to their common room, it had been a long day and as they all set the new password as "home" and climbed into the room they all felt instantly comforted. No sooner did they arrive when they felt the room warm up all around them and a white light encased them all which made them shield their eyes from the sheer brightness of it.

When they all reluctantly opened them they found themselves standing in front of the Founders like the end of last year. Godric and Yelena were standing hands clasped in each other's, Rowena and Niklaus were smiling from ear to ear at them.

Salazar and Ketsyia were standing stoic and firm in their stance but were both smiling as well, Helga and Gerhard were standing arms outstretched to greet them all. Each face more welcoming than the next to the small children.

"My Children...welcome back!" Keytsia was standing beside Salazar looking as beautiful as ever in her dark green robes. They all smiled at the four founders and their soul bonds but could not help and wonder why they were there. They had been training all summer with their weapons and could not wait for to show them how they were doing.

"Whats going on?" Harry was the one to initiate conversation...as all of the children were standing in front of the Founders they could see just how much they had grown over the summer.

"Look at you all...so strong!" Godric could not believe the change in them all and could see the effect their magic was having on them all.

"Well we have been keeping busy over the summer but I still don't understand what's going on? Why did you contact us now? You waited until the end of term last year to get involved..." None of them were complaining but they were cautious of the happy greeting but undertones of sadness and anger in their faces.

"Last year we spent the time watching when we could and you did not need our help at the end of term we very much wanted to meet you all. Now however is a different story. There are rumblings from the castle itself...she is upset as something dark has been brought into these walls...something unnatural..." Rowena and Niklaus looked grave as they said this, whatever it was made the founders fearful and angry.

"That's ok its just Professor Lockhart..." Ron as usual trying to make light of the situation but the Founders flared at him and he realised they were being serious.

"Your incompetent Defense teacher is the least of our worries...this is vile magic...it almost screams to us and we can only hope that none of you come across it." As Harry looked at them all he

noticed that all of the children also looked scared before Luna closed her eyes and appeared to be almost sleeping standing up. They could all feel the crackle of her magic surrounding them and press through the wards of the castle.

The connection they all had with the castle itself was impressive, they all had an extensive magic that was almost like a shield that could expand and retract like a rubber band. Luna could almost send hers out on a mission like astral projection for her magic.

They could all feel things deeper than the rest of them could when it came to the castle and it's wards. Even the Headmaster could not control or feel it no matter how powerful.

Luna however was the one whom was the most in touch with herself and the castle, she frequently walked around and talked to the castle itself and whispered things to the Founders even when they weren't apparent in front of her. Before she even met the Founders she treated them as if they were there and they all memorised the parts of the castle they had been able to discover but Luna memorised the feel of the bricks and the crackle of magical signatures all around her.

"I can feel it...what is it and why was it brought into the school?" Helga walked over to both Hermione and Ron and hugged them tight with Gerhard standing behind them.

"It is the most foulest of dark magic...we do not know what the nefarious intentions are with it but we know it is bad." Harry was confused, this was a castle full of children who would bring a dark object into it.

"At the beginning of the year before we came home I had a visit from a house elf who warned me about potential danger at Hogwarts...the barrier got blocked between platform Nine and Three Quarters and now this...I have a funny feeling something is out to get us..." Hermione shook her head at Harry in that moment but could not verbally disagree with him and so the Founders stepped closer to them.

"We have brought you something that will help...these Medallions will grow warm when one of you is in danger..." Four black chains with four gold medallions were handed to Harry, Hermione, Luna and Draco. Four black chains with silver medallions were handed to Ginny, Ron, Neville and Daphne.

"How do they work? We got bracelets from Severus last year that allowed us to communicate with him..." They shook their heads at them all as they inspected them in their hands.

"These unfortunately will not be able to contact us however they will hone in on each other's signals the closer you get to a person. For instance when Luna was in trouble last year this will send a telepathic connection almost like a beeping in each of your heads. It will get faster the closer the distance between you all. They are not going to bite please put them on and never ever take them off..." All of them pulled it on over their heads they were beautiful and had gorgeous symbols all over it.

"What are these marking on them?" Harry asked Godric and Yelena who were standing in front of him. The woman was holding onto Ginny and he couldn't help but see similarities between them both especially now that Ginny was growing up very fast with the training they were doing.

Ginny, Ron, Neville and Daphne were not ancestrally related but ever since the bonding they are magically related now. You can see the blood of the Founders soul bonds were subtly allow some features to shine through but each of them were still individually themselves.

"They are runic symbols based upon your elemental control...I trust you have broken through your barriers and learnt of that little power over the summer. Am I correct?" They nodded their heads and gave them a preview of everything they learnt and taught themselves from the journals.

"Oh my goodness you have indeed been busy...I dare say you eight will be remarkable. You will unify the school like never before...but again I must warn you all. Use caution my children...if you ever need us we will be there." They soon faded and the children soon stood back in their common room staring into the wondrous face of Professor Snape.

Once he entered the Common room he could not hear a thing and was about to hit the roof when he thought they had all snuck out after curfew. When a bright white light appeared he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him as the children materialised in thin air, these children were powerful he already knew that but to see the pure power actually flooding into them had unnerved him slightly.

"What on earth are you children doing? How did you just appear? You weren't here a second ago? You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts." They all couldn't help but giggle at the flabbergasted expression on their Potions teachers face. Luna especially was in full blown hysterics and leaning against the chair she was standing beside whilst Hermione guided the stunned Professor towards an armchair.

"We were talking to the founders, they wanted to pass on a message." He was gobsmacked and that was not an easy thing to do to Severus Snape. He flopped down onto the chair behind him with Hermiones help and was sure he was dreaming. How on earth could they have been talking to the founders?

"I am afraid I don't understand..." Knowing they had to explain things to the Potions Master because he no doubt at this point thought they were crazy.

"At the end of last year we kind of met the founders of Hogwarts and they gave us gifts...weapons of sorts that belonged to them. We have been training with them all summer...and these weapons I think have helped us tap into our magic quicker..." Of all of the things this castle could do it should not have came as much of a surprise to Severus that these children could actually have a conversation with their descendants and soul bonds.

The castle itself had powers beyond anyone's comprehension even the Headmaster, the amount of residual magic that had seeped into the foundations of the castle from hundreds of thousands of students and magical creatures, spanning over a thousand years its only natural for things to occur.

Even Severus had to admit, having a conversation with the Founders of Hogwarts a thousand years after they had died was a little bit beyond what even he was expecting. Nevertheless all of these children had done things that no one could understand even Albus Dumbledore.

"It's actually a good thing you are here Professor...we have a favour to ask of you? And it saves us going looking for you..." He was intrigued to say the least at what he could possibly be asked to do from the second years. Although they were not normal Second years, at least not in the way he had ever came across.

"If I can oblige...what is it you need Potter?" He spoke in a softer tone than what the children were used too and it surprised them, they had seen a vast change in the man in front of them and they knew it had to do with Aurora but they felt like they could take a little of the credit also.

"We found a Potion...in one of the Founders journals actually it was split up between the journals until we found it complete at the back page and they...Professor they found a cure for Lycanthropy." This is extraordinary, it can't be real...it just can't be. Everything the wizarding world knew about Lycanthropy is that there was no cure. Werewolves were always treated as lowest of the low because of one day a month and even he had to admit to being prejudiced against Remus Lupin when he found out his secret whilst at school.

"Are you sure Miss Granger?" She nodded her head at the Professor as she then proceeded to sit down on the couch in front of the fire that was blazing and pulled out a yellow and black leather bound journal.

"Yes sir...here look..." She then proceeded to show him the back page of the journal and the expression on his face changed an abundance of times. There in black and white it was what looked like a cure for Lycanthropy, reading through the ingredients and the process of the Potion it was extraordinary difficult from what he could see.

"Ok so what do you need me to do...brew it for you?" He was somewhat confused...they showed him the recipe he needed for the Potion and it was the most complicated Potion he had ever seen? Albeit one that would probably become second nature to him if he brewed it enough times but still...it made him awfully curious.

"No...well...yes but we all want to fund it...you brew it with our funding and you keep whatever profit you make off of it. If you want to sell it to the Hospital or the Ministry that's ok too but we do have one condition?" He knew there was a catch and he had a feeling of what it might be.

"Ok...what do you want?" Harry sat down beside him and let out a breath.

"You know about Remus..." The Professor nodded his head and then proceeded to tell Harry about the tale of his discovery when he was still at school with the Marauders.

"We want him to be the first one to get it...this Potion is complicated but it looks fool-proof..." Hermione then stopped what she was saying. "I don't mean that as an insult to your brewing Professor but what I mean by that is it looks like it would work."

Severus nodded at the young girl in question and said he would need ingredients and equipment Harry asked the Professor to write out a list and they all would make sure that they were delivered to the Professor.

"Ok before something else happens I came here for another reason...Occlumency and Legillimency lessons. They start on Wednesday at 8:30pm...I have already been assured that Mr Wood will not arrange Quidditch Practices at that time. I understand you will be starting yoga...at the end of your session include an extra twenty minutes of meditation." They all nodded and thanked the Professor for giving up his time, he bid them goodbye and he left the Common room leaving the children to allow Hermione to give them their first yoga session.

As they all got their mats from their trunks they all congregated back down in the Common room. Hermione showed them some stretches and breathing exercises to make sure they are properly stretched out and not pull anything.

As the hour progressed the girls took it too it well apart from Ginny but surprisingly Neville took to it as well with the girls the rest were hopeless. Hermione showed them all a beginner pose which proceeded in Ron falling and knocking Harry and Draco down also.

That was how Professor McGonnagal found them all...laughing at the three boys in a heap on top of one another and the rest of them nearly wetting themselves laughing.

"What on earth is going on?" They all snapped their heads up and looked at her rather sheepishly but still giggling at the mess of them all.

"We are learning Toga Professor..." Ron as comical as ever tried to take the lead and failed miserably causing everyone to laugh at his expense.

"Yoga Professor he means we are learning Yoga..." Ginny said whilst laughing at her big brother.

"Ah right ok anyway...I am here Potter to let you know that we have been putting restrictions into place when it comes to Quidditch. I heard that Wood was getting a little bit obsessive last year so he is not allowed more than three Practices a week and they cant exceed two hours." Harry was silently thankful for his Professor, last year he was just keeping his head above water with everything and he was glad that his Quidditch schedule was not as extensive.

"Thank You Professor and I must say again...you played fantastically at the Quidditch match over the summer...I would be happy to share the pitch with you again whenever you want." She thanked the youngsters and left with a farewell to everyone and the children soon finished their first Yoga session and capped the night off with a meditation and proceeded to get ready for bed.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all went into one room to contact Sirius and try and find out about Emma. The others branched off to speak to their own parents.

"Sirius Black..." A few seconds after Harry had spoke his name his godfathers face popped up on the glass in front to him. "Hey...what's happened with Emma?" He let out a laugh at that and proceeded to call in Emma, Dan and Narcissa.

"We are fine here...no problems at all...we miss you..." Harry rolled his eyes at his godfathers antics before the others started grinning at him.

"Sirius!" The man brought out what appeared to be a faded yellow file in front of him and all of the children sat forward at that.

"Ok so do you know that not all Muggleborns in Great Britain attend Hogwarts..." They all nodded their heads although none of them especially Hermione knew why they would chose not to attend. "Ok but do you know what happens if they don't...something the fine print on the Hogwarts catalogues don't tell you...hey that's not a bad idea to create a catalogue for introducing new Muggleborns and their families into the magical world..." There was a lot of rustling of paper in the background before Sirius cleared his throat

"Sirius focus please..." He nodded his head at Harry and then lifted out a document that would provide more insight than ever about the corruption in the Ministry that has spanned hundreds of years.

"Now according to the records we found Emma Granger formerly known as Emma Wilkins was offered a place in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry when she was eleven." All of them looked at each other and Hermione didn't really understand.

"I know believe me I am getting to the point...she was offered a space but apparently your grandparents refused that space and well if a child doesn't go to Hogwarts to allow their magic to grow and balance then their powers are bound and their memories are wiped." They were horrified at that, how can someone just go around binding peoples magic.

"Mum...are you Ok?" She quickly nodded her head and told them of how strict her parents were growing up, they were wonderful but very very strict and Hogwarts to them would have been too much for them.

"Shouldn't you have got the choice instead of your parents making it for you?" Emma smiled sadly at her daughter before gripping her husbands hand and she knew her inquisitive daughter would be somewhat confused.

"Hermione times were different back then, I grew up that way but when your father and I had you we wanted you to be independent, strong and forceful enough to make your own choices." Hermione realised how different her life would have been if she had grown up with magic.

"I still don't understand though...if the Ministry bound your magic how did you break through it?" Harry knew from his own magic that it wasn't as simple as your magic just reappearing.

"Well I believe that her magic reappeared because of all of the changes in her life, Hermione finding out she had magic and then the Founders scenario at Christmas not to mention her daughter being essentially married to a boy at eleven it is a lot to take in...essentially the bindings snapped and it allowed Emma's magic to appear and bond with her wand then once she got to Ollivanders." Harry had read about children who don't get the magical education they needed and their magic started to over run their bodies.

"So there is no risk of Emma repressed energy taking her over like an Obscurus?" Sirius gasped and went a little pale as his godson said that. Growing up in a pure blood household you find out certain things and an Obscurial is not something Harry and his friends should know about.

"Where did you hear that term?" Harry held up Godrics journal for him to see and explained how a child in The Founders time had too much power and energy that it started feeding off the boys body and erupted to cause some significant devastation.

"The boy died and Godric felt responsible that's how they came up with the ability to find Muggleborns etcetera...the risk of not controlling their magic was too great..." Sirius sat in awe and noise in the background caused him to turn around to see Remus and Dora come strolling in through the door.

"Ok are you sure you're not Moonys child? You are far too smart!" Harry laughed at Sirius and after a few seconds things started to calm down.

"Emma has her wand now and we are teaching her so her magic will not become unstable of volatile you have my word on that..." That seemed to please them all but Harry being as fair minded and gentle as he was felt angry.

"Sirius it doesn't seem right what has happened to Emma...is there something we can do to make sure it doesn't happen again?" Sirius shook his head and did not really know how they could fix this particular problem.

"Look all I know is that short of modifying the parents and child's memories and taking them away to train their magic there is nothing we can do. If it will make you feel any better I will talk to Amelia and see what we can do!" Harry nodded his head in understanding but promised himself he would brainstorm with the others at some point to come up with a solution.

They spent another half an hour chatting before saying goodnight to their families and put the mirrors away. Once it was time for bed Harry noticed Hermione seemed a bit off and didn't know whether confronting her about it was a good idea but deciding to bite the bullet he just did it.

"Are you Ok?" She nodded her head and smiled at him but knowing he could see straight through her facade caused her shoulders to sag and to become even more moulder into the couch.

"I just...growing up I always felt different...sometimes abnormal...if my mother felt that as well and then had her magic taken from her...it just seems so barbaric Harry. I know if my mum had her magic growing up I probably wouldn't be here because she wouldn't have met my dad...but you know yourself your magic is like a missing piece of the puzzle and when you find out you have it...something clicks inside of you..." Harry nodded in understanding of his friend in that moment.

"Never mind I am being silly..." He shook his head and hugged her in understanding before they all went to bed and settled for the night ready for the day ahead.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_A/N_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who is reviewing and following!! Please continue and let me know what you think xox_**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

Everyone had managed to get up bright and early for their first run and sparring of the year. Although it was probably because most of them couldn't sleep very well on their first night back, after speaking to Sirius and the revelation about Emma it had affected them all. It deeply disturbed them all because she was family now and she had essentially been bound to keep her magic at bay and her memories taken against her will more than likely.

They all felt horrified and extraordinarily offended on her behalf but knew that they would have to come up with some sort of solution so it didn't happen again. He knew some children who were Muggleborns did not always go to Hogwarts but the way the Ministry handled the ones who didn't Well it seemed totally barbaric.

Harry began plotting to have a conversation with Dumbledore and Minnie about it. If anybody could help them change it then the Headmaster was the perfect person, Minnie would put the fear of god into anybody but he only hoped that she would want to help.

The revelation from the Founders had also kept them tossing and turning the majority of the night, not only was something brought into the school meant to maim and torture by the sounds of things but they had no idea where it was? How to get rid of it? Or what to expect from it? Basically they were screwed.

Shaking it all off they proceeded out of the castle and made their way down towards the pitch. Once they arrived they all tucked their weapons behind one of the goal posts on the Quidditch Pitch and proceeded to Lap around it in comfortable silence, no one wanted to say anything and that was just fine for they didn't really know what to say anyway, there was so much information going on in their heads that no one knew how best to deal with it.

After their laps they all paired up to spar with one another and Harry and Ron were really going at each other, they weren't going to hurt one another too much but you could see the aggression in their eyes and neither one was holding back. So much so that everyone had stopped and was watching them, both of them were holding their own when the twins walked over to spectate also.

"Morning..." They echoed to the six children standing tactically watching the two second Years who had sprouted up well over the summer. "Ten Sickles Harry kicks his arse..." Fred said to everyone...George took the bet as did Ginny but everyone else refused to bet on their friends much to the Weasleys amusement.

Ron nearly won and was drawing his wand when Harry immediately swiped his legs from under him and pinned him but his wand had gotten caught under him and a sickening crack echoed across the whole Quidditch Pitch causing the two boys and spectators to freeze in place.

"Ron..." Harry said hesitantly with his eyes wide as Saucers, he knew what that crack was immediately and instantly wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Harry..." He pulled the wand from under his body and let out a girlish squeak, it was hanging on by one strand of wood that appeared would break at a moments notice. "My wand...look at it..." He looked to be on the verge of crying when Harry sat back on the grass also upset. He didn't mean it, Ron knew that didn't he? It was an accident.

"Ron I'm sorry..." The ginger boy was clearly upset when Hermione came over to try and comfort him, it was his Uncles wand so that was a small comfort to the red headed boy but nonetheless his wand was broken.

"I know Harry it's ok...it was an accident..." Hermione hugged him and Fred was handed five sickles each from Ginny and George causing glares from those around them. The twins skulked away, mostly because they were scared the girls would Hex them for being insensitive idiots leaving the souls bonds together.

They all called it a day on training and Proceeded to get showered and changed for their first day...as they all made their way down to the Great Hall they were greeted by Susan and Hannah Abbott who invited them to sit at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast.

Soon afterwards timetables were handed out and they all liked the look of it, even though they were split up in some classes but they always had some of the others with them.

Monday

Potions 9:00-10:55

BREAK 11:00-12:00

Charms 12:00-1:00

History of Magic 1:00-2:00

Study 2:00-3:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Tuesday

Transfiguration 9:00-10:55

BREAK 11:00-12:00

Herbology 12:00-2:00

Defence Against the Dark Arts 3:00-4:30

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Astronomy 11:00-Midnight

Wednesday

Transfiguration 11:00-1:00

Charms 1:00-3:00

History of Magic 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Thursday

Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:30-10:55

Study 11:30-1:00

Potions 1:00-3:00

Herbology 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Friday

Charms 9:00-10:00

Transfiguration 11:00-12:00

BREAK 12:00-1:00

Potions 1:00-2:00

Herbology 2:00-3:00

Defense Against the Dark Arts 3:00-4:00

Dinner 4:30-5:45

Harry had all of his classes with Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna and Hermione had classes with Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Draco apart from History of Magic, Astronomy and Herbology where they were all together. Ron was trying to cello tape his wand back together and needless to say none of them were expecting it to be effective.

"Come on we are going to be late for Potions...you guys are gonna be late for Transfiguration. Let us know how you get on." As they gathered up their things they split up and Harry, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Neville proceeded down to the dungeons, where Draco, Daphne, and Hermione went off to Transfiguration. As the former group were walking Blaise Zabini strode straight towards them and pushed past them with a crack on Harry and Nevilles shoulders causing Harry to see red and go to lift his wand. Neville with a shake of his head stopped him and they tried to ignore it but the boy was baiting them.

Arriving at Potions they all walked into the dark room and took their seats. Professor Snape in his usual flourishing robes arrived into the classroom and took his designated spot at the front of the room.

"Welcome Back Second Years...if it is not too much you dunderheads are going to be spending an awful lot of time trying to make up for last years abysmal exam results." All of the kids looked around sheepishly. Harry and everyone know they did well in Potions so they didn't have to worry. Others however are not so lucky judging by the stern glare Professor Snape was aiming at them.

Class proceeded with the Potions Master outlining everything they were going to cover that year. It was a much tougher Curriculum Aim in second year in comparison to first but with Severus Snape teaching them they were going to be ok. Their first day had passed relatively quickly but they were all glad to be back and were excited to get into the swing of things except Ron by the looks of things.

"This much homework on the first day should be illegal...I can already feel that this year is going to suck..." Ron was not stupid by any means but the course load seemed to get him down sometimes, they found some subjects easier that others.

They all thought it must be because of their connection with the Founders. Harrys naturally capabilities at Defense came out and Godric was the Defense Master, Ginny was a huge History buff and surprisingly had taught herself and the others the History curriculum for the second year already because Binns was entirely ineffectual. She took it very personal she only got an Exceeds Expectations on her History exam the previous year and so took it upon herself to fix it for this year.

Hermione had a natural affinity for Charms and Helga also taught Charms, so the correlation was there, Ron surprisingly was strong in both Charms and Defense.

Luna had a deep and meaningful connection with the universe and things around her and so Astronomy was her strongest subject and probably once she gets into third year Care of Magical Creatures will fit her also. Neville had the most aptitude for Herbology so much so he was teaching the others about it.

Draco was a wonderful Potions maker, it came so natural to him as it did for Salazar. Daphne was incredible at Transfiguration, with all of their subjects covered and their bond connection revising became so easy to them all.

Sitting in the library working on their History of Magic homework was hard enough at the best of times because Professor Binns would be a good cure for insomnia when he is giving his lectures. Ginny helped a little bit to try and explain but because the majority of the class sleeps in his lectures the only ones who take notes are Hermione and Ginny so sharing them can be difficult and time consuming.

Hermione tried to ease Rons fears as she tried to help him the best she possibly could. Everyone helping each other made sure they were done on record time, as they all made their way back up to their common room Harry and Draco stopped suddenly and the colour drained from their face.

"Tear...kill..." It was only for a fraction of a second but they did hear something. Daphne and Ginny were by their side in an instant, the two boys looked like they were going to throw up in that moment.

"What's wrong?" Ginny was worried she could feel the confusion coming from Harry in waves and Draco appeared much the same causing Daphne to hold onto his arm.

"That voice?" Draco couldn't understand why the others did not appear as freaked out as himself and Harry.

"Just now didn't you hear it?" Ginny just shook her head at Harry until Draco gripped his robes.

"I heard it Harry..." The other six were confused as they didn't hear anything. The boys shook their heads and put it down to tiredness and continued to walk to the Common room. As they settled down in the couches in the Common room Harry and Ginny were reading in their journals. Draco and Ron were having a game of Wizard Chess, Daphne was braiding Hermiones Hair and Luna and Neville were sitting communicating silently through their bonds. This is what Harry had missed over the summer. What all of them had missed...being together. The rest of the evening passed in comfortable silence but Harry and Draco could not shake this unnerving feeling that something was wrong.

The following morning they all did their morning run, meditation and sparring before heading back to shower and change for second day of classes. Hagrid appeared at the front entrance hall door and nearly knocked Harry flying.

"Hagrid are you ok?" The large man could only nod his head at Harry and his friends but he appeared upset.

"How was your first day of classes?" He was changing the subject for a reason and avoiding eye contact with them all.

"Hagrid what going on?" Knowing he couldn't keep it from them he pulled them off to the side a little away from morning foot traffic before looking down at the children.

"Something attacked my roosters..." As far as things go they were not expecting that. "Don't know what happened woke up this morning and they were all dead." Not knowing what to say Harry just put his hand on the big mans arm to try and comfort him, they stood for another ten minutes and spoke to the man before excusing themselves to go and get ready for classes.

Today was their first day with Professor Lockhart and no one was looking forward to it. They all sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast and ate quickly in order for them to get to Transfiguration luckily they didn't have the idiots class until the afternoon so they could enjoy their morning classes.

Taking their seats in Minnie's classroom the teacher informed them of this years curriculum and they were excited. They were working towards changing Animals in water goblets. They all mastered the incantation and most of the soul bonds had managed the transformation also apart from Ron whose wand caused him to turn his crow into a black goblet with feathers.

"Mr Weasley that wand will need replacing..." He nodded his head at the Professor in respect knowing she was right but he felt very attached to his Uncle Fabians wand. He couldn't bring himself to part with it.

The day proceeded on until it came time to the dreaded class, trudging down to the Defense classroom they noticed that the Gaggle of girls in their year were getting more and more excited the closer and closer they got to the classroom where as Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Luna were filled with dread with what was to come.

"Wingardium Leviosa..." The large book was now floating and Sirius clasped his hands together and congratulated Emma. "Oh my god I did it..." A book was definitely harder than a feather but she did it.

"Emma you are progressing really well...everything is coming so easy for you..." She thanked him and then they proceeded to Potions and by the time the afternoon wore around she was wrecked.

Both Dan and herself had agreed to move into the Black Mansion for a while till Emma was further on in her studies at least and they would go home at Christmas to welcome Dans parents. As she walked into the kitchen she was greeted by the most unusual sight, her husband in an apron cooking up a storm with Narcissa and Andromeda.

"What's going on?" Narcissa turned around and had a half bitten pastry concoction in her hand. "Having fun honey?" He vigorously nodded his head and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh Emma your husband is a wonderful cook...where on earth did you learn this?" He nodded his head in appreciation at her and prepared to lift something else out of the oven.

"Well when I was eighteen I joined the Army and my commanding officer taught us all how to cook...his mother was a chef in a big restaurant in the city and he grew up learning everything in the kitchen she could teach him." He walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek before going back to the stove and the two sisters sitting beside it.

"How did you become a dentist then if you could cook like this?" He laughed at them as they said that and couldn't help but allow his amusement to unleash as these two women were so talkative.

"Well it turns out the cooking I can do and taking orders I can do but some idiot interfearing in my cooking I couldn't handle. Lasted three days before I punched the Head Chef in the face and so I decided to go to school and become a dentist...thank god I did or I would never have met this beautiful woman." She smiled at her husbands actions and couldn't help but allow the memories of the past sweep over her.

"Was Hermione always meant to be an only child?" They made her blood run cold at the conversation and Narcissa immediately realised her error once she saw Emma's face. "I'm sorry...me and my big mouth!" Emma shook her head at her new friend.

"No no it's fine...I had complications with Hermione and had to have a hysterectomy but our daughter was fine...as was I and that's the main thing." She came over and sat down beside Sirius, Remus, Narcissa and Andi with her husband dishing out the lunch much to the house elves chagrin.

Time passed in enjoyable conversation among new and old friends. Ever since last Christmas Dan and Emma both realise that their daughters life is going to be continuously intertwined with the people in front of her and she could not help big be grateful for all of the different role models she was going to have.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Chapter Eight_**

Whilst Emma was practicing and bonding with the others in Black Manor Draco, Daphne and Hermione were sitting and thoroughly enjoying their Charms class with Professor Flitwick whilst the rest of them were sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom in trepidation worrying about what was coming.

If this Gilderoy Lockhart was as bad as Sirius and Remus had been telling them and judging from his interactions with Harry in Flourish and Blotts he appeared to be.

From that the Soul bonds knew that they would probably have learnt more from Professor Quirrell/Voldemort. His whole facade was a joke and Harry made it his mission to expose him for the fraud he really was.

They didn't have to wait long before the door to the DADA office opened and out poured a man who looked more manicured than Narcissa, and that was saying something. He walked with an arrogant, self assured swagger and a cheesy smile that made Harry's stomach turn on end.

As he walked down the stairs he turned his attention to Harry as if they were old friends acknowledging each other after years apart. In actually reality Harry was having flashes in his head of Gilderoy 'Pomparse' Lockhart continuously tripping on his own two feet in front of them and busting his face on the way down.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him." This is the idiot who was supposed to teach them defense I mean what the bloody hell was Dumbledore thinking.

Many over the years called Dumbledore a genius and a saviour the five children in front of him now knew what Dumbledore really was...completely and totally cracked...senile...dotty...over the hill. No matter what way you look at it the man in front of them should not be in charge of children.

He was thoroughly irritating to listen to never mind watch him flailing his arms around the room in an recreation of what he had done to apparently defeat said creature. The majority of girls in the classroom were hanging on every word he was saying causing Ginny and Luna to giggle as it made Lockhart's antics worse.

Once the over dramatised story was over he walked closer to a cage shrouded in a dark purple cloak was enough to make a few of the kids sit up straighter as he tapped it with his wand causing if to shake a little.

"Now enough about that...it is my job to teach you how to defend yourself against the foulest creatures in the world..." He ran his wand across the cage with a small crackle. "Now I must ask you not to scream...it might provoke them..." He pulled the sheet off and they were greeted by the strangest little creatures Harry had ever seen.

Seamus in turn laughed at the Pixies in the cage and before long all hell broke loose. Lockhart had lost his wand to a Cornish Pixie Lavender Brown was dangling from the Chandelier and everyone had ran off. A large skeleton fell from the ceiling with the pixies riding it the whole way down as if they were on a bull at a rodeo.

Their defense teacher was cowering on the stairs holding onto his beloved hair before telling the children to just "pop them all back in the cage..." idiot he was and ran into his office. It took a few minutes of madness but within another few seconds Ginny was up with her wand in hand.

"Immobillus..." The strange blue creatures were slowly floating dazed in the air whilst the five children who were left with Lavender could not believe what had happened. They later proceeded to tell the others what had happened and they couldn't believe it either at least after they stopped laughing at the ridiculousness of it all.

Before they knew it the first week of classes were over and they had more homework than they knew what to do with. Harry was walking with the Quidditch team towards the Pitch for practice when Marcus Flint appeared out of nowhere.

"What in the world?" Oliver Wood was not happy as he saw all of the Slytherin Quidditch team were decked out in their robes and the rest of the Soul bonds were sitting on the grass studying when they noticed what looked like something that was going to get ugly.

"Flint...what you playing at...I reserved the Pitch for Gryffindor today..." The tall Slytherin Quidditch Captain then pulled out a scroll and handed it to Oliver.

"I Severus Snape do hereby give Slytherin permission to practice today to train their new seeker..." With this Blaise Zabini stepped forward and all of the Gryffindor team then noticed the whole Slytherin team were carrying around Nimbus 2001 broomsticks.

"How the ruddy hell did you get those for the whole team?" Ron was pissed...really really pissed.

"It was a gift from Mrs Zabini..." The second year Slytherin boy was glaring at Ron.

"I know it is a difficult concept Weasley...but my mother can afford the best that is...although I suppose that's a foreign concept to you. Don't all your family sleep in one room." Harry took a threatening step towards the boy who didn't seem fazed by what was happening.

"Well at least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in...they are talented enough to get in on their own merit." Blaise stepped towards Hermione in that moment causing Ron to hold onto her arm.

"How dare you talk to me! Your opinion does not matter you disgusting, filthy little mudblood..." Harry lost it and swung his hand back and smacked him square in the jaw. Oliver pulled Harry off of him and Blaise stood up before wiping his hand across his mouth, Draco stepped forward in that moment to defend his brother in all but blood.

"Don't even think about it?" Draco had his wand drawn in a second and they were all staring to gather a crowd from students walking past.

"Zabini...hasn't anyone learnt their lesson from your mother with all of her rich husbands she newly marries just dropping like flies? If it were me I would steer clear of her." Harry said with a scowl at the dark skinned boy in question.

"Potter..." He stepped closer and Ginny and Hermione stood in front of him causing the Slytherins to laugh at that. "One of these days Potter you and your little harem of mudbloods and blood traitors will get what's coming...Malfoy first and his little slut..." Before anyone could say anything Ron had fired a curse at the boy to defend both Hermione and Daphne but unfortunately his wand being the way it was caused the curse to backfire and hit him instead.

As he fell to the ground Hermione was by his side and he was dry heaving before a slug made an appearance. Harry and Neville hoisted him up and walked down to Hagrids to see if he could help. Arriving at the cabin of the half giant Ron was presented with a bucket and all they could do was wait.

"What happened? Who was Ron trying to curse?" Harry let out a breath still trying to control his anger. It still surprised him at the bigotry and hatred of some people.

"Blaise Zabini...he called Hermione a..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. That word was disgusting and he couldn't bring himself to say the words, Hermione thankfully took over because Harry wasn't sure if he could even verbalise the word.

"He called me a Mudblood...before then proceeding to insult Daphne's virtue also. " Hagrid let out a gasp of shock, he was completely horrified that a student would say such a thing, after Voldemort fell no one dared speak about Mudbloods in public and for children to be using it didn't sit right with Hagrid.

"Hagrid...I was raised the same way Blaise was, his father was a death eater as was mine. Calling people Mudblood and a slut does not even turn a hair on his head at this point..." They continued talking with Hagrid and they were glad they had gotten to talk to their friend so soon after starting the year.

It took a further hour before the curse had ran its course and Ron had stopped spewing slugs but all of the children noticed Hermione was very quiet but before anyone could say anything as they made their way back up to the castle they were greeted by Severus and Minnie at the door the latter having a stern look on her face.

"Mr Potter...detention tomorrow for fighting with Mr Zabini..." Harry and Draco were furious. "Sir he called Hermione a Mudblood...Harry was just defending her..." She put her hand up to get them both to stop talking.

"I am well aware of the situation Mr Malfoy...that's why Mr Zabini will be having detention also..." Harry was content with that and he knew that Professor McGonnagal did not play favourites and he knew that.

So it was the following evening when he was told to report to Professor Lockhart. Unfortunately for Harry the Professor took this as an opportunity to advise him on how to deal with his fame, Two hours of addressing his fan mail letters and no dinner later he then proceeded back towards the Common room where he met up with Draco looking like he was just as fed up as Harry.

"So how bad was it?" Shaking his head Harry didn't even wanna talk about it, his blonde friend was too busy laughing at him for Harry to say any more anyway. They were walking for a few minutes before Harry heard a voice, it startled him and he couldn't help but feel as if it was similar to something he had once heard before.

"Rip...tear...kill...kill...kill..." Harry stopped dead as did Draco and he knew his friend had heard the same noise, it was familiar and then they remembered their first few nights back and the whispering they had heard that no one else seemed to hear.

Daphne and Ginny took that moment to come strolling along the corridor laughing with one another about something the twins had done however the expressions on their soul bonds faces was enough for their laughter to stop and for them to run to where booth boys were rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong?" Ginny placed her hand on Harry's arm which seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"I will rip you...I will kill you..." Harry's eyes flashed back up to Dracos and the two girls were freaking out slightly, as they looked at their boyfriends face they could practically see all of the colour drain from their faces.

"Did you hear that?" The two girls shook their heads in confusion at the boys and they didn't understand what going on. It was the first time something had happened to their soul mate that didn't happen to them and they were worried something was wrong.

"That voice...you didn't hear it?" Draco was as baffled at anyone but he definitely heard it, generally hearing voices would get you locked up in St Mungos but he knew he wasn't crazy because his brother had also heard it.

"Voice...what voice? What are you talking about?" As seconds passed the girls were becoming more and more frightened. The voice itself seemed to be moving away and before anyone could stop him Harry took off like a man on a mission.

"I think it's going to kill..." The three others raced after him and with their training they were pacing at the same speed, as they turned the corner they saw water on the ground and spiders were moving in tandem with one another towards a gap on a window.

It was strange the spiders were acting more like an ant colony than arachnids. That was when he seen it, Draco spotted it first but as he grabbed onto the others in both shock and fear.

In front of them was Mrs Norris and she was hanging upside down from a spike on the wall, both girls were horrified and held onto each other at the sight.

The poor cat seemed frozen like a statue, she looked dead as her bright red eyes were open and looked to be scared, the children might not like Mrs Norris and they may like Filch even less but seeing the poor cat like this caused all four of the soul bonds hearts to break.

"Hey what's going on? How was detention with the blonde bobble head?" The other half of their group came walking around the corner with huge smiles on their faces as Neville asked them that. Seeing the horrified looks on their friends faces however soon stopped them in their tracks.

Their gazes followed that of their friends and both Luna and Hermione let out a gasp at the state of Mrs Norris, Ginny grasped onto her blonde sisters hand knowing how deep Lunas connection with animals was.

Tears immediately gathered at her eyes and the girls took that moment to hold onto her whilst the boys just stood in shock at what they were seeing. This must have something to do with the object the Founders were talking about. It's too much of a coincidence that Mrs Morris turns up attacked when there is some idiot out there hurting people.

A lot of noise and hustle and bustle behind them drew their attention away from the scene in front of them. Students from all of the houses seemed to be coming back from dinner and all of the teachers with them, it didn't look good to find all of them there but they did not do anything wrong so had nothing to fear.

Behind Mrs Norris was writing on the wall where she was currently hanging and it looked to be written in blood, it wasn't the cats blood and there didn't appear o be any blood on the floor surrounding it so it was a mystery as to how it got there.

'The Chamber of Secrets has been Opened. Enemies of the heir beware.' Shocked and horrified expressions were coated in every single persons face as they took in the four soul bonds standing in what appears to be the scene of the crime.

"What is going on here?" Albus, Minerva and almost the whole student and teaching body was standing behind them and took in the scene. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were among them.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware..." They saw Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville come through the crowd to stand with the others. "Watch yourself Mudblood..." Severus glared at the boy and all Hermione could do was hold onto both Harry and Rons arm.

"Will the prefect escort everyone back to the dormitories...everyone except you eight." The soul bonded children were standing rigid under the glare of their headmaster and he looked as horrified as anyone.

Argus Filch slowly started to come forward and was almost crying at his beloved cat strung up on the wall and his glare turned to Harry and his friends and they were unsure what was going to happen but knew it wasn't good.


	9. Chapter Nine

**_Chapter Nine_**

The silence was deafening and as Argus Filch was almost wailing at this point he turned to look at Harry and the others with so much anger and hate in his eyes.

"Which one of you did it?" All of the soul bonds shook their heads and the girls were crying as the boys were trying to comfort them. Luna and Ginny especially considering they had cats as their own familiars, no one understood why anyone would do this but it sickened them all.

"Mr Filch no...I promise you on our life we didn't do this..." Even the boys were trying to fight back the tears at this point. Harry reached his hand up and touched the ignorant man on the shoulder to try and get him to understand. "All of us I can assure you love animals and we would never do anything to hurt a helpless animal." The man in question continued to glare at them but eventually his shoulders sagged and he started crying again.

"Well if you didn't do it...who did?" Harry shook his head at the man in question but his eyes were determined and fixed on Mrs Norris who was being taken from the wall and escorted to the hospital wing.

"I don't know but we will find out..." The glare of the headmaster was enough to make even the strongest of men cower but as he stood looming over the eight soul bonded children they felt as if they were in deep SH1T.

"You most certainly will not, leave it up to the teachers Harry I implore you...now what exactly is going on here? Can you tell me what happened?" Albus Dumbledore was a patient man he knew that the children in front of him had nothing to do with what had happened to Mrs Norris but he needed to keep them behind anyway to try and figure out what exactly was going on and why it appeared someone was trying to make him appear guilty.

"I don't know Sir...I was coming back from my detention with Professor Lockhart and met Draco. When we heard..." Harry had to stop himself, should he tell his Professors about the voice? What if they thought he and Draco were crazy?

"Yes Harry...what did you hear?" The two boys looked at each other and nodded in silent confirmation, they could not do it on their own they needed all the help they could get and who else but the Headmaster and the teachers would be the best people to help.

"I heard like a whisper...it said it was going to kill..." All of the Professors had identical expressions of horror and fear in their eyes. The souls bonds needed to talk to the Founders, the Chamber of Secrets. What is it? None of them had a clue how to stop this but they seemed to know more than they ever let on.

They were all dismissed and decided to not talk about it until they were all back in the Common Room. As they climbed through they all trickled to their designated spots and sat down trying to gain comfort from their other half's.

"Ok spill...both of you...I know you both were not one hundred percent truthful...Wrackspurts most likely made your brain go fuzzy..." Luna always had a way of being stern but funny, in all honesty Harry and Draco didn't know what to say to their friends.

"I was coming back from detention with Lockhart and before you ask yes...it was as bad as you would think. Worse actually than I could have possibly imagined." All of them laughed at his irritated expression before it turned slightly more menacing. "I don't know what happened...we were just walking and then I heard a voice...Draco heard it too." All of them were thoroughly confused and slightly frightened.

"Was did it say? The voice?" Neville had came on leaps and bounds since last year and he did squirm in fear but in worry. His two friends were hearing voices not a good sign.

"It kept saying Rip...tear...kill..." All of them had a year of confusion ahead of them and no one was looking forward to it. "When we saw Mrs Norris I thought she was dead..." Draco had never heard a voice like it before though and he just hoped he didn't hear it again. Although he knew he wasn't that lucky.

The following morning they were all sitting at breakfast and were none the wiser to what was going on, everyone had taken to pointing and whispering at Harry and the soul bonds. Each of them decided to just ignore everyone idiocity. A screech from above drew their attention to the mail and a huge barn owl flew down before landing in a heap in Dracos egg.

A red envelope as in front of Ron before he could say anything and he picked it up with caution almost as if it was going to explode in his face. Draco recognised it immediately and cowered away slightly.

"Oh Ron...that's a howler you got there mate..." Harry was confused as Neville said this to their red headed brother but his facial expression told Harry all he needed to know.

"I would open it mate...it's only gonna get worse if you ignore it." Ron lifted the envelope and before anyone could blink it popped open to create a mouth of paper and soon Mrs Weasleys voice echoed throughout the whole of the great hall.

"Ronald Weasley! Fighting in school! Hexing other students! You are not behaving like the responsible young man your father and I raised. Any more problems or detentions and we will bring you straight home!"

It proceeded to rip itself up into small bits, and all of the attention was upon him in that moment, the teachers looked slightly worried about the boy whereas the other students were trying to hold in the snickers when the twins came up beside their brother in that moment.

"Wow! Well thankfully it's not us..."

"Getting that tone of voice..."

"Thank you Ronnikins..."

"For saving us from mothers wrath..." He could only direct a scowl at his brothers faces and bury his head in his hands in mortification.

Classes proceeded like normal and no other attacks had happened but Hermione and Luna were in full research mode. None of their books had turned up any answers which frustrated both Harry and Hermione as they had never felt so let down by their precious books before.

Before they all knew it the first Quidditch Match of the season was upon them, Harry was nervous but after some soft encouragement from Ginny he was ready and as he flew out onto the pitch he seen Zabini sitting with a superior expression on his face and he could only hope the twins hit a bludger towards the bigoted idiot.

As time progressed the game was on and Gryffindor was in the lead 80-50 it was still so close between the two teams. It left no margin for error. The teams were both playing exceptionally and Zabini had taken to shadowing Harry around the field instead of trying to find the Snitch himself...IDIOT.

Soon enough Slytherin had overtaken Gryffindor with a score of 180-150 when Harry spotted the Snitch. He did a sudden dive with Zabini following close behind him they were neck and neck flying around underneath the stands, so much so that they were making everyone slightly dizzy at their speed.

"Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini are neck and neck for the Snitch now! It's going to be a close one and Potter is going to have to work for it." Lee Jordan in his commentary was vaguely in the back of Harry's head. Suddenly a bludger flew at Harry and he weaved away from it and the bludger kept coming back to him and he was not happy.

It wasn't behaving like an ordinary bludger did, he wished one year he could go at least one match without something going rogue. Blaise and he continued to fly around and just when Harry though the bludger was gone it appeared in front of them giving Harry just enough time to dodge.

Zabini was not so lucky as he dodged but hit a beam of the stands causing him to fly over the front of his broomstick and land in a crumpled heap on the pitch. Harry followed the Snitch out of the stands back onto the pitch and was mid-reach when the offending rogue bludger slammed into his arm with a sickening crack.

He hadn't seen it coming but all he could do was rest his arm across his chest and try to reach with all of his might to the little fluttering golden ball in front of him...within ten seconds he had it firmly in his grasp when he flew low to the ground and jumped off his broom and landing in a heap on the pitch.

Gryffindor were screaming and hollering but all Harry registered was pain, his arm literally felt like a thousand knifes were poking around under his skin. He vaguely heard Ginny in his head telling him to get up but as he looked up to the sky his offending shadow flew down towards him with a dull thud.

He dodged it another three times before Daphne pointed her wand at the item and blew it into bits. All of his friends came rushing over to him along with the blonde idiot that didn't know which end of his wand was the right way.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione looked frantic, her hair was wild and blowing all around like a bushfire but he could just shake his head at her.

"It's alright Harry I will have that arm of yours fixed in just a moment..." Harry was horrified at the thought of Lockhart touching his arm with his wand, with his luck he would make his arm disappear from his shoulder socket and do a dance on the Quidditch Pitch.

"Professor Lockhart I appreciate the offer but you are not a healer so with all due respect your not getting anywhere near my arm..." The Defense Professor already had his wand out ignoring them all and he was kneeling down beside him when Harry kicked it up another gear.

"You say one syllable Professor and I will sue...I am sure my godfather Lord Black will be interested to find out how you are not a qualified healer..." Knowing he had hit him where it hurt...at the prospect of losing some of his fake money he fake earned the man in question gave up. As Madam Pomfry made her way towards them she ordered Harry to the hospital wing. When they arrived Blaise was lying on the bed gripping his sides and rolling around the bed like a pig having a mud bath.

"Oh please Mr Zabini you are fine! Go back to your dormitory." He seemed to huff in annoyance at the medi-witch but got up off the bed with Crabbe and Goyle holding an arm each. Playing up his injury because he was being ignored.

"Ok Potter down the hatch..." She laid a Potion in front of him and without thinking he just swallowed it and it tasted like tarmac smelled.

"Madam Pomfry do you mind if we heal Harry arm with our magic?" She nodded her head enthusiastically, ever since last year with the unicorn the girls had been going to the Hospital wing to learn about non-verbal healing spells, something Madame Pomfry was only to eager to help with.

As the girl all took their stance around Harry's bed...Ginny and Hermione were at his head and Daphne and Luna were at his feet. Once they put their hands on him, all four house colours erupted from them and encased Harry's arm and he felt it was incredibly comfortable before it died down and Harry flexed his fingers before smiling at the girls.

"Thank you guys!" He kissed them all on the cheek albeit Ginnys lasted longer than others. They were all interrupted by Sirius coming flying into the Hospital wing with Remus behind him.

"You alright Pup?" He then proceeded to check Harry for injuries and when he found his bearded godfather was confused. "I got a call on the mirrors at the start of your match from Draco and saw your arm get hit by the Bludger." He smiled at his godfather before assuring him he was ok.

Deciding to stay for dinner Sirius and Remus sat at the Gryffindor table and got into a long winded conversation with the twins about their designs and ideas for the mirrors so far, Harry tuned it out to talk to Ginny through his soul bond and he realised how blissfully Happy he was.

As he glanced around the room he saw Blaise fuming at the Slytherin table but more importantly he saw Draco and Daphne engaged in a civil conversation with some of the students from their own house. He could only hope they would be able to have enough influence for to promote Inter-House Unity. Only time will tell.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Chapter Ten_**

After dinner in the great hall Harry and Draco proceeded to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus with a promise of a call to Narcissa. The woman was already beside herself with worry never mind now that Harry had fallen off his broom.

The eight soul bonds proceed to make their way to their common room but were stopped by the twins who had came up with an idea of a Prank for Lockhart, no doubt having the two Marauders in the school was enough inspiration for the two boys.

As soon as Harry heard what they were planning he most definitely wanted to be involved as did all of the boys and Ginny the rest decided to abstain from the prank for their own reasons.

It wasn't that they didn't want to Prank him but they just didn't want to get involved in anything the twins might do, they had more howlers than anyone else in the entire school combined and so rather than risk the wrath of their parents they decided to bow out.

Harry smiled at the twins and had a silent conversation with the others to see if they were alright with what they were planning. All of them agreed and said for the twins to follow them and led them up to their common room to retrieve specialist equipment.

Considering Harry knew exactly who he was dealing with he didn't trust Fred and George not to booby trap the place when they were not there so Harry whispered the Password before inviting them in for the first time to their Quarters.

They were in awe at their room, Harry told them both to make themselves comfortable as he went to his room and brought down the chest Sirius had given him. The others chose to scatter around the room and do homework or reading.

As the twins looked at Harry their eyes lit up at the sight of the chest floating behind him. As Harry set it down on the coffee table in front of the twins he looked them dead in the eye and as serious as he could.

"This is too secret boys...not one of you is to breathe a word of this to anyone. Especially Professor McGonagall do you understand?" They were like doggies on a dashboard with their heads bouncing up and down ticker than Harry could keep up with them both.

"Oh Harrikins..."

"You have been..."

"Holding out..."

"On us..." Harry laughed at their childish glee when he popped the top off.

"I was given this last Christmas by Sirius...every single thing in this chest is Marauder worthy...what does that tell you..." They looked like the cartoons Harry had seen on television as their eyes bugged out of their heads in excitement. He opened it and rows upon rows of Potion bottles filled it. Harry knew that there was an undetectable extension charm on it and so he reached his hand in and the chest covered the whole way up to his elbow seemingly like Mary Poppins bag before he picked out a blue bottle from the bottom and handed it to them.

"This will do the trick, three drops for maximum effect. I can't stand the man so from now on any pranks you have for Lockhart in the future come to me and I will see what I can do...think of it as a personal favour to Sirius he can't stand the blonde tosser...word of warning though if you try to get into this chest without my help it will knock you out and you won't wake up until I revive you...the antidote is it the chest...another Marauder invention. Considering what happened when you tried to steal Ginnys sword and Rons crossbow I am guessing you don't want that to happen again..." They smiled a Cheshire Cat grin at the young boy before nodding their head in understanding.

"Oh Prongslet..."

"We are not worthy..."

"We do solemnly swear..."

"To ask your permission..."

"In future pranking endeavours..." He smiled and nodded at the twins.

"Now that will last for about ten hours and will have variations of colours throughout the day...shampoo bottle is probably your best bet..." They nodded and thanked him before leaving the Common room plotting away like nothing else.

If they put their minds to it both of those boys could solve world hunger, famine, war and idiocy, both of them were extraordinarily gifted and intelligent that Harry could not wait to see where they are in ten years.

"I almost forgot about that chest...you haven't used it much..." Ginny said as he sat down beside her and lifted his Potions book out to sit and rest on his knees and moulded into her side like a second skin.

"I only got around to reading the book that Sirius provided with it, inside it tells me what all of that stuff does and there is no way in Godrics beard am I gonna give any inventions that Sirius and Remus came up with to Fred and George unless I know what it is...and what it does...we would all end up Unicorns and centaurs for a week just because they wanted out of Potions class." She laughed and nodded at him in agreement, they spent the evening doing their homework, meditation for Occlumency and yoga practice.

Ever since their first lesson with Hermione they had progressed very well and Ron had even managed the majority of beginner yoga poses at this point, and no one had knocked anyone else over either thankfully.

Their Occlumency was a different story altogether, it was a lot more difficult than they originally thought. I mean of course they knew it wasn't going to be easy but everything else had become so effortless for them the majority of the soul bonds took it to be that this was going to be no exception.

As it turned out their first few lessons was about clearing your mind of all outside thoughts and distractions, considering they had been meditating for nearly a year it surprised them all that it was proving quite difficult. Both Hermione and Neville struggled a little bit as did Harry surprisingly, Luna and Daphne had by far made the most progress out of them all.

Severus had told Luna that she had the most natural ability he had ever seen, even more so than himself. Once he looked into her mind it was so discombobulating and she gave him such a bad headache he had to call it a day for his practice.

All in all she was making them all look bad when it came to it, they knew it was going to be a long road before anyone was completely proficient at it and they were willing to put in the hard work.

Daphne coming from a family like the Greengrasses had a little bit of Occlumency training but not enough to be able to stop an attack. What Severus was teaching her was how to expand on her already built shields to make them impenetrable.

No one was deterred from their Common goal but they did feel a little bit put out that they could not turn it into a competition like their usual endeavours, it was a skill that each person developed differently to everyone else.

The following morning they all made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch for their morning run and sparring session, as they steadily made their way around the pitch their sight was captured by the twins along with Cedric Diggory, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, Dean, Seamus and Percy all making their way down to them in exercise clothes or at least Harry thought they were some variation of running clothes.

It was a mixture of bright Lycra and leg warmers...it looked like they just stepped out of a 70's dance movie, Dean being muggleborn and Seamus half blood were the only ones who looked half normal with track suit bottoms on.

"Guys...what's going on?" The twins were by far the worst they had on shiny blue Lycra bottoms with a white tie dyed t shirt and different fluorescent leg warmers.

"We were wondering if you guys would be up for a few more people, we have seen you guys and want to get fit..." They all stood there assembled in a line, looking more and more absurd the longer he looked at them.

As Harry looked between his friends and the soul bonds Hermione was on the floor at this point nearly wetting herself with laughter.

"Where on earth did you guys find this and where did you see this as exercise clothes and assume it was a good idea?" The majority of the soul bonds were laughing now at this point and the majority of the newcomers looked embarrassed but Fred and George stood their grinning away like there was no tomorrow.

"Our Muggle studies textbook..." Hermione and Harry looked at each other again before bursting out in hysterics again.

"Ok well you are about twenty years out of date to start off with but it will do for now...why do you guys want to do this? It's tough...it's gruelling...I mean obviously we will work your way up to it but why?" Dean and Seamus explained that they often ran every morning at home and the others wanted to keep fit and healthy.

The other soul bonds nodded and soon their group of eight turned into fifteen. Fred made sure to pass on to Harry that they had succeeded in putting the Potion into Lockhart's Shampoo bottle all they had to do was wait in the great hall for him to come down to breakfast.

After introducing their newest group to the joys of fitness they all trudged back up to their common rooms and showered for classes that morning. Walking into the Great hall Harry saw the twins and Hannah Abbott looking a little worse for wear following their drills that morning.

Surprisingly Susan was able to keep up quite well as were Cedric, Dean and Seamus but seeing the twins waddle into the great hall caused quite a few sniggers around the room even from the Professors whom unbeknownst to the children, many were watching with amusement that morning at all of their antics and their wardrobe.

They all split up to sit at different tables and waited on the fireworks, Harry didn't have to wait long as Ginny nudged him on the shoulder and stared slack jawed at the door. Lockhart must not have looked in the mirror which was a miracle in and of itself because he bounced into the room with as much flair and enthusiasm as he usually did.

A few snickers could be heard all around the room and as Harry glanced up at the staff table he saw both Minerva and even Snape trying to hold in their laughter as they glanced between each other.

"Good Morning Gilderoy..." Dumbledores eyes were practically shining and all of the students sat in rapt attention to see if the headmaster was going to say anything to the Defense Professor but it turns out it surprisingly it wasn't Dumbledore who said anything.

"Ah Good morning everyone...beautiful day..." Severus took this opportunity to put his own two cents in and everyone was well aware of his feelings toward the idiot and so surprisingly he did not pull any punches.

"You are in good spirits Lockhart...I for one thought you looked a little blue this morning." That was all it took for the whole school both students and staff to erupt. Cackles of laughter could be heard and the Defence teacher looked thoroughly confused in that moment.

He sat there in front of his breakfast his hair the colour of baby blue sky and his usually gleaming white teeth a darker shade of navy blue. The twins leaned into Harry at that moment clutching their sides with laughter.

"Did we forget to tell you..."

"...we put it in his toothpaste also..." "...we also charmed all of his mirrors to appear normal..."All of the Gryffindor table were comparable to hyenas, Severus conjured a mirror and handed it to the man in question who looked horrified and stood up before fleeing the room with his hands covering his hair looking like he was going to cry.

Another thirty seconds of laughter and Dumbledore stood up to address the school which immediately quietened everyone down.

"I must say that whoever had this ingenious idea it was very well done however I cannot tolerate anyone attacking my teachers no matter how harmless." He sat back down with no other words, merely to praise them but did not offer any punishment. His eyes zeroed in on Harry and the twins with a small smile and raised his goblet causing Forge to raise it back.

After the excitement of breakfast they all made their way down to Herbology where Professor Sprout stood waiting at the top of the long table.

"Welcome to Greenhouse three second years..." They all got rid of their bags and donned their aprons to take a place each in front of a plant pot. All of those years weeding Aunt Petunias garden was going to come in handy.

They proceeded for the next hour replanting Mandrakes...Crabbe fainted...Sprout just left him lying and Draco got bit in the finger by a Mandrake causing all eight of the souls bonds to be quite amused.

They had finished class and were walking back towards the castle with Draco still bitching about his finger...it didn't even bleed, a quick slap on the arm from Daphne and he reverted back to his normal self again.

They all spent the rest of the evening doing homework or researching the Founders journals. Draco was reading Salazar Slytherins journal and had praised this man a genius.

"I don't even know how you read that Draco? It's like gobbledygook to me..." All of the girls were in agreement with Daphne when Harry looked over at the book and he didn't understand he could read it perfectly.

"What are you talking about Salazar had better handwriting than Godric..." All of them were looking at Harry and Draco with the strangest expression before looking at one another.

"You guys what...it's easy to read..." Again all of the others looked strangely before Hermiones face lit up and a gasp of surprise erupted.

"Of course..." She immediately jumped up and with a quirked eyebrow Ron followed her to her school bag where she pulled out a copy of Hogwarts a History.

As she came rushing back to the group she opened the section on Hogwarts Founders and pointed out a Passage about Salazar Slytherin.

"This all makes perfect sense...there is a reason the symbol of the Slytherin house is a snake...he was a Parselmouth." Realisation dawned on Dracos face and he looked kind of scared, Parselmouths were generally looked down upon in Wizarding society and he had enough battles as it was.

"How come Harry can read it then?" That question stumped Hermione and the others. Harry had read there was a lot of stigma attached to being a Parselmouth. It made sense for Draco because he was the Heir of Slytherin but it didn't make sense because Harry could read it as he shouldn't be able to.

"It's not a very common gift...but don't look so down Draco it's not as bad of an omen as you think..." Luna chose than moment to start giggling, drawing everyone's attention to her. It took her a few minutes to calm down but when she did she was met with seven faces of confusion.

"The only place in the world it's looked at as being bad is here and America, It's obvious isn't it...Voldemort was a Parselmouth so Everybody is going to associate it with the dark arts but it's used in healing...the night he tried to kill Harry and he died or whatever happened...no one knows what happened to Voldemorts core it makes sense that some of his magic went into the closest possible magical being." Neville leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love your brain...and you...but she has a point Harry...and it might make sense that the voice you two heard could have been a snake?" Snakes were not allowed as Hogwarts pets. All of them were now wondering if that was the darkness that the founders warned them about.

"You said it was used in healing...what do you mean?" Luna grabbed one of the medical textbooks that Madame Pomfry had loaned her and there in black and white was all of the benefits of Parselmagic.

Draco spent another half an hour studying the chapters and felt a lot better about his gift, the young second year hugged Luna and then they all decided to go to bed and try and come up with more answers the following day.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**_A/N_**

 ** _Hey everybody!! I would like to thank my reviewers and the ones who have favourited this story!! Please continue and let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Now I have officially completed editing the rest of the Chapters and will be posting my them up as and when I can. I think it will work out over Thirty Chapters!! ;) Hope you all enjoy it!! Xox_**

 ** _Chapter Eleven_**

After being home for nearly a year Sirius found he was adjusting well from being out of Azkaban, everyday he felt healthier and stronger with his nightmares lessening as the days progressed into weeks and weeks into months.

Ever since being acquitted by the Wizangamot his entire life had felt like a dream. He had tried to surround himself with as much positive enthusiasm as he could to counteract the effects of eleven years of Dementor exposure, that was a tough feat in and of itself.

Growing up in the Wizarding World Dementors were to children as the Boogeyman man was to Muggles. His mother had went into horrific detail with him when he was eight years old and threw a tantrum about Broccoli.

He had spent a further two years having horrific night terrors and it had gotten so bad that his mother the delightful woman that she was had to put a silencing charm on his bedroom.

When he was placed in Azkaban he tried his best to hold onto everything he held dear including his memories, some of them slipped through the cracks and were taken by the soulless creatures. When he was released it all felt too good to be true.

Slowly but surely he was returning to what he passes as normal and have all of the wonderful people around him that he did made it all the better faster and even though the house was full of adults they were all not afraid to show their childish side.

Emma and Dan were like teenagers with one another always giggling and making out on the couch. The amount of times Sirius caught them was extraordinary and even more so than that Hermione hasn't embarrassed them both yet even though she had the perfect opportunities over the summer.

After Emma had broken through the bounds and received her magic back she had spent the majority of her time learning everything she had so far it had brought about a whole new side to their relationship.

Considering that their marriage had went on as long as theirs had had naturally throughout the years it certainly had its up and downs but now they felt like newlyweds again and both couldn't stop thanking Sirius for opening his home to them both and treating Hermione as well as he did.

Dan had spent a lot of time with Narcissa in the Kitchen and surprisingly the Potions Lab in the basement, even though he did not have any magical capabilities he was a whiz in the kitchen with both cooking and baking and so he offered his services to help Cissy brew their in house potions with which he was actually very good at.

Having smiling and laughing around the house felt amazing and even though the kids were away to school again for the year Sirius hardly noticed the difference in noise as there was still people in and out constantly.

Amy helped the most with his exposure and as he lay in his bed with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms he could not help but be grateful to her. All of these years later and she still treated him as the same old Sirius as he had always been.

She was his light out of the darkness, her presence made him smile, her love made him whole and her encouragement made him a better man. Harry was also a huge light in his life, that boy along with his little friends had became a big part of Sirius's recovery and they had helped him more than he ever thought was possible.

Having Draco, Harry and Susan around made him feel young but they didn't just treat him as a guardian or a parent he was their friend also and let him know it.

"What on earth has you thinking so loud over there?" His angel looked up at him and he just pressed his lips against hers to try to convey how much he loved her.

"Just how lucky I am..." Last night was the first time they had made love since he got out of Azkaban and he had never felt more in love or more content in his life. He had asked Amy to marry him and he was completely over the moon that she actually said yes.

As she leant up and kissed him he realised how misguided his fears of rejection were especially from the look she was firing at him through her long eyelashes.

"I love you..." He said to her in which she smiled that beautiful broad smile of hers up at him in return.

"I love you...I always have..." He then proceeded to show her how much he loved her...reiterating exactly how lucky he was that she had chosen him to be her husband.

What was the most surprising for everyone involved was that Severus Snape...arch enemy of The Marauders was now friends well as close to friends as they were going to get, I mean the man felt comfortable enough to bring his young, hot girlfriend to introduce her to them than in and of itself was strange.

Sirius could not help but think there was something in the water, Severus had a younger woman, Remus had a younger woman and even his cousin had chosen a younger man and he for one could not be happier for Cissy after everything she had been through with dickhead Lucius.

All in all the turn of events in the short space of a year was astronomical and as he turned his full attention back to Amy he could not believe that this is what his life was going to be like until the day he died and if he felt anything like he did now he would die a very happy man.

Remus Lupin had came a long way from where he was two years ago, he was living in a beautiful house with his best friend in Sirius, sister he never had but always wanted in Narcissa and little brothers in arms with Draco and Harry, not to mention he had the most amazingly energetic girlfriend who never ceased to amaze him.

Here he was four days post full moon and he had never felt more full of life than he did right now, he knew it was almost cliche to say but she really was the best thing that ever happened to him. No one could deny that Nymphadora Tonks was a force to be reckoned with but the way he was feeling he knew he was more than willing to have that force for the rest of his life.

She was strong and courageous and exceedingly intelligent he had never met any girl other than Lily that could match him in an argument or debate but she did more than match him, she beat him. Having had been ostracised and ridiculed growing up he learnt not to trust too much as when anyone had found out he was a werewolf there was always taunts and bullying.

No matter how much he wanted to Marry Dora he was not sure he could make that leap, he was still a werewolf and nothing was go no to change that anytime me soon, they had talked of marriage and children and no one could have prepared him for her answer.

She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered, if down the line they had children then she would be more than ecstatic that he was the father, she called him gentle and kind and passionate and had told him under no uncertain terms than he was stuck with her now and he would not be able to get rid of her, not that he wanted to.

Logically he knew nothing could have been done about his Lycanthropy as he was bitten as a child but if he did end up having a child with Dora he only hoped he didn't have to bear the curse and he or she would treated a little bit fairer by their peers. It wasn't until he met James, Sirius and Peter at Hogwarts did he really find his place and now thanks to Severus brewing his Wolfsbane for him every month he was able to handle the wolf within and not let it take over.

Narcissa usually took to do with all of the Potions in the house but Severus made the wolfsbane to perfection and whilst she was an accomplished potion brewer The Wolfsbane Potion has its own sets of parameters and so she let Severus brew it as she knew he felt no pain with Severus's Potion and she did not want to ruin that.

Severus was an enigma...all throughout school they hated one another and then Harry brought them all together so much so that Remus felt he could call Severus a friend. If Harry and his friends could unite the Marauders with Severus Snape then Gryffindor and Slytherin do have hopes of uniting in their generation.

Realising he was getting off topic he glanced down at his wonderful sleeping girlfriend and was in awe of her, Dora was as close to a cure as Remus was going to get and he was happy enough with that, everything she does for him is more than he had ever had before in his life.

That first day at the Ministry he could not believe that the vibrant young Auror was the same freckle faced child he knew whilst at Hogwarts. He would freak himself out slightly if he thought about it for too long but she was the love of his life that much he did know and just hoped she felt the same way.

Upon Meeting Harry he couldn't believe how alike he was to Lily, his temperament and intelligence just to name a few, not that James was not intelligent he just never showed it that often. He had a mischievous side to him that he no doubt inherited from his father but considering he was at the top of the year with Hermione that was all his mother.

All in all life was damn near perfect for Remus and nothing or no one was going to stop that feeling. He knew that no matter what he had found his home and it felt better than he could have ever imagined, his life now made up for all his years of taunts, ridicule and loneliness.

Growing up in the Black Family was not a pleasant affair for Narcissa, being the youngest of three sisters meant she had a lot of expectation to live up too. Andi was a disappointment to the family according to her mother and Aunt as she had the audacity to leave the family and marry a muggleborn Hufflepuff when she fell in love with Ted at school.

Considering she was nearly seven years younger than Andi from the time it happened her mother had it drilled into Cissys head that blood was thicker and more important than anything else and nearly the whole Black family bar a few followed this ideal as well.

They despised Muggles and their blood, did not feel as if they deserved their magic...some even had the audacity to accuse witches and wizards of stealing magic. Throughout the war it got even more ridiculous when Voldemort started up his little gang of thugs.

Bella her middle sister was not any better she married Rodolphus Lestrange and nearly the whole Lestrange family were known for their affliction to the Dark Arts and their blood purity so it came as no surprise, unfortunately she was just a crazy as Lucius...no actually she was more crazy than Lucius and served the Dark Lord well in her years of servitude.

That was apparently what was also expected of her growing...Servitude... when Cissys mother arranged for her to marry Lucius Malfoy she felt like her family were proud of her for the first time an she was happy at being able to do something for them . Little did she know what she was in for however and it cost her years of abuse, forced into basically being Lucius slave and two miscarriages because of the abuse.

Her married years had not been pleasant but without them she would not have Draco and she would go through it ten times over again for her little boy, she made it her mission to never bow to another man again and never let another man hurt her in that way again.

Lucius was always cold hearted, unfeeling and unloving...she only got three months into her marriage when she realised this and by that stage it was too late to do anything about it. He practically owned her and for Narcissa is felt like a chain around her ankle dragging her down to the dark depths of the Ocean.

Charlie Weasley however was the exact opposite, from the second she met the young dragon trainer she knew he was a good man. The way he looked at her that first day at the Burrow made her feel special, wanted but most of all appreciated.

All of his inner gentlemanly qualities came out when they first started dating, he never pressured her, never lost his patience with her and truth be told she had never had that before...not even with her own family.

Throughout her time at Hogwarts the closest person that had shown her any semblance of mutual Respect and affection was Severus. They were both partnered up in Potions for their O.W.L and N.E.W.T. Classes.

It had taken Narcissa Black till now, the age of thirty four to actually find happiness, although she looked around her home at all of the new couples and realised she was not alone. Sirius and Amelia spent nearly twelve years apart from one another because of Peter Pettigrew, Remus had been ridiculed his whole life because of his condition but now Dora loved him for who he was.

Severus surprisingly has lowered his iron clad walls enough to let Aurora heal the hole that Lily Potter left in his heart and as for herself...she wasted nearly fourteen years with a man who truly was a monster.

She was determined not to let that define her however and having always been cared for financially with the expectation to dangle on a mans arm like a trophy she wanted to do something for herself, she had some ideas but was going to have to ask some people their opinions and do a little bit of research before she moved forward.

Knowing now that Draco knew of her relationship with Charlie however she felt a weight lifted off her chest and Charlie was home from Romania permanently now. He decided to work on a Dragon Reserve in Wales as it was closer to his family and after the revelation about Ginny and the whole soul bond situation he wanted to be closer to home.

He was patient with her and more importantly he was kind to her and that was all Narcissa wanted after years of abuse. Surprisingly Molly and Arthur took it quite well about their relationship and the Weasley Matriarch even went as far as calling Draco her grandson much to his amusement.

Flashback

As they both stepped out of the FLOO Molly was waiting and immediately threw her arms around Narcissa. The Weasley Matriarch was initially distrustful of Narcissa Black but seeing her now it was as if they had been friends all of their lives.

Narcissa, Molly, Emma and Dan Granger along with Dittania Greengrass had bonded quite a lot as time had passed along with Andromeda and Nymphadora with them all getting together once a month.

The men surprisingly made it a night to the pub also when the girls stayed in with wine and chat. Narcissa has always felt guilty just sitting drinking wine with Molly because of her relationship with Charlie and so now Draco and Harry know they decided to tell Charlie's parents hoping all went well.

"Cissa I have that recipe you asked for..." She thanked the woman and she didn't even bat an eyelid at Charlie coming in behind her. "Charlie what a pleasant surprise..." Molly Weasley threw her arms around the eldest Weasley Child and it was then Narcissa fell for Charlie Weasley a little bit more when she saw him with his mother.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you both for a second..." Molly and Arthur nodded their heads and sat down on the couch in the living room with Molly flicking her wand and the tea floating in from the kitchen.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" Both Charlie and Narcissa nodded at the two Weasleys before the former took her hand in his and both of their jaws dropped.

"Yes we are both fine...actually we are better than fine. Narcissa and I are in a relationship...it's serious and we wanted you to know." Both Molly and Arthur were silent for about twenty seconds before a large smile erupted on their faces.

"Oh congratulations!" It all went uphill from there surprisingly they toasted the new couple and asked all sorts of questions. They both knew of the struggles Narcissa had with Lucius and both were glad that of all people she could trust Narcissa had chosen their son.

End of Flashback

She was lucky and if she were being honest with herself she was falling further and further in love with the young man and surprisingly she was not as frightened as she thought she would be. Her life had meaning and purpose and she had a future she wanted and that felt incredible to her.

To say Emma Granger was shocked at the fact that she had magic after all these years was an understatement. Ever since Minerva came to their house and announced that Hermione was a witch it felt as if this whole world now available to their daughter was actually miles from their own and it was.

Now that Emma's latent magic at least that's what Sirius called it had shown itself this new world was now open for her and if she was being honest with herself she was inherently glad about that.

She couldn't believe the things she was learning, ever since she found out she had power she had been devouring Hermiones books and everyone else's books that they were lending her, everyone had talked her through the fundamentals of magic and it was extraordinary for her to be able to feel the crackle of her magic from her arm to her wand and back again.

The sensational was not one that she thought she would ever get used to. Hermione has always talked about her magic an an extension of herself and had tried to explain to both herself and Dan how it felt but nothing could have prepared her for that initial feeling.

When she walked into Ollivanders and she wrapped her hand around her wand the initial feel of her bond with those ingredients and her magic unleashing was wonderful, apart from her wedding day and the day she had Hermione it was probably one of the best days in her life.

Sirius and Remus were brilliant teachers, very calm and patient as she navigated this new world she has unexpectedly found herself in. Sirius helped her with her Herbology, History and Charms which surprised everyone because Sirius was known as the joker in school but he was actually incredibly smart. Remus helped her with Defense against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration the rest of the core subjects were split between the two of them and also Dora, helped with Astronomy, Narcissa with Potions and Amy and Andromeda covered everything else.

Needless to say she took to Charms, Transfiguration and Defense pretty well but her Potions was abysmal. Dan knew that was because she was a terrible cook, everything that she had made in the past had been questionable or burnt.

Her husband had thrived at Potions though and had even took to helping Narcissa with their stash. Both of them were enjoying their sabbatical from the practice, this whole new world they had been thrust into was a very complicated place but the Granger Family knew that their old lives were never going to be the same again.

She had never felt more grateful for all of the new things she was experiencing and new people she had been introduced too. She was progressing nicely and apparently her percentage of power was quite high considering she never went to Hogwarts.

That was another mystery...Amy had been investigating that for her and she had not found too many answers but she had found that she was in actual fact offered a place at Hogwarts and her parents refused it. When they said no her magic was bound and her memory was wiped, if she was being honest with herself she did not think she would ever forgive her parents for what had happened.

Now having it back she knew how deep the connection with her magic was and she had spent the past twenty one years without it that was the sad part of it all. Her parents had taken her magic from her and that to Emma was not ok.

Everything was changing for her and her family in the most positive way possible and she felt incredibly lucky to have all of the extended family with her. Sirius, Remus and Narcissa has gratiously opened their home and their library for her and her family and that was generosity that Emma nor Dan had never seen in the Muggle World.

Hermione was the light in her life and when she walked into the Burrow that day and saw her with Ron she instinctively knew. At first the whole concept of the soul bond was nearly overwhelming for both her and her husband but seeing Hermione with Ron was the most unique and extraordinary thing to witness...over the summer she had gotten to know the boy and she found him to be a very mannerly and lovely young individual.

Some mothers would probably find the idea of their child finding their soul mate at eleven concerning but she found it a lovely thing. She knew he was the other half of her daughters soul but he was her friend first he had even helped save her life with Harry and Neville.

It was a rare thing to find at any age to find someone to bear your soul too but Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Draco and Daphne had taken it all in their stride. They were related to the Founders of their school and from what Emma could understand that was extraordinary, Hermione told them everything after it had happened and had showed them the Diary that Ragnok had given to her and once Dan did the calculations of Galleons to Pounds the both of them had to pour themselves a drink.

This new world was full of new beginnings and Emma Granger couldn't wait to start as many as Possible. So much had happened in such a short period of time and the most of which that had changed was her marriage. It's not that her marriage with Dan was bad of on the rocks it was just very comfortable up until now. She felt like she wasn't allowed to be spontaneous in her marriage anymore, after being with Dan for so long and being parents they both just floated through their marriage hardly talking to each other about their love life.

Now however she left like a teenager again, they were constantly stealing kisses all over the house and making love everyday and in all honesty it felt like the beginning of their relationship again before Hermione was even born and she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

Dan was the love of her life and now she had her magic back she felt whole and healed and magical and very very lucky at the extraordinary life she is going to get to lead. At least she knew one thing...it won't be boring.

It was nearing eight-thirty on Wednesday night and the eight soul bonds were on their way down to the Dungeons for their weekly Occlumency lesson with Severus Snape...apparently they were all progressing really well with their Landscape and had got to the lessons of separation of thoughts you wanted to keep hidden and thoughts you didn't.

As they walked into the Potions classroom after knocking the door he then proceeded to tell them to come in and they found Professor Snape leaning over a Potion and he was so deep in thought that he didn't even flinch when the door opened, the children stood for thirty seconds before Harry and Draco walked closer to the Potions Master but just before they got to him his Potion went boom in a much similar fashion as Seamus did in class so many times.

Quite a few profanities came out of his mouth and the giggling from behind him caught his attention causing him to spin around with a hard glare affixed to his face and aimed at Luna whom was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Are you all incapable of knocking? Or are you trying to blow up the Potions classroom..." All of the children immediately stopped giggling but did not allow the stern tone of voice to put them off. Harry smirked at the irritated man in questioning.

"We did knock Professor and you told us to come in...besides it seems you don't need much help in trying to blow up the room. Got that down yourself by the looks of things...you been taking Notes from Seamus?" He looked flabbergasted at them all for a moment before it seemed he shook himself from his bad mood and smiled at the young Ravenclaw in front of him. The little blonde child had the ability to calm the man and he had only had that with a young Lily Evans.

"I am getting closer and closer with the Cure Potion but I seem to have came across a problem, I have been using flesh Hyacinth bulbs but they are extremely difficult to get the potency right. So basically I am winging it until I find the right Ratio of Dilution..." They all got rid of their school bags and proceeded to sit down.

"Now where were we in our lesson plan..." The children grabbed a cup of the cocoa Snape had gotten for them and proceeded to remind the Professor. As he assessed their minds one by one he gave them tips as the went to try and make their landscape stronger.

When Severus entered Harry's mind his Shield was strong enough but his thoughts were hidden just behind it and would be easily accessible to anyone who did a full on brunt attack.

"No matter how much I practice and Meditate I find it hard to separate my thoughts..." Severus nodded to the young boy and proceeded to explain that because of the Dursley there is probably some repressed memories he would still have to unlock and Harry was not looking forward to that.

The Potions Master held onto his wrist and showed him the bracelet on his arm and sat him down on the chair in from of them both.

"Harry this is not just to keep you out of trouble...if at any point during this process something happens to uncover a memory then do not hesitate to call me on this...day or night it doesn't matter..." He nodded to the Potions Master and hugged him startling the man out of his own head.

Luna and Daphne were actually able to push Severus out at this point, I think in Severus's case he left of his own accord because her brain was like nothing no he had ever seen before, as soon as he entered it was like swirling colours and pulsating lights...no one was going to stay very long in there.

Daphne had already trained a little with her father and so she had managed her Shield and had also managed to separate her thoughts away into sections that were impenetrable.

"Well done ladies...Luna I still don't know how you did it but your brain is both fascinating and concerning...thankfully it no longer gives me a headache but I also can not navigate through it, the young Ravenclaw smiled at him in thanks.

"Daphne you have came on so much and I think you might be nearly ready to move on to Ligilimency soon." She smiled and went over to Luna and Harry who were working on Homework while Severus rested the others.

Ron, Neville and Hermione were also struggling a little bit but had managed a secure shield and were separate no their thoughts still but their shield came lose when focusing on separating their thoughts. Draco however had managed quite well as well, he was somewhere in between Harry and Daphne.

"Your childhood with Lucius was not pleasant either Dragon, what you witnessed between your parents will also hinder you but you will get there I promise." They spent three hours working on it before the Professor decided to call it a night and they all packed up their school bags to go back to their Common room.

"So am I to assume you were responsible for Lockhart's entertaining breakfast..." Luna giggled at the teacher in that moment and they all put on their most innocent of faces.

"No believe me Professor I can honestly say we did not douse Professor Lockhart." His eyebrow quirked at that before shaking his head slightly at their expressions.

"We'll forgive me if I do not believe you...that Prank screamed Maruader and forgive me for saying so Harry but you got that side of yourself from him." Harry smiled at the Professor in that moment and allowed himself to feel pride of that fact.

"I may have assisted with a Marauder worthy Potion but what the pranksters..." The Potions Master interrupted him.

"Otherwise known as the Weasley twins...oh don't look so shocked Harry...those boys have been playing pranks since their first year and if anyone could have pulled it off it would have been them...how they have been so successful in not getting caught is beyond me..." Harry at the end of it all didn't need to confirm this with the Professor and decided against telling him about the map but Snape did smile knowingly at him to let him know he was not wrong.

"Well never the less I thoroughly enjoyed it...Gilderoy Lockhart has not changed at all since school...he is the same lazy, arrogant, egotistical idiot I have ever come across in my life." Draco nodded at him in agreement and Neville looked at the Professor almost enraptured.

"You went to school with him Professor?" He nodded his head at the children and he could see the intrigue on their faces. He had heard first hand about his classes if you could even call them that, the man knew as much about Dark Arts as a Snarfalump Plant.

"Yes I did...unfortunately...he was practically useless in his classes, he strutted about the castle as if he owned the place and he had very few friends. I can also say to you that your father and his friends targeted him quite frequently..." Harry and Draco shared a glance at the rest of them and they all knew in that moment the blonde prick would be subject of their attention for the rest of the year.

Minerva McGonagall had spent the majority of her life teaching and she honestly would not have had it any other way, after both getting married and losing her husband not long afterwards she had always wanted children but could not have them and so being a teacher was her next best option.

Many years had passed and no one had impacted her life as much as the Marauders and by extension Harry. Having been both Lily and James teacher and head of house she had a soft spot for their son and could not help but want to keep him safe.

When Minerva went to Privet Drive to collect Harry from his relatives she was unsure what to expect, his letter was sent out a half a dozen times and after receiving no response she had a bad feeling in her stomach.

When Severus lost the bet against her it made for the perfect opportunity to try and get The Stern man to overcome his animosity for James Potter and perhaps help the boy but even Minerva did not expect their friendship to grow to what it had became now.

Harry at this point had came on leaps and bounds since then though and she was so proud of how he was doing at Hogwarts not to mention his friends he had accumulated, the future was going to be both bright and unpredictable with all of those children.

As she made her way to the Headmasters office she said the password to the Gargoyle allowing her to gain access to his office.

Walking into the room the man in question was sitting behind the desk with papers resting in front of him and she had never seen the man so confused.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She startled him to the point where he jumped slightly. "Are you Alright Albus?" He smiled at his oldest friend and waved his wand to allow them both a tumbler of whiskey to pop in front of him.

"I am fine...I do however have a bit of a conundrum if you would be so kind as to talk to me about it?" She nodded and took a sip from her drink before getting comfortable on the chair in front of the fire.

"If I can help I will try my very best...what's going on?" He held out a file with Emma Grangers name on it.

"I received this from Amelia Bones...it seemed that Mrs Granger was offered a place here when she was eleven...her maiden name was Wilkins." The name was vaguely recognisable in her head but Minerva had seen so many Muggleborn children throughout the years.

"So why didn't she enrol?" The man nodded his head toward the file and it was then she noticed two signatures at the bottom of a page authorising Obliviation on a Muggle Family.

"Her parents did not want her to...I have sometimes wondered what happened to the children who did not enrol at Hogwarts...however if I think too much about it my brain automatically changes tactics...now I can think clearly why is that?" Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at her but underlying there was anger there.

"I believe someone had been interfering in the affairs of Hogwarts for quite some time and I can assume it had to do with the two signatures on that piece of paper." As Minerva read the names her eyes went wide at the sight and in all honestly there and then she knew this would go one of two ways.

Either Albus would get justice for what had happened to Emma and all the other Muggleborn children over the years or he would be obliviated himself and spend the rest of his life behind bars. Either way it was going to be one hell of a ride and over a half bottle of Whiskey that night a battle plan was put into place between the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress of the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N_**

 ** _Thank you to all of my reviewers and followers etcetera...love you all!! Please Keep letting me know what you think of my story!!! Hope you all enjoy the newest instalment of my second Harry Potter story!!!_**

 ** _Chapter Twelve_**

It was a full week later when after dinner Luna and Neville had decided to break off from the rest of the group and go for a walk. After the last time they were a little on edge but knew they could not avoid it forever and they loved their walks together, as much as the Soul bonds loved spending time with each other they also loved spending time apart also.

At first they all didn't want to offend anyone but after realising they could talk to each other about anything the whole dynamic of the group changed. They knew each other inside and out and never held anything against one another, all of them had been loners growing up.

Harry obviously growing up with The Dursleys he never had any friends or at least he wasn't allowed any friends, preferring to spend his days with Huck Finn or Frodo and Samwise he never felt like he needed any friends...until he had them. Growing up surrounded by boys it was difficult for Ginny to relate to girls her own age, Luna lived not far from Ginny but both girls were very far cut off from what people would call normal that sometimes during play dates they sat in silence with Ginny sketching and Luna waffling about Nargles.

Neville had grown up in the shadow of his father and having not shown any magic early on in his life he always worried he would not be accepted to Hogwarts, his grandmother kept him wrapped up in cotton wool and until recently he too did not know how to interact well with others.

Draco and Daphne grew up in the same circles but could not have been more different, Daphne only had her younger sister to keep her company growing up and they did not get on very well, Draco had no one but his mother, father and house elves.

They both knew other children at social parties but not actually friends, until Hermione met Harry she had no friends either and always adapted to that by using her books as an escape much like Harry did.

Now however they all found it extraordinary at how well they all meshed together, it was a wonderful to find someone whom you could be completely and totally honest with and all of them had seven of them to chose from, they knew their souls bond was not exactly a choice that they had but they doubted if the did have a choice they would chance it.

Hand in hand Luna and Neville roamed the corridors of Hogwarts and it was quiet almost too quiet and although they did not have a specific destination in mind they just kept walking remembering their path as they went.

The castle had many twists in turns and although they knew the layout of the castle pretty well they had unknowingly found themselves in a part of the castle they didn't recognise and that excited them both. Hallways and staircases moulded together and they knew specifically where they were but had never been to it before.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Luna looked at Neville expectantly and almost as if she was insulted that he even had to ask her permission. "Since this whole thing started our lives have changed so dramatically..." She nodded at him and held on a little bit tighter to his hand in her own before continuing on with their walk.

"I just I really don't want to question a good thing and it's an incredible thing my bond to you but after learning what happened with Emma...magic complicates everything." Luna was one of seven people who could follow Neville's train of thought but right now he was full of contradictions.

"Nev...I know you think you are explaining but for once I don't understand what you are trying to say." He stopped dead and held onto her other hand a little bit firmer.

"Emma's magic broke through the binding the Ministry put onto her...we have our magic but it could bring about the next apocalypse if it implodes from us because we kiss too much or have sex or whatever...it's just so complicated." She nodded her head to him and knew that he was having a crisis and just to be there for him.

"Look at our world...look how divided it is...it just makes me think sometimes...I love you!" She smiled at him and immediately threw her arms around his and kissed him on the cheek as they continued to walk.

They had wandered aimlessly onto the Seventh floor and almost seemed lost, they didn't mind but as they tried to get back to their common room they ended up walking passed a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and it appeared he was trying to teach trolls how to dance ballet.

Both he and Luna walked past it three times thinking they wanted to find their way back. What they didn't realise though was that in doing so they uncovered a secret room that very few had come across in the past thousand years so much so that it almost was like a myth among past students.

A large wood and cast iron door appeared to them and without even thinking about it they walked in and were in awe of what they found. Knowing they had now found the perfect place for their winter workouts it looked amazing with large high ceilings and drapes hung from them.

They stood outside the room and reached out telepathically for the others to meet them on the seventh floor they only had to wait for ten minutes and they all rounded the corner with confused expressions on their face.

"Alright what's going on? Why exactly did you call us up here?" Dracos must have been meditating...he always got really irritated when he was interrupted midway

"Ok first of all don't be bitchy Draco...We found something, something that is going to be extremely useful in the winter..." They all watched as Luna paced in front of the tapestry three times with Neville and his all knowing expression the rest were in awe when a large door appeared.

As Luna and Neville swung a door opened each they were struck down with admiration for their fellow soul bonded friends. Nevilles grin was something similar to the Cheshire Cat from Alice and Wonderland, Luna was just like Alice staring in wonder at the room.

"You guys found the room of requirement..." Harry, Daphne, Luna and Draco were in shock, Ron, Neville and Ginny were confused.

"What is the room of requirement?" Ginny asked as they all walked into the room, there were a few couches set up in front of a fireplace and a book shelf full of books.

Lined up all along the back wall were dummy's that they could use for practice in their sparring, treadmills and weight benches and all sorts of weapon on the wall. They had everything they ever needed here, even changing rooms and showers etcetera.

The whole room was equipped with everything they could ever need. The winters in the Scottish Highlands were particularly brutal. Last year they felt like they were chipping icicles off their nose the majority of the time.

"It's known as the come and go room, it's always meant to be equipped for the seekers need...it's almost like an urban legend though..." Ron glanced at Hermione and stood turning around and looking at the room.

"So let's say you really needed the toilet?" They all laughed at their friend and his hilarity of the situation, only Ron could make them all feel the way he did.

"Yes Ron...that is sort of the way it works..." All of them know how lucky they were in that moment now this was the best way they could avoid the icy cold morning and stay in this perfectly heated and air conditioned room. As they all branched off Harry, Hermione and Draco went over to the large book shelves and found books on Potions, Defensive Magic, Animagus books and so on.

Daphne, Luna and Ginny went to inspect the gym equipment and Neville and Ron went to see the weapons. This room on had thought of every aspect of their training and even provided Yoga Mats, they spent an hour exploring and testing some things out as they went.

This library was so much better equipped than the school library and they also knew it would be perfect for a homework room also. Everyone would get so much use out of it...they were not sure how to broach the subject with their new training friends but decided to call a meeting in the room after dinner tomorrow night.

They continued to explore the room more before they had to make their way down to the Potion masters classroom again for their lessons.

The found Severus Snape in the same position as last week but he didn't seem to be as preoccupied and he lifted his head to wave before turning his attention back to the Potion.

"Give me a few minutes you lot...I am so close...on second though I could use your help..." He kept stirring and had different ingredients he needed prepared so for half and hour the ingredients were prepared and they were ready to go into the Potion.

"Sir...why do you use stasis dried beetle eyes?" Hermione ever the student needing to know everything. Severus didn't mind her asking questions seeing as it was hers and her friends brain child anyway.

"Fresh beetle eyes are very hard to come by at this time of year...when the weather turns the beetles are not nearly as active so in turn most apothecaries only carry the stasis dried eyes..." She nodded her head and he continued to brew for another few minutes.

"Now as long as this batch doesn't explode or congeal we should have something for Mr Lupin to try...according to the notes you gave me he has to drink it the day of the full moon." They all nodded and got very excited at the fact that they could have this done for Remus so soon.

"How long does it take to set?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose at Daphnes question and he knew they wouldn't like the answer.

"Another 48 days...so by Christmas holidays we should have something for him..." They all nodded and then proceeded with their lessons. Harry, Luna and Hermione had the strongest shield out of them all, and Ron and Draco were next the others had managed to create their landscape in order to confuse whomever tried to read their minds.

"Everyone has come on wonderfully...Miss Lovegood, your Sheild is good and your Landscape is thoroughly confusing...I think you had natural shields you were born with so me just need to work on those. Miss Greengrass you need to focus on your separation of thoughts better but once you do that you are as good as done." She nodded at her Professor in that moment.

"Mr Longbottom you need to work on your shield but your hidden landscape is progressing wonderfully...the rest of you are doing really well." Everyone nodded and thanked him before they all trudged back to the common room.

After they had finished their homework Hermione and the girls wanted to have a yoga session so the girls got their mats and laid them out in the Common room and the boys proceeded to read or play chess.

Harry and Ron were having a match and they all had a game each with Ron beating all of them. Draco was close but Rons skills at Wizards chess were unparalleled and no one could beat him.

The girls had an hour session before they all got changed and headed to bed. Everyday they enjoyed their time at Hogwarts more and more and thankfully there had been no more attacks.

The following day they had called on Fred, George, Susan, Hannah, Cedric, Percy and the majority of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams whom had joined slowly but surely after they had seen the others, they had called them all up to the room of requirement and they all had a similar reaction to the room.

"This is amazing...it's almost like Hogwarts is helping us..." Susan said and Cedric laughed at them all as he whistled at the efficiency of the room.

"Of course of all people Harry you would find this..." Harry shook his head at Cedric and aimed his finger to Neville at which the twins threw themselves on the ground and bowed in front of Neville and praised him continuously until he got a little irritated and grabbed them up from the floor.

"So what's the plan then?" Oliver was all gung ho for the training as soon as the twins mentioned that they were training with the little second years and their Beater skills were improving.

"Well sewing as the harsher weather is coming in we will probably move into here starting soon and it will have everything we need all in this room, Muggle and magical equipment will be available and we will help show you how to work it." Harry stood with all of his friends and team neared in front of him and he never imagined he would have so many people around him who he respected.

"Cool I am in...and thanks again Harry for letting us all get involved it's going to help so much in terms of beating Slytherin this year." Harry nodded at Cedric and Oliver and even though the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were rivals it still warmed his heart to see them come together. That was enough for him.

Time passed slowly and the students had progressed so far ahead into their studies the teachers were all starting to worry they were getting bored. Harry and his friends were not like ordinary students as they all knew and once their third year progressed they would probably have a lot more to do in their classes.

Minerva had made her way down the corridor to these particular quarters quite frequently the past few weeks and had initially worried about irritating the man but she knew he was worried also.

Lifting her hand she knocked gently only to have the door swing open and reveal Aurora smiling at her.

"Minerva...come in..." She walked into the room to reveal Severus in a pair of what looked like black yoga pants and a white t-shirt. It was the most casual she had ever seen the young man and also the first time she had seen him in anything other than black.

"Minerva...did we have an appointment?" She shook her head and took in Aurora in her red silk shorts and tank top and flushed a little at what she thought she was interrupting.

"No and I am sorry for landing upon you like this but I would like to talk to you about something if that is alright." He nodded his head at the seat and offered her a cup of tea to which she appreciated and he even added a splash of firewhiskey to it which is how she liked it. She noticed how Aurora went to leave to give them their privacy but Minerva would quite like an outsiders perspective.

"Honestly Aurora I would like you to stay please..." The younger woman nodded her head a sat down on the sofa next to Severus and she realised this was as comfortable as she was going to see Severus.

"So what can we do for you Minerva?" The Transfiguration teacher knew that Severus cared about the eight children and she knew he had taken a vast interest in not only their education but also their well being.

"I feel like the children are getting bored...transfiguration proves to be quite easy for them all and I have spoken to the other Professors and they are finding their work flawless also..." Severus nodded his head in agreement with the older woman.

"I have also noticed in Potions especially Draco, Daphne and Hermione are excelling wonderfully and I feel like there is not much we can teach these kids that they do not already know..." Aurora also had to nod her head in agreement with the others. The educators got out a bottle of fire whiskey and tried to come up with a solution between the three of them.

"I mean they are all pretty extraordinary and advanced for their age so maybe we offer them alternative studies, alchemy, art, branches of magic that the school board had gotten rid of over the years?" Minerva agreed with the younger woman and could not help but watch the two people in front of her.

Considering her animagus form was a cat she had unparalleled observational skills and Aurora was currently snuggled up beside him with her hand on his knee and he had his arm resting on the sofa and his hand running through her long hair.

It filled Minerva with pride that Severus was comfortable enough to show this side of himself to her, Aurora had changed him and I her opinion it was for the better. He had a softer side that much was evident but now he wasn't as staunch in showing it off a little and Minerva knew it had a lot to do with Aurora and a little bit to do with Harry Potter and his soul bonded friends.

"What are you looking so contemplative about Minerva? You have been staring at us for about five minutes..." He looked expectantly at her as he drained the last of his glass and the older woman mirrored his actions and stood up.

"I have monopolised too much of your time already Severus...I will make myself scarce and go back to my quarters...thank you for taking the time to chat to me about this...we shall come up with a solution. I think a meeting with the heads of houses and maybe the Headmaster to brainstorm?" He only nodded suspiciously at her as she nodded at him and Aurora gave her a small hug and she was put the door leaving a very confused couple behind.

"What do you think that was all about? She couldn't wait to get out of here?" Aurora was more worried she had offended the older woman in some way and Severus just laughed and shook his head.

"I am here in my pyjamas, and you are in yours I think it just hit Minerva that I am human...come on let's go to bed?" She quirked he eyebrow at him and stood up and drained her glass.

"Mmm...sounds like a fantastic idea..." She our down her glass and slowly made her way towards his bedroom pulling off her tank top as she went making Severus groan a little and his jaw drop. "Come in then..." Not needing to be told twice he locked his quarters and followed her into the room in awe of how much his life had changed and how lucky he was.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone I just want to apologize to you for the long wait in between chapters! I was using the app for the longest time to upload and for some strange reason it wouldn't let me post a new chapter. Anyway it is my birthday on Thursday and my partner bought me a brand new laptop! So new chapters galore...please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

 _Thanks Guys_

* * *

 _Chapter Thirteen_

Before long it was Halloween and all the school had been in the spirit of it for the full week leading up to it. The Weasley Twins had treated the school to prank night where no one was safe, even Professor Dumbledore was struck down. It had started with Breakfast and the first through seventh years lost the ability to speak. The quiet only lasted for so long though before everyone started talking as loud as possible the whole way through classes.

Professor McGonagall was not amused at the entire situation she had ended up doling out more detentions than ever before once she had finished chastising the twins. The feeling all throughout the castle was at fever pitch and although there were no classes on for a week it still allowed the children to use that time for homework and their own independent study.

Their Occlumency study with Severus has progressed quite wonderfully with Daphne and Luna had already formed their shields and were only a few weeks away from moving onto the next stage. The others were not too far behind but it was clear the two girls excelled naturally at mind arts and had been doing some research on it. Eventually they wanted to consider wandless magic but knew their wacky cores would not support their bodies or give them enough energy to try it.

On the days leading up to Halloween the younger children were excited for the feast that night and were running around the castle all hyped up about the occasion but Harry and his friends were excited for something else entirely. Considering it was the anniversary of Harry's parents death he did not want to spend the night celebrating in a big crowd like the majority of the school and instead he and his friends had opted to spend it in a more restrained way.

A few nights ago they were all walking back to their common room and were approached by Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor Ghost, he had invited them all to the annual death day party that the ghosts participated in every year, Luna was beyond excited about the prospect and was already planning on writing an article for the Quibbler about it. When she contacted her father he couldn't contain his excitement and spilled his Pumpkin Juice all over himself when he jumped up from the couch in enthusiasm.

Harry never like Halloween and considering it was his parents anniversary no one could blame him but nevertheless he decided to spend it this year at a Party for Ghosts, it sounded absurd when he sat back and thought about it but Sir Nick had been kind enough to invite them and even asked the other Ghosts for permission on Lunas article which they all agreed to surprisingly. According to Xeno Lovegood they were always very private about their personal parties but now that they had invited the children to join them the eccentric man made sure they appreciated it and knew what an honour it was to be invited.

As they all avoided dinner in the Great Hall they were shocked by what they found as soon as they walked into the party in an abandoned classroom, the smell was the first thing to assault their senses it was absolutely grotesque, a long table was sitting along a far wall full of food that looked like it had died as long ago as some of the ghosts did. No one knew what to say to begin with but with the ghosts being so welcoming they did not want to offend their hosts.

"Hello Children...thank you for coming." Sir Nicholas greeted them with a friendly smile and offered them some food to which they politely declined. They spent the night getting to know the Ghosts of Hogwarts before they were cornered by the four founder's ghosts with wickedly mischievous grins on their faces as they took in the children.

"So which one is which?" They all looked at the Bloody Baron in confusion he came across as rude and heavily influenced by the blood prejudices of his own house but in this moment, he was respectful to all of them and if the children didn't know any better they would think it was a completely different person talking to them.

"Excuse me? Who is who what?" He smiled at the children and they couldn't understand what was going on all the Ghosts had gathered around the children at that moment...even Peeves who apparently never comes to these things but even he had shut up to listen to them all. These eight second years had the ability to make Peeves sit still and listen.

"Founders...we all know you are the Founders descendants but we don't know which is which." Realisation dawned on Draco's face and as he stepped forward to the Bloody Baron he bowed in front of the ghost who if he was shocked he had managed to hide it well.

"I am the descendant of Salazar Slytherin..." The ghosts were all craning their necks at this point and they all either bowed or curtsied at him, one by one the children stepped forward and introduced themselves much to all the Ghosts delight. The ghosts all had a fun story to tell Harry about his parent's time in the castle as they all knew it was the anniversary of their deaths.

They spent at least two hours at the party before excusing themselves from it and bid farewell to the Ghosts before walking back to their tower in higher spirits than they arrived. In all honesty, they had a good time, Harry and Neville especially were in high spirits and had never thought that spending a night with Ghosts would have been so much fun.

"You know this means we can get Peeves to listen to us...and he will probably be up for pranking Lockhart with us and the twins from now on." The boys and Ginny had smiled at that thought but as they walked around the corner their blood ran cold. Hundreds of spiders were dashing in front of their feet to a small crack opened in the window. An inhale of shock from Hermione drew them out of watching the spiders and they were all horrified.

There in front of them Sir Nicholas was petrified they had just seen him when he bid the children farewell not ten minutes before they too left the Party. Beyond him they saw a blonde head of hair belonging to none other than Hannah Abbott. Their friend and running mate...along the wall was another message written in blood.

 _'The Heir of Slytherin will stop at nothing to Protect the true blood of Magical Heritage...enemies of the heir beware'_

As if the gods didn't hate them enough all of the students it seemed were again making their way back from the feast and they all gasped in horror at catching Harry and his friends in suspicious circumstances of the students were in shock and awe because either Harry and his friends were the most unluckiest group in the world, someone was framing them or they were guilty either way to be caught twice was enough to condemn them in the eyes of the student body.

"Harry..." Susan stood in front of them and kept looking between the soul bonds and Hannah lying on the floor. She had a look of shock and fear...as Ginny looked at their friend she looked like she hadn't slept in days and kept glancing around her almost as if she thought something was going to jump out and snatch her. As they all glanced around at most the student body they noticed that they were giving them all looks of disgust, fear and worry.

"Everyone move away come on nothing to see here, go back to your dormitories immediately...I think you children should come to my office we have much to discuss..." As everyone began to depart all of the soul bonds made their way up to the headmaster's office with Professor McGonnagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick coming up behind him with worried looks on their faces.

The closer and closer they got to the gargoyle that let into the Headmasters office they all couldn't help but feel a sense of fear and intimidation from the headmaster. His power was legendary but seeing him with the expression of concern on his face was enough to comfort the children.

"Now I do not know exactly what is going on here but I do know that you children did not attack anyone but nevertheless it seems as if someone is making you look guilty now. I am instigating a new policy that no one is to go anywhere alone." They all thanked the headmaster again and proceeded to be escorted back to their common room by Professor Flitwick.

"I think we need to be pro-active about this so I am thinking about starting a duelling club, do you think that would be something the students would be interested in?" All the soul bonds nodded at this and got excited at the prospect. Filius Flitwick was apparently the best dueller in many years.

"Professor I already know of quite a few students who would be interested..." They proceeded to explain to him about their exercise group and how many of the students will want to learn more from the famous Duellist. The next few days went by in a blur and as Ginny, Harry, Luna, Neville and Ron sat down in their transfiguration class Professor McGonagall looked a little bit distracted, no one could blame her in that moment.

As Ginny raised her hand she didn't exactly know how this was going to play out but she knew she had to act fast. If anyone knew of any information it would be Minnie and they all hoped she would tell them something because right now everyone was wandering about in the dark clutching the walls for dear life.

"Professor I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" The whole class was enraptured at her reaction, she proceeded to tell the story of the Founders. As the soul bonds were listening they couldn't believe that Salazar would be like that especially considering how gracious he was around Hermione.

It just didn't seem real to all of them and regardless of their interactions with the man his house did have a bit of a bad reputation and that must have stemmed from somewhere, granted none of them could imagine him being so spiteful and childish.

As Minerva continued to explain her story as soon as they heard the word Monster it filled them all with dread, everyone was glaring daggers at the Soul bonds almost as if it were their fault this was happening. McGonagall glanced at the descendants for a fraction of a second and even though she knew it was none of their doing she couldn't help but be worried for them.

As soon as class was over Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny made their way to meet with the others. Draco was hyper sensitive at the best of times but now knowing what they knew they couldn't imagine he was going to take it very well.

Once Harry told them all what McGonagall said they all agreed to meet up in the Room of Requirement to try and talk to the founders to get some answers. Draco held onto Daphne's arm for comfort and support and he felt like his entire thing was his fault. Despite the initial shock at what was happening in the castle this year someone was using his name as the Heir of Slytherin to justify attacking people...it seemed just pure luck that no one was aware of his Founder status or he knew for sure he would be in an adjoining cell with his father and aunt in Azkaban.

Classes throughout the day passed by slowly and as each second ticked away Harry couldn't help but ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, he knew that there was no way the Heir of Slytherin...Draco was responsible...there is no way but someone was after them and if they didn't know whom the real Heir was then they picked a hell of a coincidental time to plan this.

Harry did not know who or why it was happening but he knew that they had got on someone's radar. If they were not aware of the connection with the founders of Hogwarts no one could understand why they were being framed for it.

After dinner they all made their way up to the room of Requirement and Daphne paced in front of the room three times with the mantra 'We need a room to talk to the founders' before they knew it the door appeared and as they entered the room there was couches sat up all around a small cosy room with a lovely fire blazing for heat.

On each of the couch sat the Founders sipping cups of tea...they were dead how did they drink tea was the first thought in Ron Weasleys head but their heads snapped up as the children entered and they all ran to their respective child and hugged them for dear life. The feeling of the hugs from their older family members was enough to make them feel a lot more comfortable. Now for the conversation none were too excited to have...should be fun.

Time had passed by so quickly for them all and Sirius felt somewhat unsure about what was going on with Harry now, when the school year began he had constant contact almost every night and now he barely heard from him and the others were the same.

"Look maybe they are busy, Scotland always has freak weather..." Glaring at Remus accusingly the other man immediately shrank down from what was happening and he had never seen Sirius so manic.

"The mirrors connection isn't dependent upon the weather it will still work in gale force winds, snow and even underwater..." Dan shrugged his shoulders at his new friend and couldn't help but giggle which made everyone look at him strangely considering it was a very high pitched and girly type giggle.

"Look they are having the extra lessons with Sev I for one think you might be overreacting a little bit here...they are finally normal teenagers, moody in the case of Susan sorry Amelia, distant in the case of Harry and Draco and distracted in the case of our Hermione." All of the adults sat back in confusion not really understanding him and he looked at his wife who seemed to be the only one who actually understood what he was talking about.

"When an adolescent child storms off or starts to slam doors or becomes generally different from the norm as parents we will shake our heads and blame it on puberty...but a new study in San Diego State University found that as Puberty kicks in a child's ability to recognise other people's emotions actually decreases..."They were still looking at him as if he had six heads and not being deterred he was going to continue on until they understood somewhat better.

"The conclusion showed that a sudden increase in nerve activity of the pre-frontal cortex determines the appropriate action when dealing with and controlling social behaviour...the increase in nerve activity actually showed that teens have noisier brains that's why they become sullen, distant, distracted etcetera." No one spoke for a few seconds before Narcissa poked him in the face and held a stoic facial expression before turning to her friend.

"Wow...he is so life like Emma..." They all laughed at her and Dan looked amused but cheesed off. "That is all well and good but I for one would prefer my son to call me when I am looking to speak to him rather than sitting here on my hands." They all agreed and Charlie appeared in front of the whole gang and Narcissa smiled before kissing the man in question earning some wolf whistled from the crowd.

"Don't be jealous..." They laughed and the woman went to grab her jacket as she was being treated to her first night at the movies something she hadn't been able to experience before. Apparently one of Charlie's friends owns a movie theatre in London and they were having a movie Premiere whatever that was.

Having grown up away from all things Muggle she only understood half of what he said, living with Harry had introduced her to many things and she now thankfully knew what a movie was so she didn't feel like a complete idiot.

"So what exactly are we going to see?" He smirked at her and found her adorable, she did not really know exactly what to expect and when she asked him to explain things it was funny when she crinkled her nose in confusion at some things that were just too much for her.

"It's called the Bodyguard, somewhat of a chick flick but I don't mind, apparently, the stars are going to be there for the Premiere. It's supposedly quite a big deal..." She smiled and said farewell to her family who was a little confused at the concept except Dan and Emma whom were impressed at Charlie's date idea, especially Emma whom apparently is a big fan of the lead character, she had a voice like an angel apparently.

Once they reached the front door the young man took her by the hand and apparated them to a safe distance from the theatre and what they saw was incredible, bright lights and long motor vehicles that looked very impressive, people in gorgeous outfits that Narcissa immediately latched onto.

As the started up a large carpet that had big posters on one side and what was apparently reporters on the other, they kept screaming and asking them for a photograph, in that moment Narcissa thought they had mistaken her for someone else and considering between herself and Charlie they did not know what was conventional at these things the two stopped and Charlie held onto her and she stood slightly sideways and they apparently loved her dress.

One thing she did understand was fashion and whether it was Muggle or Magical she had done nothing but eat, breathe and sleep in it growing up, a beautiful woman whom Narcissa instantly recognised as the main character from the movie appeared and she looked beautiful, her face was all over the posters behind them and the witch was so caught up in her Versace dress she didn't notice the woman come up to her.

"That Chanel is beautiful!" She said to her and was admiring her dress, the two women shared pleasantries and hugged before getting a photo together before the woman now known as Whitney held her hand out to Charlie to whom the man kissed it. She nudged Narcissa in the shoulder before telling her to treat the Handsome man to a kiss from her for that one.

Before long they were inside the theatre and taking their seats which was on a balcony and Charlie had to remind himself to thank John for setting up really good seats, the movie itself was amazing according to Narcissa who was like a child at the wonder of it all. Muggles were ingenious the way in which they had created movies and music was inspired and Narcissa vowed to experience as much of it as possible in her second chance.

Soon they were making their way out of the theatre to go to Dinner, both starving but not wanting the night to end, Narcissa had always enjoyed her nights out with Charlie but other than some pretty steamy kissing sessions on her couch things never progressed further than that and he was ever so patient with her in that aspect.

She felt like a young man like Charlie deserved a girlfriend who would sleep with him but she was just not ready yet, regardless of anything it was difficult for her to not think of Lucius when she thought of being physically intimate with the young man and that in and of itself was frustrating enough. Her intimate moments with Lucius was anything but, he was cruel and impatient and always made her feel like a whore in a brothel instead of a wife trying to make her husband happy.

All in all, never a pleasant experience for her and Charlie knew some of the details of her life in that way with her ex-husband but she had never gone into too much detail because if she was being honest with herself she was ashamed of her past. She was essentially dressed up like a prize dragon and placed on the arm of one of the wealthiest and stupidly influential arms of the Wizarding Society.

To everyone else her marriage and her life was perfection but to her it was a nightmare she could not wake up from for eleven years, he must have noticed her demeanour change because he gently touched her arm which was effective enough to break her out of her trip down memory lane and as she looked across the room at his face she could not help but feel incredibly guilty.

"Hey what's wrong?" She just smiled at him and took a sip of her wine before he took her hand in worry. "I know you Cissa, what's wrong?" She really was unsure how to broach the subject but knowing his the way she did, nothing was off limits in their discussions.

"You have been incredibly patient with me Charlie and you have never asked for an explanation, I want to thank you for that...tonight was wonderful I had such a good time. I will always be grateful that I met you." He looked at her again in Both worry and confusion before smiling at her that chest grin she could not help but smile at.

"I had a good time too...where are you going with this Narcissa, I feel like you're breaking up with me..." She sighed and took his hand in hers and felt a stray tear betray her and slip down her cheek.

"You are a young man at the start of your life, I am an old woman whom has so much baggage she could fill one of Gringotts largest vaults. You deserve someone who can give you a family, you deserve a girlfriend that can make love to you and at this present moment I can't...my intimacy with Lucius was bad…putting it mildly." He sighed at her and stood up and took her hand in his before pulling her into the rose garden at the back of the restaurant which was empty thankfully.

"You infuriating woman, don't you see how extraordinarily happy you make me? I love you...and I will continue to wait for you for as long as you need because that is not important to me, you are my family now, you, Draco, Harry and the crazy household that is included in that." She smiled at him and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You are the best part of my life Cissa and you don't get to make me fall in love with you and then run away...I am in this for the next fifty or one hundred years...I love you...making love to you is worth waiting for…" She cut him off by pressing her lips to his and he immediately wrapped one hand around her waist and the other on her neck.

"I love you..." They kisses for another few minutes and went back to their table and enjoyed the most amazing meal before heading back to Black Manor and curling up beside one another in bed and relishing in how happy, safe and loved they made each other feel.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Two Chapters in one day! I aim to please! So please feel free to let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

Whilst Narcissa and Charlie were growing closer at Hogwarts the children were trying to come to terms with all that they had seen that night and none of them knew where to start exactly, the entire situation was bizarre and it was then they realised that Halloween was probably going to be an eventful time for every year they were in school. With the Founders all standing in front of them holding onto their other half for grim death none of the children could imagine how they were feeling.

The children knew they eavesdropped whenever they could but as Godric kept glancing between Draco and the others in confusion Hermione seemed a little bit uncomfortable around Salazar which he apparently picked up on because he was currently glaring daggers at them all except Hermione.

"Apparently...The Chamber of Secrets was Opened..." Salazar and Godric were exchanging terrified glances around the room, they didn't even look surprised as Harry said this the children knew their ancestors knew something more that the teachers did and they were fed up of not knowing anything about the deathly situations they were put in.

"A student had been petrified by some sort of monster...Salazar you have to help us stop this..." All of the founders were horrified and looked a little bit pissed off at the Slytherin Deity, regardless of the negative energy in the room he wasn't going to be deterred and was going to say his piece. As Harry saw him turn to him he saw vulnerability on his face and he knew that the man in question felt guilt at what was happening even though it wasn't him doing it.

"Harry...the Chamber was built to house my research...yes Godric, Helga, Rowena and I had a falling out but I did not build the Chamber out of spite contrary to the current popular opinion. Each of us has a special place in the school that we dedicated for ourselves. I like Godric hid mine, like the Chamber the Room of Requirement we are currently standing in is Godrics room. I did build my Chamber but I did not have any nefarious reasons for it contrary to what you seem to believe about me we all managed since to bury the hatchet as they say." Godric knew his old friend was guilty because of what was happening but he also knew that no matter what they said Salazar's intention for his Chamber was not negative one.

"What about the monster that is currently being used to attack everyone...does it not belong to you?" The old man nodded his head and looked saddened by something and it was the first time the children had seen his permanent scowl lift from his features to be replaced by something else…sadness.

"My familiar Shakatha is not a monster, she is a basilisk...because you Draco are my heir she will recognise not only your blood signature but your magical signature also...she will not harm you or Daphne. As for the rest of the You because you are the heirs to the Founders she will also recognise you and you will not be killed if you look at her eyes directly. Anyone else who looks directly in the eye they will die...the most that will happen to all of you is that you all will be petrified. The only ones who are immune will be Draco and Daphne. When she hatched, I placed a charm on her that rendered her eyes non-lethal...my students loved her and she loved them. She used to roam the castle freely and she never hurt anyone." Hermione surprisingly had never heard of the basilisk and it came to no one as a surprise she wanted to rectify that.

"What exactly is a basilisk?" Ginny had to ask, because judging by the confused looks on all of their faces no one had any more ideas about this than she did.

"A basilisk is a snake...and she was my familiar for eighty years...before I left the castle I could not take her with me at that time until I could make other arrangements and so I placed her with her own permission I add under a Sleeping spell...because Draco is my heir she will take your commands over anyone else who thinks they are in control. So, the good news is you will be able to stop this..." All the adults in the room kept glancing at one another in worry which was irritating the kids in the room.

"What's the bad news?" Knowing that it couldn't just be as simple as them being able to stop it just like that made them all suspicious of the simple answer.

"Ever since I created the chamber the school has been renovated and changed many times and as we are tethered right now with just the castles wishes we will not be able to leave this room to try and find it. All the castle will allow us to do is spectate..." Harry was pissed off and as he looked at his friends he knew they were going to have to try and find it themselves and that in and of itself was like a needle in a haystack.

"Shakatha will not harm you all some of you will fall under her petrification but none of you will be at risk of death...the other students and teachers will be though." They were apologetic that they could not be of more use and each gave the children another hug before leaving.

"Good luck my children...we will be watching and are here to offer any assistance if need be..." They faded away in front of them leaving them all even more confused than before. They all fell asleep that night in a haze of confusion...if the Basilisk was roaming the castle surely someone had to let it out, if it was lying in stasis this whole time obviously it had to have a master.

They all had their own speculation about what was happening but unfortunately none of them could be sure, the good thing was they only had two groups of suspects, teachers and students but finding the specific students would be more difficult that building a snowman in Jamaica. The following week passed by without incident and before they knew it they were walking into the Great Hall for Professor Flitwick's first duelling club meeting, it was the talk of the school for such a long time and the whole school was buzzing with excitement about it.

All of the house tables were pushed back and stacked against the walls at each side of the room leaving more than enough room for the entire student body to stand and watch the show.

In the middle of the room was a long platform with Lockhart standing in his usual uppity stance and trying to engage Severus into a conversation, the Dark haired Potions Master looked as if he would rather stick needles in his eyes than endure one more moment of that particular conversation.

"Now children everyone gather around...that's it good..." All the classes were standing around the platform and most of the girls were looking at Lockhart in awe. The Idiot in question must have either a charm to make him more attractive or has Veela blood in him somewhere either way he was not that good looking and yet the majority of the female population not to mention some male interest as well did nothing but drool over him which frustrated them all.

"Now when Professor Flitwick came to me with the idea of a duelling club I of course offered my expertise..." Harry who had stood up close to Professor Snape and Flitwick overheard the two Professors talking to one another while the Peacock prattled on about one thing or another.

"No I didn't come to him about it, he overheard myself and Minerva talking...idiot man...let's hope the curse means I will not have to see the imbecile after this year..." Having never heard Filius Flitwick ever speak negatively about someone it came to a little bit of a shock to the soul bonds but they can't say they disagreed with the man.

"Now Professor Snape has happily agreed to give you all a little demonstration of what exactly we will be doing..." As Severus stepped up to his side of the Podium and Lockhart took his at the other side you could hear a pin drop. This was going to be amazing, Harry could tell that Severus was pulling no punches, as they glanced at Flitwick he also had a slight smirk on his face in anticipation of what was going to happen. They could almost see it in their heads before it happened but nonetheless it did not make it any less amusing.

"On the count of three...One...Two...Three..." His haughty arrogance was his downfall as his three second delay was enough for Severus to enact his plan which caused laughter, confusion and worry in some form from all over the room.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A jet of red light flew out of Snape's wand and struck Lockhart wide-eyed on the chest almost as if he wasn't expecting it. He flew through the air and landed in a crumpled heap on the floor as many of the older girls ran over to fawn over the man making quite a lot of boys roll their eyes at their antics and the idiot was loving every minute of it.

The blonde haired, blue eyed arsehole was helped to his feet by a couple of Hufflepuff prefects and walked shakily back up to the podium trying his best to look confident and also not to limp on his left leg.

"Excellent idea Professor Snape...however I think it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and had I wanted to I could have easily stopped you..." Hermione turned to Ginny and rolled their eyes, Luna and Daphne seemed to have the same distaste for their Defence teacher and their boys seemed quite smug that they were the only girls in the room whom were not besotted at the pure sight of the man.

Snape held his usual grimace on his face and aimed it steely at the Lockhart before explaining that blocking unfriendly spells would be more beneficial for the children to learn Lockhart then proceeded to call Harry and Ron up to the stage causing Severus to snort in amusement.

"Mr Weasleys wand causes devastation with the simplest of spells...Mr Potter will be getting carted off to the Hospital wing in a Matchbox...Mr Malfoy join Mr Potter please." Draco and Harry high fived one another before going up to the Podium with large smiles on their faces. The whole school was watching them, and Harry felt nervous but he saw Draco looking at him and heard Ginny wish him luck in his head before they walked up to one another and bowed in the middle.

"Scared Brother?" He had a hint of amusement in his eyes which caused Harry to smile back at him and usually this playful side was only reserved for their own sparring sessions but both boys were hyper competitive with one anotherso it was no surprise it had spilled over into this.

"You wish...you're going down brother..." Both of them walked away to either side of the long podium and Draco brought his wand up along with Harry and winked at him.

"Now we are disarming only...no one is going to the hospital wing if I can help it..." Severus was not worried, he had seen the two boys in question duel before and were evenly matched but Lockhart looked terrified whereas Flitwick looked very interested to see a duel between the two boys.

"On the count of three...One...Two...Three..." Almost immediately Draco flourished his wand and sent a jelly-leg jinx at Harry who side stepped it easily. It went on for a few minutes with them throwing charm after curse after hex before Draco in his frustration did something he didn't even think about...if he did he wouldn't have done it.

"Serpensortia..." A large black and green snake flew out of his wand and slithered down the podium to Harry many students stepped back in fear at the snake before it came to stand in front of Justin-Fitch-Finley. The boy in question was a pompous muggleborn second year whom constantly walked around school talking about how he chose Hogwarts over Oxford fast track and all in all Harry wasn't particularly fond of the boy but wasn't about to let him be hurt. Without being able to stop himself Harry stepped forward towards the snake and it was almost as if he were in a trance.

"Stop...leave him alone..." The snake jerked up in surprise at him. It seemed confused and a little bit frightened at the sight of everyone staring at it.

"How did I get here human sspeaker?" He immediately stopped in front of the boy before Draco came forward also.

"It's alright...don't be afraid..." At this point the entire school was glancing confusingly and frightened between the two boys in question with looks of horror and fear. Filius Flitwick was in shock albeit fascinated shock but shock none the less, Gilderoy Lockhart was terrified and looked as if he were going to wet himself and Severus Snape took a long look at the two boys whom he had become quite close too and a shiver shot down his spine.

"I am confused...how did I get here?" Draco looked guiltily at the snake before telling him he was conjured and the snake in question did not like the way the other humans were staring at her.

"Do you have a name?" The snake shook their head too frightened about anything else to even answer. "Are you male or female?" Apparently, it was a female snake and Draco offered her a deal and asked if she wanted to stay with them to which the snake nodded.

"Professor she is frightened..." The two boys continued and had a full-scale conversation with the Snake before Harry put his arm out and it wrapped itself around his arm and scented Draco's cheek with its tongue. "Can we keep her? She seems to like us..." Still in shock all Severus could do was nod his head at the two boys who jumped off the podium.

The students parted like the Red Sea for them both to walk through, not really understanding what was happening and why everyone was acting the way they were caused Harry and Draco to glance around at the worried faces of their school mates and they saw it...fear.

"Do you need more proof that Potter and his are petrifying people?" Justin glanced around at the school and all of the soul bonds friends just gathered around them in Defence, the two boys could have kicked themselves as their secret was now out for the whole school to know about.

It dawned on them that they must have been speaking Parselmouth...it didn't seem like another language whilst it was happening it seemed to both Harry and Draco that they were speaking English and so things went from crazy to unexplainable in two seconds.  
Ever since their souls bonds was activated and their founders magic was passed on etcetera their lives had just gotten more and more complicated and Harry knew it was more than likely to just get worse as time went on but he did not want to make anyone else's life harder.

Soon after that the club was dismissed with the exception of the Soul Bonds and Draco's new pet...everyone had one last wary glance at them as they left the room and the eight children looked nervous. Severus soon chased Lockhart much to his chagrin and left the room with one final glance back at the children and Filius waved his wand to slam the doors of the great hall closed nearly hitting him in the nose as they went.

"Are we in trouble?" Draco had never seen an expression on Severus face quite like the one he now had on. As he glanced around at all the children and the snake that was now draped around Draco's shoulder and staring at the Potions Master intently he could not help but feel slightly wary under its gaze. He was a Slytherin so he did not have a fear of snakes but considering he had never met another Parselmouth since the dark lord it filled him with several unpleasant memories of his time in service to the him.

"No you are not in trouble...however I was not aware that both of you could speak Parselmouth..." At that they both nodded at him and he was in shock, it was a very uncommon gift to have but to have two students in the same generation not to mention two Descendants of the Founders well...that was unheard of.

"Did you know you could speak to snakes?" Draco shook his head whereas Harry was very interested in his shoes before sheepishly looking up at his Potions Professor with a small smirk. He knew he shouldn't find it funny but nothing bad happened and he was not injured in any way.

"Well I set a Python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo last year...accidental magic...he pissed me off and I made the cage disappear and he fell in allowing the snake to escape...he was nice don't know what happened to him though..." Severus vaguely remembered a newspaper article about how London Zoo was closed down for the day as a snake had gotten loose from the reptile house, he was unsure why but it made Severus smile with pride at the thought of that being Harry's Magic.

"I do remember reading about that and as far as I am concerned I do not think he was ever found..." Harry couldn't help but smile at that although he knew the snake was raised in captivity and probably didn't fair too well in the harsh realities of London or else he found a nice nest for himself up a tree or something.

"We didn't know for certain Sir...until we came back to school this year." Severus and Filius then proceeded to hear the tale of how they asked the Founders for Help and all they had learnt from them. Flitwick was in awe at this and excitedly walked over closer to Luna as she told him all about them.

"So you can actually have conversations with the Founders of Hogwarts?" They all nodded at him as he hugged Luna excitedly and asked if anyone else could speak to them? Severus tried to get the man to focus as they were dealing with something far more serious but Luna would love for Filius to meet Rowena no doubt they would get on like a house on fire.

"We know what has been attacking everyone..." Severus smile dropped from his face quicker than it had appeared. "It's a Basilisk..." Recognition dawned on both teachers face, these children were beyond smart that much was obvious. How in the hell were they going to fix this.

Fred and George Weasley had never thought that academics were for them and although the usually channels of work do not appeal to them they both knew what they wanted in life. Being pranksters had earned them a reputation among the students of Hogwarts but what they wanted was to outdo the Marauders. They were legends and Fred and George were now working with two of them, Sirius and Remus had taken them under their wing had helped them in every way they possibly could. Surprisingly also their mother had agreed to them helping the two men out on a project.

Having drawn up the schematics for the mirrors they had come up with five different designs. Hoping to be in stores by next year they were excited to show the two men how much they were working on. The two boys had had a strange year or so, their youngest brother and sister had started Hogwarts school albeit in Ginny's case a year early and they were basically soul bound to their soul mates at the age of twelve.

Ginny was more mature than Ron, Fred and George put together and yet having Harry Potter as a soul mate had actually grounded her and made her strong. They always knew she was strong both physically and magically but regardless of anything else she had a strong will that surrounded her and in turn their little sister was all grown up.

Ron was a different story, he was selfish, immature and downright lazy but ever since he had went to Hogwarts and met Harry he had strived for more, he applied himself to his studies and had become interested in Wandlore which baffles the majority of people.

All in all their family had changed quite a bit from their adventures and could only hope they all went from strength to strength. Even Charlie falling in love with Narcissa Black threw everyone for a loop but as a whole the family dynamic had changed for the better.

Severus had spent quite a lot of time and energy trying to overcome his past and everything that he was, when he sold his soul to Voldemort he had never felt like he deserved to be happy again or even know any kind of happiness.

After getting to know Harry Potter of all people and then his Motley Crue not to mention Aurora actually finding him not only bearable to be around but also to love him the way she does well it was more than he ever thought was possible for him.

Regardless of his own self-consciousness and self-loathing also he never really understood why they were all so willing to be in his life. He had always had the stigma attached to him of an ex-death eater and although he knew the two boys were not evil beings, in actually reality they could not be further from that if they tried. The stigma from being a Parselmouth was going to follow them around for the rest of their lives just because the Wizarding Population in Britain assumed it was a bad thing to be a Parselmouth.

Draco being the Heir of Salazar Slytherin was not surprising but Harry Potter...well as far as Severus was aware there was no Parseltongue anywhere throughout the Potter line or the Evans line for that matter and even Godric Gryffindor did not have Parselmouths in his ancestry.

"Is now a bad time Severus?" The Headmaster very rarely made a trip down to the dungeons so when he did the Potions Master was on high alert. Whether it was creature of habit he always preferred his meetings in the comfort of his own office surrounded by his toys and trinkets.

"No not at all...come in?" Severus had a lot of respect for Albus Dumbledore, he was an exceptionally powerful wizard that had both the respect and in some cases, fear of the Wizarding world.

"I was wondering how the Occlumency lessons are coming along?" He has taken a special interest in Harry almost from the moment he was born but now considering everything that had happened to him since he came to Hogwarts alone well needless to say the Headmaster has a vested interest in all the eight children whom were considered special.

"Are you fishing for information Albus?" The old man merely smirked at him and shook his head in amused delight causing Severus to see right through him. He had always been able to spar verbally with Severus and if Albus was correct the only other person that could do that was Minerva.

"Call it an old man's curiosity?" Severus nodded his head and smirked at the old man's twinkle that was always so prominent in his features.

"Well Miss Lovegood has the most natural ability since well myself, her mind is both delightful and terrifying. Miss Greengrass has also got incredible initial shields and I dare say Lord Greengrass has given his daughter some initial training. Harry and Draco both struggle with it but I think that has more to do with their childhoods and upbringings than lack of ability. Mr Longbottom and Weasley are coming along nicely. Miss Weasley is doing very well, probably better than that of her brother and Neville. All in all, they are all at different stages in their training but I am confident they should be fully trained in Occlumency at least by the summer." The Headmaster was very rarely shocked but he was surprised at Miss Lovegood latent ability, she had a fascinating mind outwardly he could only imagine what it was like inwardly.

"Why do you ask Albus?" He sat down on a stool and pinched the bridge of his nose and it was in moments like this that Severus noticed how old Albus was. Usually he was a symbol of strength and endurance but sitting here in front of him with the Mighty Dumbledore shields down the younger man seen his struggle.

"I have recently came across some information and I am trying to distract my mind in the hopes I can come up with a solution that does not end up with me either losing my mind or going to jail..." The Potions Master was intrigued to say the least and so conjured up two cups of tea and a bottle of Fire whiskey, deciding to let the Headmaster chose what he wanted. As he poured himself a cup of tea with a small splash of Firewhiskey it set the tone for what kind of conversation they were going to have.

"Is there anyway we could invite Minerva down as she already knows what is happening and it will help to have all of us come together with our ideas?" Severus could only nod at the man and went to the Fireplace to use the Floo Connection.

"Minerva could you come through for a moment?" She nodded her head and proceeded to come into the Potions master's office a few moments later.

"Oh Firewhiskey...am I to assume you have told him?" Albus shook his head at her and Severus felt a little bit concerned but also pissed off. They were both treating his with childrens gloves and it irked him more so than usual.

"What's going on?" They just exhaled and Minerva got comfortable with a drink in front of her also.

"Emma Granger as you know has recently discovered to have magic, now she was offered a place in Hogwarts when she was twelve and her parents refused the place." Severus took a sip of his drink and just continued to listen to what was probably going to be an extraordinary tale.

"What I was unaware of is that when a muggleborn child refuses a space in Hogwarts then their magic is bound and their memories are wiped, after what has happened to Emma Granger I find the whole process to be a little barbaric." The Headmaster proceeded to pull a file from his robes and handed it to Severus to look at.

"Minerva and I have already had a meeting about this but I for one trust both your judgement and your discretion Severus...Emma Granger had broken through the bindings that had been placed on her magic and I for one don't know about you but to me it could prove dangerous." Severus had heard about what happened to children who don't train their magic.

"So the question is who authorised this?" Albus smiled at the younger man impressed by how quick he picked up on their train of thought. "Don't look so surprised Albus...I am not an idiot." Dumbledore opened the file and handed it to him. Once he saw the names on the page he immediately looked horrified.

"I see..." Clear as Crystal was the names Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge. Both high ranking officials and co-signed at the bottom as a witness was Delores Jane Umbridge.  
The woman in question was a bigoted, pure blooded arsehole that made Gilderoy Lockhart look like the Easter bunny. The fact that people were interfering in the affairs of the school and in the brain of the Headmaster was also concerning. He makes it his job to know each and every students name as soon as they arrive in the book in his office.

As soon as a child has its first bout of accidental magic they are registered in the book automatically and if Albus can't remember Emma Granger then someone has been poking around in his brain.

"So how long as this been happening?" Both Albus and Minerva shrugged their shoulders at him and when he took another swing of his whiskey he came up with a game plan.

"Well I have good news and bad news, good news is I might be able to restore your memories if they have indeed been tampered with. Bad news is I will need to involve Harry, Hermione, Luna and Draco..." Minerva and Albus were both worried at the idea of letting the children be a part of it.

"I don't know if that is the best idea...considering it's Hermiones mum we are talking about it could get a little bit sensitive..." Severus shook his head at the two educators and was not going to back down.

"Look I am going to ask for a particularly large favour and I am not even sure if it will work or not...the children are the only ones who can do it." They were intrigued to say the least and so they nodded their heads and agreed to meet at the next Occlumency lesson to try and get this sorted out. The rest of the night passed by in more conversation between the teachers before a soft knock on the door interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Oh I am sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt..." Albus stood up and shook his head at Aurora to let her know that they were finished. As they finished their drinks both Albus and Minerva proceeded out the door to walk back to their quarters instead of using the Floo. A quick farewell between them all and they left leaving Severus to put everything away and Aurora to look at him suspiciously.

"I am not going to ask for specifics I just want to know if you are ok?" He nodded his head and she hugged and kissed him before walking into his own private quarters behind him to allow her boyfriend to finish up. It made him feel very grateful that she didn't push him for information but once he talks to the children he is gonna say to her and ask her opinions. All he can do for now is work on his game plan and hope it works out ok.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

Filius Flitwick was a hard man to surprise but since his conversation the day before with the children he was still in shock with what he had learnt. Having taught at Hogwarts for almost thirty years he had witnessed a lot of things and so the ability to still be surprised by things the students knew or could find out was one that was few and far between. When Harry Potter came to Hogwarts the Head of Ravenclaw House was curious about him, from what he had heard from Severus and Minerva his home life had been less than ideal…actually that was an understatement it was horrific.

Lily Evans was one of his best students that he had ever had the pleasure of teaching and although Harry had indeed taken after her in terms of Schoolwork he had taken the best traits of James Potter also and that was his loyalty that was the first shock to the Charms professors system. Draco Malfoy was another one that surprised the man, having taught both Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black in school it came to no surprise at the beginning of his first year the Blonde Slytherin boy had the same arrogant, pompous attitude as his father but now it was life a completely different child. He was astute in his studies, he was kind to others and most importantly respectful to the so called half breeds like himself and Hagrid.

The eight children whom had shared the biggest secret of their lives not only to himself but to a select group of other teachers Filius was grateful and yes shocked, that was where the initial shock factor came in and they had been shocking the hell out of him ever since.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Still in the thick of it both Professors we still just staring at the children as they told their tale of the Founders and the Basilisk that had apparently been roaming around the school which if he was being honest with himself chilled him to the core since witnessing their soul bond the Previous Year all of the eight youngsters had progressed so much and it never ceased to amaze the Charms Professor how fascinating they all were.

"So how exactly do we find the Chamber?" None of them knew the answer to that question, sure the Founders had provided them with more information than what they had gotten off Minnie, but they were still no closer to ending this. There was only so much the children could do also, the teachers did not expect these eight to go marching off against a basilisk although Filius wouldn't put it past them.

"Well we are not sure...finding the Chamber is going to be a needle in a haystack...if we manage to fix this then it will be a combination of dumb luck, making it up as we go along and the help of other people...like everything else we do." Harry was being his usual modest self, but he truly believed that was the only way it could work. However, it still left the two Professors at a loss for what to do...each plan they had in their heads was more ridiculous than the next and only time would tell which one was the correct one.

"So what do we do? I mean we can hardly go around and hand out Mirrors to everyone?" Filius and Severus were unsure what to do next no matter what they did it was going to insight a panic. Children will write home to their parents then all hell will break loose, they would be lucky if there wasn't a mob on the streets of Hogsmeade starting a riot.

"I am not sure if that is the best idea Severus..." As the Potions Master realised that it would more than likely be one of his Slytherins he knew that the parents would be up in arms about the attacks. The two teachers proceeded to try and come up with a game plan all the while Hermione had her game face on causing Daphne to ask for them to be excused.

 _ **End of Flashback**_ _ **  
**_  
All in all the Charms professors thought processes had come to a standstill and no one was any closer to finding out what was going on so the only course of action was to sit on it and hope they had some epiphany and that no one else got hurt.

A few days later the children were sitting in the library and they all noticed Hermione had been silent and manic for the majority of their time there, she spent most of the time jumping between books and she had an expression on her face that made them all grab her under the arms and pack up her stuff causing her to snap out of her self-induced crazy.

After packing up their things and leaving the library with Hermione being trailed backwards they almost ran back to the Common room when they all turned to the girl expectantly as she seemed to have a game plan or else she was stuck on a puzzle she couldn't figure out either way her face said it all.

"What's with the conquering the world face you had on?" Daphne could read Hermione like a book and she knew the Hufflepuff was planning something and her intrigue was overpowering anything else that was coursing through her body.

"We need to know where the Chamber is don't we?" They all nodded and took a seat in the chairs around the room and let her continue with her plan. "In order for us to find that out we need to find out who is opening it?" Again, they all nodded not knowing where she was going with it but she was smirking along with an expression of excitement.

"Let's see who are the suspects...Blaise Zabini? Parkinson?" So, it's a Slytherin that was a conclusion they all came too. "So, the question is how exactly do we get to the bottom of it?" None of them knew so they just continued to look at her expectantly as this was her brain child and no one was going to jump in-between that.

"If you don't have a solution after this whole entire lead up Hermione I am going to be a little bit disappointed..." She laughed at Harry who was looking very enthusiastic at her almost like a doggy on a dashboard.

"Actually as a matter of fact I do but I really don't think you are going to like it...it will probably be dangerous, and we will be breaking around fifty school rules." They all did not even bat an eyelid at her because in comparison to last year it was nothing.

"Ok Hermione what is this big plan you have...and considering you are actively talking about breaking the school rules I am intrigued." She let out a sigh as she looked around the room Draco in expectation.

"Who here has heard of the Polyjuice potion?" All of the colour had drained from their faces as they realised and knew the shit was going to epically hit the fan if they got caught and that was not including or limited to their families.

Following their conversation Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus were waiting in the dungeons when the children came down for their next occlumency lesson and go say they were all shocked and a little confused was an understatement. Initially they thought their plans for the Polyjuice were already found out and they were going to get busted for it.

"Professor Dumbledore...what's going on?" The three Professors didn't know exactly how to bring it up and Albus and Minerva didn't even know the extent of what he was going to ask them. These children should not have the weight of the world on their shoulders and Albus was a little bit sickened that he was the one forcing it onto them. It went against everything he stood for as an educator and as a man of the law.

"Something has come to our attention and I am afraid we need your help..." The children automatically grinned at their Potions Professor in amusement, these lessons were fun and it wasn't very often Harry thought Severus Snape would ask for help.

"What help would that be?" He sighed at Harry's sing song voice and proceeded to point at him and scowl his signature surly expression.

"This is serious Harry..." The boy in question immediately sat up and nodded knowing the different between Severus amused face and his not amused face. It mirrored his other two professors whom were glancing around the room as if they would rather be anywhere but where they were.

"What do you need?" Draco had never seen Albus Dumbledore look apprehensive but standing in front of the children he was not his usual unflappable self from what Draco could see he was worried and that in turn was enough to worry them. He always thought there was nothing that could worry or frighten the headmaster but now he was sitting a little more defeated and looked weary.

"You found the Lycanthropy cute in the Founders journals, right?" They nodded at him and were a little bit concerned that the Headmaster was not going to allow them to continue on with the Werewolf cure, that was the only chance that Remus had.

"Hermione found it but it was split into two different sections of the journal. It wasn't until she had nearly finished reading it that she found the other half." Severus took a deep breath and looked at them all in awe and slight jealousy at this amazing connection to the history of not only Hogwarts but the Wizarding World.

"I was wondering if there was a Potion in any of the journals that could restore memories that had been obliviated?" They were confused and were not sure what to say, their request was cryptic, and they may be children but before going forward they were going to get all the facts.

"Ok before we go any further what's going on?" Luna being who she is cut straight to the chase and did not miss and hit the wall with them all. "Look you ambush us here and Professor Dumbledore looks a mixture between terrified and guilty. Professor McGonagall looks sympathetic and all of you look worried as hell so please do not insult our intelligence by only giving us half a story?" The petite Ravenclaw Heir usually never said boo to anyone, but she did not like going into things half assed that was for sure.

"Ok...we received a file on Emma Granger from Amelia Bones and I am assuming you know what happened?" Hermione nodded her head at Severus and he continued on as the kids sat down at a bench.

"Ok well it seems that the Ministry has been interfering in Hogwarts business for a long time, we suspect that Professor Dumbledore has had his memory either wiped or modified. You eight are some of the most powerful and intelligent twelve-year-old minds I have ever seen not to mention you have a direct line of communication with not only the Founders of Hogwarts but also a deeper understanding on Hogwarts itself as a whole..." They were all shocked at Severus and were a little unsure what to say luckily they didn't have to say anything.

"So essentially we need a potion that can restore memories from you or from the Founders? Can you help?" The children looked at each other for a moment and nodded there was no way they could do this by themselves and they had a plan.

"We haven't come across anything like that so far but you might want to Call in Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout." The request confused them but as soon as they came through the Floo network and Severus explained what was happening the children got all of the teachers to follow them and they were very confused.

It seemed as if none of them had even noticed anything at this particular juncture in the castle before because once they arrived at the Room of Requirement and the door swung open every single one of them were standing in awe even the Headmaster.

"What's going on?" Pomona Sprout was not known for being impatient but in that moment she was summoned to Severus's quarters and whisked away to a secret room without being told anything much. Albus took a few minutes to explain the situation to the bewildered Professors and they were both flabbergasted and Flitwick was outraged that someone had not only been obliviating the Muggle born students who decided not to come to the school but also the Headmaster of all people.

"That still does not explain why we are here..." Minerva did not understand why the children had shown them something that appeared to be very secret for them. It was extremely inviting and comfortable looking. There was bookshelves lined up along the back wall and comfortable couches sitting around a coffee table that housed tea, traybakes and sandwiches.

"Well there is too many journals for even all of us to get through and we don't really like reading too far ahead on them, mostly because we are partially scared of what we will find but we may have another way for you to get your answers...I am not too sure of this is even going to work..." The children smirked and directed the teachers to sit in a circle with them and take their hands. Hopefully the castle herself will allow them to do this if not they were going to have to do it on a third party basis.

Thankfully the room got brighter like it usually did and standing grinning were the four Founders and their soul mates. Godric looked amused, Helga looked pleased, Rowena looked ecstatic and Salazar looked horrified. The teachers were also mirroring the founders in that moment.

"Harry...is that who I think it is?" Minerva was glancing to the left and right of her and all of the Founders at that point were finding it rather amusing.

"Everybody may I present Godric, Yelena, Helga, Gerhard, Rowena, Niklaus, Salazar and Keytsia. Everybody this is Minerva McGonagall and she is the head of Gryffindor House and teaches Transfiguration, this is Pomona Sprout who is the head of Hufflepuff house and teaches Herbology, this is Filius Flitwick who is the head of Ravenclaw House and teaches Charms, this is Severus Snape who is the head of Slytherin house and teaches Potions last but certainly not least this is Albus Dumbledore who is the Headmaster." All of the teachers looked in awe of the Founders and each of them walked forward to introduce themselves before they all went to sit down, and cups of tea were floated around the room.

The Room transformed into a bigger and more comfortable sized room with couches and a roaring fireplace. After everyone took a seat the Founders smiled at them all, Severus felt like a school boy again sitting in front of his idol.

"So what can we do for you all?" Taking a sip from his tea Godric decided to take the lead for the meeting. Albus then proceeded to explain what had happened and the fact that his memory had been modified. All of them seemed horrified at the prospect of the ministry interfering in the school at all.

"You Children are the rightful heirs to the school your so called Ministry should not get a say in anything you do…and as Headmaster it is an outrage that you have been violated like this.

"What we wondered was is there any potion you created that could restore lost memories? The Memory Of Gia was used for two of our companions but in this instance it will not work because we are unsure of it has been modified or removed and do not want to make any situation worse." Rowena nodded at the Headmaster and she found him to be a genuine man whom seemed to care for their young counterparts.

"Well unfortunately we did not come up with a potion but so do believe Helga you were working on a spell were you not?" The Hufflepuff founder smiled a kind smile at their newest friends. Pomona Sprout seemed to be a jolly woman whom was enraptured with the Original founders of the school. None of them seemed like untrustworthy people and the children had good judges of character.

"Yes but it was not tested...fortunately modifying memories back in our time was not all that rife and so I did not hurry myself any...I am regretting that now..." Filius stepped forward to offer his assistance and was excited at not only talking to her but also working with her.

"Perhaps we can fix that for you..." They went off to brainstorm whilst Severus was pulled to the side by Salazar to ask about Potions and such that had been new since his time the latter getting as excited as a fanboy, Albus and Minerva continued talking to Rowena and Pomona was picking Godrics brain about something or other.

All in all the heads of houses were in shock and awe at some of the conversations they were having at that moment. Within two hours Flitwick and Helga appeared back again and had come up with a concept but were unsure of whether or not to try it on the Headmaster.

"Why not...I thought the whole reason you created it was to test it on someone. May as well be me..." The stubborn old man was being absolutely ridiculous.

"Albus the thing is this is only just theory...I am not too sure what exactly this is going to do to you..." He stood with his shoulders squared in defiance and so Filius stepped forward to perform the spell and hope he didn't destroy one of the finest magical minds in the country.

"Restoratio mentenious..." A flash of white and yellow light erupted and went straight into the Headmasters brain before he collapsed onto the ground and it seemed as if he was dreaming. No one seemed overly concerned because Helga informed them it was a perfectly normal reaction to the spell.

"So he is remembering?" She nodded and smiled at the kind Woman's eyes and Minerva just let out a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes ten minutes later and looked furious...he would not tell them what had happened mostly because he was processing what was going on.

They sat for another hour and got to know the new generation of house keepers and could not be prouder of the way the school was being run. After saying a farewell all of the children started to make their way to the Common room and collapse in a heap on their beds being vaguely aware they had a potion to check on in the morning.

That is how the children found themselves in the girls bathroom in the middle of the day all of the boys couldn't understand why out of all of the rooms in the school they could have used they chose somewhere that was so open to foot traffic.

"I can guarantee that no one will find us on here! No one ever comes in to this bathroom." Draco and Ron were confused at how at ease the girls were, Harry had an inkling there at the boys were missing something.

"Why not?" Hermione let out a smirk as Harry and Neville had finally noticed out of the corner of their eyes a small girl who appeared around Seventh year floating closer to them.

"Moaning Myrtle..." They all had blank looks on their faces as Luna giggled into her hand again at the two boys clueless faces.

"Who is Moaning Myrtle..." this was when the waterworks started it was all a blur the ghost introduced herself and just as quickly disappeared down a toilet leaving a flood in her wake.

"She is a little..."

"Crazy..." Daphne laughed

"Lonely..." Luna smiled quite sadly

"Sensitive..." Hermione giggled

"Psychotic..." Ginny noticed the boys looking at them as all of the girls gave their own opinion on the ghost who seemed to have a bit of an attitude problem before they continued.

What Hermione had forgotten to mention was that the Polyjuice Potion would take over a month to brew so it would be just before Christmas before it would be ready and so they all agreed the night before they would go home they would use it to sneak into the Slytherin Common room as Crabbe and Goyle.

Time continued on with their classes being just as time consuming except for Defence which was just a joke. If anything, the Pompous Lockhart had gotten worse and they basically spent their defence classes listening to him describe his many adventures. The soul bonds took that time to sleep or work on their other classes and homework but most of all they were all counting down their days now until Christmas holidays and hoping and praying that there would not be any more attacks.

They had continued on with their Occlumency with Severus and the girls were using their mirrors to help Amelia to pick colours and flowers etcetera. The preparations were underway and the wedding was going to happen in the summer after the kids get back from Hogwarts. Harry was very excited because Sirius had asked him to be a groomsman. Remus was best man along with Harry and Draco as groomsmen and Dora who worked for Amelia and had gotten quite close with the older woman was Maid of Honour along with Susan and Narcissa.

Needless to say Sirius has spared no expense Amelia would have ran away to Gretna Green but the groom wanted to throw a big party for his wife to be. No one would have expected Sirius to want to be involved in every aspect of the planning but apart from the dress he had been very hands on.

All of the kids were more excited for Christmas because the Potion for Remus would be ready to try according to Severus or might not work, because it was not his own invention he was not too sure whether or not it would come down to trial and error.

The children had the utmost of faith in their Potions Professor much to his irritation, they had gathered quite a lot more people into their fitness classes in the room of requirement by that point.

From each house they had been approached by a lot of people to want to join. Once they had gotten the hang of everything Harry had noticed the Quidditch games getting a lot more agile and that in turn drew some of the Slytherins in surprisingly.

Harper Abernathy, Tracey Davis, Bridget Royston, Terrance Higgs and Miles Bletchley from Slytherin all decided to join and after the group continued to grow Professor Dumbledore had decided to make it into an official club with the help of Aurora and Madame Hooch soon all students from different houses were interacting at meals and there was even talk of a book club starting amongst the students.

The fitness club was split into four groups, Harry's group was the highest and mostly included the soul bonds, Quidditch players and people whom play a sport of have a higher stamina than other, they met early mornings in the room of requirement. The second group had some of the ones who just couldn't quite keep up with the others or did not want to do the contact fitness such as sword fighting etcetera and they met Aurora in the great hall at the same time.

The third group was full of students who were enthusiastic about their pursuits but lacked luster in other areas and they met Aurora in the evenings after classes in a spare classroom. The fourth group were made up of younger first and second years and only met twice a week as per school regulations. All in all the majority of the students were interacting quite well however Zabini and his clan did not.

Even though they were a very small minority group now, they were not alone in the other houses everyone was trusting the group more and more now but after seeing some of the soul bonds fighting and duelling they were getting more and more pressure to teach them it, some people with pure blooded, bigoted idiocy were amping the small group of people to voice their sustain for the group.

What had come to a surprise to the soul bonds and some teachers was that certain Defense NEWTs student Seventh years did not know the stuff the Soul bonds do and considering the way Defence classes were going and had been going over the years Harry and his friends were very seriously considering starting a Defence club too but wanted to see and speak to Remus first to see how to go about it for one and to try and figure out a way to get it Ministry approved.

The days were getting closer and closer to D-Day as they were calling it...confused looks from the rest of the gang made Harry and Hermione remind themselves to take their friends to the Cinema over the Christmas break and try and get them immersed in Popular culture.

The day they were going to sneak into the Slytherin Common room, Harry and Draco decided to be the guinea pigs and take the Polyjuice. Draco had extensive knowledge of Slytherin Common room and Harry had a few Potions from the Marauder chest they were planning on using if it became necessary.

Hermione had filled cakes with a sleeping potion for Crabbe and Goyle and it went on without a hitch. Two bites on and they both went down like a ton of bricks. Harry and Draco levitated both Larger boys into a supply closet and took their uniforms before meeting up with the others in the girls bathroom.

"Any problems?" Both of the boys now in a Slytherin Uniform three sizes too big for them shook their heads at Hermione just as she was scooping out two glasses of disgusting chunky Potion.

"Ok add the hairs..." Ron looked a little bit green once they had started to chug on the Potion. Both Harry and Draco didn't look much better. The Blonde Slytherin ran to the nearest stall nearly knocking over Luna and Neville in the process and proceeded to vomit. Harry was looking a little bit pale and just as quickly as the others noticed that they say the main features on his face began to slowly morph into Goyle...and Draco stepped out a couple of seconds later.

"I don't think I have ever been so repulsed in all of my life..." Daphne said as she looked at her boyfriend in disgust.

"I second that opinion..." Both Daphne and Ginny looked to be struggling with the fact that their boyfriends looked horrific and nothing was going to change their opinion.

"How long will this last?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders at her friend and just told them to take an hour and come back. With a wave from their friends they both made their way down to the dungeons where none other that Percy found them.

"Excuse me...what exactly are you two doing? You should be in your dormitories..." Harry and Draco stopped dead and of all people they didn't want Percy Weasley catching them.

"What are you doing!" Harry immediately shoved Draco in the side telling him to shut up. There was a staring contest between the three boys and just before anyone else could say anything Zabini came around the corner.

"Crabbe, Goyle...where have you been?" Both boys just shrugged their shoulders at their enemy and tried to keep their faces straight. Blaise squared up immediately to Percy.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing down here Weasley?" Percy surprisingly stood his ground and stared down just as effectively as the dark skinned boy.

"I am a school Prefect all of you however should be in your common room instead of gallivanting around the school at this time of night...collect your bodyguards here and watch yourselves..." Blaise rolled his eyes and made his way away from Percy grabbing Harry and Draco by their fat arms as he went causing Draco to nearly topple over with the extra weight he wasn't used to.

Arriving at the Common room they walked in and Harry immediately noticed how different it was, all blacks and greens and dark wood it was not as ominous as he had originally though but if wasn't far off. They both sat down on a black leather two seater and considering Draco had spent time on this room with these people he looked about as comfortable as a cat on a hot tin roof.

"Honestly...Can you believe Weasley and to think they are pure bloods! It despicable...the way they behave!" Harry and Draco wished they could punch Zabini right there and then. Parkinson and Bullstrode arrived in that moment giggling with each other like a couple of Hyenas.

"What are we talking about?" Pansy Parkinson was even more unattractive up close and personal, she had a voice that was as shrill as it was dull.

"Weasleys!" Again cue the hyena laughing...both of the girls were showing their true colours and looking to Zabini for their cues. Anyone could tell that Blaise was the mastermind behind the gang.

"Please the whole family is embarrassing...hanging out with Potter and people actually think either Harry Potter or that Traitor Draco Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin..." Both Harry and Draco looked at each other in confusion.

"Do you know who's behind it?" They were noticed for the first time because Harry had to go and open his stupid mouth.

"What did I say yesterday? Of course I don't know who is behind it! If I did I would be egging it on in the direction of Granger!" Before either boys could do anything they heard soft footfalls come towards them which made them panic.

"Is that so Mr Zabini!" Their blood ran cold...Severus knew both Draco and Harry and knew their mannerisms. They were not getting away with this...all of the students went rigid at the respect Severus commanded as soon as he entered a room.

"Considering Granger is at the top of the year along with Potter and Black then I would say it is I who should be embarrassed. My house is being out performed by the Muggle Born witch and her as you would put it blood traitor friends. It would do you well to follow their example..." Harry and Draco kept their heads down and tried to avoid the Potions Professor but alas as they tried to do that Harry glasses fell off of his face and he realised he hadn't taken them off.

"Since when do you wear glasses?" The two boys looked between each other and Blaise whom was very suspicious of them but did not say anything in front of the Potions master whom could put the fear of god into anyone.

"Umm...Reading!?" Risking a glance at Severus the Potions Master looked as if everything was dawning on him and his eyes went wide and jaw dropped he tried his best to school his features to not give away anything but the two boys knew the man and could see him struggling slightly to squash his initial want to erupt.

"I didn't know you could read?" They both sheepishly nodded their heads at Blaise and hoped and prayed the Potions Professor did not say anything that was gonna get them killed by the whole of Slytherin house.

"As shocked as you all are about that and as fascinating as this conversation is I need to speak to you two now!" He grabbed them by the collar and trailed them out of the Common room. He never said a word to either one of them but they continued to trail behind him to his office. He held open the door into his Potions classroom for the two boys and that's when they knew they were in deep trouble.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Please Review Everyone and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

Both boys in that moment did not know where to look as the Professor had on an expression neither one of them had seen before, he just continued to pace the room and pinch the bridge of his nose. This lasted for a good few minutes before Draco had noticed Harry's scar reappear on his forehead and Dracos ice blonde hair start to frost the tips of the previous brunette he was sporting and Severus erupted so much so they jumped from the unexpected change in volume.

"Of all the idiotic, dangerous, not to mention expel worthy stunts you could have pulled you not only attempt to brew Polyjuice potion which is an OWL level potion and should be beyond even your skill level but you ingest the untested potion only to then break into a common room that is not your own..." Draco shrugged his shoulders at the potions master and tried to make light of the situation.

"Well technically…" Harry slapped him on the arm to shut him up because they were in enough trouble as it was without worrying about him putting his foot in his mouth to make it worse.

"Silence..." Both of them just snapped their mouths closed and knew they were going to have to face the consequences. "What on earth were you trying to do?" The two boys were unsure whether or not it was safe to speak so continued to stay quiet and shuffle on their feet.

"Well..." Both boys knew it was going to be difficult not to piss the man off any more than they already had so Harry stood up and looked the Professor straight in the eye with as much strength and audacity as he could.

"After we spoke to the Founders we found out about the Basilisk and we didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Salazar told us that Draco being the heir would be able to command the snake to stop attacking students but we don't know where the chamber of secrets is so we thought if someone knew where it was then we would be able to get in and fix this..." Severus was shocked to say the least and did not really know what to say to the two foolish but brave boys in front of him.

"How in the hell did you manage to brew the Polyjuice Potion successfully? Not to mention where did you get such a ridiculously stupid idea?" They both looked at each other and gave the Potions Professor a look that appeared to ask how stupid he was, out of the eight of them they were reckless enough to ingest it but they wouldn't have come up with it by themselves.

"Of course...Miss Granger...I assume the merry band is waiting for you?" They nodded their heads at him and he proceeded to direct both boys who were back to normal now towards the open door and down the corridor to where the others were no dount chewing at their fingernails.

"Well let's not keep them waiting!" They stayed in silence the whole way up the stairs until they heard hushed talking from behind the door, the anger on Severus face was starting to dissipate at that point and instead was being replaced by amusement.

"Look they could be in trouble they were supposed to be back by now...we should go to McGonagall or Snape anybody. If the Slytherins found them out, then Harry and Draco could be in a lot of trouble...Zabini would probably mount their heads on spikes and place them in the Slytherin common room." Snape decided to make his presence known at that ridiculous notion by clearing his throat and dragging in a guilty looking Harry and Draco by the collars of their shirts. The silence was palpable as a sheepish looking Harry and Draco mouthed an apology to the other whom really did not know what to say to the situation.

"No please don't all speak at once..." All of the soul bonds were standing with their jaws practically on the floor. No one said anything, and it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Of all of the problems they could have ran into during this adventure Severus Snape standing in front of them was not something they had expected at all.

"You lot have broken I don't know how many school rules not to mention Wizangamot laws in the last couple of hours...where is Mr Crabbe and Goyle?" They proceeded to step aside and saw them behind everyone still sound asleep, Harry realised someone must have went to get them at some point.

"So you drug your fellow classmates, brew a potion which obviously was not too difficult for you but is an O.W.L level Potion, ingest an untested potion that has not been through the appropriate tests, break into another common room to interrogate the Slytherin house even though Professor Flitwick and I told you not to worry about it...and you lot made me miss my supper on top of everything." Ron was being uncharacteristically smart and chose to stay quiet in that moment but continued to look at his shoes almost as if Severus was Medusa.

"Did I miss anything out at all?" They all shook their heads and the Potions Master ordered Harry and Draco to get changed and for them all to hide in the stalls until the two Slytherin idiots were gone. As the Professor brought them around from their sleep they were even more confused at their surroundings.

"Professor Snape...what are we doing here?" Both of them looked confused when they woke up and could not understand why they were in the girl's bathroom and Severus tried to look as stern as possible.

"I found you in here and wanted to talk about your Potions midterm which was abysmal...to say the least. I will be writing to your parents to let them know of your terrible effort in class...go back to your common room and study for crying out loud. If I find you two in the girl's bathroom again you will be in detention." Both boys scrambled off in a hurry that the others were surprised there was not smoke coming from their shoe prints. One by one the guilty party came out from the stalls and again keot their mouth shut because the last thing they wanted to do was anger an already pissed of Severus Snape.

"Before one of you has a really stupid idea to say anything that could either get you expelled or arrested this evening I suggest you make your way to your common room and if you get caught by Mr Filch you are to take whatever punishment he hands out to you...do not mention this to anyone and in the future trust that I am trying to help you and stop making stupid, impulsive decisions that are not only reckless but dangerous...go to bed...NOW!" They all scrambled off leaving Severus to make his way back to his quarters thoroughly cheesed off at them all.

Of all of the idiotic, irritating and irresponsible things they could have done they chose to be so Gryffindorish even his two Slytherins whom in the past he trusted to have a smarter head on their shoulders. Although if last year was anything to go by then I have to say he shouldn't be surprised at them rushing in head first. It had taken him five minutes to reach his rooms and as he stormed into his quarters and found Aurora sitting with a cup of coffee in one hand and pile of parchment in the other he could not reign it in, as soon as she saw his face she was knew he was not a happy camper at all.

"What's going on?" Severus walked straight over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a healthy glass of Firewhiskey. Strike that he was furious, and he was late which made her put down what she was working on.

"Harry and his friends are going to be the death of me!" She could only try and fail to hold in her laughter at how frustrated he was getting. She had only worked at Hogwarts for a couple of years, but she was well aware of Severus reputation of being cold and unfeeling however, seeing him with the Soul Bonds he shows off a side of him hardly anyone sees.

"What did they do this time?" He swallowed the Amber liquid in one gulp with hardly even a wince causing her to quirk an eyebrow at him as he tried to be all macho in front of her.

"Hermione brewed a batch of Polyjuice Potion in the girls bathroom without getting caught, they drugged Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle with a sleeping draught that they also brewed in secret, stole some of their hair and their uniforms before Harry and Draco took said Polyjuice Potion to sneak into the Slytherin Common room and try to find out not only where the Chamber of Secrets is but also who the heir of Slytherin is." There was silence for about fifteen seconds before she burst out laughing in that moment. Severus was not amused at his girlfriend and could not help but glare at her, causing her to try and contain her laughter but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Darling...it's just ridiculous...it's too ridiculous. Harry and his friends never cease to amaze me at their antics, but can you blame them?" He looked at her in shock and horror in that moment that she was actually justifying their actions to him or at least trying to.

"Before you bite my head off...you might want to listen to me first..." He nodded his head and proceeded to fill two glasses up with Firewhiskey and handed one to her before sitting down on the couch beside her as she tucked her legs under her in a bid to get comfy.

"Those children have a deeper connection and understanding with this castle and its history than anyone could ever hope to. Something bad is happening to their home, something malevolent had been brought into it...they just want their home free of the disgusting evil that has happened. I am not condoning what they did as an educator but I can't say I blame them..." She finished off her drink and sat her glass down on the table.

"What your punishment going to be?" He could just shrug his shoulders at her and try and come up with something. "Might I suggest getting in touch with the Christmas Spirit and being lenient?" She was giving him those big puppy eyes and he could not resist as she smiled and leant over to kiss him.

As she pulled back he held onto her and pulled her close to his chest just to hold her close, he knew he loved her and he had the perfect way to show it this Christmas. They both made their way to bed for the night and he only hoped all of his Christmas plans went off without a hitch...he knew what he needed, he needed a Marauder.

Meanwhile the Soul Bonds had managed to make it back to their Common room without coming across Filch on their way thankfully. Both Harry and Draco had agreed there was enough excitement. As soon as they passed through the door of the Common room Hermione threw herself at both of them and pulled them in for a huge hug much to the amusement of the others.

"Oh my goodness we were so worried! What happened? How on earth did Snape find you both out? Did you find out any information?" She squeezed them both so hard and all of her questions came out that quick neither Draco nor Harry knew what to say to her.

"Hermione let them breathe..." Harry shot Ginny a grateful look there and then because he honestly did not know what to think about what he found out. The Slytherins were even more clueless than they were but they knew they had to try it anyway.

"Well good news is it's not anyone in Slytherin...bad news is everyone thinks it one of us..." They had all figured as much and knew the school would probably be blaming them considering they had been found at the scene of the crime more than once.

"What else did you find out?" They both shook their heads at their friends and felt disappointed that they could not provide them with more information. Hermione then proceeded to ask about Snape and why he was involved not to mention how he knew Harry and Draco were themselves and not Crabbe and Goyle.

"Before we could figure anything else out Snape showed up and idiot over here forgot to take his glasses off..." All eyes turned to glare at Harry in suspicion, he in turn felt his face flame up and could not help but internally kick himself at forgetting the simplest of things.

"Well at least it was Snape and not McGonnagal could you imagine her face if she knew...you wouldn't have came back to us she would have killed you both." All parties agreed with Ron and they could imagine Minnie trying to come up with a place to hide their bodies.

All of them branched off to do their own things as Draco and Harry went to shower and change. Both boys found Ron sitting with what appeared to be different hunks of wood he was whittling with his pocketknife.

"What's going on?" Rons head snapped up and his face went as red as a tomato in that moment, the soul bonds knew he was communicating with Ollivander but from the looks of things Ron had started to branch out for himself.

"Hey guys nothing honestly just carving..." Both Harry and Draco raised an eyebrow at their friends stuttering form. Ron hardly ever was at a loss for words so when he was being quiet it was cause for them to be suspicious. They both just continued to stare at him for a moment in an are you an idiot stance before he looked up and his tense shoulders sagged.

"Ok I read that a lot of Wand Makers only use a few wood strains and cores and if got me thinking why...there are hundreds of woods and cores out there but Ollivander and Gregorovitch to name a few only use specific cores and woods because they are too volatile to handle." Harry and Draco prided themselves in being quite smart, but Ron had surprised the both of them.

"I have been kind of experimenting with different core strengths and I think with some practice I can get the wood and cores to mesh better together. We meditate everyday...my innermost magical strength is quite high and getting higher according to Hermione." Now they were both lost in the conversation and they knew that the only person who could understand Ron when he went into full scale explanation mode was Hermione but just nodded their heads at him as if they understood.

"I will let you guys know how I am progressing, but Hermione said it was getting better." They nodded their heads at him and slapped him on the shoulder before asking him to join them in the Common room. As they all trickled down into the room Harry was unsure what to do next...on the one hand he wanted to stop anyone from being hurt but knew they couldn't do this on their own, Luna and Neville sat in the loveseat holding hands, Ron came in behind Hermione smiling at her and sat down on the floor in front of her single armchair.

Draco and Daphne were holding a book between them which the soul bonds recognised as a journal and it made Harry curious to see their furrowed brows. Harry took a seat on the arm of Ginny's chair and looked around the room at his friends who had become his family and felt entirely grateful to them all.

"Ok guys since we leave tomorrow I think we should talk to the Founders and try and figure something out..." Luna stood up and everyone followed suit to sit on the ground in a circle and join hands. Their Magic was imbued with the Founders and by extension the castle, this was the best way to do it. They sat for a few seconds before everything around them blurred and they soon felt hands on their shoulders and opened their eyes to find their Ancestors looking down at them with as much pride as they usually did. All of them looked worried except for Salazar who looked Pissed off at all of the children even Draco surprisingly and usually he could do no wrong in anyone's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Luna as perceptive as always clung to Rowena as Salazar began pacing. "Your aura is pulsing and I don't understand why? I have never seen it like this." Salazar continued to ignore her and kept pacing, not even Ketsyias hand on his shoulder was enough for him to stop.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that Polyjuice stunt was!? Of course, it was the muggleborns idea!" Harry was furious and he knew Salazar had prejudices but never once took them out of Hermione. Considering Hermione was Helgas descendant she got very protective and held onto Hermione in moral support before his wife pulled him on his ignorant behaviour.

"Sal that is enough! Who's stupid idea was it to have a basilisk as a Pet! Idiota cosa ti aspettav!" He was very offended at his wife reprimanding him in Italian no less not to mention in front of everyone.

"What did I expect? I will tell you I expected an heir of my name to have a little more intelligence than to go running off like a...like a Gryffindor!" Harry, Ginny, Godric and Yelena were all offended at that but before they had a chance to say anything Ketsyia slapped him across the face causing a resounding echo to cause all of the children to drop their jaws in shock.

"Now you listen here! Draco and everyone else is doing their best and trying to clean up your mess. You left a basilisk under a stasis charm for over a thousand years and now someone is using your pet under false pretences and it doesn't know any better." Salazar went to speak but she held her hand up to stop him he had had his say and she wasn't letting him talk to the children that way.

"No...stop...Sal it took for you to die before Godric and the others wanted you around because of this nonsense and now that the kids are trying to help and you are reprimanding them for that...suck it up and help them instead of tearing them down." It was the most Ketsyia had spoken and they all had to fight the urge to clap and hoot and holler.

As the elegant woman walked over to Daphne and put her arms around both her and Draco then the man in question admitted defeat and plonked down on the couch with a lot of hmph for a dead man.

"Ok look...we are tethered to you all and that tether is getting stronger as your Magic grows. We can watch you all now, observe more, it is not continuous, but it is slightly annoying especially when you do something that is dangerous and we can't get to you." Luna giggled causing everyone to look at her.

"Sorry it's just you're dead...and you are bitching about your afterlife or whatever being interrupted because of our actual lives it's just rather funny." The majority of the Founders and the soul bonds were laughing at this point.

"Look it's Christmas time, go and have a good holiday and we will regroup when you come back. Nothing is going to be figured out tonight." They children all nodded and they proceeded to talk with their respective advocate before it was time for bed.

"Hermione I am sorry about what I said..." Salazar seemed remorseful toward Hermione and she knew he did not mean it when he was being an asshole. She hugged him and they all said Merry Christmas to their respective founders before their common room was transformed again and they were alone. All of the children said goodnight to each other and made their way to their rooms to pack for tomorrow excited to see their families for Christmas.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hello my fine furry friends! I would just like to say thanks to everyone who has Reviewed my story so far!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the next chapter please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen**_

It was bright and early the morning of Christmas break and the clear majority of the students were heading home for the Christmas Holidays, all throughout the castle the Christmas feeling was reaching fever heights and as the eight soul bonds were finishing up their Packing they could not wait to leave the castle and see their family. Granted the castle was their home but there was something about being at their own Manors at Christmas time surrounded by their friends and families.

It did not take them all long to pack up their things for the almost three week holiday, after all they only had to take their school bags technically…as all of their non-school clothes were at their homes all they had was homework and reading etcetera they had to complete before they came back in the new year. Harry had decided to leave Hedwig at school again with Minerva looking after her, something his beautiful bird was excited about according to the conversation he had with her a few days previous.

According to Hedwig apparently last year the Transfiguration teacher used the 'Engorgio' charm to enlarge her rats she had caught in her hunting trips which explained why his bird was growing even larger and partial to the Transfiguration teachers over enthusiastic friendship. It was rather strange to see Hedwig talking about the woman almost as if she was her best friend and if he was honest with himself he was a little bit jealous.

Draco had decided following the revelation that he was a Parseltongue he was going to bring his new snake home to show the family much to Narcissa's disappointment and worry. The parents were not too happy about the duel between the boys nor at the fact that they hadn't told them about it before now, regardless of anything else Harry knew that both himself and Draco were going to be in for a lecture once they got home from not only Narcissa and possibly Andromeda but also his Sirius as well.

After much discussion one night Draco had decided to call his new familiar Mowgli like from the Jungle book, Harry had gotten him the book the previous summer to which he enjoyed immensely and instead of using the snakes name of Kaa from the book he used the boys instead, she did not seem to mind and quite enjoyed the conversations with both Draco and Harry.

When he had initially sent the letter home to inform his Mother he had discovered he was a Parselmouth and had a new pet snake that was conjured in a duel between himself and Harry she was horrified. It wasn't him being a Parselmouth that worried her because contrary to the majority of the Wizarding Society she knew that Parseltongue was not necessarily an 'evil trait'. In actual reality it was her fear of Snakes that made her worried, once it also came out that Harry was also a Parselmouth she knew it was going to make life a lot more difficult for the two boys considering the stigma that was attached to the ability of talking to Snakes that's in the biggest part to Voldemort. At first he found it hilarious that his mother was in Slytherin and terrified of snakes but alas after Sirius scolded him for making fun of his mother he didn't say anything about it again and realised he had made a mistake.

Both boys were looking forward to their second Christmas together and all of the kids made a pact to try and forget what was happening in the school at least for the holidays, they were meeting Susan in the entrance hall and then travelling down to the Express together. The young Hufflepuff was a bit of an enigma this year, the girls had noticed small subtle changes in Susan but the boys being who they were just put it down to Puberty and the fact that Hannah had been petrified. Susan and Hannah were the best of friends and knew she was feeling the absence of her in her life so they had tried to take her under their wing and brought her into the Common room to study with them.

Not that it made a difference in her demeanour at all, she was moody and evasive and had avoided them as much as possible, the majority of the school believed that Harry or Draco had something to do with all of the attacks but Susan never once accused them and they knew she was still their friend but were concerned by her behaviour and decided to talk to Amelia to see if maybe she could talk to her and try and get the girl to open up a little bit more.

Hermione had her grandparents on her father's side coming around and she was so excited to see them, they were all invited to a big Christmas Day dinner but only the Grangers and Lovegood's could make it. The Weasleys had their own Christmas with the Aunts and Uncles coming over for Dinner. The Longbottom's always had huge family Christmas dinners with relatives coming home from all over the world to stay at the manor. Since it was Alice and Franks first official Christmas since being brought back, it was the first chance they were going to get to reunite with the family and Augusta wanted to make it into an extraordinarily large get together.

They had managed surprisingly to not get outed as being cured until they were spotted at the train station when they went to pick Neville up for the summer the previous year. Needless to say, the article ran in the Prophet by the hag that was Rita Skeeter was enough to anger everyone. The Greengrass's also had decided to have their own Christmas dinner as Astoria was starting Hogwarts the following year and they wanted to have a small intimate family Christmas but did agree to the New Year's party that Sirius was actually going to throw this year.

Severus arranged to come over with Aurora and Minerva for Christmas Dinner following an invitation from both the Marauders and Narcissa. Albus and his brother Aberforth has mended bridges and had decided to have a get together over Christmas as a family, so naturally he had declined their invitation. The Potions Master has finally completed a full Prototype for the Wolfsbane cure but whether or not it was going to work is a different story, he was going to bring it over on Christmas Day for the werewolf to try and if he was being honest with himself he was nervous. Harry had spent so much time on the Chamber of Secrets mystery and he did realise he was neglecting Ginny slightly...it wasn't his intention it just seemed to happen and he had been wrecking his head to try and think of a good Christmas present for her to make it up to her and he was no closer to figuring it out.

"Hey!" Harry was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Ginny as she came into the room, both Luna and Ginny were bringing their kittens home as they were still too small to leave behind to venture the castle on their own. After watching the Lion King the previous summer they had called their kittens Nala and Simba. Harry had been looking forward to letting them all watch more movies over the Christmas break. His beautiful girlfriends Kitten was in her kitten carrier sound asleep and Harry took her hand in his could not believe his luck.

"You excited?" She nodded her head at him but seemed a little bit sad and he knew she wasn't looking forward to not seeing him on a Christmas Day and only hoped it wasn't too difficult for them all to be separated. They had not talked about it too much but the impending threat of being separated was enough to bring them both down from the Christmas Spirit.

"Yeah I just it will be the first time we are separated since we bonded and so I guess I am feeling a little worried and sad...I know it's only a couple of days but still I will miss you..." Both Harry and Ginny had grown up a lot over the summer and instead of the small little girl she was at the beginning of last year all their exercise had allowed her to start to blossom. She had gained height and definition in her little small figure and Harry knew as time had progressed she would only get even more beautiful and he would probably get worse looking in comparison to her.

"Do you really think that I don't feel the same? It's going to be so difficult to be away from you even just for a couple of days..." She smiled up at him and set her things on the ground before heading to go and sit down on the couch but Harry's hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" She was confused at the expression on his face, he just took both of her hands in his and just stared at each other in awe of how their life had turned out. Harry couldn't help but continue to stare at her and he leaned in slowly to allow for their first kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle and over as quick as it started but it was perfect and they both knew it, unbeknownst to them both their friends were standing on the stone steps watching them both with huge grins on their faces, the red that they were all accustomed to seeing was flowing all around them and the warmth and love flowing from it was enough to get the others high. It was pure energy and no one had felt such raw emotion projected from anyone before, not to mention it almost reached and flowed into the others and bonded together with their own house colours and pulled them from their bodies. This continued for only a few seconds before Harry and Ginny broke apart to witness the epic light show that was flowing all around them and they could not understand what was going on before Ginny looked at Harry and the reality of what happened just hit her.

"You Idiot…you just kissed me?" He grinned and nodded when she looked like she wanted to slap him, and then reality came crashing down and he too picked up on what was going on.

"I didn't think…but I guess seeing as the world didn't end all is good…" She could not believe his flippant attitude about the apocalypse.

"Harry that was so dangerous…we could have wiped out Hogwarts of even Britain with that kiss…" He knew he screwed up but hearing her say it so matter of fact made him blush, he really did not intend to kiss her so soon but knew he made the right choice and would not change it.

"Totally worth it…" He grinned at her causing the scowl that was currently plastered on her face to turn into a smile and he leant forward and kissed her again allowing themselves to feel the wash of love and contentment form their magic and themselves.

"Alright lovebirds time to go..." Both of them smiled at their friends waggling eyebrows and Ginny went to pick up her cat carrier but Harry had gotten to it first along with her school bag much to her chagrin at his gentlemanly ways sometimes.

"Who won?" Draco smiled at the others as Harry and Ginny stared in confusion as Galleons were exchanged between the Slytherin couple along with Hermione and Ron.

"Hermione!" She smiled and pocketed the money from her friends and still Harry and Ginny were unsure what was going on. "I thought for sure it was going to be Luna and Neville with how sickening they are." Draco was right that Luna and Neville were very lovey dovey with each other always holding hands and kissing each other on the cheek but none of them had kissed on the lips yet and the fact that it was Harry and Ginny was somewhat exciting.

"You bet on who would kiss first?" Draco, Daphne, Hermione and Ron nodded their heads and it was clear Neville and Luna did not have a clue either about the bet and everyone just laughed at the pout on Lunas face at not being included.

"I can't believe you bet on us!" She was not too pissed off but everyone apologised anyway and could not help but pull her in for a group hug, Considering she was the smallest of the group everyone engulfed her small frame which made her look even more Fairy like than usual. As they all grabbed their stuff they made their way downstairs and found Susan standing waiting for them in the courtyard looking a little bit more comfortable. She seemed a lot brighter and happier that she had been and they were grateful for that, everything with Hannah had been hard on her but they all had been there for her. Harry had taken it upon himself to try and treat her like a sister because essentially that is what they She was going to be.

"Hey Guys...I think I am going to sit with Anna and Su-Li but I didn't want to just abandon you guys without letting you know." It was then they noticed the two girls standing off to the left looking warily at Harry and Draco.

"Sure no problem...we will see you at the station..." She nodded and walked away with her friends leaving behind a group of individuals very confused with her complete three-hundred-and-sixty-degree behaviour change.

"Must be hormones!" Ron as tactless as ever earned himself a glare from all of the girls and a slap on the arm from Hermione and which he was very affronted.

"Ow What was that for I am only just saying...living with you four has enlightened me to the ways of womanly things..." Harry facepalmed, Draco shook his head and Neville flushed bright red at their friends lack of empathy, he at least had the courtesy to look guilty at Hermione when she said that to him.

"Honestly Ronald do you even think before you speak?" He just shrugged and they all went to walk away before a voice calling Harry's name behind them caused them all to stop and they were greeted by the much calmer face of Severus Snape coming towards them.

"Good I am glad to catch you...listen in the spirit of Christmas I am going to forget about the other night but I swear if you ever pull another dangerous stunt like that again I will be going straight for the headmaster...now keep working on your Meditation and Occlumency Landscape over the Christmas holidays and I will see you on Christmas Day." They all nodded at him in thanks and realised they were going to have to come clean to their parents at some point.

"Remember you want your enemy to think he has succeeded in breaching the walls only to be overcome by a force out..." Again they nodded their heads and thanked him before turning on their heels and making their way down to the carriages that take them to Hogsmeade Station.

Their Occlumency lessons with the surly Potions Master were going quite well, Harry had recently found out Severus was teaching Mr and Mrs Granger and they were doing quite well with it. Mr Granger surprisingly was better than Mrs Granger but Hermione was struggling slightly also because she had such an analytical mind just like her mothers it was quite difficult for her to fill the vast empty space between her attacker and her thoughts and memories.

Lunas and Daphne's natural ability was shining through by now and they were both better than Harry by now much to his irritation. The Boy has sort of came to standstill trying to sort out all of his memories of the Dursleys and it was slightly difficult for him but he was coming around slowly but surely. They all split into two carriages and started making their way to the Express, they had all enjoyed the quiet throughout the short journey although Ginny and Harry were having an inner private conversation and enjoying the solitude their inner connection allowed.

'Did you mean to kiss me?'  
'Yes...I wanted to...our connection is getting stronger I can feel it...' She nodded at him and looked straight in his face.  
'Do you think we are too young to be kissing?' She asked and truth be told he was not sure so he just shrugged.  
'I don't think so...you are the most important person in my life and if we go through that life not doing things we want to do...well then what is the point of living?' She nodded at him and they continued on in their silent conversation allowing the others to get on with whatever they were doing.

Ten minutes had passed and they had arrived at Hogsmeade station and as the four boys held their hands out for the four girls they also took their bags etcetera causing girls from their year and upwards to glare at them all. The amount of people who go home home for Christmas is quite extensive so they went straight to the back of the train and found an empty compartment that fit them all and to try and escape the death glares they were receiving from the female population. Even though Harry and Draco are considered to be the ones who are opening the Chamber of Secrets the girls in the school knew gentlemanly behaviour and some of them especially the older ones never received any form of Chivalry by the looks of things.

Time passed relatively slowly before they train started to pull away from the station and they all settled in for the journey home for the holidays. Harry, Hermione and Draco pulled out a book to read hoping to make them appear unapproachable to anyone passing by outside, Ginny was keeping the two kittens occupied by holding a small shiny toy for them to bat with their paws through the bars of the travel-cage, Luna and Neville were sharing a journal from Rowena and Ron and Daphne were exchanging a piece of Parchment which explains his wand cores he was working with.

Of all people Daphne and Ron had struck up quite a hilarious friendship, I mean they were all friends but looking at the surface Draco and Daphne were Polar opposites and yet they got on so well. The young Slytherin girl would have slapped you in the face if they had told her prior of starting Hogwarts she would be friends with a Weasley.

Growing up surrounded by people like the Malfoys and Parkinson's who craved aristocratic idiocy she had heard all sorts of stories about the Weasleys and Ron although he has no filter between his brain and his mouth most of the time had become an impeccable friend to her over the past year. They were well on their way when the Twins showed up with a large smile on their face, they were plotting, Harry knew that face anywhere and were just thankful him and his friends were exempt from their pranks.

"Harry Potter just that man we were hoping to run into, we have a plan for the opening feast after new year to have another crack at Lockhart if you would be interested in assisting?" They majority of the soul bonds knew of Harry's distain for the DADA professor and knew he would jump at the chance.

"Well what exactly do you have in mind?" The twins looked at each other and smiled before explaining their whole plan to Harry and he Laughed out Loud until the door slipped open and their annual visit from the Slytherin gang was upon them. Did theses idiots never learn?

"What's so funny Potter?" Harry and his friends immediately quietened down and just glared at the newcomers. "Going to enjoy your Christmas with your felon of a godfather and not to mention Draco's blood traitor of a mother." Draco was never going to let anyone say a bad word against his mother but Harry just shook his head.

"I have to laugh Zabini...every chance you get you always feel the need to come in here and try to throw your weight around...but in the end we always best you, you all end up with your arses handed to you...so the question is why do you keep on trying to be an idiot." Blaise was furious as Harry came closer to the boy and snapped his wand out of its holster around the same time everyone else did.

"Always whipping that wand out Potter...you are all talk when your posse is standing behind you...how would you fare in a duel on your own?" Harry looked at him and laughed as did the rest of the soul bonds.

"Anytime you want Zabini...anytime!" Harry smirked at the dark skinned boy before they all went to leave the compartment leaving a smug Fred and George in their wake. "What are you both smiling at?" The two boys were quiet and that alone was frightening.

"We might have slipped a little something into their pockets and well they will continuously smell like farts and garlic burps until they unbound the train and Kings Cross..." The Twins powers knew no bounds and Harry remembered they were talking about Lockhart before they were so rudely interrupted.

"See if you both spent half as much time studying as you did on your pranks you would be top of your year..." Fred and George just laughed at that and nodded to Hermione in an over exaggerated bow to her.

"Why we do take..."

"That as a huge..."

"Compliment..."

"Especially from an..."

"Academic such as..."

"Yourself..." They Both confided anyone in s ten foot radius when they did that and Hermione just ignored them and went back to her book she was reading.

"Anyway we would quite like to get the Prank on the go at the welcome feast...the only thing is we would need to borrow the map..." Harry immediately fished it out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to the two boys whom bowed gracefully.

"Let me know if you need anything from my chest I would be only too happy to help..." Quite a few kids were trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Lockhart but until they did they had to persevere with his ridiculous classes. The Gruesome twosome now took their leave and the soul bonds just spent the majority of the journey in comfortable silence. When they pulled up to The Platform at Kings Cross everyone could see their family standing waiting on them and since Harry was the first one out he immediately ran to Sirius and threw his arms around him with everyone following suit.

"Oh my goodness children...you boys have got to stop growing. Every time you go away to school I hardly recognise you when you come home..." Narcissa smiles at them all and have everyone a hug. Pleasantries and goodbyes were shared before the souls bonds were left to say goodbye. Harry kissed Ginny again on the lips much to her brother and fathers chagrin and Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek which was appreciated by Mr Granger he didn't try anything else. All of them were going to meet every morning for training apart from Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and they were all feeling the strain of being apart. All of the parents looked on with smirks and they all passed through the barrier and went their own ways towards home.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey Everyone! First of all I would love to thank everyone for the follows and reviews and favourites it really does feel amazing to know someone is reading this story and I am not just writing it for no reason! Please Read and Review the next chapter and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen**_

Harry and Draco had arrived in Black Manor and after discussing it with each other all of the kids had decided together to come clean to their parents about what was happening at the school and what they did with the Polyjuice Potion, it wasn't fair asking Severus to keep it a secret. Deciding to get it over and done with at the beginning of the holiday rather than it hanging over their heads the whole of the Christmas holidays both boys were nervous and as they stepped into the kitchen and they took notice that nearly everyone was there which was not all that surprising and actually might end up working in their favour.

"Can we talk to you guys for a second?" Everyone nodded their heads and Dora laughed before announcing that she thinks they meant Sirius and Narcissa who were actual parents and Andi, Ted and Charlie went to leave. "Actually, we can use all of the advice and help we can get..." Part of the others didn't want to ask but their intrigue was getting the best of them.

"Something has been happening at school this year...We don't actually know how much public knowledge is but you guys need to know." Everyone had exchanged glances with each other before allowing Harry to continue. Sirius knew that it took a lot to shake the boys' confidence and make them worried so seeing them so concerned had startled him.

"Before school started this year we had a visit in the form of a house elf, he ambushed Ginny and I in the Lounge and he said that dreadful things were going to happen at Hogwarts this year and tried to get us to promise not to go back." Draco decided to take over at this point and his mother looked like she was going to have s conniption unless someone explained right now what exactly they were talking about. One thing the young Slytherin had noticed was that his mother appeared to be a lot higher strung than before he went to school.

"Once we got to school students began to get petrified...it started with Mrs Norris...Filch's Cat…" Narcissa let out a horrified gasp at that and held her chest on worry and fear but the boys decided to just keep going instead of saying it in dribs and drabs. "After talking to the Founders, we found out that Salazar kept a pet Basilisk but it was left in stasis with a charm that was affixed onto its eyes to prevent it from hurting anyone but some imposter has started saying they are the Heir of Slytherin and using the beast to attack people." Everyone had listened to the conversation with them all, but they weren't all that shocked. In actual fact some of the adults had a look that could only be described as recognition, Andromeda started what appeared to be a tale that wasn't going to have a happy ending.

"Fifty years ago...there was similar attacks that happened in the school, a student died, and another student got expelled for it." Both boys looked at Sirius in that moment and were in actual shock, no one had said anything to any of them about this and they were pissed at the teachers for keeping it from them.

"Who was it...the student?" Everyone seemed apprehensive to say anything but they all knew of they didn't mention anything then the boys would only find out by themselves.

"Hagrid...he was expelled, and his wand was snapped..." They were both horrified, they knew Hagrid and he was their friend someone had obviously set him up to take the fall because there is no way Hagrid would ever hurt anybody.

"Hagrid...no way he wouldn't hurt a fly..." They all nodded at the two boys and tried to explain to them what happened, but they were not having anything bad said about their friend. "No... It's impossible...I don't care what anyone says Hagrid is not a murderer." Sirius nodded his head at his godson and grabbed them both by the shoulders to push them back down onto the couch to snap them out of their combined furious and betrayed state.

"Boys will you stop...we never said we thought Hagrid hurt anybody he was unfortunate enough to have a witness who corroborated what had happened." Both boys were horrified and then they both came to the same conclusion, they need to find out who is doing this and clear Hagrid's name.

"So Who was this witness?" They all shrugged their shoulders at that and told them it was privately sealed and not available to the public. The two boys excused themselves and went up to their rooms to contact everyone through their bond connection and explained to them what they found out about Hagrid.

'Hang on Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets before? So, the only explanation would be this mysterious witness.' Harry and Draco heard Luna in their heads and knew they were going to have to talk to their friend eventually and neither one was looking forward to that particular revelation. They all said their goodbyes to each other and closed the connection before heading downstairs where Sirius was in full scale planning mode.

"Alright you two I know you are having a shitty year in school so far!" Narcissa slapped him on the arm for swearing in front of them both and the two boys just giggled at the cousin's antics. "Ok...crappy year...any better?" She nodded her head causing him to smile at him and Remus, Andi, Ted and Dora to laugh.

"It's Christmas my favourite time of year and I really don't want any negative energy this year...as you can see we have already bought a tree because Arthur gave us the heads up that Victor who owns the Christmas tree lot was going to raided so we bought the tree two days ago." Both Harry and Draco didn't mind not being able to pick out the tree they were just glad to have their Christmas holidays with their family.

Sirius had planned for them to go shopping tomorrow and for the two boys to use today to finish their homework. Both of them had spent the rest of the day on their homework and had an early night to prepare for the following morning.

Everybody was standing in the living room the following morning ready to go to Diagon Alley and both boys were going to go with Sirius and Narcissa to Gringotts to pick up their gifts for their respective girls and then branching off from one another to get everyone else.

Flooing into The Leaky Cauldron was as eventful as it usually is with Harry nearly falling on his face and Draco laughing at him. As the two boys and their parents made their way to the Bank the former was both glad of Narcissa's presence there, they needed a woman's opinion.

"Welcome Lord Black, Lady Black, Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy...May your vaults continue to flow..." Both Draco and Harry had instructed the Goblins to not call them Lord Gryffindor or Slytherin in public as it would cause a complete uproar and they wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

"Ragnok...May your gold be everlasting...how are you?" Harry had a soft spot for Ragnok and everything he has done for him ever since that first day he had met him with Minnie and Severus.

"Very well Lord Potter...I would like to thank you for the Chocolate Frogs you sent for my children's birthday it was very much appreciated, as was the other candy your fellow soul bonds sent." Harry only shook his head at the Goblin.

"Honestly Ragnok you have helped me so much and it's really not a big deal..." The goblin bowed to Harry and asked how he could help him.

"I would like to Visit the Potter Vault if at all possible..." Without any delay Ragnok was leading them all to the Vault in question. Both Harry and Draco wanted to make their presents to their girls were amazing and Draco knew exactly what he was going to do.

As they all climbed into a cart they proceeded the long and twisting journey towards the Vault in question and Sirius had a grin slapped on his face from cheek to cheek. Here was two twelve-year-old boys who were trying to come up with a romantic gift for the girlfriends. To anyone else it was ludicrous but to Sirius he had spent enough time with both of the couples to know that no matter what they were not children, and neither was their relationship childish. Harry looked at Ginny as if she set the sun and the moon and Draco looked at Daphne as if he was coming up from being underwater and she was his fresh air. He didn't always understand their connection, but he knew it was real and powerful.

"Potter Family Vault..." Harry dismounted from the cart and took out his key to unlock the Vault door, every time he walked into the Vault in question Harry always felt the most connected to his parents. Surrounded by all of their things he couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like had he grown up with them instead of his aunt and uncle.

"Harry...you Ok?" He must have been standing in the entrance for a long period of time as he saw the concern etched onto Narcissa's face, even having the woman in his life would have been a strange concept in the beginning of his time at Hogwarts...considering his relationship with Draco was something similar to abhorrent.

"Yeah I just really wish I could have got to know them..." She immediately understood as did Sirius who held onto his shoulder in a supportive stance and glanced around the room at so many memories in front of him.

"I think I would like to visit Potter Manor at some point Sirius?" His godfather only nodded his head in agreement and so they decided to do it a couple of days after Christmas and their spirits lifted at the thought of Harry seeing his ancestral home and Sirius being back in the first place that felt like home to him.

"Now we are here for a gift for Miss Weasley what are you going to give her..." Harry smiled up at him and immediately walked over to the stand which had many different gowns and dress robes in garment bags hanging up. He lifted out a beautiful Black dress that had once belonged to his mother along with a set of matching dress robes for himself and turned to Narcissa.

"Would you be able to alter these for myself and Ginny, I know she was worrying about what she was gonna wear to Sirius's party and her mother doesn't want her using the Gryffindor Vault." Molly Weasley was very money proud and never wanted to ask for help with anything even though Ginny was now one of the richest witches in the world.

"Of course I can Harry..." He thanked her and they all left after Harry with Sirius's help picked up matching shoes and jewellery to go with it. They all climbed into the cart again and made their way down to the Malfoy Vault for Dracos gift.

"I haven't actually finished reading the inventory in all of my vaults but I found something I wanted to give to Daphne. It's a promise ring with the Malfoy coat of arms on it...I have already spoken to Lord Greengrass and he has given me permission to take Daphne in under my familys name in protection." Harry still had a lot to learn as he was unsure what this entailed.

"What do you mean?" Draco smiled at his brother and how socially inept he seemed sometimes and stepped off the now stopped cart and unlocked his vault door with the help of Ragnok.

"No one knows about our inheritances but once we reach Fifteen they are going to find out, because we are the last blood descendants we all will hold the majority votes in the Wizangamot and we won't need to wait until we are seventeen to take them up." Harry had read his books and understood what was expected of him when he reached fifteen but did not know that they would all have that much political influence.

"I still don't understand..." Harry had came into the Wizarding world late and was still learning all about it. "What has that got to do with Daphne?" Draco smiled at him and took him by the arm into the Vault.

"Regardless of anything else Harry Luna, Hermione, you and I have the most money and influence in the Wizarding world, you are going to Marry Ginny in the future right?" Harry nodded at Draco as he lifted a small black velvet box.

"Even though Daphne, Ginny Ron and Neville are going to have a lot of political power in and of themselves if we take them into our family as protectors anyone who goes after them either Politically, financially or criminally we have the right to ask for anything in return for assaulting them." Harry understood now and immediately wanted to do the same for Ginny.

"How does one go about it Draco?" He smiled at his brother with a maniacal grin on his face.

"You have your Potter rings, don't you?" Harry nodded, and it dawned on him what he had to do he only hoped Ginny wouldn't freak out. All his plans would need to be carefully sorted out and he was going to need some help. At his brothers face he knew all he had to do was ask.

Tension was palpable in the Granger house as the three individuals in the living room didn't exactly know why they were sitting in silence, but they knew exactly why they were nervous. After getting permission from Amelia and the Ministry they had decided as family that they were going to tell Mr Grangers parents about Hermione and Emma having magic. Considering she had spent so long without her magic Emma was still prone to bouts of accidental magic and considering they were going to be staying with them all over Christmas it seemed like a good idea to tell the elder Grangers all about the world around them and what they don't see.

They were all sitting either chewing fingernails or twisting hair around or nibbling the bottom lip whilst waiting on the doorbell ringing. Not surprisingly out of them all Dan was the most nervous, Alison Granger was not exactly straight laced she did have a hippie side to her but the Wizarding World was a lot to get the hang of not to mention get your head around and his mother was not that much of a free spirit to not have something to say about the whole situation. Dans father on the other hand was as straight laced as they came, Captain Richard Granger was a military man with over thirty years of service to Her Majesty's Navy he always had no tolerance for freaky deaky things in his life and this was certainly going to be freaky dealt.

Unable to ponder the possible ways it could go all of them were broken out of their musings by the doorbell ringing and they all stood up ready to face the music. With each footstep Hermione got even more nervous, she loved her grandparents and they always spoiled her as the only granddaughter but once she saw the smiling, familiar faces of her grandparents all fear dissipated.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Hermione was the apple of her grandmother's eye and seeing the change in her granddaughter was extraordinary albeit a little shocking. Gone was the bushy hair and gangly limbs in its place was a beautiful young girl who had shot Up about three inches and looked extremely athletic. Considering the only thing she had ever seen Hermione lift was a book to read it.

"Oh my goodness my darling you look incredible..." Hermione blushes under her grandmothers gaze and couldn't help but feel embarrassed and her scrutinising eyes from her head to toes.

"Mum...Dad..." Alison turned to her son and gave him a huge hug along with Emma and proceeded to move further into the house away from the doorway to allow her husband to follow her. Alison Granger was a tall, skinny woman whom appeared almost like a strict School teacher but considering she had not seen her family in so long her features relaxed exponentially. Richard Granger was certainly an intimidating male by pure stature alone.

Like his son he was over six foot and appeared well built probably from his time in the military, they all proceeded into the living room where Emma put on the tea and casual conversation passed for about an hour as Dan and Emma had spent the majority of that time trying to work up the courage to tell the people in front of them their entire life had not been what it seemed. Surprisingly it had been Hermione that initiated the conversation with her grandparents by telling her about the book club idea some of the children had had before the Christmas break. Her grandmother being an avid reader thought it was a wonderful idea.

"How is school Hermione...do you not get lonely being away from your parents? What is your favourite subjects?" She looked between her parents and grandparents in that moment and then they all took a deep breath ready to explain.

"Well yes I do miss mum and dad...I miss them so much but Hogwarts is incredible. I have something I have to tell you both...it's probably going to be a big shock but nevertheless you both need to know...When I turned eleven a woman came to the house and explained something to me which for the first time made me feel complete...I am a witch...and O go to a school of Magic..." She saw many different facial features flit across their faces in that moment and went into the kitchen to pour her grandfather a glass of her fathers whiskey and her grandmother a Gin and Tonic in the hopes that it would help because judging by their faces they are going to need it.

"When you say witch?" Her grandmother took a large sip from her glass whereas her grandfather chugged his whiskey in one m till all that was left was a dry glass.

"I mean I have real magical powers, I go to school to learn and help control them, I use a wand...make potions...fly on a broomstick...basically everything you are thinking right now is probably right..." She noticed her parents were watching on with worry.

"Isn't witchcraft like devil worshipping?" Hermione laughed in that moment and apologised immediately not wanting to offend her grandmother.

"No Grandma..." she proceeded to explain to both of them her first meeting with Minerva right through till Diagon Alley and meeting Harry. Her first half of her first year at Hogwarts and then finding her inheritance at the bank which earned them both another glass. Then Emma explained what had happened to her about how she only found out about her own magic abilities and what she was learning also they all apologised for hiding it and not mentioning anything that had happened before as they were sworn to secrecy.

"You mean to tell me your parents refused you your magical heritage and then wiped your memory, blocked your magic and went on with their life's?" Emma nodded her head and then Alison hugged her daughter in law in pity of what her parents did to her.

"Hang on a second you mean to tell me that you have know about this for over two years and didn't think we had a right to know? Hermione is our only granddaughter and she has these gifts...we had a right to know Dan." Surprisingly both of his parents were taking it quite well that their world was not what they thought it was.

"I know dad but legally we couldn't tell you...the only reason we can tell you now is because Emma is still learning her magic and you are staying here for Christmas so something might slip out accidentally because of her nerves." They nodded and held up their now empty glasses for another one which Dan went to the kitchen to get.

"So can you show us some magic?" Alison was intrigued and although Richard was irritated at not being told and he was a little bit more standoffish at the whole concept it did not mean he was against the entire situation. Emma stood up and got out her wand and floated the now full glasses from the kitchen and set them down gently on the coffee table in front of her in-laws whom had awed, and shocked expressions plastered on their faces.

Richard leant forward and waved his hands in the air almost as if he was checking for wires that were not there. All of the others in the room let out a giggle at that, the shock died down after a few minutes and Hermione stood up.

"I have someone very special that I want you to meet...he is the other half of the story. I am going to get Ron to come through is that ok?" Hermione asked her parents whom just nodded and were thankful they hooked their fireplace up to the Floo network. Hermione opened their mental connection and a few minutes later Ron appeared looking a little bit scared, but he immediately went up to Hermione's grandparents and held his hand out.

"Captain Granger...Mrs Granger...its an honour to meet you...Hermione talks about you all the time. She is really excited to spend Christmas with you..." Both Richard and Alison looked a little taken aback by the tall red head whom first of all appeared from a fireplace and then shook their hands in a very gentlemanly and outdated way. Alison was the first one to understand who the boy was and smiled from ear to ear whereas Richard took a little bit longer and stood appraising the boy in front of him and turning to his son in irritation for the umpteenth time that day already.

"Ok the magic thing is one thing but springing on us that our granddaughter has a boyfriend...well did you not think that was ok to hold off till another day...my heart is not as young as it once was." They all laughed at him except Ron whom looked even more frightened than before. Hermione took his hand and pulled him to sit down on the couch and they explained everything. Hermione gave her grandparents her history of magic book and explained about the Founders and their magical inheritances and they were both shocked and worried.

"So you mean to tell me that you are essentially Magical Royalty?" Both of the children squinted slightly at the same time which freaked the adults in the Room way out but eventually nodded their heads. They told the older people in the room as much as they could with many more drinks being drunk and the both of them slipping off for a nap afterward leaving behind three relieved Grangers and a traumatised Weasley.

The two children decided to meditate and practice their occlumency cross legged on the living room floor and Emma and Dan went into the kitchen to get started on dinner and knew it wasn't the end of firsts for the Christmas holidays. Christmas dinner was going to be exciting to say the least but at least they would have back up if needed, Surprisingly for both of them it had went quite well and both were expecting a lot more stress and shouting but Emma thinks the alcohol numbed the conversation slightly and she made a mental note to serve wine at dinner. Following their meditation Emma invited Ron for dinner and he quickly popped through the Floo to ask permission and came back through with a large sponge cake from Molly for the grandparents along with an invitation for dinner the following night.

The children's fears were unfounded as they were not going to be split up that much as the adults even enjoyed each h others company so much they would see one another quite frequently anyway. Unbeknownst to the children both grandparents had watched them meditate from the bedroom window and witnessed their Yellow colours flowing between one another and knew that Ronald Weasley was going to be in their granddaughter's life forever and surprisingly they were ok with that.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone! So I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and Favorited my Story! I am unbelievably thankful for the response of not only This Story but my first installment. Please continue to let me know what you think or if you think anything needs fixed or added in.**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoy my story! xox**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nineteen**_

Back at Gringotts the Black, Potter and Malfoy clan said a final goodbye and Merry Christmas to Ragnok before they all then proceeded back into the Alley with a huge list of things to get for their now huge extended family. Deciding to split up for handiness Harry went with Narcissa to the book store and Draco went with Sirius to the stationary store. Draco always enjoyed spending time with his uncle, he was amusing the majority of the time but was also good for advice. Growing up in a noble house like the blacks he was ostracised for not having the ideals of his family.

"Can I ask your advice on something Uncle Sirius? Don't worry its nothing bad?" The dark-haired man had seen his nephew look serious before, but nothing compared to how he was looking at him now. Seeing how far Draco had came in the past year was extraordinary. Lucius Malfoy had such heavy influence of the boy growing up and according to Narcissa that was potentially damaging for him. He had seen his mother and father's volatile relationship up close and personal, so it was a miracle in Sirius's eyes that he ended up as he did.

"Of course you can..." Of all the things that was going to come out of his mouth Sirius was not expecting what happened next. The boy was like his mother in more ways that his father and seeing him standing there with his lips pursed and one eyebrow raised he was Narcissa's double.

"I want to ask you about my mother and Charlie Weasley...do you think? I mean would you guess that it was a midlife crisis thing or is she in this for the long haul? She seems happy and I am not asking for petty reasons…just curious?" Sirius laughed at the boy in front of him and he knew it must have been strange for him to see his mother in a stable and happy relationship after all of his years watching Lucius treat her like crap the prospect of a healthy relationship for his mother and himself with Charlie Weasley was bound to be foreign to the boy.

"I'm not sure if Charlie is going to be around forever but I do know that right now he makes your mum happy and she deserves that after all of those years with your father..." Draco nodded and inhaled a deep breath inward and although he agreed with his Uncle he still didn't quite understand.

"Ok in that case I am going to need your help?" Sirius was confused as they continued to walk around the store. "What do you buy your mums dragon trainer boyfriend for Christmas..." Sirius unleashed a loud guffaw at that causing quite a few people to look in their direction. Harry enjoyed Narcissa's company...she was funny, kind and extremely gentle something that angered him when he thought about Lucius Malfoy and how he had hurt her throughout all of her years she was married to him.

"Ok so what do you need to get for still…" Harry had gotten Sirius to pick up a few things for him whilst he was at school so his shopping list was a lot shorter than last year and he was thankful for his poor hands he didn't have to wrap them all when he got home.

"Sirius, Draco, Tonks, The Weasleys apart from Ron, Ginny and the twins , Professor McGonagall and Snape." Narcissa then nodded her head and they headed for Severus's present.

"I remember at school he always wanted an owl but never got one so maybe you could get him one for Christmas?" Harry nodded his head at her and they changed course to the Owl Emporium. As soon as he walked in Harry noticed a black owl with a small tuft of Grey on its wings and chose it for the Cranky Potions Master. After paying for it and everything it needed he and Narcissa got quite a lot of their lists done before meeting back with Sirius and Draco and swapping over to allow Harry to buy Narcissa a present...in fact he was giving her and Charlie a joint present. Within an hour they were on their way to Muggle London to allow for Harry's usual trip to Waterstones and buy everyone a Muggle book each. Once they had all came back to Black Manor the boys split off again to wrap all their presents together.

"What did you get Hermione?" Harry asked Draco and he pulled out a lovely Parchment set with her name etched onto the top of it. "That's Great she will love that..." He nodded and proceeded to wrap everyone's gifts and brought them downstairs to set under the tree that was fully decorated thanks to their antics the night before. That night they all sat around the fire drinking eggnog and exchanging stories of the past when the Floo erupted and out stepped Severus Snape followed by Aurora.

"Ah Snivelling to what do we owe the pleasure..." The stern Potions Master looked at Harry in the moment and the young boy meant to tell his godfather but just had forgotten and he internally slapped himself on the head at his momentary lapse.

"Sorry Sirius I forgot to tell you I invited him..." Harry ran upstairs to his bedroom and came back down to a lot of laughing coming from around the room. "Professor I was Going to wait until Christmas Day before giving you your present but Eowyn doesn't like him and so I really don't think he will survive here until Christmas day." Harry lifted up the sheet that was covering up the cage and unlocked the cage door to allow the owl to step onto Harry's arm.

"He doesn't have a name yet and is still quite young but I thought he suited you and I know you don't have one..." Severus was in shock at the small boy in front of him and the small owl on his arm. As he got closer and closer Harry smiled at his favourite Professor and he could feel Aurora touch his back slightly which was comforting for the man.

"Thank you Harry..." The owl jumped up onto Severus's shoulder and began pecking his head before snuggling into his wing and getting comfortable on his new human's shoulder like he had been doing it all of his life. Severus was in shock at the bird's actions.

"I think he likes you sir..." The Potions Master gave Harry a hug which shocked some of the rooms occupants but not the children. "So what are you going to call him?" Severus looked between the owl and Aurora before settling on Artemis.

"Now why did you have to go and do that! My present is going to suck now..." Draco ran up to his bedroom leaving everyone confused in the living room before taking the stairs two at a time back down toward them all and handed the Potions Master a small vial filled with yellow liquid from his left hand and he had a small book in his right which he held onto, Severus in turn uncorked the vial and sniffed it causing his eyebrows to furrow in confusion and Draco to smirk at the expression of not knowing something.

"It's not very often I come across a Potion and I don't recognise what is it?" Harry's jaw however was on the floor at this and lightly punched his brother on the shoulder causing everyone to glance at his horrified and awed expression.

"No bloody way! You actually did it you sneaky bast..." A throat clearing from Narcissas direction was enough to make him stop what he was saying. "...how the hell did you manage to do it along with training and school work..." Being even more confused Severus tried to get to the bottom of it before the two boys went into one of their own worlds.

"Ok someone better explain what you both are blathering about..." Draco glanced around the room at everyone's confused faces and Severus especially had the vein on the side of his head pulsing and sticking out which only happened when he was frustrated. Severus and Aurora sat down in a chair as Draco sat down beside the coffee table and glanced at the expressions of everyone around the room. Most were curious but the majority were confused at the yellow liquid in the vial.

"Well Harry got an invisibility cloak last year for Christmas and I always wondered if there was a Potion you could make to make yourself invisible and there wasn't in any of the textbooks so I kind of spent the last year coming up with one in theory. I only succeeded last week...Hermione and the twins helped also..." Severus was in shock as was the rest of the room, Sirius snorted at how ridiculous it seemed that a young boy could have the ability to do it, Narcissa smiled with pride at her son and Severus passed the vial to Aurora who was in shock and loosed at Draco as if he had six heads.

"Let me get this straight, you created a Potion at twelve years of age and it is successful at making yourself turn invisible?" Draco nodded at the Potions Master in that moment. "Yeah thought so just wanted to check...for my sanity and my pride." No one really knew what to say so they sat in shock for about ten minutes before Sirius interrupted their thoughts.

"Anyone for Firewhiskey?" All of the adults nodded and agreed causing the kids to laugh at them all still in shock. They all knew they were smart but neither one knew exactly how smart until now, creating new potions...how in the hell did that happen?

"Anyway...I thought you could patent it and publish it?" Severus could not understand the generosity of the eight children. "I am only twelve and already have more money than I know what to do with and I don't want the fame so I want you to take it and do what you want with it." None of the adults in the room knew what to say, Severus was flabbergasted and Aurora was smiling from ear to ear at the young boy whom had progressed the most out of all of the children.

"I have all of my original notes and attempts so you can either sell it or publish it..." Severus smiled at his godson and looked between Draco and Harry the latter of which looked sneaky. As Draco handed him the small book in his other hand Severus looked through it and was in awe.

"You have just handed him a new Potion invention and you think your present is bad...catch yourself on brother." Everyone laughed at this and they all spent another hour or two chatting with Draco and Severus chatting by about his Potion invention.

"As much as we would love to stay longer we really should go but we shall see you for Christmas dinner..." They all nodded at both Professors as they departed through the Floo back home.

"Alright boys bedtime..." As Harry and Draco gotten ready for bed the rest of the adults made spent the rest of the night relaxing and talking about Draco and Harry.

"It is amazing their ability at twelve I can't imagine what they are going to be like when they leave school..." Andi was very proud of her two nephews and knew Lily and James would be proud of Harry for overcoming everything he has gone through.

"Watch this space...those eight are going to take over the world..." Narcissa excused herself to go to Both boys and wish them goodnight.

Holidays progressed as normal and before they knew it Christmas Day had arrived...Draco was in charge of getting Harry out of bed and they spent breakfast in their Pyjamas before opening their presents.

The Grangers and Lovegood's had all arrived for dinner along with Minerva, Severus and Aurora. They all had gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Hermione grandparents were in awe of Sirius and his house the men talking about house insurance and the flamboyance of the house itself, the majority of which a lot of the magical people in the room were confused but tried not to let on for fear of insulting the newcomers.

"Honestly this whole new world is completely fascinating, wouldn't mind never having to do the dishes by hand ever again..." At that Dobby popped into the room and offered the guests an appetiser almost making Alison Granger faint in the process.

"Oh my goodness..." She smiled at the strange looking man with ears too big for his body and a pair of trainers on his strange feet.

"Can Dobby be getting Mr Grangys parents anything to drink?" Dobby really was an excitable little creature but was very loyal to both the Black, Malfoy and Potter family ever since evil Mr Malfoy went to prison. Dobby was given to Narcissa when she first married into the Malfoy family and he had taken care of her as much as he possibly could throughout the years and found that he liked Mr Dragon Man Charlie much better as he looked at Ms Cissy with a lot of love and awe. They were true bonding mates and Dobby could see their future together was going to be full of ups and downs but had Mr Dragon Man will heal the damage done to both Ms Cissy and Master Draco.

"A gin would be wonderful thank you...what is your name?" Before coming to live with Mr Padfoot he had never been treated as an equal but now people were kind to him and he liked that...Dobby was always telling Kreacher to be nicer to Mr Padfoot as he was a kind wizard but Dobby suspects Kreacher being on his own for too long with Scary Mr Padfoot's mummy's picture and so drives him mad.

"I Is Dobby Mr Grangys Mummy ma'am..." She held out her hand to shake which he did before he clicked his fingers and her glass refilled automatically causing her eyes to widen even more. He repeated the process for Richard Granger who was for the umpteenth time in so many days flabbergasted at everything he was experiencing and in all honesty though it was a dream and he would wake up and it would be over.

"You would come in handy at some of the dinner parties we throw..." Dobby was most gracious and thankful for all of the praise he was receiving from the new Grangys.

"Oh anytime Captain Grangy sir...Dobby would be most happy to help..." Narcissa and Andromeda whom were standing watching with smiles on their faces could not believe how well the Extended Grangers were adjusting to the new magical world. They loved their family and probably wanted to support Hermione and Emma in all that they did but the concept was hard to swallow for some people and everyone was grateful that that wasn't the case.

"Thank You Dobby...could you please check on Kreacher and make sure he and Mipsy do not kill each other?" Narcissa kissed him on the head and he enthusiastically nodded and popped away to the kitchen leaving two stunned Muggles in his wake.

"I hope I am not causing offence but what is Dobby exactly?" Narcissa shook her head to let them know she wasn't offended at their question.

"He is a house elf...extraordinarily strong magical creatures but unfortunately they do not have the best reputation with certain households and are essentially used as slaves. We however try to treat all of ours with love and respect..." Richard was confused for a second but it took him a few moments to say anything as again he didn't want to offend.

"Why don't you set them free?" Narcissa smiled at the man to try and put him at ease because if she remembered correctly slavery was abolished in the Muggle world decades ago.

"While house elves can be freed their magical signature is stronger if they are bonded to a wizard, once they were set free some house elves would lose the ability to do magic and it would unfortunately drive them to depression or death." The man in question actually regretted asking the question, he had a feeling that the Wizarding world was going to be something he never understood. The children were receiving their presents from Andromeda and Ted when the others came and chose seats in the lounge. Captain and Mrs Granger chose the two seater couch and lifted up a present to hand to Harry, Draco, Hermione and Luna.

"Your other friends have one two but we trust you to pass them on." Opening a small pouch they revealed small compact pocket knifes for each of them. "I believe you should always be prepared..." Sirius took this opportunity to smirk at the kind man.

"Remind me to introduce you to a friend of mine...Alastair would find you wonderful..." Captain Granger did not seem to get the joke but as everyone was laughing slightly he just nodded his head and didn't ask questions. The children moved their attentions to Lupin and after hearing about some of the children's antics in school that year he was partially wary of their shit eating grin.

"So Remus...there was a reason you were not given your present this morning and it was because Severus had it. Now Ron, Daphne, Ginny and Neville wanted to be here, but they had their own family holiday dinner to attend to..." Remus Lupin was a curious man and seeing Harry stand in front of him with the largest smile plastered on his face was more than a little bit concerning at this point especially considering everyone else was mirroring him.

"Alright Harry you have me intrigued...what did you get me?" Severus then handed a small purple pouch to Harry as he and the other four started walking towards him and stopped about a foot from his seat.

"It wasn't so much that we bought you anything we did however make something for you...and if it works your life is going to be drastically different..." At this stage all of the soul bonds had opened up their bond connection, so the others could watch from their own homes. Harry handed Remus the purple pouch and Severus was even smiling at this point which truth be told kind of freaked both Remus and Sirius out a little.

"Snivelling you look a little too cocky over there! You trying to poison him?" Severus just shook his head and laughed but Harry got in before anyone else did.

"Sirius please behave ok...if Professor Snape wanted to poison him he would have done it already. We really could not have done this without him." Everyone in the room giggled at Harry whom had more sense that the majority of the adults on the room.

"Ok fine I will be on my best behaviour..." Both men glared at each other and even though they were both only half kidding it was difficult to get rid of that teenage animosity completely. The attention flowed back to Remus again thankfully as he sniffed the vial and glanced at the children in the room.

"If you think I am just going to take a Potion without knowing what it is you are delusional Alright...I have known Sirius all of these years. I know better...if I take this I may as well ask Fred and George to let me sample some of their Pranks..." Smiling at him they all sat down on the ground in front of his chair and looked at the man who had helped them all so much.

"A few months ago Hermione was reading a journal belonging to Helga Hufflepuff and you will not believe what we found. To be honest I still can't believe it." They proceeded to explain the process to him and everything the Potion was in theory supposed to do leaving everyone slack-jawed.

"Wait so your telling me that if he drinks this Potion he is gonna be cured of his werewolf side?" They all nodded their heads at Sirius and the people who understood Remus and all of his struggles with that side of his life knew they had just handed him the lottery.

"Well it's a first draught…so in theory yes but we are not too sure if it will work but hopefully once you take it you will know." Remus wasted no time and tipped the Potion back and everyone held their breaths to see what was going to happen next.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Two Chapters in One Day! Well I hope you enjoy them! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty**_

Everyone had been holding their breath for the past thirty seconds and trying to see any indication of a reaction from the man in front of them, all Remus could feel was warmth from the Potion spread through his body much like the Wolfsbane Potion. It started in his throat and worked its way down to the tips of his fingers and the bottoms of his toes, he wasn't sure why but he did expect it to hurt more. Harry stood holding onto Hermione's hand and Draco held onto Luna's waiting and watching the man in front of them.

Narcissa had only started to get to know Remus when she moved in with Sirius and she found him to be the most extraordinary man, he was courageous, exceedingly smart and unfailingly kind so she was hoping this worked for him because he deserved some happiness in his life. Sirius was worried, it wasn't that he didn't trust Severus Snape to do this it was just that he was overprotective of the man considering he was his best friend and had suffered enough throughout his life.

Nymphadora Tonks loved the man that was currently standing in front of her and saw him look at her and nod silently. She held onto her mother and father for Support just as he went to walk forward toward her.

"I don't feel any different..." As he shrugged and stepped up to them his whole body jutted out almost as if he were phasing into his wolf form and his knees buckled from under him, he spoke too soon it hurt like hell. Sirius immediately shielded the two boys along with Narcissa, Amy and Susan whom were clinging to one another in anticipation and worry for the man in front of them. Richard and Dan Granger went and stood in front of their family along with Harry, Luna and Draco in a protective stance and Ted took his wife and Daughter behind him, the latter looking worried about the man she loved.

"No no it's ok give him a second..." Severus held his hands up in front of everyone and it was then they could see his bones breaking and him almost howling but he was not actually turning in any way wolfy. His eyes were lighting up in an amber colour almost like whiskey and he looked as if he couldn't breathe very well but as the occupants in the room glanced between Severus and Remus the former did not seem to be too concerned in that moment. Severus walked right up to the man and stood in front of him and held onto him as best as he could to try and help the man.

"Its alright Remus! It's ok! From the notes in the journals that is what the Potion is supposed to do, it's supposed to reverse the effects of his first phase." Everyone nodded their heads as if trying to understand but they all looked confused especially Hermione's grandparents whom after hearing about magic were seeing a lot of it today, Severus then tried to explain to not only the Grangers but also Aurora whom was just starting to get to know everyone.

"He was bitten and had his first turn as a young boy, so he is going to be in a world of pain because it was so long ago. Considering the fact, he has also been taking Wolfsbane every full moon for the past year which essentially dampens the feelings of the phase then he is probably feeling a lot of pain right now. Unfortunately, that is unavoidable, but it will pass soon and we shall see if it has been effective..." By this stage he was nearly convulsing in the ground and Dora had separated from her father much to his chagrin and taken his head in her arms to try and relax him somewhat.

"Keep doing that Nymphadora...it will be soothing for him..." The metamorphagus didn't even flinch at the name Nymphadora so it went to show how much she was even taking in, no one knew if Severus was saying this to make himself feel better or to make everyone else in the room feel better but regardless it did seem to work as everyone seemed to relax a little bit as they watched Remus's body slow down. Seconds ticked by into minutes and time continued to pass slower than anyone thought was possible, as his fever and convulsions began to settle down they noticed his eyes had slowly flickered opened and he could not help but smile up at his angel whom was gently stroking his head.

"Are you Ok?" She asked all he could do was nod at her "do you want to stand up?" Again he nodded at her as both Dora and Severus helped him stand on shaky legs. His entire body felt different, more alive and energetic, considering it was only a few days to the full moon he felt extraordinary. Throughout his whole life he always had his inner wolf screaming in his head almost like a bad omen or a dark cloud hanging over his head. Now however for the first time in his life the voice of his inner animal who had always dominated his thought had cleared and he could not hear that voice any longer.

"I think it worked..." Severus quirked an eyebrow in disbelief that it did work, he thought for sure something was going to go wrong. "I feel amazing...full of energy and I can feel my magic now it was always duller but now it's flowing through my veins naturally." His smile was huge and he just swooped Dora up in a kiss and she just laughed at his childish antics. Andi and Ted looked on in amusement at his actions with their daughter and were inherently happy for the younger man in front of them, he had been through so much in his life and considering how happy Dora made him they were happy too.

"I mean I have heard about being able to feel your magic fully almost like an extension of yourself and being one with your magic but oh my god! This is incredible..." As if that wasn't proof enough he took out his wand and performed the Patronus charm. It was brighter than Remus had ever seen it and it looked almost Golden as the wolf pranced around the room and he just lifted Dora again and she wrapped her legs around his waist much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Alright get a room! Children present!" Sirius was immediately pulled into a hug from his oldest friend and he could not be happier for Remus in that moment. Having watched him struggle throughout his entire life with his condition he knew now that all of that guilt and worry was going to disappear, and he had the chance to live his life the way he wanted, the way he always wanted.

"How can I ever repay you...all of you?!" As Remus glanced around he saw Severus looking at him with a smile and it was there in then he knew he owed the man everything. Growing up in Hogwarts together Severus and Remus were not friends, in actual reality they hated each other, Severus had given him his life back and Harry and his friends had provided him with a second chance.

"Just live your life Remus...all we want is for you to be happy..." He nodded his head at them all and the tears of joy were erupting and he stopped dead in his tracks before running upstairs to his bedroom leaving everyone confused before twenty seconds later he ran straight back down the stairs again two at a time worrying everyone that he was going to fall on his face.

"Jesus Moony take it easy...you have more energy than the kids here..." Sirius pointed at Harry as he said this in which the young lad just stuck out his tongue at his godfather.

"Ok I know I am probably doing this all wrong and backwards but I have had this in my bedside drawer for months." He took Dora's hands in his own and knelt down in front of her causing all of the girls in the room to smile and his girlfriend's jaw to drop.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks..." She In turn scowled at him and the use of her full name. "I do and there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you, I know I have been standoffish and vague when talking about the future but that is because I could not see any light for us. You are my light and you deserve the world and I only wish that I could give that to you...but for now I can only start by promising you Forever! Will you do me the greatest honour I will ever have in my whole entire life and be my wi..." The young woman in question did not even let him finish before she launched at him and kissed him square in the face surprising him for once.

"Yes! It was always going to be a million percent yes! Wolf or no wolf!" He smiled at her and he took out a beautiful silver ring with a yellow canary diamond and slipped it on her finger...everyone admired it and they knew it was Dora's favourite. Both of them kissed each other for another few minutes before the women pulled her away to admire her ring which truly was beautiful and both Andi and Ted slapped him on the back in congratulations.

"I know I went about this all wrong and should have asked your permission but I love your daughter more that anything in the entire world..." Ted held his hand up to stop Remus and pulled him in for a hug.

"Stop son...I know how you feel about my daughter because she feels that way also...you do have my permission not that you needed it. From the second I met you and from the second Andi told me you were dating our Dora I was ecstatic...welcome to the family...I already know you will look after her..." They hugged each other again and Sirius reappeared seemingly from nowhere with a rather large bottle of champagne and glasses floating behind him.

"A toast..." He proceeded to hand out Champagne for all of the adults and sparkling apple cider for the children who were grateful because Champagne smelled disgusting. "To Remus and Dora..." Everyone echoed the sentiments for the happy couple and before they knew it the day was drawing to a close. Severus and Aurora were on the process of saying goodbye to everyone when Harry caught his godfather giving Severus the thumbs up and smiling like a Cheshire Cat causing the Potions Master to roll his eyes." Not even waiting until they had left the house Harry jumped at the chance to interrogate his godfather over his actions.

"Why were you and Severus acting all weird and twitchy?!" He was slightly offended at his godsons accusatory tone but knew he had to face the music.

"If you must know I helped him organise a Christmas surprise for Aurora..." Harry was in disbelief and did not understand how his Potions Professor and his godfather who barely tolerate each other had actually conversed enough for Severus to ask Sirius for his assistance.

"What kind of surprise?" Sirius just tapped his nose at the young boy and told him to mind his own business before heading back to his conversation with an over the moon Remus and Dora.

As Severus and Aurora apparated away from Black Manor they found their feet in front of a lovely cottage in the middle of what looked to be a forest. Aurora was confused whereas Severus was nervous. After spending the past few days working on this he had only now realised he was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his whole entire life.

"Sev...what's going on?" He took in her features and could not read her expression and only hoped he had not over stepped his bounds. He held up a small golden key and handed it to her causing her confusion to go up about ten notches.

"Merry Christmas!" Seriously that is all he could say, no matter what he tried to come up with something eloquent but all he could muster was a smile and a Merry Christmas!? Idiot.

"I still don't understand Severus..." He drew in a deep breath and glanced at her and it was then she could practically see the full extent of his nervousness. "What is all of this?" She knew she was probably making him even more nervous, but she couldn't help it when she didn't understand.

"I was thinking of a way to tell you how I feel and I realised that I couldn't just tell you...I had to show you..." He took a deep breath and then proceeded to get to the point of the matter.

"I know we spend the majority of our time at school, but I still was wondering if you would do me the honour of moving in with me? I found this little cottage and put in an offer...considering it belongs to Narcissa I got a good deal..." She smiled at him and held onto her hand.

"Severus I would love to live with you!" He smiled a genuine smile and lifted her up off the ground before kissing her and trailing her inside to see their new house. It was a large two storey sixteenth century stone cottage with over five hundred acres and they spent the rest of their Christmas celebrating.

The following day saw all of the Soul bonds sitting in the living room of Black Manor. Harry had the Potter Ring that once belonged to his mother burning a hole in his pocket. He had already gotten everything he needed from Sirius on what he was supposed to do and was extremely nervous. Ginny Weasley was nothing of not independent and he only hoped that she did not refuse his request. All of the soul bonds were hoping to keep their status a secret until they all turn Fifteen and Ginny was going to have enough political influence of her own but the one thing Harry could do to protect her was to bring her under his house in Protection.

She would be wearing the Potter coat of arms on her finger and that was a sign that she was under the protection of House Potter and no one could do anything to her or else Harry had the right to basically hit the roof. He had planned to go to Potter Manor in a few days but he wanted to do this before he left for his old home as hopefully someday Potter Manor might be his and Ginny's home in the future.

"Are you nervous? To see the house?" Hermione had always seen Harry's strength and courage as extraordinary but at this point she thought he was going a little bit overboard with the whole thing. He was trying his best not to show how nervous he was but considering how close the eight children were they could see right through him. He nodded his head at her and all of them just spent the day talking and trying to be supportive towards the boy.

"I called you all here today because I wanted to do something...umm actually ask something that I am not really sure how to go about. Everything we have been through has been extraordinary and I could do have gotten through it without all of you..." Ginny held onto his hand and he felt more anchored than he had ever been.

"We love you too Harry...what's going on? You are acting like Sirius when he tried to steal Narcissa and Dans bakes treats from the kitchen." Luna always had a way of saying things which made them all laugh at her.

"I know it's Christmas but this is not just a Christmas present...Ginny...I know we are only twelve and eleven but I love you...the thought of someone hurting you both angers me and fills me with dread...with this ring...no one can do that without the entire strength of The Potter and Gryffindor House coming down on them." He whipped out the ring with the Potter coat of arms on it and she smiled at him.

"I would be honoured if you would do me the honour of wearing it so everyone knows officially that you are mine and I am yours...when we are older I want to give you another one...a more sparkly one but for now...I love you..." She smiled at him and leant forward and kissed him square on the face allowing their friends to wolf whistle at them all.

"Congratulations..." Sirius and Narcissa entered the room with the Grangers behind him and the older of the two looked confused.

"What's going on?" Ginny held her hand up for Emma Granger to see and she giggled at her and nodded before the two older Grangers looked terrified.

"They are a little young to be getting married...soul mates or not..." Harry shook his head at Hermiones grandfather in that moment and tried his best to explain exactly what was happening, once he was finished he nodded his head at them all in understanding before turning to Hermione.

"You are not allowed to get engaged or make me a great grandfather until you are older do you understand..." Hermione blushed, Luna and Daphne giggled and Ginny winked at him in a joking way causing the others to laugh.

"Captain Granger...you don't need to worry about grand babies any time soon...the soul bond has a trigger, call it fine print. If we engage in coitus too soon in our life, then our magic will trigger a chain of events and could bring about the next apocalypse..." Draco being straight laced about it even made his mother blush in that moment.

"Wait hold on...the apocalypse are we talking fire and brimstone and death?" Alison Granger was shocked but when they all nodded their heads seriously at her she knew they were not kidding. "Ok...I don't think we are ever going to get used to this whole magic thing...anyway we came to say farewell as we are leaving... it was wonderful to meet you all..." She hugged them all leaving Ron till the end and he looked a little flustered.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs Granger..." She smiled at him and Richard shook all of the boy's hands and waved to the girls with the exception of Hermione and pulled her in for a hug.

"You look after my granddaughter Ronald do you hear me?" The young boy nodded, and Richard Granger saluted him causing his shoulders to straighten and attempt him own salute as well. All the adults left leaving the children to discuss Harry's upcoming trip back to his childhood home and Ginny's new ring.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! Just want to say thank you to everyone who is enjoying my story! Please Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

It was a couple of days later when Harry and Sirius were getting ready to head to Potter Manor, ever since his meeting with Ragnok and finding out about his inheritances and out of all of his properties Potter Manor was the one he was most looking forward to visiting and there was a reason why he chose to see it at Christmas. Ginny was going to accompany Harry and his godfather, and she was both looking forward to it and dreading it. Knowing how special the house was to not only Harry but Sirius as well she had agreed to go but she sort of felt like an outsider, knowing Harry would not want her to feel like this she had tried to keep her feelings to herself. Sirius has grown up in the house with Harry's grandparents and his father and so he had all of these memories but Harry had none.

Even though he spent time as a baby in the house it doesn't mean he remembered it but knowing him as well as she did she knew he wanted to feel closer to his family and Potter Manor was as close as he was going to get. After Christmas all of the soul bonds had gotten together to exchange presents and talk about Remus and Dora. Now that the ex-werewolf was free of his affliction he had well and truly embraced his energy and was acting like a man ten years younger.

Everyone was well and truly happy for him and he hadn't stopped thanking them all which truth be told made them all a little bit uncomfortable they just wanted him to happy. In the short time they had known Remus John Lupin he had become somewhat of a second teacher to them all. A plethora of knowledge they loved to ask questions to and if he was being honest he loved to answer them. All in all though Christmas was over for another year without incident. All of the excitement of Christmas Day was starting to wear off now and all that was left was the Potter Manor visit and Sirius's party which everyone was rather looking forward to.

As he stood in the living room of Black Manor he didn't know what to expect but if Harry was being honest with himself he was slightly nervous about visiting his childhood home, he did not know what to expect and he was a young man who hated surprises the majority of the time. He knew his family was quite wealthy that much was obvious just looking at the history but Harry was from much simpler means and really and truly he was glad he wouldn't have to do it on his own.

"Hey..." Ginny appeared from round the corner all bundled up in a coat, hat, scarves and black boots which made her look like she was going to go hiking in the snow. He saw her face light up and smile at him causing the young man to reciprocate by kissing her lightly on the lips something they have been doing a lot of lately ever since she first kissed him in the common room before winter break.

"How do you feel?" She asked him as they broke apart with a goofy grin that mirrored one another and held onto his hand before pulling him down onto the chair to wait for Sirius to appear. He honestly knew he made the right choice in inviting Ginny and couldn't help but feel eternally grateful for her.

"Honestly...really nervous. I lived there as a baby and yet I can't remember any of it, it almost makes me envious of Sirius. He grew up there with my father and has all of these memories to accompany the house, but I can't remember anything about it. I just really hope it's everything I think it's going to be because hopefully it is going to be where we live once we get married." She smiled at him as he said this so matter of fact that it was going to happen they had already talked about it the previous night and she was more than happy with that, knew her opinion would not change as the years passed. Although it was rather confusing for both of them sometimes because although they were a soul bonded couple Harry was slightly worried that was all that was keeping them together but apparently according to their research from the founders their relationship would continue to evolve from friendship and some soul bonded couples don't ever have a romantic relationship they just end up best friends.

"I like the sound of that…I have a feeling it will all work out Harry…and I am here for you in whatever way you need…even if it is to scold Sirius for his horrible jokes." They shared a laugh before he slowly kissed her again and they both knew if they could continue to do that for the rest of their lives all would be well for them.

"I just hope that my parents wouldn't be offended that it has taken me so long to go and see it...after getting that diary from Ragnok it has taken me forever to read through it and each page is more and more ridiculous when I actually think about it." Ginny knew he hated the attention he received and all of the money and things he inherited his parents were still something he did not have and no amount of money or jewels would change that. Ginny herself was finding it hard to come to terms with her new found wealth, she had grown up anything but well off and now she had more money than she knew what to do with and it was rather confusing for her.

She helped her family out much to her mothers dismay but considering she was emancipated and had access to her vaults she didn't really have a choice in the matter. She had opened up an account in Gringotts for each of her family members and given it to them for Christmas and even though they were grateful she knew her family treated her differently now because of it. It wasn't just her Ron got the looks also not too mention the whispering that stopped when they walked into a room but unlike her brother she couldn't just ignore it. Surprisingly Charlie was the only one who didn't do it and she knew his relationship with Narcissa helped a lot considering the extensive wealth that followed her around all her life. Needless to say she could see exactly where her boyfriend was coming from and gave herself a shake out of whatever self-induced worry she had gotten herself in and turned back to Harry.

"Harry of course they wouldn't be offended...they would be extremely proud of the young man you have become...from where you were to where you are now is extraordinary." He sighed and kissed her again on the lips and he knew in that moment that it was his new favourite thing to do. They continued kissing and listening to each other's thoughts tell each other they loved one another for a few seconds before a clearing of a throat from behind them made them jump apart with a slightly guilty and irritated look towards the chuckling face of Sirius.

"Potters and Redheads! I swear it was a curse...your Grandfather fell for your grandmother just as fast as your dad did for Lily…Prongs was a goner from first year, as soon as he saw Lily on the train you know...you both remind me of them so much." Sirius always used Harry's relationship slightly to be a constant state of amusement for himself and he soon let the young couple know it before he always turned it into a soppy state of affairs. "Ok you two let's go..." They all proceeded to the front of the house where Sirius took the two smaller hands in his own before Apparating away and landing in front of what looked to be an old wrought iron fence about fifteen feet in height that had not looked as if it had seen a lick of paint in fifty years. Ivy had grown all over the top of the gates and it looked as if there was just empty, unkempt land for as far as the eye could see, both children however could feel a crackle of magic in the air and they knew that although it appeared to be an empty plot of rundown land it was anything but it but neither knew how to make it appear.

"Take your Potter Ring and place it in the lock and repeat the words you hear in your head..." Harry did as he was told but as he placed his fist against the metal he knew there was going to be a voice but it still startled him and made him jump slightly.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter do solemnly swear that I am up to no good..." Sirius laughed at that which in turn caused both of the children to turn and give him a glare at his happy go lucky attitude not to mention interrupting him.

"Sorry...I should have known that was going to be the password...James must have changed it after Charlus died." Harry just turned back around to the gate and continued and ignored his godfathers antics.

"I do hereby accept the responsibilities of the Potter Estate and grant Lord Sirius Orion Black access to Potter Manor..." The gate soon sprang to life and as it slowly made its way apart the black paint on the gate looked brand new and a long sweeping driveway towards what looked to be trees surrounding an incredible four-story mansion.

"Why did you not have to allow me access?" Harry smiled and tapped the ring on her finger causing Sirius to giggle like a little girl again. Once they stepped over what appeared to be the threshold everything began to change even more.

The house itself began to transform from a dull red to a light stone colour it looked incredibly light, spacious with cream coloured bricks and huge windows, Harry and Ginny stopped dead in that moment in awe of the Potter house. Sirius has noticed this and just dragged them forward with one arm wrapped around each of them to get their feet moving and the largest smile he could muster. Glancing around what appeared to be a huge plot of land they saw what looked like a maze in the back garden and a huge fountain in the middle of the driveway with an access around it for cars and such. It was extravagant, it was extraordinary and if was slightly intimidating to both children whom had humble roots growing up.

Slowly but surely they reached the front door of the manor and again Sirius instructed Harry to use his ring which fit perfectly in the lock of the door before it swung opened to reveal a huge open foyer with large crystal chandeliers and black and white tiles floor tiles which closely resembled a chess board and filled Harry with dread. Since his escapade in first year he didn't think he would ever look at a large marble chess like floor in the same way. In a stance way more apprehensive that Sirius both children slowly entered the room and felt like they were almost waiting on Voldemort himself popping out from under a rug.

Ginny could not help but feel as if she was so far out of her depth she was in the deep end. The foyer could fit her entire house and it was then it hit her...Harry was rich, she knew he was and even knows she is now too the whole prospect of the kind of wealth they had accumulated at such a young age caused the young girl to freak slightly. On either side of the wall a large staircase went up to wrap around and connect at the top landing and from it three different corridors went in different directions. Harry could not believe his eyes as he looked around the room but before he could think too much on it a large ' _ **pop**_ ' was heard and standing in front of the newcomers was a small house elf dressed in Red and Gold robes with what appeared to be a Crest on it similar to that of Harry's school robes.

"Little Master Harry is home! Oh Little Master Harry! Oh Cressy has waited so long for this day. Cressy remembers when Master James and Mistress Lily left for safer place and took Little Master Harry with them oh Cressy was so sad! Now you have come back and are now Bigger Little Master Harry." Harry's eyes were just continuing to widen the further into the rant the little elf was getting and now he two felt like Ginny and so far out of his depth.

"Umm Sorry...who are you?" Cressy stood up straight almost as if she were being inspected when her eyes fell on Sirius who was also staring in disbelief at the little elf in front of him and a little bit of guilt.

"Cressy is Potter Family's Head elf..." Sirius felt like he had stepped into a time warp. He remembered the little elf in front of him from when he was a boy. "Master Sirius! You look old!" Sirius let out a huge guffaw at the little elf and just pulled her in for a hug which startled the little creature.

"Oh Cressy I missed you!" Both children in the room were still stuck on the fact that there was house elves here all this time and it made Harry wonder about other properties they all owned and wondered how to check to make sure really old house elves weren't stuck on their own.

"Little Master Harry Sir...Cressy has kept house the way it always was with the help of the other Potter Elves." With that statement three more _**pops**_ were heard and another three appeared with delight plastered all over their faces at the arrival of their new Master.

"Master Harry and Mistress!"

"Oh little Baby Master is back!"

"Potter elves have missed Master Harry." Cressy cleared her throat and they all seemed to be snap into attention and zip their mouth closed.

"Why did you call me Mistress?" Ginny was not the only one who was confused about that statement, Sirius and Harry didn't understand either.

"You are little Master Harry's soul mate so in turn you are our Mistress..." After they all smiled at the three humans in the room the subject soon moved back to the house elves themselves.

"So What are your names?" Harry finally found his voice and realised that these elves were his responsibility now, his parents left them here for a reason and he needed to show them he was at least a half decent human being. One little elf stepped up whom had on their usual Potter Robes but had little cloth bracelets going the whole way from her wrist almost till her elbow she was the smallest of the elves and could not help but grin the hugest grin at her littlest Master who looked so grown up and very like Master James did at that age.

"I am Tanny and I am in charge of the gardens and exterior of Potter Manor..." She smiled and bowed at her new masters. Another one who looked a little bit mischievous stepped forward with a giggle and it was then Harry noticed that one had a cap which looked like it was specially made as it stretched to cover his head and had holes for his ears to come through on either side.

"My name is Boory and I am in charge of the first two floors of the Potter Estate..." He stood there looking very proud of his accomplishments as an elf and Harry smiled at him before another one stepped forward a little bit more demure in nature in comparison to the others.

"I am called Dispey and I am in charge of the two top floors of Potter Manor..." They all stood there again in awe of their Master before Cressy looked at them and showed them away to the kitchen to make some lunch and tea for their guests.

"Cressy helps with all areas of the household..." Harry nodded in understanding at her before she motioned for him to follow her.

"Master James and Mistress Lily gave me instructions for when you returned...but first a tour!" She began on the bottom floor and it was then Harry noticed doors that he wasn't quite sure were there beforehand. As he walked up to the first one the door swung open seemingly by itself and he grasped Ginny's hand before looking around the impressive sized room.

"This is the Potter Ballroom where quite a lot of parties were held and alliances were made..." She let him continue to look around the room before ushering them all forward.

"Sirius you lived here you don't need a tour!" He smiled and nodded towards the house elf whom looked horrified at the prospect of Sirius leaving and seemed like she would rather they stay together.

"Master Sirius breaks things! Leaves strange things over the house that causes havoc...Master Sirius will tour with Cressy as he needs supervised!" She said this so matter of fact whereas Sirius tried his best to appear wounded at the little elf's accusation the other two just giggled at the two of them as they continued to banter back and forward. The little elf showed them the Pool, the library which Harry was most impressed with and knew Hermione would freak out when she saw it. They continued onto Bedrooms and Bathrooms along with anything else you could think of including his mother's own Potions Lab when Harry and Ginny made their way into the last room which appeared to be a study.

"This was your fathers study, it was your grandfathers before that and his grandfathers before that, inside this room holds a secret Potter Vault which your father held all of the things that he knew you would need for when you take up the Potter Family mantle." They stepped into the room and Harry was gobsmacked. The rooms main features was a large Mahogany desk in the centre of the room with the walls covered in bookshelves apart from the back wall which was covered in a large black sheet and Harry immediately went and pulled the sheet off and nothing could have prepared him for what was behind it. He was sure he was hallucinating or someone had slipped something into his breakfast that morning but there in-front of him were two people whom he shared his life's blood and they were looking at him with such love and admiration.

"Harry..." A woman with long red hair and bright green eyes appeared in the forefront of the frame in front of a handsome man whom was the spitting image of his son. Harry and Ginny stood as still as a poker as Lily Potter moved closer and closer to the edge of the portrait. A man with messy black hair that matched his younger counterpart was in shock and both occupants of the Portrait were on the verge of tears as they took in the sight in front of them. Harry shook his head in disbelief and also walked closer to the portrait.

"Mum...dad..." They were openly bawling like children and had to take a moment to compose themselves before they opened their eyes again to take in their boy.

"Harry what exactly is going on? What happened to my little boy?" She remembered her baby as a baby not as a young adult almost but there was no disputing that the young boy in front of them was their son.

"Well you kind of died...Peter gave you up to Voldemort and he came and killed you...and tried to kill me..." At this his mother set off on another crying fit and Harry's father was trying his best to comfort his wife when Sirius stepped up and out of his trance he was in. James Potters jaw dropped as his best friend stood in front of him looking older and covered in tattoos.

"Padfoot?" The two best friends shared a glance at each other as James continued to both comfort his wife and take in his brother in all but blood, his baby boy who wasn't a baby anymore and a mysterious red headed girl that James nearly mistook for a young Lily. When eventually Lily Potter calmed down and James Potter broke out of her arms he again glanced around the room before his eyes landed on his best friend.

"Pads you look so old, and what's with the tats?" James Potter had not seen his best friend in twelve years and he was shocked at his best friends demeanour and appearance. He appeared a lot older than he should considering Harry was around about twelve.

"It has been twelve years Prongs...well you died, Peter betrayed you, I went to Azkaban instead of him after he faked his death and I didn't get out until last year after that I gained custody of Harry." They were shocked at the turn of events before Lily's eyes flickered behind Sirius too Ginny who up until now had tried to remain invisible.

"Before we continue on who is the beautiful redhead standing mute in the doorway?" Lily Potter didn't miss a beat and Ginny stepped forward with so much steely determination for all of the size of her. She knew it was a portrait but it was the only chance she was going to meet some version of Harry's Parents and wanted to make a good impression.

"Ginny Weasley its a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter...in the flesh...paint...sort of..." Harry took her hand in his and instantly felt his emotions calm down and James let out a scoff in disbelief at how not only how comfortable the boy was with the girl but also the fact that she was a Redhead and a Weasley pleases him slightly.

"My son has a girlfriend at twelve Oh this is amazing and slightly terrifying! Padfoot you are a bad influence..." Sirius laughed at this before Harry turned serious for a second and addressed his dad with a huge smile on his face.

"Actually I had a girlfriend at eleven...before Sirius could influence anything...she is not just my girlfriend. She is my light, my other half, my soul..." They let their Gryffindor colours shine through their entwined hands and for once James Potter was speechless. "We are soul bonded...and I am a descendant of Godric Gryffindor..." No words could describe what Lily and James were feeling, if took a few minutes but eventually they started to speak again.

"This is incredible...I mean not only did Molly and Arthur have a little girl after so many generations of boys but to have the Weasley family continue to not only be our ally, but you are all now family also. Amazing...you will need to bring your parents around, so I can congratulate them and catch up. They are wonderful people!" Ginny nodded her head and promised Lily she would and just knew her parents would love it.

"So then Harry you must be very close with Neville then seeing as this idiot was in Jail, Alice would have raised you!" Looks were exchanged between everyone and they were unsure how to bring it up. Regardless this was not going to be an easy conversation, but they were glad Alice would be able to actually talk to the woman in the portrait.

"Actually I am close to Neville but Aunt Alice didn't raise me either. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them after you died and it kind of drove them to insanity. We just cured them both last year, I was raised by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon." Lily and James face went three different shades of red before erupting.

"WHAT!?" All of the occupants in the room knew they were in for a long night and only hoped Petunia Dursley never meets her sisters portrait because they were sure the fiery red headed woman in the picture would figure out a way to hex her sister from inside her portrait.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Two Chapters in one day! Please Review!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Two**_

Lily Potter hardly ever swore, she always used her words to her advantage eloquently and calmly but in this moment she wanted to strangle someone with her bare hands and her articulate way with words was eluding her. All that she could feel was anger and resentment towards her sister and whoever it was that placed her son with her sister of all people. Petunia was hardly a nice person and she knew the oaf that she married was anything but caring also…match made in hell.

"Just hang on a bloody minute...you Sirius go to jail for being an impulsive arsehole instead of looking after my son...Alice and Frank couldn't do it either because your cousin is a deranged lunatic and you mean to tell me that of all the People we specified you went to the two most vile, bigoted, disgusting fucking human beings on the planet? Minerva McGonagall, Bathilda Bagshot, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones even Severus. You mean to tell me that of all of those people my deranged sister and her oaf of a husband gained custody of you?" Harry and Sirius just nodded their heads but didn't dare to open their mouths but Sirius being who he was couldn't help himself after so long.

"Wait Snivelling was on the list?" James nodded apprehensively at his oldest friend before Lily snapped her head around at him and glared hoping the animosity from when they were children had worn off but apparently not considering the strange expression on Sirius's face.

"I know he was not your favourite person Sirius and might have been a death eater, but I believe he would have come around. He was my oldest friend and would have treated Harry like his own. He sent me a letter almost immediately after he joined up with that idiotic psycho and told me he didn't want to be with Voldemort and he was frightened he was going to lose his life...more than anything else that he was my oldest friend...and he would have protected Harry...for me." Sirius nodded his head and did not want to say anything against the man with whom he had become closer and closer to calling dare he say it his friend.

"Severus was on the right side of things and he always has been...he has protected me...more than I can repay him for." Harry shrugged his shoulders and Lily was still on a rampage.

"I still can't believe you had to put up with Petunia...she was my sister and best friend until I got my Hogwarts letter and then I was a Pariah. I can only imagine what you had to experience in that house..." Harry nodded and Ginny took that opportunity to put her own two cents in.

"With all due respect Lady Potter but Harry is who he is because of everything he has gone through in that house. He is kind, generous, noble and not to mention humble. If he grew up with Sirius or any number of Wizarding families can you honestly say he would still be the same man. He has been through so much in such a short period of time and I am so proud of him for being Harry...he never wavered, always had time for others and he is one of the most intelligent, courteous and courageous boys I know..." Harry took her hand even tighter in his in that moment and puffed out his chest a little at all of the praise and let their colours shine through the room.

"I know my upbringing wasn't what you wanted for me but I am happy now, I found Sirius we are a family along with Remus, Andi, Dora, Ted, Narcissa and Draco even Severus but we are a family and it's all I ever wanted. Ginny is a part of that family now along with a few others you might know but I assure you I am happy." Harry nodded to his mother whom had tears in her eyes before a look of confusion overcame James Potters face.

"Tell me how in the hell did Snivelling Snape become a part of the family? It's one thing Lily and her weird relationship with him but you...voluntarily have brought him into your life Sirius? How exactly have you both not killed each other yet?" Sirius just laughed at his old friend and nodded his head.

"Trust me I found it strange also but he is not bad once you get past the Slytherin facade...not to mention you should see his girlfriend! She is Hot with a capital H! Who would have thought that the greasy bat of the dungeons as the twins call him could land a girl like the delectable Aurora..." Harry giggled along with his father and godfather whereas both Ginny and Lilly slapped their shoulders lightly.

"You should stop teasing Professor Snape he has done nothing but be courteous and helpful to you Sirius...show a little bit of respect! I don't think Amelia would be too happy with you saying things like that about another woman." The man had the decency to look slightly ashamed of himself as he got a quick dressing down from Ginny causing James to giggle.

"Hey she has known me for this long and knew I was an idiot it should not come to that much of a shock to her." James and Lily smiled at their old friend and the expression on the redheads face which looked horrified.

"How am I talking to you right now?" Having been in the Magical world for a while now he still didn't understand portraits and the way they worked. He knew his parents were dead and this portrait seemed like it was kind of cruel and unusual punishment only letting him see and talk to them but not touch or hug them.

"We got our Portrait commissioned on the run up to your first birthday and we left it here under stasis just in case we didn't make it through the war. It activated at your touch although I must admit we thought we would get to see you grow up Harry." His mother looked to be on the verge of tears again as James took the crying woman into his arms and turned to his son.

"Speaking of which how come it took you so long to come and see us young man...you have been in Sirius life for over a year am I right?" Harry stared sheepishly at his shoes and did not know how his parents were going to react to everything.

"Maybe you should invite everyone over Sirius so mum and dad can meet them...I don't know how your going to explain it to everyone especially Severus." Sirius excused himself to go and gather some important guests and inform the house elves there would be a few more people dining with them that evening, leaving Harry to sit cross legged on the desk facing the portrait and Ginny sitting on the chair.

"When Professors McGonagall and Snape came to pick me up from Privet Drive I had no idea about magic or the magical world. They took me to Gringotts where I received my inheritance but it wasn't until Christmas it all came to a head." He then proceeded to tell them all about the soul bond and vaults and how it had taken him that long to sort things out he had only had time now.

"Not to mention I didn't even know you two were here and you were in stasis so it's not as if you were waiting on me..." Both his parents nodded their heads before a knock on the door sounded and Harry told them to come in.

"Alright Sirius is being weirder and even more cryptic than usual why did he..?" All of the soul bonds walked in behind Draco who was too busy staring at the Potters Portrait in shock causing all of them to bump into the backs of one another. Draco looked between the portrait and his brother before a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Holy Shi...Harry...is that who I think it is?" At this stage Lily and James were waving at all of Harry's friends including the twins who apparently hijacked the visit and were staring in shock and awe.

"Mum...Dad...this is Draco Black, formerly Malfoy the Heir Of Salazar Slytherin and his soul mate Daphne Greengrass. This is Hermione Granger one of the first friends I made in this world and she is the Heir of Helga Hufflepuff and her soul mate Ron Weasley, Ginnys brother." None Of them really knew what to do so they just waved and half smiled at his parents.

"This is Luna Lovegood the Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and her soul mate Neville Longbottom...and last but not least these are Messers Fred and George Weasley whom are trying to out do the Marauders one step at a time...they gave me your map after stealing it from Filchs office in their First year of Hogwarts." At this Fred and George fell in front of the portrait and started bowing at Harry's dad causing him to seem very pleased with himself and Lily looked pissed off.

"We are not worthy Sir Prongs!" All of the children were giggling at the antics of the two twins before footballs behind them snapped the soul bonds attention but the twins were oblivious to who was coming.

"Misters Weasley kindly get up off the floor unless you want to be disembowelling toads when you get back to school for the next four weekends...honestly if you both behaved yourselves a little bit longer my blood pressure would be significantly lower not too mention Minerva would drink less Firewhiskey." He was yet to notice the portrait as his attention was focused upon the two idiots on the ground. Harry knew that everything was going to change in that moment and the Professor walked towards the soul bonds completely ignoring the portrait in front of him which surprised the majority of the occupants in the room including the two in the portrait. Lily stood in awe of her friend and how much he had changed but had remained the same, he had this air of authority that made all of the children in the room to instantly respect him and it was hard to gain the respect of teenagers.

"Is there any of you that can tell me why Black just bulldozed into my house and almost trailed me out of it by my scruff...I did not even have shoes on...then when we get here he gives me the most ridiculous directions to get to the study and not to mention he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland? Did someone spike his eggnog again? You all know he can't tolerate it and more importantly I can't tolerate listening to him..." They all shook their heads at the Professor and a small chuckle broke his attention from the children but before he could move his head apparently Lily was rather impatient.

"Severus...it is you." In that moment he froze and Harry took that opportunity to excuse himself along with the rest of the children to allow the Potions Master to speak to his parents more importantly his mother. To say it took a lot to shock Severus Snape was an understatement...however the last thing he expected to happen when he was called to Potter Manor was to come face to face with his childhood nemesis and the woman he had loved for the longest time and if he was being honest with himself still did a little bit.

"Lily! I have wanted to say this for years…I am so sorry! I have missed you..." He was sure he was dreaming it had been so long since he had seen her but she still looked as youthful as ever. She was almost crying in her portrait and he wished in that moment he could hug her.

"What am I Snivelling Chopped Liver!" Lily turned to glare at her husband in that moment and he immediately shrunk down realising he was going to have to be civil to the Slytherin. "Ok I will just go over here and keep myself occupied." As James walked away towards the back of the Portrait Severus could not help but feel as if he was going to wake up any second.

"Firstly...I have to thank you Severus...apparently you have been very kind to our son and you have kept him safe..." Severus couldn't help but blush slightly at her gaze and he knew if she were alive his relationship with Harry might be completely different.

"He doesn't exactly make it easy on me...unfortunately he has his fathers penchant for trouble." She laughed at him and he realised it was as if no time had passed with her. They continued on and he spent the better part of an hour talking to her and even James for awhile and they were civil much to Sirius's surprise when he came back into the room to hear laughter.

"Hang on you actually sent him a dog biscuit for Christmas?" Severus nodded at the Potter couple and couldn't help but feel at Peace with them both. He had moved on from Lily, yes he loved her and probably would always love her but now that he had Aurora he knew it was different.

"It was that or a Flea Collar..." Sirius smiled at his old friends and even his new friend or at least that what Sirius assumed Severus Now was. Yes they bickered occasionally but it was a little bit more civilised than usual.

"Ah Padfoot! Sev here was just regaling us with some of your interactions recently." She smiled at him and everyone in the room kept ribbing the man before Harry came back in with Ginny to fill everyone in on what exactly they wanted to do now that he had found his parents again. Once the initial shock had warn off from everybody a small dinner party was thrown for their closest friends and family and once plans were made for the Portrait to be moved to Black Manor and the elves were asked if they wanted to come also they were ready to leave and Harry could not wait to come back to his house that was now filled with happy memories.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you everyone who is enjoying my story! Please Continue to Review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Three**_

Before they knew it New Year's Eve was upon them and they were a little bit unsure of what was going to happen on that particular night. Quite a lot of people were going to be in attendance at Sirius's New Years Eve Bash and all of the children knew they were going to hate it before it even began. The loud music and big crowds were not exactly anyone's idea of a good time but considering Sirius had been in jail and wanted to do this almost to let the Pureblooded arseholes know he was back, fully entrenched into society and not likely to stay quiet in that.

Ginny was now firmly ensconced under the protection of the Potter Family and Daphne was also under the protection of house Malfoy after the boys gave them their rings that day at Black Manor. No one could say anything to the two girls or do anything to them without the Potter and Malfoy houses being able to get justice and once Draco had explained the rules to Harry the younger boy was almost looking forward to the next insult to take place. All of them had been spending so much time and energy worrying about the Chamber of Secrets fiasco when they were at school however now when they were away from the castle they had spent the time trying to push it out of their minds and neither Minnie, Severus or Albus had told them of any more incidents so they could only assume that no one had been petrified since they came home for the holidays.

Harry was standing at the bottom of the stairs with the rest of the men of the house and they were all dressed up in fancy Dress robes, Narcissa had given Ginny the newly tailored dress Harry had picked out of the Vault and he for one could not wait to see it on her. All of the girls have disappeared a couple of hours ago whereas the boys took about half an hour to get changed unsure what it is about girls and why exactly they took so long to get ready for anything but according to Sirius it would be worth it and he wasn't allowed to question it or complain about it in the future. Worth it indeed as Narcissa came around the corner and started down the stairs with all of the kids behind her they were all gorgeous. Narcissa was wearing a sleeveless black dress with a demure slit up the side and a silver bird of some sort attached to her hipbone. Harry noticed Charlie's jaw drop and he giggled at him, he was reminded of the cartoons on a Saturday morning he used to see Dudley watching. His eyes were nearly bulging out of his head and his jaw was practically on the floor...the only difference between it was that his tongue was still in his head.

"You look incredible!" He kissed the back of her hand and took her arm in his before going my into the ballroom to meet Andi, Ted, Remus, and Dora. Hermione was next and she was wearing a lovely dress that reminded Harry of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She had her hair slicked up into a bun on the back of her head with a lovely canary yellow necklace resting on her neck. He could see Ron mirror Charlie at that moment and saw his jaw drop and Harry tapped it at the bottom causing Draco and Neville to snicker at their red-headed friend. Ron was in Navy Blue dress robes and he walked over to take her arm just like they were taught. Harry could not forget the full day over the summer that Sirius and Narcissa taught them their etiquette lessons. It was ten hours of their life they were never getting back but seeing Hermione smile at Ron made it seem worth it.

His friend was well and truly coming out of his shell as was Hermione, it was amazing the amount of growth she had undertaken from that first day in Crawley with Minerva...she was almost unrecognizable at this point, and her relationship with Ron had filled them both full of confidence. Draco stood in black dress robes with a dark green trim which matched Daphne's dark green dress and jewelry she was wearing. They all decided to drop hints at the crowd about their inheritance but not come right out and say anything. So far no one seemed suspicious it seemed as if they just took in the house colors as if they were just that...their own house colors. In all reality, they didn't expect too many people to understand or pick up on it but Sirius thought it was a great long con prank and couldn't wait till it did come out and everyone freaked out.

Luna was up next in a periwinkle blue dress with Neville meeting her with his arm outstretched in black as coal dress robes. Both complimented each other wonderfully and as the crowd looked on they both appeared older than their years. Ginny made her way slowly toward Harry in his mother's black dress and the young twelve-year-old boy was flabbergasted at how stunning she was. His own dress robes were trimmed with red and Ginny's jewelry was silver and rubies.

"Wow!" Sirius came up behind his godson at that moment to make fun as per usual...it wasn't his fault he really truly could not help himself it was like a sickness.

"Don't forget to breathe Harry!" He glared at the man at that moment but his attention was soon drawn back to Ginny and how perfect she looked. As she stepped off the last step and Harry took her hand in his he felt like an idiot and didn't really know what to say to her, for the first time he was speechless in front of her. Luckily for him, she took the opportunity to speak to him because he wasn't sure if he even had the ability at that moment.

"You scrub up well Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek briefly before he reciprocated by pressing his lips to hers and kissed her for two seconds before breaking apart and it seemed to break him out of his current compulsion.

"You look amazing!" She blushed slightly and they slowly made their way into the crowd of people. After greeting quite a lot of people the majority of whom they didn't know, Harry and the others found the twins with Cedric Diggory chatting up a storm about the Quidditch season.

"Hey, Harry! Your godfather sure knows how to put on a party." All of the soul bonds at this point had gravitated together, many eyes had gravitated towards the Potter Ring on Ginny's hand but out of respect for their friend no one wanted to mention it.

Food, dancing and useless conversation including a 'No Comment' to Rita Skeeter who had managed to wrangle her way in on someone's arm made the night pass quite slowly until the accumulation of Alcohol and poor judgment kicked in. All of the soul bonds were just minding their own business when a rather aggressive tap to Harry's shoulder broke them from their conversation. A short man with dark brown hair that was not only beginning to speckle grey but also started to bald on the crown of his head was standing with a determined if not slightly fearful expression on his face.

"Mr. Potter...honour to meet you...I have to say this party was not what I was expecting...seems they are letting anyone into the Noble house parties these days...I was most surprised however to see how close you and Mr. Malfoy are considering his family history?" Harry could practically smell the firewhiskey pouring from this man as he spoke and wanted nothing more than to tear him down a peg or two.

"I'm sorry to do we know each other..." The ignorant man held out his hand for Harry to shake to which he did out of respect for Sirius and his party guests although no one knew how this idiot had even managed to join the guest list from the looks of him and the talks of him Sirius nor Narcissa would ever let this man anywhere near the Manor voluntarily.

"Lord Griffin..." From what Harry could gather about the man in question, not only from their little interaction but also Narcissa schooling him on the influential people of the Wizarding world was that his title at this point in his life was all he had, after squandering his Ancestors hard-earned fortune on gambling, alcohol, and prostitutes, he had virtually no money left in his vault and had to make do with his meagre donations of his friends and even those were getting few and far between these days.

"This guest list is ridiculous..." Harry shook his head at the idiotic man in front of him, he had to have known he was outnumbered and maneuvered. Little did he know all of us children could take him on blindfolded, he had chosen to accost the children of his hosts it was the height of bad manners.

"I am afraid I still don't know what you mean sir?" He sneered at Hermione who was holding onto Ron's arms feeling suddenly uncomfortable under this arrogant man's gaze. Feeling a piece of conflict brewing Cedric and the twins disappeared to try and get an adult before the shit really hit the fan and this man ended up hurt.

"Well, the Ancient and Noble house of Black throwing a party...I had assumed the guest list was going to be a little more refined...but then again it seems Sirius does not have the same tastes as his mother once had. I could practically smell her from across the room..." Finally, they understood what this man was talking about and everyone was openly glaring at him at this point not hiding their disdain for both the subject and the idiocy of the man.

"I mean the Weasleys and Lovegoods I can understand but this Muggle-born sitting there as bold as brass as if she belongs with the highest of society...sure Narcissa has done a good job of making her appear like one of us but it is really quite obvious she does not belong...and not to mention her parents walking around as if they own the place..." Harry took one step forward towards the man in a menacing stance and considering he was only twelve he matched the man's height perfectly.

"Hermione is practically my sister...not by blood no but that doesn't matter to me. Are you aware my mother was a Muggle-born aren't you? The last person to have a problem with her well you remember what I did to him? I know you don't know me Lord Griffin but trust me Hermione belongs here more so than you at this present moment in time...regardless of heritage or blood. I can guarantee that my name means a lot more than yours does right now...the goblins are very good friends of mine and your Vault at Gringotts could mysteriously disappear, the stipends you gather from your friends that you use for your debts could cease. Not to mention my friends have a lot of clout Politically and financially do not mess with me...because once I am done with you what I did to Voldemort will be child's play and the girl that you have done nothing but insult all night will help me make your life a living hell. She is the smartest witch of her age and at twelve could recite you right this very second exactly how many ways legally I would do this to you...would you like to find out what number one is?" The man blanched at Harry almost as if he wasn't expecting him to be so hostile and he quickly whipped his wand into his hand as if he was going to get the chance to hex Harry just as Narcissa came up behind him along with Sirius. She leaned right up to his ear so silent like a jungle cat and caused the man to jump.

"Lord Griffin, I advise you to put the wand away...because I don't take too kindly to people holding my son, nephew and their friends at wandpoint...now you are a guest in this house...regardless of anything else I was married to a convicted Death Eater and my dear sweet cousin did spend eleven years in Azkaban prison...unless you want to see what not only I learnt from Lucius and my cousin picked up along the way I suggest you leave...you do not belong here." The man in question turned and sneered seductively to Narcissa causing her to throw up in her mouth a little and all of the women who had congregated at that point.

"You were once someone Lady Black...wife of Lucius Malfoy, one of the most powerful and influential families of the past decade...now you are a whore to a gutter rat like Charlie Weasley...no title...no money to his name...a dragon tamer by trade. Well, I thought you could sink no lower but how the tide has turned and the mighty have fallen...interesting piece of arse for a midlife crisis. It is interesting you picked someone younger to satisfy you Narcissa there were plenty of more influential men who could show you what you were missing all of those years with your husband." Sirius was clenching his fists in that moment and only Amelias hand on his arm was stopping him from killing this man.

"All of those years wasted with him and then allowing your son to associate with Muggles of all things...do you have no shame? I suppose then again from what I heard from Lucius and he liked to brag a lot to his pure-blooded fans it seemed he always took what he wanted...did you get sick of bowing at his feet or over his desk Narcissa?" All of the children had gasped along with the majority of parents who had arrived on the scene by now.

Augusta Longbottom was furious if her expression was any indication, so much had happened at the one time...Sirius was being held back by Remus and Dora, Charlie had his twin brothers holding him back, Ginny and Hermione were holding onto Neville when Harry at this point tapped the man on the shoulder causing him to turn around and Draco somehow managed to get there before his brother and grabbed him by the scruff before the second year Slytherin punched him square in the face causing him to drop like a sack of potatoes and the whole room came to a standstill to witness the carnage. Everyone was staring in awe of Draco at that moment and Sirius who managed to escape his captors grabbed Lord Griffin by his tie and lifted him fully off the floor and his eyes immediately widened in fear and the blood started to ooze down his face. Cedric and the twins kept a firm hand on Harry and Draco before turning back to Sirius who looked like his mugshot that got taken when he first went to Azkaban.

"Not only do you come into my home but you insult my family and their friends...you are nothing of significance you are a pathetic and from what I hear because women like to talk impotent shell of a man...get out of my house and you better hope and pray we do not meet again...if you see any of these children in Diagon Alley or the Ministry of Magic or anywhere at any point in the future you do not look at them, you do not talk to them and most importantly insult my cousin again and I will let my Godson and my nephew have a second whack at you...do you understand?" The man in question did not say anything and Sirius got even closer to his face at that moment.

"I'm sorry was I mumbling...I said do you understand?" He quickly started nodding his head at Sirius and Augusta took that as her moment and cleared her throat before she indicated to the Front door and told him to 'Run' to which he practically sprinted and almost left shoe marks on the floor. Andromeda took that moment to restart the music and allow the parents to escort the children out, the party was almost finished aside from the fireworks in a couple of hours. The rest of the kids were being led away by the parents and family. Sirius led them to the library up the stairs and sat them all down before asking the elves whom the Potters had now joined to bring food and hot cocoa for the children. Narcissa was holding her son's knuckles and scowling at him.

"What were you thinking dragon?" The blonde boy was staring at his shoes and just shrugged his shoulders. "Draco just because you have the ability to hit people does not mean I want you to actually hit anyone...I am a grown woman and do not need you to defend my honor although judging from your role models on the left and right I can't say I blame you." Both Sirius and Charlie looked a little bit guilty as Severus and Minerva chose this moment to come in with the latter going over to Hermione and hugging her leaving Severus to walk over to Draco and check his hand.

"Impressive..." Narcissa scowled and tapped him on the shoulder slightly for encouraging this madness, he is turn rubbed it slightly causing Draco to snicker. "Not the fighting...that was idiotic and Gryffindorish...from the slap you just gave me I know where he gets it from...what I meant was it is impressive that you probably have broken a bone in his cheek and nose and haven't broken or chipped anything in your knuckle..." As he then proceeded to slather some salve onto his hand from a jar that appeared from his robes Draco at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Minerva had been surprised when she found out about Harry Potter...he was descendant of Godric Gryffindor and was one half of a soul bond...however what was more surprising however was that seven other children from that year were also part of a soul bond and descendants to the houses. She had to admit to herself that young Miss Hermione Granger held a special place in her heart as she had seen the way she had brought Harry from his shell and that in and of itself was impressive enough but she had struggled with what people had said about being a Muggleborn. She had this title that she didn't want to announce to too many people but when she had to put up with idiots like Lord Griffin then she wished she could announce it. He was arrogant and bigoted everything she hated in a wizard and not only did she insult Hermione but she also insulted Narcissa who is so kind and gracious.

"Are you Ok Hermione?" She nodded at her Transfiguration teacher and between her parents and Minerva she couldn't help but feel very well protected in the new world and knew she had the backing of her family and friends.

"Honestly where did that pig come from? How did he skip past the invitations?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders at Minerva and were confused as to how he had gotten there. If Sirius didn't invite him and Remus didn't invite him then he had to have invited himself. The excitement had died down at this stage and the adults went back to the Party leaving the kids to play Chess or read or talk. Draco and Daphne were sitting in the corner having a conversation with each other with their eyes closed and hands clasped as Cedric Diggory was staring at them in confusion whilst talking about Quidditch with Harry and Ron.

"Does that not freak you out?" Harry and Ron just shook their heads and tried to explain to both him and Susan how connected it made you feel with one another. Both of them didn't understand and no one probably ever would but they weren't judged for it. Cedric never asked too many questions about all of the children and their connection they have with one another, he just assumed they would tell him as and when they figured they could trust him. Ever since meeting the little ones in the first year he found them to be pleasant and slightly fascinating and would call them all his friends surprisingly. Time passed relatively quickly and before long Sirius, Amos Diggory Cedric's father, Narcissa and Emma Granger came to get them for the fireworks display. Harry and Draco joined the Weasleys and Narcissa as Sirius and Remus were in charge of the fireworks, although the Black library was almost too tempting for Cedric who looked as if he would rather stay where he was that go outside and join civilization. Everyone had nothing but praise for both Sirius and Remus when in actual fact apparently the twins helped with the designs and the two grown-ups just implemented them. Molly and Arthur were actually impressed at the two boys and the level of skill it had taken to create them.

"Honestly if you two paid more attention to your studies than you did to your pranks you would be top of the year in your class..." They Both puffed up their chests at that and shrugged before disagreeing with their mother.

"Mum...I have to tell you..."

"We do pay attention..."

"Charms..."

"Potions..."

"Transfiguration..."

"And Ancient Runes..."

"How else did you think we learned half of the things we have done..."

"It just might not translate to the tests but..."

"We do pay attention..." Molly looked at Sirius and Remus who nodded at the woman and she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Ok so maybe I am hard on you both but I just want what's best for you...for all of the children..." The conversation trailed off and soon the countdown started and once it reached one all of the soul bonds kissed each other on the cheek with the exception of Harry and Ginny much to her parents and Narcissa amusement.

"Happy New Year!" Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged when the fireworks kicked off into another gear causing everyone to be mesmerized. All in all their Christmas and New Year has put them all in a bad mood and in two days time, they would be on their way back to school. Little did they know their good mood was going to come crashing down.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Following the unfortunate events of New Year's Eve, the children were all leaving again to go back to the castle following Christmas break and the sense of dread filling the Black house was tenfold at this point. No one could pinpoint exactly when things began to change and feel more nefarious but it was there and the adults could not help but feel useless. Susan was starting to get very snappy and rude again much to Amelia's worry and everyone's confusion, the young Hufflepuff had been in fantastic form throughout the whole holidays and now she was snarking at the other kids and the adults it wasn't like her. Amelia tried to talk to the young girl but she was like a vice that was locked up right and no one could get into her.

The majority of everyone put it down to moody teenagers and moved on but the girls, in particular, Hermione thought it was something else but what she could not understand. If it was a boy thing then she wouldn't be taking it out on everyone else would she? Considering that all of the adults now knew about the Chamber of Secrets being opened and the fact that there was something capable of petrifying students in the castle was so far a large cause for concern. All of them felt out of their depth when it came down to it, and Voldemort as bad as he was did not have the ability to petrify or kill students by merely looking at them.

Amelia being the head of the DMLE wanted to post Aurors at the school but Cornelius Fudge and his idiocy denied her request for some strange reason. So far the parents were all very apprehensive about letting them go back but knew if anyone tried to stop them or interfere in anyway shape or form there would be a mutiny from all parties involved. The children were excited to go back for their classes and to see all of their friends but not for what they knew was going to be inevitable, the Chamber was going to open again and no one would be safe from the Basilisk. Realistically they knew they were powerless to do anything to help and no one was any closer to stopping it and the children had taken it upon themselves to feel partially responsible, Draco being the Heir of Salazar Slytherin was an incredible thing in all of their eye but when this creep is doing the bidding in his name well it irked all of them off big time.

They had spent the better part of the morning packing their things into rucksacks to go back to school before they all made their way through the Floo in Black Manor directly onto the Platform as the adults wanted to get the children settled as soon as possible. There was nothing to worry about when it came down to it but ever since Lord Griffin confronted them at the party, Sirius, Narcissa and Emma were being even more overprotective than Molly Weasley which freaked everybody out and they couldn't wait to go back to school to get some semblance of normality again. Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Susan were saying goodbye to their relatives before meeting the others on the train when a clearing of the throat behind them caused all of them to turn around. A young man about twenty years of age stood looking for Amelia by the sounds of it, he was all swirly and twitchy and looked scared of her but slightly like a young boy with a crush and she must have known because she played right into his hands.

"Jared...good to see you...I take it you have what I needed for my investigation?" He nodded and stumbled his words as she placed a soft hand on his arm much to the amusement of Sirius who didn't appear to mind her flirting with the boy.

"Madam Bones so sorry to bother you especially on your day off but I you said you wanted it as soon as I could find it...it the extension of Mrs Emma Grangers file...you said you wanted it as soon as possible..." All of the children who had appeared at this point wanted to know but were ushered into the train and told they would talk to them that night once they found everything out. Every time something like this happened it was just before they were all going back to school and when they couldn't interrogate the adults there was no way that was a coincidence.

Nobody was happy but they respected their parent's decisions and said their goodbyes before boarding the train and finding a compartment, Susan again had left the group and went into a compartment with a couple of her friends from Hufflepuff leaving the soul bonds to talk about the Chamber of Secrets. Nobody had dared to think too much about it over Christmas break but now they were heading back again they realised they could not put it off for much longer. After all of the attacks before Christmas and their escapade into the Slytherin Common room they were no closer to finding out who was the culprit and truth be told it was pissing them all off. With one final wave out the window the Hogwarts Express had departed from the station and they all got comfortable for their long journey back to school. Conversations passed pleasantly by with all of them slipping in and out of both silent conversations between each couple and then including the other in them if something couldn't be decided, nearly an hour had passed before the door slid open and Fred and George walked in with huge smiles on their faces and their siblings and friends.

"Alright Children!" Both of them squeezed into both sides of the chairs with Fred in between Harry and Ginny and George in between Hermione and Ron leaving the other four to stay where they were but smirking at the antics of the Pranksters.

"What do you guys want?" Both of them grinned at Ginny who looked a little bit pissed off but they were planning something and the other part of her wanted to know what was happening. They touched Gin's nose before turning to Harry with a Puppy dog expression on their faces.

"Well we wanted to make..."

"The opening feast..."

"A little bit more..."

"Exciting..." The majority of the children smiled at their antics mostly because they knew that Lockhart would probably be the target of choice and that was enough for them to agree and not kick them out.

"What is it you need from me?" Harry was only too happy to help them both and considering whom the target was going to be he was looking forward to see the event play out in full.

"Well..."

"That Magical chest of yours..."

"Anything In there that could..."

"Help us out?" He nodded his head and remembered that Sirius had given him something else entirely and knew it would work a treat.

"My chest is at Hogwarts..." The twin looked downcast whereas the boys in the room giggled before gripping their chests and laughing. "Luckily I don't need to wait to get back to school..." he got out his rucksack and pulled out a vial that would do the majority of the work. Hermione was never one to condone Pranking teachers but seeing the potion she didn't recognize was enough to get her to agree just because she wanted to know what it did.

"Try and get this into his drink at the feast and then sit back twenty seconds later the fireworks shall begin..." They thanked him and exited the compartment plotting the DADA teachers demise leaving the others excited to see the way things play out.

Surprisingly they were not interrupted by Pansy and her idiot gang and their journey passed in relative silence with Harry and Ginny reading a journal, Draco and Daphne talking and cuddling on the seat. Luna and Neville testing their sight share and Hermione and Ron reading a Potions book, well Hermione reading a Potions book and Ron looking over her shoulder.

Once they arrived at Hogsmeade they all proceeded onto the carriages and made their way back through the wards of the Castle relishing in the feeling of returning home. Slowly but surely they all made their way into the great hall and sat at their tables, Harry and Ginny sat at Gryffindor. Luna and Neville sat at Ravenclaw, Hermione and Ron sat at Hufflepuff and Draco and Daphne sat at the Slytherin table. No one had expected any different and as the twins took their seats they nodded to Harry and held up their thumbs discreetly. Lockhart was sitting at the head table already talking to Pomona who just nodded her head politely at the man, they all knew she could not stand him but refused to lower herself and be a bitch about it. Dumbledore went to stand up but his attention was captured by the blonde idiot at the other end of the table and his Herbology Professor looking as if she was unsure whether to call attention to the fact that the man was not right.

"Gilderoy...are you Ok?" Pomona Sprout could only laugh at the man as he was literally talking Gibberish every time he opened his mouth, it obviously was not his intention but regardless it was getting funnier as time went on.

"Blah tons ra to jab took beep beep!" Everyone started giggling as he was getting frustrated by the fact he couldn't speak and Harry thought he sounded a little bit like roadrunner at the end.

"Gilderoy what's wrong?!" Minerva was looking at him strangely in that moment and could not help but let out a giggle as his shoulder let out an involuntary twitch before going off on one again.

"Meh yampa goop Slav teen tang!" The entire student body was in convulsions laughing at this point and no one could understand what was going on but whatever it was they found it hilarious.

"Harry, how did Sirius even come up with this?" Fred and George did not know what was going to happen to Lockhart so even they found it hilariously funny.

"I have no idea but you should ask him..." Everyone was almost rolling on the floor at this point before Gilderoy stood up and went to leave before Severus held onto the collar of his robes and forced the man to sit back down.

"Stop fussing you, idiot...you are drawing so much more attention to yourself it's not necessary." Hyena-like laughter was heard from everyone as he lifted up his cup and sniffed it. "It's fine will probably wear off in a couple of hours..." He glared at the Potions Master at that moment and even though he could not speak his disdain was dripping.

"Ya bam ba fam eye cluck cluck boom!" Severus thought it was probably the most inventive prank he had ever seen in his life and let the man in question go before he, in turn, ran out of the room.

It took a full ten minutes before the students and staff were able to calm down and Dumbledore welcomed them all back to school after the Christmas holidays. Nothing was said about the prank and from what the Soul bonds could see Dumbledore probably thought the Defense teacher was going to quit before the end of the year so did not need to vilify him anymore. Not to mention the Headmaster was finding it very difficult to keep a straight face throughout his speech and as he sat down hid his laughter behind his goblet. The welcome back feast was as brilliant as ever and before they all knew it the Soul bonds were making their way through the portrait and into their room still talking about Lockhart and were taking bets on how much longer he would last at Hogwarts.

"I mean that was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen..." Ron was immediately idolizing both Harry and his brothers for getting the blonde idiot to humiliate himself even further in front of the whole school. They spent the majority of the night meditating before going to bed and preparing for the following day of classes.

—

The first night the children went back to school had Narcissa, Sirius, Dan and Emma sitting in the lounge of Black Manor. The Granger grandparents were away home now and so Emma was getting stuck back into her studies, Christmas vacation was now officially over. Remus and Dora were spending the night in her flat to both continue to celebrate and to talk about the wedding. Sirius was internally glad they didn't choose to celebrate in Black Manor because there was only so much of his little cousin he wanted to see. Remus was lucky he didn't get punched the previous day as he walked in on them in the kitchen. Narcissa and Andromeda thought it was hilarious whereas Sirius was horrified at seeing not only his best friend in his underwear but his littlest cousin in a red lacy thong and on bra causing him to run straight out of the room. Following that conversation, the two newly engaged couple had moved their bedroom activities to her flat and Sirius felt so much better about that. That night no one wanted to talk about the file that Amelia was probably pouring over but it was in the back of their mind to see if any more light could be shed on the situation.

"So now that Sirius and Remus are getting hitched what about you Cissa?" Narcissa looked up at Dan and saw the little smirk that made him look like a schoolboy.

"Why are you proposing Dan? Your wife doesn't mind you being married to two women? Here I thought Muggles frowned on Polygamy..." Emma laughed and held her hands up and shook her head at her new friend.

"Hey, I will pay you to take him off my hands!" This, in turn, caused Sirius to laugh at their antics and Dan to look offended at his wife before smiling and turning back to Narcissa.

"I meant Charlie?" He rolled his eyes at the women in the room and felt a little bit odd talking boys with Narcissa but they had all grown quite close and it was easy to see they both loved each other.

"I know what you meant...honestly Dan...I was married to Lucius for a very long time Against my will also and everything with Charlie is going so great I really don't wanna put too much pressure on everything...my marriage was anything but healthy and now I am in a proper adult relationship with mutual respect and that is foreign to me as it is..." Dan looked at the woman in front of him and then looked at his wife.

Both women albeit completely different situations but both of them were incredibly strong and had come so far in their life he was proud to call Narcissa his friend.

"That man is completely besotted with you and you with him...not to mention you are going away for a romantic week in an abandoned Island courtesy of the romance man Harry Potter. He might propose?" Narcissa shook her head at her friend at that moment and at Sirius smiling face who was egging on this conversation.

"Well, our romantic week away is for a whole other reason...one of which involves me and your wife going shopping this week." She winked at him causing Sirius to crack up and laugh even harder at the blush on Dan's face and he then kept his mouth shut.

"That boy might not survive the weekend at that rate." All of them smiled at Emma and before anyone could say anything else the man in question whooshed in from the fireplace and everyone turned to smirk at him.

"What! Why are you all looking at me like that?" They all shrugged their shoulders at him and Narcissa noticed a bandage on his arm.

"What happened are you Ok?" He nodded his head as she stood up and held onto him as of her life depended on it.

"I am fine...we got a baby Green in and well it's not too receptive to humans yet..." She shook her head and took him by the arm towards the kitchen where they kept all of their healing potions that Narcissa makes in her free time.

"I hate that you got hurt." He nodded his head and knows how much his job worries her but she also knows his job is something he loves to do and would never ask him to change that. She walked over to the cupboard and lifted out her own salve that she created that will leave virtually no scar.

"I know you worry about me but I am ok...I promise...I have nine lives..." She peeled back the bandage on his arm and winced at what she found there. Bright red blisters greeted her and she noticed he did not even flinch as she peeled away the layers of bandage and bringing skin with it. A purplish liquid was presented to him and he downed it in one gulp and allowed her to rub the salve on his wound which began to show new skin almost immediately. Within ten minutes he looked as good as new again and she smiled at him.

"One more week and then we leave...are you excited?" She nodded her head at him and they decided to take Dobby with them so they did not have to worry about cooking or anything. The young elf was nothing but excited and proud ever since he found out he was going to be in charge of Mistress Cissy and Dragon Man Charlie's meals.

"I can not wait...no distractions...nothing but us for a whole week..." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in the most affectionate kiss she had ever had. "I love you..." She smiled at him and kissed him back putting as much passion and love into it as possible.

"I love you too..." He nodded at her and they proceeded up the stairs to bed. Nothing sexual had happened between herself and Charlie as they decided to wait till their week away but he had stayed over and slept beside her on more than one occasion. It was frightening how normal it was beginning to feel for her and for him, she had never felt loved and yet an act as simple as sleeping made her feel like the most loved and protected person in the world and she was just fine with that. As they walked into her bedroom she went to the bathroom to get changed and left him alone in his thoughts, it was only ten minutes later when she found him at her desk looking at the plans she had been drawing up.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?" She blushed and found her feet interesting before shrugging her shoulders at him.

"It's really in the early stages of planning, I haven't told anyone about it yet. The whole concept hinges on Molly, Dan and Dittania coming on board." He nodded his head at her and she pulled out the blueprints she had been designing.

"It's basically a Bakery slash Bookstore...Dan and Molly are incredible cooks and bakers, Dittania creates the most beautiful scented candles and well you know my affinity for books." It took her an hour to go through everything and he smiled at how excited she was.

"I have never seen you so passionate about anything like this before...you should do it!" He nodded his head at her and kissed her fully on the lips making it very difficult to see why she was waiting. They spent another ten minutes kissing like teenagers before they decided to go to sleep because neither one of them could handle much more. He pulled her close to his body and felt instantly relaxed.

"I love you..." He kisses her on the neck and pulled her right into him allowing her to also hold onto him.

"I love you..."Both of them had so much respect for one another and that suited them both down to a tea.

—

Unbeknownst to all of the happy couples in Black Manor, Hogwarts castle was under a different kind of strain, Harry was no stranger to nightmares but it seemed that his inner soul searching was starting to bring forth some memories he would rather stay buried. He had not had a really bad nightmare in the longest time and so it came to a surprise to both Draco who was sharing a room with Harry and the others who shared his thoughts and could see what he saw they all woke up. Harry was tossing and turning in his bed and almost immediately Ginny was by his side quicker than Draco could get out of bed. He was surprised slightly at the young girl's speed.

"Harry...wake up...it's ok...it's just a dream." She continued to soothe him and Draco decided for him and used his bracelet to call for reinforcements as he would not wake up.

"Severus!" It took a few seconds but a sleepy voice on the other end greeted the young boy and quicker than Severus could ask what was wrong Draco made the man wake immediately. "Harry is having a nightmare and we can't wake him please!" The man in question told him he was on his way. It only took five minutes and although he had stopped thrashing as much it was clear he was distressed.

"How is he?" The Potions Master drooped two vials on the bedside tables that Draco knew was a calming draught in one and was unsure of the other.

"He has calmed significantly but no broken windows this time..." Draco was thankful for that because once Harry's power was unleashed it was rather frightening to behold. "We had meditation just before bed tonight and I think it triggered something he remembered." The Potions Master in a very similar fashion to before conjured a damp washcloth and placed it on his head and pretty soon his eyes fluttered open. The children were all gathered around his head and he knew they could have seen his nightmare, he loved the soul bond but the others seeing what had happened to him frustrated him. It wasn't that he was embarrassed he just felt like he wanted to protect everyone. No one should have to witness it but they all knew each other's deepest darkest secrets and that was what made them all so close. They all sat in silence for a little bit to let Harry catch his breath and for Severus to administer some Potions, Harry just took the calming draught and knocked it back. Severus handed him another one with a lilac hue to it and he looked curious.

"What is it?" Severus conjured a glass of Pumpkin juice for them all along with cookies before turning to Harry with a serious expression on his face.

"It will help you in your next Occlumency lesson, what you have uncovered in the releases of your mind with continue to affect you but the potion will run you through the memory then you will be able to process it quicker...at least that works for me." He nodded and thanked the man and they all went into the living area with their cookies and juice to talk and it was after four when Severus went back to his room and cuddled into his girlfriend.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

The following week the Soul bonds and their friends had made their way down to breakfast after their first-morning exercise in the room of requirement and found Lockhart nowhere to be found, apparently, he had decided to have his breakfast in his own quarters for his own safety which amused everyone to no end. Ever since his nightmare Harry felt like he had turned a corner emotionally, he had been at a standstill with his Occlumency for a while and now he knew why. This last memory was a particularly nasty one and Harry had to admit the way the brain worked was kind of fascinating. He had been very young at the time and his childlike brain had obviously thought that he was too sensitive to handle what had happened and so had separated that particular night with his Uncle Vernon and hid it away safely until he could handle it.

Shaking off any residual feeling from the previous night he walked into the great hall with a huge smile on his face and Ginny's hand in his. All of them sat together that morning and chatted with Cedric, Angelina, and Oliver about their holiday and upcoming Quidditch match just being children. None of them were expecting what happened next but a girly squeal from the Ravenclaw table caused them all to turn around and they saw Cho Chang smirking at Harry and Ginny as if she had been given the Crown Jewels. Cho was a very pretty girl but along with Lavender Brown they flaunted that about themselves and Harry thought that was the most off-putting quality about people...right up there with Lockhart.

"You guys got engaged!?" Ginny and Harry were confused for a fraction of a second before Katie Bell presented them with the Daily Prophet and a front-page article featuring Harry, Ginny, Draco and Daphne and all to do with Sirius party, Luna found it hilarious and hid her face in Neville's shoulder as she laughed at the expense of her four friends.

 _ **"The Boy who gets Hitched?"**_ Harry was disgusted and saw the byline of Rita Skeeter and was thoroughly irritated and as he looked around at the others then two had looks of disgust on their faces.

 ** _'Many changes were in the air over the Christmas holiday but none more so than the love life of the Wizarding Worlds own Saviour Harry Potter and his friend Draco Malfoy. The New Year's Eve bash of former Azkaban resident Lord Sirius Black was the most exciting event of the holiday season and the place to be on New Year's Eve.'_**

Harry felt like he was listening to a train wreck waiting to happen and yet he couldn't bring himself to ask Hermione to stop reading aloud, everyone in the hall at this point was listening in and you could almost hear a pin drop.

 _ **'Lord Black himself was a gracious host as was his cousin Narcissa Black formally Malfoy** **who** **looked quite stunning on the very young and very handsome arm of Charlie Weasley. It seems after the disgrace of the ex-husband and shamed death eater Lucius Malfoy the** **thirty-four-year-old** **witch has developed a taste for much younger men and less status, although as wealthy as Narcissa Black is it became clear she doesn't need a man with Stature anyway. Is Charlie Weasley only with Narcissa for her money or could this be true love? From what this reporter witnessed it appears to be the real deal but see for yourself?'** _Below was a picture of Charlie gazing into Narcissa's eyes looking very much in love but Draco was furious and knew his mother would be also when she saw it.

 **'As for the young _MR_** _ **Potter he had on his arm the youngest of the Weasley clan Miss Ginnifer Weasley'**_ Ginny laughed out loud at that as did Luna Harry, however, was not amused by the whole thing never mind a name mishap.

 **'Miss Weasley certainly looked the part on the young Lord Potters arm but lacks the correct breeding to be a serious suitor for Harry, the black dress she was wearing looked similar and so after a little investigating the archives proved that the dress belonged to none other than the late Lily Potter. Although she is only twelve years of age young Ginnifer lacked the certain flair of Lady Potter...let we** _ **hope she gains it as the years go on.'**_ All of them were furious at this point and Ginny looked a little bit hurt at that statement and Harry just grabbed her by the hand and placed a soft kiss on her lips causing all of the girls in the room to either be insanely jealous or swoon at how cute his gesture was and how gorgeous of a couple the two second years Hermione read on you could clearly see everyone with their own newspapers following along including some of the staff at this point. Their attention was brought down to an old Photograph of Lily Potter beside Ginny wearing the same dress.

 _ **'Although breeding has never mattered to the Potters before as the late Lily Potter was a Muggleborn and also had no formal Wizarding world introduction she thrived in our world as she grew into a beautiful young woman and we have no doubt the young pureblood Weasley will be no different as the years continue on...with Young Mr. Potter taking up his Fathers Role Of Lord young Ginny will have big shoes to fill as she takes over from Lady Potter whom despite her upbringing performed better than anyone expected politically.'** _This woman had the audacity to insult and then offer up praise of not only Ginny but also his mother, she made people sound like monkeys performing at a zoo and it made Harry sick, he was absolutely livid. It seemed as if Rita Skeeter did not know when to close her mouth as the article continued on and he knew it was probably going to get a lot worse.

 _ **'It was, however, the Potter Family Ring on Miss Weasley's hand which caused a stir and it seemed to be a trend as the young Malfoy heir had also placed a ring on his dates finger. Daphne Greengrass was sporting the Malfoy coat of Arms on her finger and one can only assume the four kids got engaged whether this is a political move or an act of Puppy love we will soon find out.'** _The four shared a smile at each other at that moment and laughed at everyone's expressions around them and would have loved to see their parents and guardians reactions to the article.

 _ **'Stay tuned to find out more but from what this reporter seen it is the real deal between the youngsters'** _Although the woman was an idiot they knew that by giving Ginny and Daphne the rings it was going to cause a stir in the Wizarding world they just hoped to get some more time but that didn't seem to be in the cards unfortunately. The rest of the paper showed Photographs and articles from the party detailing Lord Griffin and his idiotic insult to the guest's hosts along with a photograph of Charlie and Narcissa dancing and kissing. Someone had also managed to capture Draco punching the idiot and showed the eight soul bonds talking amongst their friends who were invited with their parents causing them to get accosted by questions. Furthermore, it even went on to introduce Hermione, Dan and Emma in the society pages as it seemed that Hermione's dress had caused a stir amongst the fashionistas of the Wizarding world and she was a fashion Guru which made her blush and give all of the credit to Narcissa for helping her. The rest of breakfast passed by with everyone staring at them so they all stood up and went to leave and get ready for their first day back at classes, with no one really knowing what to say to everyone they spent the majority of the day stuck to one another hoping it would all blow over.

—-

That evening Narcissa was finishing off her packing when a small and timid knock sounded from her bedroom, Sirius was standing in the doorframe looking a little bit odd, he almost looked almost nervous and she couldn't understand why. It made her want to double check her suitcase to make sure there were no pranks hidden somewhere. Her cousin was not known for his subtlety and the awkwardness of his demeanor standing in the doorway was anything but Sirius-like.

"Hey, cousin! Charlie is here...do you need a hand with your bags?" She shook her head and he saw there was only one bag on the bed. "Is that all you are taking? Seriously you? I would have expected a lot more suitcases." She smiled at him and lifted up a gorgeous Silk and Lace black and mint green strappy nightdress and waved it in his face.

"Trust me, cousin, we will not need many clothes..." She actually saw him blush at her and she did not think she ever would have had the opportunity to make a Marauder blush like a schoolboy never mind her own cousin whom if she didn't know his true feelings for Amy would accuse of being a pervert.

"Well forgive me...how are you feeling anyway?" She gave him a look and almost asked him if he was being serious before he held up his hands at her in surrender. "Sorry, that was inappropriate to ask I just meant you have never been with anyone since Lucius and you are my baby cousin. I want to take care of you..." She smiled at him and walked over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you...I do appreciate it Siri...now I have to ask what is the matter with you?" He beamed an even brighter red and his whole body language looked like he wanted to run for the hills and that was her second clue of the night.

"What do you mean? Nothing wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" She raised her eyebrows at him and he knew he was in trouble.

"Ok, now I know something is going on..." She zipped her case closed and went to leave the room before he hung his head in shame and closed her bedroom door behind him. "For a Marauder, you are a terrible liar..." She smiled at him before something dawned on her and she panicked a little bit. "Has something happened to the kids?" He immediately shook his head and didn't want her to think the worst.

"No no nothing like that it's just well your relationship with Charlie is officially out...there was an article in the Daily Prophet but look don't be worrying about it. Go and enjoy your holiday and don't give it another thought..." They arrived at the bottom of the stairs and saw Charlie there waiting on them in his black leather jacket.

"Where is this article?" She stopped and Charlie looked at Sirius irritated that he told her about it and he took her hand to try and calm her down slightly.

"Look, babe, it's not important...let's just go and enjoy ourselves." She shook her head just as Dobby popped into view.

"Is Mistress Cissy and Mr. Dragon Man Charlie ready to go?" She nodded her head at him and asked him if he could take their luggage on ahead and get the residence ready. They were heading to Gryffindor Island which belonged to Ginny, it was given to Yelena Gryffindor as a present and so Ginny and Harry offered it to Charlie and Narcissa as a Christmas gift. The Elder Weasley was excited to actually see the Island where Godric Gryffindor had lived. Once the elf popped away to their destination her attention was captured by a newspaper sitting on the table in front of her and before the two men in the room could do anything she conjured the paper and started reading. Surprisingly it wasn't too bad truth be told she thought it would be worse and considering it was Rita Skeeter well let's just say she is anything but reputable.

"How dare that woman call Ginny lower breeding I have half a mind to strangle her..." Narcissa had become very protective of all of the children. She spent another five minutes reading the article before she set it down and went over to Charlie.

"We are going to go on Holiday and when we get back I am gonna light a fire under Rita Skeeter arse...for now tell Draco we are working on it and I will call him on the mirror in a few days?" The man in question nodded his head at his cousin and she took Charlie's hand in her own before a Portkey whisked them both away from the Manor and left leaving Sirius amazed at how well that went. As they found their feet they took a second to take in their surroundings and were in awe, in front of them was a huge black gate quite similar to that of Hogwarts and large green fields. None of them knew where to look first, a large stone bridge stood in front of them both and as they made their way across it the came to large Griffins on either side of the stone steps leading up to the door. More extravagance met them as Dobby swung the door open and had a face like poison.

"Dobby thought he is being the only elf...Dobby most aggrieved to find other elves..." Narcissa and Charlie stepped into the foyer and were met with what appeared to be ten house elves with amazed faces staring at the couple with awe and excitement.

"Master and Mistress Gryffindor!" A little one looked up expectantly and Narcissa felt a little bit strange considering she was a Slytherin through and through. She held up her hand a lifted out her mirror from her pocket and called Harry's name into it. Harry's face popped up and looked at his pseudo mother for all intents and purposes with a huge grin. "Is everything ok?" She laughed at him and turned the mirror around to see all of these little faces peering at him in confusion.

"I was not aware There were elves here..." Narcissa did not really know what to do and only Harry could command them anyway so she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Oh crap...after Potter Manor I meant to go around all of my properties and check for this kind of thing..umm hi...this is Narcissa and Charlie they are my family and will be staying for a while...I would love to meet all of you but I am back at school but I will see if my head of house will let me away to come and meet you all soon." They all seemed excited at that prospect and began fawning all over their guests and Harry held up his thumbs before saying farewell and leaving the couple alone. Four hours, dinner and a tour later Charlie and Narcissa had made it to their room and both of them sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. Finally being alone Charlie suggested a swim in the heated pool outside to which she nodded her head and after getting ready in the bathroom she threw on a silk bathrobe and they both made their way downstairs to the pool on the terrace. A glass of champagne each was waiting for each of them and they both knocked it back pretty quickly, Charlie lifted his shirt off and dove into the water and as he broke the surface Narcissa was standing at the top of the steps with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming in?" He asked her and she just smirked causing him to feel both excited and nervous and the awkward and slightly frightened look she was giving him.

"Well considering a pool was not something I expected from Godric Gryffindor...I didn't bring a suit?" He quirked his eyebrow and she opened her bathrobe to reveal not a stitch and considering it was Charlie's first time seeing her completely naked she took his breath away and he was mesmerised as she walked down the steps towards him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her feeling her skin against his for the first time with no barriers.

"You are stunning...I love you..." She smiled at him and pulled his lips down to hers and it was as if the floodgates opened. Narcissa had never felt the love part you are supposed to feel when making love but with Charlie it was extraordinary. Charlie Weasley was not exactly experienced when it came to women but with Narcissa, everything was so natural for him. He wanted to love her and prove to her she was worthy of love but the way she was kissing him was almost too much.

"Be gentle with me..." He said and she smiled at him before the frenzied kissing made way for soft and slow explorations of each other's body and truth be told it was beyond magical for the both of them and continued on for hours. The following morning they both woke up wrapped in each other's arms and as the older woman woke up first she saw her much younger boyfriend lying beside her and she did not feel insecure in any way. He did not see their age gap and he had spent the whole night previous worshipping her body and she worshipping his. Now she knew what the feeling of making love and even though he had been with people before it was not anything serious and he had only ever had sex with one person and so both Charlie and Narcissa had spent the night learning each other's bodies and it was even better than she could have possibly imagined.

"Why are you thinking so hard?" He quirked his eyebrow in a much similar way to the night previous and pulled her closer to him before kissing the crevice between her neck and chest.

"I am so blissfully happy..." He smiled and sat up on his elbow so he was slightly above her and nodded.

"Me too...I never knew it could be like this...your smile, your voice and your body I have never felt so connected to another human being." He leaned down and kissed her whilst running his spare hand down her body before coming to rest on a scar on her stomach. He had seen it before but never asked her about it, now he had seen and loved every inch he felt that he could ask her now.

"What happened here?" She went to cover it with her hands but he was too quick and shook his head before holding onto her hands to stop them. She knew she didn't have anything to be worried about and she knew he found her extremely attractive and a scar is not going to change that but she hated even thinking about her life before him, it made her feel dirty and unworthy.

"When I married Lucius before Draco was born he was one of Voldemort's most loyal follower as was my sister Bellatrix. If you are a woman within the death eater ranks and have the mark you are respected because you had to kill or torture to get it..." Charlie was uncomfortable but not with her just because he did not know where this was going but it couldn't have been good considering she had no Dark Mark on her arm.

"You don't have to tell me..." She shook her head at him and she wanted to tell him, the only person that knew the story was Andi and Emma Granger after too many glasses of wine and both helped her deal with it.

"No, I want to...umm...so the likes of my sister was a well-respected death eater...I was the wife of one and not as worthy. I didn't bear the mark and Voldemort asked him to share me...I was pretty and there were several men in his ranks that would appreciate me..." Charlie felt sick to his stomach and didn't know if he did, in fact, want to know what had happened to this vibrant beautiful woman.

"Lucius to his credit refused...saying we were trying for a child and if I was to get pregnant that it was to be his child, not anyone else's mutt. Nothing about inappropriate behavior just his own heir he needed. He didn't share me around that day but Voldemort Crucioed me and I miscarried...a little girl...I had to go to St Mungos where they had to open me up because of the exposure to the Crucio and my insides were a mess. I was lucky to have Draco apparently because of the tissue that was scarred...my scar had to be opened up again when he was being born because he was in distress and my body wasn't progressing the way it should have done..." He held onto her for grim death and leaned down to kiss the scar on her stomach before placing small pepper like kisses the whole way up her body leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"You are the most beautiful and courageous woman in the world...I can't believe you are mine." She smiled at him and pushed him over onto his back and straddled his waist before kissing him. They spent the rest of the week exploring almost every inch of the house including the library and the maze outside, Charlie Weasley was a man addicted to Narcissa Black. A couple of years ago he would not be able to fathom it but he had her and now he was never letting her go. When it came time to leave Harry had managed to convince Minnie to let all of the soul bonds out of school on Saturday.

They were all accompanied by a parent or Guardian and Siri was meeting her there with Harry and Draco. After finding the house elves in Potter Manor and Gryffindor Castle they all decided to visit their properties to ensure no elves were left behind. In total Harry had accumulated fifty-seven House elves from his properties alone, Ginny had twenty-seven. The majority decided to stay and to coordinate with the Black and Potter elves whilst Harry was at school. Draco had thirty elves whilst Daphne had fifteen all of which decided to stay and coordinate with both the Black and Greengrass elves. Luna had forty-seven and Neville had twenty-three, they decided to stay also with two going to stay with Mr. Lovegood to help him out and the other coordinating with the Longbottom elves.

Hermione at first had a problem owning elves but after their magic was explained she wanted to help them in true Hermione fashion. She had accumulated thirty-two elves and Ron surprisingly had thirteen and two of Ron's went to help his Mother with cooking and cleaning etcetera and the one of Hermione's was assigned to her parents and a young elf called Twiffy decided to take on that responsibility and Sirius found it hilarious at Dan's stuttering with the elf who shoved him in the chair and gave him a foot rub. All in all the elves were beyond ecstatic at the Founders Descendants returning and had immediately bonded with their new masters leaving eight very tired children returning to Hogwarts to pass out as soon as their heads hit the pillow and Narcissa and Charlie to fall fast asleep also considering the busy week they had.

—

The first few weeks of classes had passed well for the eight children and their training and dueling practices were going well. After the article, everyone seemed to die down and treat them the way they always had which ever since the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco was actually worse than usual. On their way back to their Common room, however, they stopped dead in their tracks and felt fearful again. Ever since the Christmas holidays, they had been lulled into a false sense of security and now all of their dread and trepidation from last year was coming back tenfold. Lying in front of them all was Colin Creevey with his camera sitting in front of his face petrified, they instantly activated their bracelets to call for Severus and Minerva, surprising both teachers by how sensible they were being. Within two minutes both teachers had arrived and the young boy was taken to stay with the others to the hospital Wing and Pomona was advised there was another victim that needed The restoration draught.

"Professor I really don't know how we are going to stop this but someone is going to get killed." Harry knew they knew this but all of these people were innocent and they needed to figure out a way to fix it. Harry had given Severus and Flitwick permission to tell the other teachers what was going on and some Auror patrols had been set up but by the looks of things, the culprit had been able to evade them. It was starting to freak out all of the students that nothing had been able to be done about it and so the whole way between then and Valentines Day was spent on eggshells with worry. The Twins being who they were felt like the whole school needed a pick me up and so create a prank worthy of Valentine's Day with Harry's Help, of course, Unfortunately, it wasn't going to be just the Defense teacher who got it today.

All of the known and unknown couples were going to be apart of something collective that no one knew about, not even the twins. Lockhart albeit not a part of a couple was being singled out with a little something extra. Breakfast started out relatively normal except for the influx of owls with Valentines for everyone. Katie Bell got one from her new boyfriend Oliver Wood a relationship which surprised the soul bonds, Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron, of course, got Valentine's cards, chocolate and roses for their girls. The girls in turn for them a card and something else but the boys were going to get it later in the room of requirement. Before anyone could notice anything else the boys of the crowd who were a part of a relationship were sporting matching Pink hair and the girls were sporting bright red hair. Severus did not look amused whereas Aurora was taking it in her stride.

Small whistles greeted everybody and as they turned toward the door in walked Lockhart with Pink hair and whistling shoes that twit twooed with every step he had taken. Once he was greeted by almost all of the entire student body with Pink and Red hair he seemed to relax slightly knowing that it wasn't just him that had fallen, victim. For all of the students and teachers not in a relationship, every time they spoke bright pink and blue bubbles appeared from their mouth which made Dumbledores speech all the better if you would have asked Harry. The rest of the day passed in an array of studying and chilling out, the souls bonds decided to avoid the main Valentines meal in the great hall and head to the room of requirement. Apparently, the girls had something special planned for them all and the boys were intrigued.

—

Narcissa was not generally an easy woman to make nervous but as she put her finishing touches on her makeup in preparation for her Valentines Date with her boyfriend she could not help but welcome the butterflies in her stomach. All week long Charlie kept dropping hints about Valentines Day and the something special he had planned for her but would not give her anything more than Dressy/ Casual so she put on a pair of dark wash blue jeans with knee-high boots and green silk top with her hair left down her back. Ever since their little trip away they both as a couple had reached fever heights and knew that the only way was up for them both. She slowly made her way downstairs and saw Sirius and Remus standing looking completely different. Remus had on blue jeans and a white t-shirt whereas Sirius had on a white shirt and tie with black trousers and a suit jacket.

"Where exactly are you boys going this evening?" She smiled at her cousin as he tugged on the closed collar of his shirt in annoyance.

"Well, Dora has never been to a Muggle concert before so we are going to see someone called The Cure...I personally have never heard of them but apparently, they are good..." She smiled at him and knowing nothing of Muggle Music then she just assumed that despite the name it would be a good night out.

"What about you?" She aimed her question at Sirius who was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Well, both Amelia and I have never been to the Opera so I thought it would be nice to treat her to dinner and then a show." Both women appeared with Dora dressed down in ripped jeans, a white off the shoulder t-shirt and the craziest boots ever. Bright yellow doc martins completed her outfit and Amelia had on a beautiful red dress that fit her like a glove.

"You both look lovely..." Charlie came through the door dressed casual and walked up to his gorgeous girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"So where exactly are you both going tonight?" Apparently, Sirius was like a big child and could not understand how Narcissa was ok with not knowing what was happening. Charlie, in turn, tapped his nose and they all said their farewells before moving off to their own destinations. As Charlie and Narcissa apparated away from the house they landed in Diagon Alley in front of a rather large storefront. Narcissa was confused for a second before looking at Charlie in frustration.

"What's going on?" Charlie fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door which shimmered for a second before they both walked into a large empty shop floor with a table for two set up in the middle. "Charlie..." He knew he would have to explain himself and so he let go of her hand and flipped on the fairy lights behind him with his wand.

"When I saw your plans in the bedroom I knew you had such an amazing idea...I wanted to invest in it so I decided to start looking at spaces available and it was actually Draco whom came to me and told me that both Harry and Hermione both had property in Diagon Alley." She smiled at him in disbelief and looked around at her surroundings.

"Now if you don't like the location that is fine but I have bought the deed in your name and well the children are very excited about it. Imagine a long bar here and a kitchen back there where Dan can cook up some of those amazing Things he creates. Bookshelves all throughout here with both Muggle and magical titles. It can be whatever you want it to be babe..." She was in absolute awe of him and she walked over to him and kissed him square on the face and he immediately returned it.

"I love it...and you...this is amazing I can't believe you bought this for me!" He smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I got a good deal and damn those kids can drive a hard bargain." She smiled at him and kissed him again before he led her over to a table for two and pulled out her chair for her to sit in.

"Now what we have here is garlic and rosemary ciabatta with Spaghetti Bolognese or Carbonara...both loaded with garlic so we can both reek of it. For dessert, we have a choice of Salted Caramel Cheesecake or Sticky Toffee Pudding. Made courtesy of Dan Granger with Twiffy's help." She smiled at him and giggled before they got tucked in and she told him all of her plans she had to get everyone else on board still but hopefully that will not be a problem.

—

The eight children had all met in the Room of Requirement and saw four tables sitting in different places throughout the room, the girls apparently had decided to treat the boys to dinner, and it didn't look elf made either.

"What's going on?" They all looked rather nervous as they sat down on their corresponding chairs and soup and a Salad appeared in front of them.

"Well were are having dinner away from prying eyes...ever since that article came out people have been staring at us and watching and waiting on baited breath for us to do something..." They were getting very irritated with everyone's obsession with them and were grateful for the time alone. "We all decided to ask the elves permission to use the kitchen and cook dinner for you all." All of the boys smiled at the four of them and they all sat down to enjoy their Valentines day meal. Once dinner was over Hermione produced a large spherical ball with Runes etched all over it causing the boys to look even more confused. Within seconds the tables were gone and a lot of blankets and pillows had appeared on the floor with a blank white wall in front of it.

"What is that?" Hermione smiled at them all before the other three girls sat down on their respective male shift bed with the boys following behind.

"This is a memory ball...Narcissa had one they are very expensive but she let me borrow this one for tonight...Sirius and Remus tweaked it slightly..." The ball in question began to hover and after Hermione tapped it with her wand a large image projected out of it and it was opening credits for a movie.

"So without further ado, I present to you Back to the Future..." They spent the rest of the night watching movies and then all passed out in the Fort that the room had created for them and that is exactly how their friends found them the following morning. Luckily the twins, Cedric, Susan, Dean and Seamus did not give them too much grief and they just laughed at the children with a promise that they too wanted to see a movie.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the next installment Please let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Not a very long chapter but will hopefully be enough to keep you interested!**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who has Followed, Favourited and Reviewed my story!**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Six**_

One full week had passed and there had not been anymore Chamber of Secrets incidents thankfully but the whole situation over the past year was playing in their minds quite a lot, so much so that they had not really given much thought to their subjects for the third year which realistically was something they needed to decide as their future career was dependable on it. Whoever decided to let a bunch of second-year students decide their future was an idiot...how could twelve and thirteen-year-old wizards know that they were going to want to do the same job when they are seventeen?

However, today was the day they were going to sit down with their heads of houses and choose their subjects for the following year and beyond, having a good grasp of what the subjects will consist of and what they needed for their chosen careers they had a fair idea of what they were going to chose. Minerva, Severus, Pomona and Filius all decided to join up with the eight children and do it together. As they walked into the Transfiguration classroom they all smiled at the eight top students in their year.

"Hello, Children...take a seat..." Pomona Sprout was always kind to not only her own house students but the others as well. She had a grandmotherly quality that constantly surrounded her and put others at ease and as they all smiled at the children they knew it wasn't because of anything bad.

"Now your third year will be the foundation for the rest of your Hogwarts career and that is why your core subject choices are very important." They handed each of them a piece of paper which had all of their core subjects and elective choices on it.

 ** _'Core Subjects'_**

 ** _Astronomy_**

 ** _Charms_**

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**

 ** _Herbology_**

 ** _History of Magic_**

 ** _Potions_**

 ** _Transfiguration_**

 ** _Elective Subjects_**

 ** _Arithmancy_**

 ** _Care of Magical Creatures_**

 ** _Divination_**

 ** _Ancient Runes_**

 ** _Muggle Studies_**

"Is there any way we could take all of the subjects?" Hermione the overachiever that she was made them all smile at her but it was something that Harry had thought about also.

"It's not advisable not to mention there is no way we could create a timetable which was gonna fit in all of the subjects..." Hermione again being who she was looked determined.

"I have spoken to the others and realistically it would just be me and Ginny...Harry has no interest in Divination and I think only Ron and Neville were going to try it...but they don't want to take Arithmancy." Minerva looked at the others and nodded their heads to the children and so apart from Ginny and Hermione they all chose their subjects. Harry, Daphne, Luna, and Draco decided to do Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Ron and Neville decided to do Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies. Hermione and Ginny put down all of the subjects and the heads of houses promised to try and sort something out for the girls. As they left to go back to their Common room the girls split from the boys to do their own thing.

—

The next Quidditch match was upon them before they knew it, Harry was sitting in the locker room listening to Oliver talk about tactics but in all honesty, he wasn't listening. Ginny had been silent in his head for over an hour now and having got used to her constant presence in his head he couldn't help but feel worried. As all of the team stood up and went towards the pitch Harry saw Minnie and Sprout make their way towards them with a nervous expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?" He knew as soon as he saw their faces that something had happened and truth be told both of the teachers were worried about telling the boy.

"You and I need to find your friends and Misters Weasley you both need to come with me..." Harry was rooted to the spot and he stared at the formidable woman and refused to move.

"Professor, what happened?" Before he knew it his whole hands started to glow bright red and considering the Quidditch team had never seen it before they were mesmerized.

"This match is canceled go back to your dorms please..." Knowing she wasn't messing around the others left leaving Harry, Fred, and George standing there waiting for an answer. "Ginevra and Hermione were found petrified about half an hour ago around the corner from the library. I believe you will want to..." Before anyone could say anything else he ran off towards the castle letting the others know in his head what was going on. He didn't even hear their questions all he heard was his blood rushing to his ears and the vibrations under his feet as he ran and once he made it to the doors of the infirmary he heard footsteps behind him and saw Ron standing there with an identical expression on his face...fear.

The others gathered behind them and both boys pushed open the door and saw two new screens around the beds at the bottom of the room and they walked towards it without even needing Madame Pomfrey to tell them where they were. As Harry walked around the corner he was his best friend Hermione and the love of his life Ginny holding onto one another's hands in an enlarged bed and when he turned in question to Madame Pomfrey she shrugged her shoulders.

"We cannot get their hands separated so we just set them side by side..." Harry went over to one side and kissed Hermione on the forehead before taking a permanent seat beside Ginny not realizing Ron had done the same thing. At this point, the Twins and Percy had appeared and taken in the sight of their baby sister lying still on the bed with her boyfriend holding onto her hand and all three of them broke. They all spent another few minutes at their bedside trying to compose themselves before the Healer tried to usher them away causing Harry to glare at the older woman.

"No offense Madame Pomfrey but the only way you are getting me to leave right now is if you physically remove me and even at that I will fight back." She tutted slightly before nodded her head and left them be. The two boys were beside themselves as they took in the appearance of the two girls and as Draco, Daphne, Luna, and Neville looked on at them all they felt their own hearts break. Last year Neville Lost Luna and was a complete wreck, that was only for a few hours. The two girls were probably going to be unconscious for weeks or possibly months and Neville could not imagine how they were coping. Neville went over and placed his hand on Ron's shoulders in Moral support as Draco mirrored this by doing the same for Harry, the two girls had held onto each other at that moment and the door flew open to reveal Severus, Aurora, Gilderoy Lockhart for some strange reason and Minerva.

"Mr. Potter I understand you were upset but considering I was in mid-sentence you could have let me finish?" She shook her head at Harry causing him to blush slightly. He really didn't want to offend Minnie considering she was like a grandmother to him but as soon as he had heard Ginny was in trouble he wasted no time.

"I'm sorry Professor it's just rational thought was not a part of this and I suppose when I heard about what was going on I kind of freaked out a little bit..." She nodded and Severus took that opportunity to come closer to the two females on the bed.

"How could this even happen? They were together and still got attacked...typically the Basilisk attacks Muggleborn students but Ginny is not one, neither is Hermione technically..." Aurora came forward and hugged Luna and Daphne in support.

"Yes but the school's population does not know that...I don't think it is something that you will be able to deduce by conversation. It happened and now we have to try our best to figure it out and when the Mandrake draft of ready we will waken them and all will be good..." They nodded at her and spent another few hours there before they were ushered away to bed for curfew and all of the children appeared pissed off that Pomfrey went and told Albus they were refusing to leave. When the old man showed up he was sympathetic and comforting but he insisted the children go to sleep in their own beds and did not want them to suffer any more than they already were.

Eventually, Harry succumbs to the pressure from his Headmaster to leave and went to the kitchens for some food before heading to their dorm. All of the children had broken off singularity to do their own thing although the majority of them could not concentrate on their trivial tasks in front of them and hoped that it would get easier. A loud hoot from the couch in the corner made them all stand up and walk over in the direction it came from, Draco had several bits of paper in front of him and he immediately called a house elf to help him with Materials etcetera and Harry wanted an explanation.

"Ok Draco...concentrate and explain what's going on?" The house elf popped back into the room and set some plastic materials down in front of him and again Harry was at a loss for words. No one was able to follow his train of thought as he split the plastic into different colors and strengths and such before he turned to face Harry.

"Ok so the whole premise is that the Basilisk kills and petrifies by looking people in the eye or reflection right?" They all nodded at him and before they knew it he used his wand and said the incantation to make a pair of glasses from the hunk of plastic in front of them.

"Still not following you..." He looked a little like a petulant child and told them of a spell that he had read about that made anything impenetrable to harm and such they would all wear idiotic glasses anytime they was leaving. They had tried to make as many pairs as they could for their friends and teachers but could only go so fast as they had their own school work to do. Days trickled past and the children had split their time between classes, the Hospital Wing and the Room of Requirement and they were just fine with that. The entire timetable had been separated for note taking for Hermione and Ginny. Knowing both girls will want to review what they missed they took it upon themselves to split the subjects up between them all.

Both boys found their concentration to be better when they were around their souls mates in the hospital wing allowing them to at least keep up in classes. None of them knew how their grades were gonna be worse off by the end of the year and all of them were irritated at that but Hermione and Ginny should not have to pay the price. Harry and Ron were slowly making their way back to their Common room when instead of Stone their feet hit the water. They immediately felt a little bit colder, the water was seeping out from the girl's bathroom and as they got closer and closer they heard quiet crying coming from Myrtle who was sitting staring out of the bathroom window and Harry felt bad.

"Myrtle are you Ok?" She was startled at their appearance in the girl's bathroom but did not run away and she slowly looked up at them.

"What's wrong? Come to throw something else at me?" None of the two boys understand and their attention was captured by a small black book sitting The the flood of water emanating from the sinks.

"Why would we throw something at you? What's going on?" She just started screeching and howling before disappearing down the toilet and Harry turned all of the taps off.

"Finite incantatam..." All of the water stopped gushing and Harry walked over to pick up the plain black diary and turned it over to see the Gold engrave at the back and his blood went cold.

"Son of a Bitch!" Ron was worried at his friend's outburst but as soon as he saw the name too all of the color drained from his face. "Tom Fucking Riddle?" They practically ran to their dormitory to tell the others and to say they were shocked was an understatement but they also did not know what to do.

"I don't trust it Harry and not just because it belonged to Voldemort..." Daphne could not even bring herself to look at it and at that moment she and Luna held their hands about two inches over it and the crackle of light and dark magic colliding could be felt in the air. There was chill that wasn't there before, the air got thicker and denser...almost like being in a steam room, the girls immediately took their hands away from it and all of the color drained from their faces.

"Harry promise me first thing in the morning you will hand that in! To Dumbledore or Severus but please don't keep it in this dorm for longer than a night and don't write in it?" Harry trusted Daphne's judgment and they all separated again leaving Harry in the living room of their Common room alone to ponder over the seemingly harmless artifact in front of him.

—

Unbeknownst to Harry and his friends, Sirius was having his own conniption fit in Black Manor. Following the article by Rita Skeeter both himself, Narcissa and Amelia Bones were trying to come up with a way to get the woman for being an idiot. Needless to say, it was harder than they originally thought. Narcissa was jumping between plans for her new business which following a conversation with Molly, Dan, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Dittania Greengrass all of them were excited to help.

"Hey what did you find out?" She asked Sirius who let out a loud sigh before running his hands all over his face in exasperation.

"Rita Skeeter came to the party on the arm of a man who worked for the Ministry and used him as scapegoat basically. Any information she had gleaned from us was fair game because she was a guest...well plus one technically." No one was particularly happy about that scenario and Andromeda and Narcissa was trying to use the combined smarts of the Black Sisters to come up with some sort of solution. No one ever gave Andromeda credit where credit was due, she may have married a muggle-born Hufflepuff but she was born a Black and a Slytherin. She could duel with the best, Occlude as effective as Severus Snape and had the smarts and political affiliation to pull off many things. Not unlike her older incarcerated lunatic of a sister she could hold her own and people were just starting to figure that out.

"Look Rita Skeeter has been a reporter for nearly fifteen years and she may be a pain but she has always been surprisingly accurate in situations where she couldn't possibly know things...we just have to figure out how she does it." This began the plot of The Fall of Rita Skeeter and Sirius knew to be worried when the Formidable Black sisters came together for a project, it was going to be fun to watch.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone! So I hope you like the next chapter! There are around about Seven Chapters left in my second installment but I am more than halfway through my third installment and it will be completed before the is one is completed!**_

 _ **I am wondering if any of my readers can help me out I am struggling with a Title for my Third Story! Please feel free to drop me some suggestions!**_

 _ **Now without further ado new chapter!**_

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

 ** _Please Review_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Seven**_

He had spent the better part of an hour just staring at the diary in front of him and trying his best not to open it, every instinct in his body was screaming at him and although he knew that Daphne was right it was dangerous...it could not be a coincidence that it came to be in Harry's possession but that also meant he could not trust it, the diary of Lord Mouldy-shorts landing in his lap was a little too much to swallow. Inanimate objects should not feel anything and yet all of them felt the darkness and fear coming from it and it made shivers go down their spine. It was almost an hour of inner contemplation later he felt unable to control himself and maybe it was because he didn't have Ginny there to be his conscious but regardless he flipped it open and introduced himself...he knew no good was going to come of it but he had to find out what he could regardless of the source.

"Voldemort is not going to have the upper hand..." He muttered to himself and he was unsure what he was trying to do but he knew all of his family of Soul bonds were one hundred percent against this plan but he couldn't help himself. A drop of ink fell from his quill and no sooner did it almost appear to sink into the page and disappear. The goosebumps on his arms grew ten-fold and if he had any self-restraint that would have been the part when he stopped what he was doing, closed up the book and gave it to a responsible adult. Nonetheless, Harry powered on and put to Quill to paper to introduce himself to whatever was currently living in between the pages of a Diary.

'My name is Harry Potter' He waited for a few seconds and wanted to gain its trust because from what Harry could tell if it really was Tom Riddle aka Voldemort then there was no telling at what point in his life he made it.

"Hello Harry Potter, my name is Tom Riddle...but you already knew that...' Harry internally smirked and was thankful he didn't have to go through the motions of having to pretend he didn't know him. Whoever had owned him and had been writing to him all of this time had probably told Old Tom all about him.

'I did...why are you opening the Chamber of Secrets and why did Hagrid get the blame for it Fifty years ago?' There was nothing for a few seconds before Harry realized he should have probably listened to the others.

'I can show you better than tell you...' Before he could do anything a bright light came out of the diary and it felt like apparition, almost like being sucked through a straw and in that moment he knew he made a mistake by even talking to the egotistical jackass. Standing in front of him was a tall boy who appeared to be in his seventh year at Hogwarts, he had jet black hair that was coiffed to perfection and a very prominent jawline that Hannah would say was dreamy.

"Riddle..." Harry knew this was a memory and more than likely the people could not see him, Professor Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs looking about half a century younger and his beard was not as full nor was his robes quite as eccentric as the ones everyone was accustomed to seeing him in.

"Professor Dumbledore sir...I'm sorry I heard what had happened and needed to see for myself...is it true sir are they going to close Hogwarts? I have no family and no home to go to?" Harry almost felt sorry for Riddle at that moment...almost being the keyword. Harry had the Dursleys growing up and he didn't turn into a homicidal maniac although his friends and family would say he has no self-control or respect for his life, doing this and going inside the Diary was not exactly a good argument for him and his actions but Tom Riddle being an orphan is not a good enough excuse in Harry's head to excuse a lifetime of Wickedness.

"I am afraid that Headmaster Dippitt may not have any other choice Tom..." They continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds before Tom Riddle aka Voldemort found his shoes particularly interesting and looked up at Dumbledore through long, dark eyelashes. Harry noticed the Shiny Head Boy badge on Tom Riddles robes and could feel the Charisma rolling off him in waves as he stood and it occurred to Harry that the whole way through his career at Hogwarts probably made him feel more powerful than he actually was.

"If the person responsible was caught and the attacks stopped would he reconsider?" Dumbledore looked at Tom and Harry himself knew that look he saw right through the poor boy routine and did not feel one ounce of Sympathy.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Tom?" The boy shook his head and the Headmaster dismisses him just as some people were carrying what looked like a body from the floor above them. Torn between staying with Dumbledore and going with Voldemort he chose the latter and followed the boy who was looking sketchy and paranoid as he ducked through Alcove after Alcove. Considering how well Harry was in shape it wasn't hard to keep up and before long he was coming to a stop outside a large wooden door.

"Step aside Hagrid..." the Door burst open to reveal Harry's friends looking much younger than what he was but no more of less tameable than he was now.

"No stop...he didn't do anything!" Tom smirked a sick smile at Harry's friend and he only wished his wand would work in this memory thing because Harry wants to hurt Tom Riddle for accusing Hagrid of doing something he didn't do.

"The dead girl's parents are coming to collect her body...you will be stripped of your magic Hagrid, they will snap your wand and you will be expelled..." Just as he said that a gigantic spider climbed from a truck behind Hagrid and made his way out as quick as its long legs could carry.

"Arogog...wait..." Toms wand was pressed almost against Hagrid's face and before Harry could stop it he felt the pull again and five seconds later he landed back in the chair he started in and peered into the confused faces of his friends who just saw him materialise out of mid-air and they had so many questions big no one knew where to start.

"You're an idiot brother..." Draco just looked at his brother in confusion before Daphne slapped him on the arm quite hard actually which made Harry rub it in pain.

"Idiot...idiot...he is more than an idiot...do you realize what you have done? You opened up a portal a gateway of sorts between you and Voldemort..." Harry was confused, he knew that the diary should not have had the ability to speak back to him but he also did not know why it did.

"Ok, I am a moron we got that..." Neville snickered into his hand causing both Daphne and Luna to scowl at him. "It just showed me a memory of the Chamber of Secrets being opened Fifty years ago..." They all just continued to scowl at him and he honestly could not understand why they are so pissed.

"Harry it's a diary! It shouldn't be bloody well showing you anything!" His blonde Slytherin sister was furious and truth be told he couldn't blame her. "I don't know what it is Harry but no good can come from something that can think for itself...not to mention being in the hands of an Idiotic, impulsive Gryffindor..." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in a very Severus like fashion which made them crack a smile a little.

"Ok, regardless of how I have no respect for my life we know more than we did before...Voldemort framed Hagrid and his pet..." He continued on and walked them through the memory in his head which was a lot easier that describing what was happening.

"Look Hermione would be able to understand more than we are but I think we should talk to Hagrid..." They all knew it was inevitable but no one was looking forward to the conversation. "I will take the diary to Sev at our lesson tomorrow night I promise but after classes, I am gonna talk to Hagrid first." They all nodded their head at him in agreement before branching off and heading to bed.

—-

At the same time the children were heading to bed Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting in the lounge of Longbottom Manor, the former was plucking on strings of a guitar whereas the latter was reading her Christmas gift from Harry. She had fallen in love with Emily Bronte and Wuthering Heights was almost addictive. She had never really bothered with Muggle literature before and Harry had made her into a convert. She had been trying to do, see and experience as much as she possibly good because in actual reality both herself and Frank had eleven years to make up for. When she woke up in the hospital to an older looking Augusta the warning bells went off in her head.

Then she spotted Sirius and Harry and felt her heart drop to her stomach, getting to know Neville had been extraordinary and he had turned into a wonderful young boy. All in all though as wonderful as her life had been since returning she still had a large chunk of her life missing. She had been dreading bringing it up to her husband but she grabbed the proverbial Dragon by the tail and decided to break the ice.

Frank..." He looked up at his wife and she set her book down before looking at him very seriously. "I need to talk to you if that's ok?" He nodded his head although he was a little bit worried at the expression on Alice's face.

"What's going on? Are you ok?" She nodded her head and went over to sit on the two seater couch with him and he put the guitar down on the ground beside him before turning his full attention to his wife.

"I have been worried for days about how to bring this up to you without you hating me or thinking I am being selfish...I know this new venture with Narcissa could make things a little bit more complicated but well...we missed so much with Neville and I feel kind of jipped..." To say he was intrigued was an understatement but he kept his mouth shut and let her speak.

"We have missed Neville's childhood I mean our little boy is all grown up and we missed it...through no fault of our own but we did miss it and well we always wanted a big family...Merlin this is harder than I thought it was going to be." His grin had managed to get even larger if that was possible and he held her hands in his in amusement and slight shock.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" She nodded and he kissed her square on the mouth before she pulled back looking slightly worried at her husband.

"Does this make us selfish? I mean we are just getting to know Neville...I just feel like we have so much to catch up on because we lost so many years." He shook his head and kissed her again before pulling her in for a hug.

"No it doesn't make you selfish...look we thought we were going to have twelve years so far of raising Neville and in actual reality my mother raised him and he has turned out phenomenal surprisingly..." Alice slapped him on the arm slightly as he said this and he just shook his head at her.

"Ok lets try for another baby..." She nodded her head and smiled at him and as he pulled her onto his lap they were startled by soft footsteps and an amused voice.

"Do not try on that sofa! It's suede...I remember when Neville spilled his Chocolate Milk on it...Cafry couldn't get the stain out my magical or Muggle means so..." Augusta Longbottom had a way about her and she just walked straight through the room not looking up from her book and went to the opposite side. "Sorry I only heard the end part and it seemed important so I waited till you were finished...once the conversation turned less PG-13 then I decided to interrupt." She giggled from behind her book as Alice climbed off her husbands knee.

"Mother did you know it was rude to eavesdrop?" She nodded her head at her son and indicated to the house with a smirk and not a hint of a blush at all on her face.

"You are in a house with nearly ten bedroom and six bathrooms surely you can find a bed or a bath or a shower to begin trying for my second grandchild. It would be feesable to do it somewhere else in the house that isn't on a couch that firstly stains easily and secondly does not do well when it gets wet..." Frank went red and Alice just laughed at her mother in law and left the room after a thumbs up gesture and Frank in general looked mortified.

"We need to move from this house..." Alice just led her husband to their room and got to work with what they were doing before his mother interrupted them.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! Thank You so Much for the follows, reviews etcetera.**_

 _ **Please know I am planning on doing all of the books in my own universe so if anyone has anything they would like added to the next story or even the following please let me know.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Eight**_

The following evening the soul bonds had found themselves slowly but surely making their way down to the Gamekeepers hut to confront the man about the Chamber. None of them were particularly looking forward to it but they knew it was a necessary evil. Too much had happened in the past few weeks and Hagrid knew something about it. Luna was having the hardest time with all of this and truth be told no one could blame her.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? I mean this is Hagrid." Luna loved Hagrid and she felt that what they were doing felt a little bit like betrayal. He had shown them nothing but kindness since coming to Hogwarts and they were very apprehensive about doing what they were about to do. Essentially accusing him of something they know he wasn't capable of but they had to say something.

"Luna...we have been over this...Hagrid went to school with Voldemort and the dirty rotten snitch got him arrested!" She knew and understood that they needed answers but that didn't ease their conscience any.

"Ok Ok! Just don't expect me like it..." Seeing Luna with a frown on her face was as rare as an eclipse and so as they all got closer and closer to the cabin she was getting even testier. Harry lifted up his hand to knock on the door and just as he went to knock again it swung open to reveal the Mammoth man looking very down in that moment not to mention he had a crossbow in his hand.

"Wow! We come in peace!" They all held up their hands in mock surrender and the man just moved from the door and let them all in, he was practically twitching on the spot and Harry had never seen anything like it. The half-giant was not his usual self and that worried them all.

"Hagrid...are you alright?" He nodded his head at the young boy and with shaky hands poured them all a cup of tea before Draco being who he was ripped the band-aid right off, much to the horror of his friends.

"We need to ask you something...you went to school with Tom Riddle. He was the one who turned you in for Opening the Chamber of Secrets...you had your wand snapped didn't you?" Hagrid hung his head on shame at the children in front of him.

"Yes they thought I opened it but I swear I didn't!" They already knew that but it felt nice having Hagrid confirm it. "I had an Acromantula that I snuck into the castle and fed ya see...his name was Aragog and well they took Riddles word against mine." Luna hugged her friend and the others followed suit to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is Hagrid?" The man sniffles and wipe tears from his eyes with a hanker-chief and shook his head at the children.

"No after he graduated I hadn't heard about him...everyone expected great things from that boy...he applied for the Defense Job one year but Dumbledore didn't pick him...saw right through him did Dumbledore..." Harry acknowledged that the old man wasn't a complete idiot. Before they could say anything else the door knocked and the children glanced at each other in confusion before Hagrid sighed and went to open the door to reveal Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore at the door.

"Come In please..." Considering it was still light outside Harry knew they wouldn't be in trouble but the Headmaster did not look too pleased with seeing the children there but the Minister didn't seem to care and was going to follow through with his plans regardless of who was there to witness it.

"Ah Hagrid I wasn't aware you had company...sorry to barge in like this but well you have to understand that your record is against you here..." Harry glanced between his friend the Minister in disgust at how blasé he was being.

"His record that he should not have had in the first place..." Draco piped in before Harry even had the chance and Daphne took a hold of her boyfriend's arm in support.

"Excuse me children but I do think it's time you went back up to the castle and let the adults handle this..." The Patronising arsehole actually thought that was going to happen but all of the children gathered around Hagrid to create a barrier of sorts.

"I am visiting my friend well you must understand Minister ever since my girlfriend and the girl who is like a sister to me was petrified well...I like to cling to what I have...also forgive me but considering the adults locked my godfather up in Azkaban without so much as a trial for over a decade you will understand why I don't trust your Ministry or the competence of you as a minister..." The man in question nodded his head and unwittingly engaged in an uncomfortable battle of wills with Harry Potter. He knew this boy had more Political power than he did and so he knew when to fight back and to not fight back. Realistically they did imprison an innocent man and Harry Potter and Draco Black/Malfoy could make his life a living hell if he wasn't careful.

"I am sorry but his record is against him...I have to take him..." Hagrid snapped up at that moment...the fear in his eyes was palpable and the children caught on as well. They had only ever seen that type of fear on one other person and knew exactly where they were taking him.

"Take me where!? Not Azkaban!? Professor please I didn't do this!" He was practically shouting at that moment and he looked so helpless and scared considering his size but Hagrid was just a big teddy bear.

"Cornelius I have to say I feel you are making a mistake..." A knock interrupted their conversation and Abraxus Parkinson and Lord Griffin walked into the room with strange smirks on their faces.

"Ah well I see the party has begun without us...I was told I could find the Headmaster here..." He swept into the room with a distaste for his surroundings and the children automatically put up their Occlumency Barriers as the last thing they wanted was this prick getting into their heads.

"Ah, Mr. Potter we meet again...I believe you have had the pleasure of meeting Lord Griffin over the Christmas holidays." The bastard actually smirked at him and Harry wanted desperately to slap him silly.

"Unfortunately I would not exactly call it a pleasure...although we have met albeit not as up close and personal as Draco here! How is the face? Not any permanent damage I see...mmm...pity!" Harry was furious as were the others as this pompous, bigoted arsehole stood in front of them.

"I heard about Miss Granger...shame really that she got caught up in this whole Petrifaction situation..." Ron went to step forward but was held back by Neville's arm and shook his head.

"Well, I am here to present to you all an Order of Suspension to Albus Dumbledore...I am afraid with all of these attacks that the other governors of the board feel you have lost your touch..." A sense of overwhelming panic spread through all of their bodies as Harry and Neville stepped forward and squared their shoulders at the two men.

"Professor Dumbledore is the only thing keeping a lid on this... you're sending him away is condemning children to die...is that the kind of environment you want for your daughter?" Abraxus Parkinson was not an easy man to intimidate but even he could not deny the sheer power emanating from the children in front of him.

"What is it with you people? Are you so starved for attention and something to do you would not only condemn another innocent man to Azkaban...like Sirius! Not only that you are getting rid of the one person in the school that is actually doing something...you are all idiots...most of all you..." Lord Griffin stepped forward almost to intimidate but Abraxus held onto his shoulder to stop his companion from making a huge mistake.

"Listen to your lapdog Lord Griffin or I am sure we can rearrange your face again..." Neville and Draco stood next to Harry are solidarity the former shaking his head.

"Na Harry, why should we make him better looking?" All of the occupants of the room seemed as if they were a little bit unsure about what was happening.

"Everyone just needs to take a little breather...if it is the governor's decision then I shall indeed step down, Minerva will take my place and again you are making a huge mistake with Hagrid..." They were about to usher Hagrid away when Harry threw his arms around him as did the others. Sirius has told Harry stories about Azkaban and he did not want his friend to have to experience that kind of fear and evil. The dementors strip away your memories and try and leave you empty and alone, the idea of the kind and generous half giant alone in a cell in Azkaban filled Harry with heartache.

"Mr. Parkinson, Minister Fudge...can I ask you both a question?" The men at that moment didn't seem to perceive Draco as a threat but that was his first mistake, his second was that he seemed to think they were just going to accept what was happening. "You know there has been attacks in the school, do you know why?" Again the men in question shrugged their shoulders not really understanding, Mr. Parkinson smirked at the boy.

"Do enlighten me, Mr Malfoy..." Draco scoffed at both of the pitiful excuses for men standing in front of him.

"It's Mr. Black now and well it seems that all of those years ago Tom Riddle was the one who set Hagrid up with an Acromantula, I don't know whether you studied Magical Creatures but I am a second year and even I know that particular creature is not able to Petrify people...Hagrid is innocent and when he gets cleared of this ludicrous idiocy I will make it my mission to get his wand reinstated and his legal ability to use magic again restored..." Both men already knew that with Draco's money and influence even at the age of thirteen he could make life very difficult for everyone who stood in his way, that was before either of them knew of the Founders connection. The children would be untouchable after that little tidbit came out.

"Draco stop it...look you don't need to do any of this...it's ok..." The half-giant in question put his hand on the young boy's arm to try and contain him a little bit it didn't even make a dent and he continued on.

"As for the Headmasters farce of a suspension, when this epically blows up in your face then I would advise you to be prepared to face the consequences of your actions right now...this creature is attacking Muggle-borns and you all seem to think to remove Headmaster Dumbledore from the school is gonna make one ounce of difference." Draco stepped forward and spread his shoulders a little trying his best to be a little bit more intimidating.

"Tom Riddle is your guy...do you know who he is Minister?" Fudge shook his head as he glanced between the power struggle coming from Abraxus and Draco...the latter obviously winning..."Tom Riddle also goes by the name of Lord Voldemort, who was a half-blood orphan!" Everyone in the room was shocked and kept glancing between each other.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead little boy...how can he be responsible..." The two men went to walk away before Harry tapped Lord Griffin in the shoulder.

"I would have thought that ever since Christmas you would have learned your lesson...the company you keep could bite you in the arse someday...I for one hope I am around when it does." The older man sneered at Harry before squaring up to him like an idiot.

"I do hope your girlfriend recovers..." He then turned his attention towards Draco and it seems the man did not learn his lesson the first time. "Give my regards to your mother...tell her if she tires of the dragon trainer boyfriend...I am available..." Luna chose that moment to burst out laughing at him causing every single occupant to turn to her in question.

"I am sorry...Narcissa Black has finer taste than that Lord Griffin...One would not expect you to understand considering it has been a long time since you had anything fine in your life." Causing goosebumps to erupt from the children's arms he took three calculated steps towards her causing Neville to step behind her in support.

"Little girl...you are way out of your depth...let me tell you about Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius was not shy about talking about his wife...he was deprived, sick and most of all very heavy-handed...she is used to being treated like a whore by her own husband so why on earth should I treat her as anything else now?" Luna was furious she stepped closer to this idiot of a man and glanced between himself and Abraxus who looked like he also wanted to slap his companion in the face fortunately for them Luna beat him to it and drew back her fist and punched him again causing everyone to gasp as he fell down.

"Let's all just calm down...we are getting off topic here a little...Albus, please don't make us force you to leave..." The Headmaster shook his head and went to walk out the door before gesturing for the children to follow. Lord Griffin was picked up and sneered at by the rotund face of Abraxus Parkinson and they all vacated the hut.

The children held onto Hagrid as he was led to the school gates where Kingsley and Dora were waiting with both looking thoroughly pissed off at the fact that they had to do this.

"Shaklebolt...Nymphadora..." They Both just walked up to Hagrid and nodded their heads before escorting the man away with small waves to the children who were equally as pissed. As the children ignored the others once Hagrid was gone they all made their way to their Common room but what they found was frightening. The portrait door opened to reveal the entire place ransacked, books lying on the ground and papers are strewn across the room. The ink was spilled over the floor, Harry immediately ran up to his bedroom and knew what had happened, the diary they were planning to bring to Sev was gone and now they had an occlumency lesson and following not only the Hagrid thing but now the missing diary they were all a little bit distracted.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey everyone...I know I haven't posted in a while but I was a little bit busy! I gave birth to my beautiful baby girl...Juliet was born after a very long labour! However now she is here I am back! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter! Only a few more before the end and I can tell you I have big things already written in the third one! If anyone has any ideas for a title for my third book please do let me know!**_

 _ **Anyway without further ado please enjoy! Let me know if you like it, love it or even hate it! I do love constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Chapter Twenty-Nine**_

It was two weeks later and Luna and the others were sitting on eggshells waiting on a solicitor contacting them for a few days following their altercation with Lord Griffin and Abraxus Parkinson but fortunately none came. The man in question would have never admitted he got clocked by a little girl and so they were grateful, needless to say they could use their titles and political influence to fight against the man who had nothing to his name except his title but thankfully it never came to that.

Two weeks and the tension in the halls of Hogwarts without Professor Dumbledore was felt from First year to Seventh, after word had got out that he had been suspended no one really knew what to say about it, they all felt much safer knowing the elderly wizard was around the corner at a moments notice and so when he left or was forced out the feeling of abandonment kicked it for many people, students and staff alike.

It was announced in the Great Hall and everyone was scared, even the Slytherins knew of Dumbledores power they had never questioned it even though many of them thought he was an odd fool because that is what they were told there was not a lot of Wizards who would cause doubt about his power. It was trouble when even the staunchest of Purebloods were worried about what it would mean for the school and the students with the attacks happening and no Dumbledore there to rescue them. Everyone knew it was not his fault but regardless of that and the fact that Minnie was trying her utmost to ease fears it was just not the same without the man and tension was palpable.

The souls bonds had created a pair of special glasses for themselves and their original group of training buddies, Luna, Draco and Harry had been working their way through more but had only gotten as far as the Prefects and Professors for their patrols. Seeing as there was a curfew implemented they would not need to panic too much about it but could not help but continue on and try and get more made. It was May 26th and the children were in the library working on their Potions homework when something chilled them to the bone,having had no other attacks since Ginny and Hermione they had been debating about whether or not it was going to come to a climax, according to Sirius he had a conversation with Minnie and she had told him that unless they could find who was doing it then the school would most likely close before the year was out, the board of governors said the same thing if there was anymore attacks.

"Would all children please go to their Common rooms, Prefects ensure everyone is accounted for. All teaching personnel go to the fourth floor corridor." Before anyone could say boo they all gathered up their school bags and made their way to the fourth floor where all of the teachers were congregated.

"What's happening Minerva...Pomona?" The Hufflepuff head of house looked at Flitwick with a sad expression and the soul bonds could see the headmistress holding onto her arm to comfort her and both women looked terrified that much was obvious.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open and this time the monster has taken a student inside the Chamber..." Severus and Aurora held onto each other's hand and could feel an icy feeling wash over them as they did, Gilderoy Lockhart swaggered around the corner in bright blue robes and everyone wanted to unleash their tension on the idiot in that moment.

"Sorry I am late...I dosed off after that wonderful meal...what did I miss?" All of the teachers looked at the man in contempt and only Severus looked amused. The mans embellishments were about to blow up in his face and he had no idea.

"It seems Lockhart your pinochle moment has arrived...a girl has been snatched by the monster and taken to the Chamber. Weren't you saying you have known all along where the entrance was?" Luna was furious with the idiot man, this all could have been avoided if he had just spoken up. He looked horrified and knew if he wasn't wearing any make up his skin would be as pale as a sheet.

"Well it seems we will leave the monster to you Gilderoy...seeing as it is your expertise after all." He was hiding his fear well but he slowly started to retreat back to his room to either hide or run Harry could only guess. After waffling about going to get ready he practically ran down the corridor towards his office whilst the others turned to look at each other.

"No one actually thinks that man is going to do anything do they? Does anyone actually think he can help this situation? I mean does he actually know where the entrance is or is he talking dragon shit?" All of them shook their heads and looked downcast at Severus before Aurora walked over to the headmistress and gave her a hug.

"If he is away from underfoot he is not making an idiot in front of us and this situation cannot be made worse..." The young woman nodded at the transfiguration teacher and for the first time saw how worried she looked.

"Who has the monster taken Minerva?" The headmistress looked pissed as hell not too mention fearful and Pomona Sprout looked ready to cry whilst holding onto Poppy Pomfrys hand.

"Susan Bones...Amelia Bones has already been informed and is on her way along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a whole squadron of Aurors...this castle will be searched from top to bottom...no one has much faith in Gilderoy...Filius if you and Severus could come with me and meet the Aurors in the entrance hall and Aurora if you and Pomona could go around the houses and ensure all of the children are there...if the rest of you please split into sections and inform me if you find anything out of the ordinary. Also once Amelia, Sirius and Remus arrive we will come up with a plan of attack. Susan Bones life is in our hands right now let's not let her down..." All of the children felt their limbs turn to jelly when they heard their friends name, knowing the teachers were doing everything they could all of them heard Harry in their heads telling them to come with him to Lockhart's office.

'Harry he is probably talking crap and doesn't know anything at all...' Harry nodded at Draco and although he knew the man wasn't going to be much help if he did know where the entrance was this could all be over in an hour and Susan would be safe.

'Look if I have to Imperious him to help I will...he has not taught anything to anyone all year and now he is not gonna leave Susan to die just because he is an idiotic coward..." They agreed with him in their heads before running into the office of Gilderoy Lockhart to find him scrambling around with clothes and luggage.

"Going somewhere Professor?" The blonde man seemed startled by the students and immediately closed his suitcase and at least had the sense to look embarrassed by his cowardice.

"Well yes I just received an urgent call from London...unavoidable really..." Harry was pissed at the bumbling blonde in front of him and walked closer and closer to him causing the red flush of the mans cheeks to grow even further down his neck.

"What about Susan Bones? You are just going to let her die...you disgust me you fraudulent arse...you know where the entrance is and you are going to help us...now!" The man in question looked at his shoes before sighing in defeat and went to grab his wand.

"Expelliarmus..." The man looked shocked at Harry who in that moment had his wand quicker than he could even draw it and knew he was out of his depth...soon they were making their way to the apparent entrance.

"Can I ask you a question? Is there anything that you can do? I mean you couldn't have gotten away with everything if you didn't have some capability..." Gilderoy huffed at the children and could not help but admit defeat.

"Well as a matter of fact I am quite gifted at Memory charms...how else do you think I sold my books without anyone blabbing..." All of the children were absolutely disgusted at the man in front of them but the fact he had wiped peoples memories took them by surprise and made them even more wary of them.

"I knew you were a fraud right from the off...your career is over Gilderoy...your only option now is to help us and we can maybe help arrange for you not to go to Azkaban." The man slowed down and walked into the girls bathroom and surprised everyone.

"What is your deal anyway? All of you children are far too advanced for second years not to mention the unhealthy attachment you all have with one another?" Neville smirked at the others in that moment and they debated whether or not to tell him but they couldn't trust the man as far as they could throw him.

"Who is there?" Myrtle took that opportunity to pop out and see the newcomers. "What are you all doing in my toilet?" Everything began to fall into place in that moment and Neville slowly approached the ghost with ease.

"I was wondering if I could ask you how you died?" She smiled at the handsome boy and she knew Luna was his girlfriend and she was friendly so she nodded her head at them all and did not see the harm in talking to them.

"Well it all started when Olive Hornsby was teasing me because of my glasses and so I came here to cry...I was in that cubicle right there when I heard something strange...in a funny sort of language..." Harry suspected Parseltongue and he glanced at Draco who seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"It sounded like a boy so when I opened the door to tell him to get away...I died..." It seemed very abrupt and no one really knew what to say. All of them took that moment to wonder what exactly they had gotten into.

"Ok are you sure this is where it is?" Harry asked Gilderoy and the man was sheepish and nodded his head.

"I know it is here but I am unaware exactly where it is..." They all sighed and Ron and Neville took it upon themselves to guard the teacher and the others began to search the bathroom before something caught Draco's eye. In front of him was a set of round sinks that were all normal except one, it was older and had a snake symbol etched onto it and so he proceeded to nudge Harry who nudged Luna and so on and so forth.

"I think this is it..." They all nodded their heads in agreement and Daphne being the voice of reason stopped them all again in a much similar fashion as Hermione last year.

"Susan is our friend and I am not disputing going after her but I do think we need a more appropriate adult with us...I am going to call Severus..." Even though they didn't like the idea of endangering Severus they knew they needed help because Lockhart would be next to useless.

"Ok do it...we need to figure out a way to open this..." Luna giggled at the flabbergasted expression on their faces which drew concerned looks from all of them in the room.

"Something to share Crazy?" Draco smiled at Luna causing her to punch him on the arm and it really hurt the Slytherin had no clue how something so small could hurt someone so badly.

"Not if you are going to be rude Draco..." Harry smiled as she took Neville's spare hand in hers as they had their Wands trained on the Defense Professor.

"Ok...I am sorry...please don't punch me again...for such a little person that really hurt." She smiled and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well it wasn't meant to tickle...one of you might wanna try Parseltongue to open it..." Harry and Draco looked at each other and mentally kicked each other for not thinking of it. "I know I am a genius..." They all laughed at her as Neville surprised everyone by pulling her in for a full on kiss on the lips that caused a tingle to go up her arms and legs and the blue floated up and around them causing Lockhart's jaw to drop.

"What in the hell?" Daphne pushed his jaw up to close his mouth and Draco turned his attention back to the sink.

"Hassathashay..." Both boys had been working on their written and spoken Parseltongue, Draco even had been looking into healing and now that he had his Familiar it would work out easy for him. Harry was surprised when the sinks sprung open to reveal an opening and no staircase so they would have to jump down and hope they didn't die.

"You might wanna give Severus the FYI call now just to let him know that A ) we are going into the Chamber and B ) not to worry because we have Lockhart." Daphne rolled her eyes at Harry and moved away to talk to the Professor. Draco leant into his brother in that moment and laughed.

"As soon as she tells him we have Lockhart that will be of no comfort to him...are you trying to tip Severus over the edge on purpose?" Harry grinned but neither confirmed or denied anything to Draco and their attention was drawn to Daphne who appeared amused at the two boys banter. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal her bracelet and said the Potions Professors name into it before his clipped voice came out of it and let out a sigh.

"Miss Greengrass I am little bit busy here is everything alright?" She didn't really know what to say to the man but figured it would be better to rip off the band aid so to speak and just tell him the truth.

"Well we are with Professor Lockhart and well you gave us the bracelet for a reason and I just figured a courtesy call to let you know we are going into the Chamber after Susan and not too worry we have a teacher with us." There was silence for about ten seconds before a loud sigh erupted and they knew they were in trouble.

"Ok for starters having Professor Lockhart with you does not fill me with any sense of comfort...he could not fight his way out of a wet paper bag with a hole in it..." Draco nodded to Harry whilst the blonde man took that moment to look offended but Severus just persevered. "Secondly where exactly is the entrance so I can come with you...I am not entrusting him with all of your lives." Daphne proceeded to tell him where they were and told him to follow them down the hole and he would catch up with them which earned them another sigh and he was very offended that they were not gonna wait for him which Harry made perfectly clear when he grabbed Daphne's wrist go talk to the man.

"Look Professor something has been happening with Susan all year if I had just said something to someone she might not be in this position...we are essentially almost immune to Basilisk, you are not...catch up with us if you want but I am not waiting..." The Potions Master seemed pissed at Harry being so headstrong and tried to persevere with the boy.

"You are not invincible Harry...all of you are children...extraordinary children mind you but children none the less and it is my job to look after you all...I promised your mother..." The boy is question felt bad for disobeying the man but he was doing this whether he liked it or not.

"I'm sorry Severus...this is basically a courtesy call...have Madam Pomfry on standby in case Susan needs her..." Harry then told Lockhart to jump.

"What me? What good would it do?" Harry looked around at his friends in that moment and smirked.

"Rather you die than us..." He nodded his head in defeat and after waiting for ten seconds Ron gave him a little shove and then one by one they all proceeded down the hole worried about what would be awaiting there for them.

—

Meanwhile in the entrance hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry a very pissed off Amelia Bones had just arrived and was directing her Aurors to different floors. Considering they all went to Hogwarts they seemed to know the layout and couldn't help but feel confident that nothing bad would happen tonight. Severus at that moment felt one of the bracelets on his wrist alert him that someone needed him and all of a sudden his whole body felt squashed with dread, noticing it was Daphne he felt almost relieved because the girl was sensible and couldn't possibly have any more bad news.

"Miss Greengrass...I am a little bit busy here is everything alright?" Then he proceeded to have the most infuriating conversation with the kids and he couldn't believe they were being so insubordinate. Once he finished his conversation Sirius and Remus walked in looking panicked, the former holding onto his girlfriends arm.

"Ok so we have a new situation..." Everyone in the entrance hall was confused until Severus explained about the bracelets. "I gave each one to the idiots to use when they needed help but I was hoping they would use it to contact me before running headfirst into another dangerous situation...it seems the children are going after Susan...they have opened the Chamber of Secrets in the Girls bathroom on the fourth floor and are going to enter it in order to save their friend and to make matters worse Gilderoy Lockhart is with them...apparently that was meant to make me feel better but the man is most likely going to curse himself because he held his wand the wrong way..." Sirius and Remus were at a loss for words and normally would praise Severus for his assessment but before they could all hell broke loose. In the end Amelia was stunned and taken to lie down in Minnie's office whilst Remus and Sirius were assigned to go with Severus to the Chamber. It took them ten minutes to get to the fourth floor bathroom and Myrtle was again waiting on them.

"Hello...I am very popular tonight..." Seeing the sinks had opened up to reveal a large dark hole it filled them with dread at what was awaiting them and it seemed the children had no fear when it came to everything.

"Hello Myrtle...I am guessing Harry and his friends went down here?" She nodded her head and glanced at Sirius whom she seemed to recognise.

"Hello Sirius..." She appeared sort of shy and the man in question winked at her causing her to giggle and float away in embarrassment. The two men just glanced at him in confusion causing him to shrug his shoulders.

"What...oh come on...she was cute and James and I did the majority of our prank planning in here because it was never used..." They smirked slightly and without waiting jumped down the hole after the children hoping they could prevent something bad from happening, little did they know the children had hit their own snag. The whole underground shook and alerted them all to a problem further on down the tunnel and pretty soon they were running to try and catch up to the children.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Ok everyone so only a couple of chapters left with this Story and I would love some ideas for a title for my third instalment. Having to post tjis in between bum changes and feeds with my new little girl but I am still writing and will still be posting as much and as often as I can.**_

 _ **Please ket me know what you think about the next chapter and thank you for your continuing support!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty**_

As all of the children landed in a heap at the bottom of the hole it seemed to be a conglomeration if limbs when they eventually came to a standstill with Luna on top of Neville, Daphne of top of Draco and Ron taking out Harry with a foot to the back of his leg, Lockhart stood at the bottom waiting on them with eyes that looked like a deer caught in the headlights and once their wits came around them it seemed they were standing on what looked like small skeleton bones which made them more than a little apprehensive.

"Ok lets go..." Harry led the way with Draco and Luna at the front where as Lockhart was in the middle and Ron, Neville and Daphne were taking up the back of the group. Soon they were passing an extraordinarily large snake skin that looked impossibly long and wide, Lockhart took that moment to collapse in a heap on the ground causing them to look at him and giggle slightly.

"Not exactly Merlin is he?" They all seemed to find it funny and laughed again at the man expense but before they knew it the man jumped up and held Ron by the throat with his own wand.

"Ok now...I hate to tell you the inevitable but the adventure is over...Mr Weasley has provided me with an excellent opportunity here. You don't need to worry they will know our story...we were too late to save poor young Susan Bones and all of you ended up distraught and insane at the sight of what was left of her body...So all in all I reckon it's going to be a best seller..." Harry looked at him in disgust as he pointed Ron's wand at them all and smirked.

"Say goodbye to your memories...Obliviate..." As the curse was cast bright Green and Blue lights erupted out of Luna and Draco and the curse backfired onto Lockhart. The blue and green flew around the room and then huge rocks started to fall and had actually caused Draco, Harry and Luna to get separated from Daphne, Neville and Ron. Once the rocks and debris had stopped moving a loud groan emanated from behind the latter group and Lockhart immediately sat up with a dazed and confused expression on his face.

"Hello...huh...strange sort of place this isn't it...is this your house...are we having a party? Needs some colour!" He looked around the room at the children and smiled at them all causing everyone to giggle.

"Lockhart does not have a foggiest who on Earth he is..." Harry has realised that the rocks were too unstable to blast through with their Wands but told them to create a small gap so they could come back through again. The three on the other side went on ahead to look for the Chamber and get Susan leaving Ron to look after Lockhart and Daphne and Neville to clear the way.

"Children...there you are...what happened..." Severus chose that moment to appear and Lockhart stood up at the sight of the newcomers and began bouncing around them like an over active child.

"Oh are you here for the party...who are you?" Severus was confused but told him his name causing the blonde man to smile and nod.

"Ahh...and who am I?" Severus smiled at this and Sirius mirrored his actions before Remus being the only sensible one looked to the children for an explanation.

"What exactly happened?" Neville took it upon himself to explain even though none of them really knew what had happened. All of the adults except for the amnesiac looked amused and pissed off at the man once Neville explained what he had done to other wizards and witches.

"Do you live here?" Sick of the stupid questions Severus stunned the man causing him to drop to the ground again in a heap which in turn made Remus glare at him.

"What Lupin? He lost his memories he is going to be useless and I for one can't be bothered to listen to him." The sandy haired man smirked at the surly haired Potions Master and his matter of fact tone.

"You could have softened his fall Severus..." Sirius and Severus looked at each other and shook their heads causing the others to laugh and the adults then realised they were down three children and Sirius face went white.

"Where is Harry, Draco and Luna?" Ron aimed his finger at Lockhart and was seething at the idiotic unconscious man.

"When this idiot tried to wipe our memories I think our souls bond protected us or else my broken wand backfired...either way the rubble came down that fast it ended up splitting us up...Harry and the others went on ahead to get Susan." Not for the first time that day the adults were shocked and wished they could go back to bed.

"Without Protection...they could be killed..." The other shook their heads and explained about the Basilisk and how the Founders told Draco the spell to render Shakatha not dangerous.

"Besides you wouldn't be able to go in anyway...you need to be a Parseltongue to open the entry...you would have had to bring both of them with you..." Sirius being the hot headed idiot that he was aimed his wand at the rubble and before anyone could stop him tried to blast his way through.

"Reducto..." He manages to clear a path but pretty soon more rocks emerged from above them and they had to dive out of the way to avoid being squashed.

"Black you idiot..." He at least had the audacity to look guilty and holstered his wand. "Ok gently move the rocks and we will try and make a space to get through but as you can see it's volatile." Half an hour passed and eventually they had enough room to pass through.

Ron opted to stay with Lockhart outside the Chamber and in case something happened he could go and get reinforcements. After ensuring the unconscious teacher was going to stay that way the rest of them all kept walking until they reached a large vault like door and it was closed, this was the entrance to the Chamber and it filled the adults with dread and fear that they couldn't open it and help.

All of their house colours started erupting from all of the children and they were almost angel like as it surrounded their whole bodies. Severus glanced back to where Ronald was and could see a faint yellow glow.

"What's going on?" Neville could not reel it all in and he felt utterly powerless and did not like it. As he glanced at Daphne she seemed to be the same and none of them could reign in their power.

"I don't know...Sirius move back...I don't know what's happening but it can't be good." All three adults took a step back and they could feel wind whipping their faces and the colours kept getting brighter and brighter before coming together to blow and knocked them all backwards to land in various places around the room.

—

After leaving the others Draco, Harry and Luna slowly but surely made their way down the winding corridor and after what felt like forever came to a black door with snakes laid out all over it.

"This is it...Sihathasha..." Each snakes jutted backward to allow another one to slither around the door frame from the bottom all around to the top and the door swung open. Each of them climbed in through the door and down the steel steps to land on a platform with snake head statues and water on either side of them. At the top of the platform it looked like Susan and without even thinking about it they all ran to gather around their friend and what they saw made their blood run cold. Her usually warm skin was ice cold and her face was a white as a ghost, footsteps behind them could be heard and all of them spun around with their wands in hand to see a young boy with Pitch Black hair. Harry had shown them the memory from the diary and so all three of them knew the boy as Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. The boy smirked at the newcomers and was at first shocked to see the boy had company.

"Harry Potter...how extraordinary..." He whipped Susan's wand out and bound Draco and Luna together with vines before anyone could do anything. "Wait your turn I will get to you two..." He turned his full attention back to Harry whom was kneeling in front of Susan in almost a protective stance.

"Tom Riddle...I would say it's a pleasure but alas I would be lying to you...haven't you learnt your lesson...I have defeated you once...actually more that once and you keep coming back for more...only this time you used my friend...you petrified my girlfriend and my sister...keep going and you and I are going to have a problem..." Tom laughed at the boy in front of him and glanced down at Susan.

"Such insolence...you obviously know who I am and yet you stand there as bold as brass defiant at my strength...You are too late Harry Potter, as young Susan grows weaker I grow stronger and pretty soon her heart will stop beating and her life force will be mine...I will return very much alive..." Harry laughed at him causing the boy to scowl at the second year.

"What is so funny!?" Harry just kept laughing and it seemed like Voldemort was getting more and more irritated.

"You have no idea what is waiting for you if in fact you do succeed. If Susan dies I will ensure that you do not live to see your first sunrise...as for your strength as you put it...anyone can raise a wand and kill someone Tom. Taking a sword and taking the life is a lot harder...you are insignificant..." He just smirked and walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, Draco made a mental note to tell the man in question that the decor of his precious Chamber was a bit much.

"Let us see how the insignificant descendant of Salazar Slytherin is matched against Harry Potter and his little friends..." Again Harry laughed along with Draco in that moment and Tom Riddle losing his patience commanded the Basilisk to come forth and attack his intruders. Having remembered their glasses in their pockets Harry put his on and conjured Draco's even though he didn't need them and Lunas from their robes and flew them onto their faces just as a huge gigantic snake appeared from Salazars mouth.

It was the biggest snake they had ever seen and Riddle commanded the Basilisk to attack and it reared back and bit into Harry's arm just as Draco told it to stop and the Basilisk looked confused between the two Slytherins and slithered over to Draco to scent him and taking his chance Draco whispered the incantation to render the Basilisk safe to look at and having realised that Draco was the real Salazar heir it turned its head towards the imposter in a threatening glance. Draco told it to stay where it was and to keep an eye...several seconds had passed and Harry looked a little worse for wear.

"Your little trick may have worked on the Basilisk but the process is nearly complete and nothing and no one will stop me..." Harry looked up at the idiotic boy and realised how pompous he sounded.

"God you love to hear yourself speak don't you? Albus Dumbledore has always had power over you do you think your are just going to waltz out of here and he won't stop you..." Riddle looked surprised at Harry and poked his arm with his wand and laughed.

"Dumbledore has been driven out of his castle by the mere memory of me...he is useless..." Luna glanced between Harry and Draco and hoped they could fix this.

"Are you really that naive! He will never be gone as long as those who remain are loyal to him!" Seconds passed by and Harry's vision started to cloud and he heard a Phoenix Song and as everyone glanced up he say the colours of Fawkes and Eowyn fly toward him and drop the sorting hat on his knee.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender...two songbirds and a hat..." A small glint of rubies caught his eye just as Eowyn and Fawked landed on either side on Harry the former leant her head over her humans arm and blinked tears into the wound. Just as it closed the red Gryffindor glow erupted from Harry and as he saw his others two soul bonds colours had appeared around them whipping into a frenzy. They had not felt so out of control before and the entire feeling scared them.

"That's not possible..." Harry smirked and stood up embracing the uncontrollable and allowing his magic to erupt. He took Gryffindors sword out of the hat along with Rowenas axe and Salazars Ranseur and tossed them to his cohorts. Before Harry could stop him Tom aimed a cutting curse at the Basilisk and it began to screech as blood poured from its neck. Blood and venom made their way across the ground and under their weapons that were resting on the ground and not knowing what to do next Harry allowed his magic to erupt. All three of the children were infuriated and it seemed like their house colours were even more prominent and volatile as they took in the poor Basilisk losing its life.

"You lose..." Harry took the diary from Susan and he was unsure what made him do it but he brought the sword down onto it and thankfully what Harry thought was going to happen did and large white holes started to appear making Tom began to disintegrate. Luna took a turn at stabbing the diary and Draco gave the final blow.

Tom Riddle basically exploded and a large force knocked them from their feet and caused Harry to land in the water behind him, Draco end up at the bottom of the platform near the door and Luna landed on the other side of the Chamber. A few seconds passed and Susan began to move her fingers and then her feet and pretty soon her entire body could move again and she looked at the scene before her wondering what in the hell happened. A dead snake lay in the middle of the room and then she noticed Harry, Draco and Luna and rushed to help them, Harry was first considering he was face down in the water and she ran over to turn him over and his freaky red Gryffindor glow was surrounding him and she glanced at the other to notice the same.

"Harry...wake up..." She actually slapped him across the face with a resounding echo and he sat up abruptly holding his cheek causing her to look guiltily at her. "Harry it was me...I don't know what happened...the diary stopped me from telling anyone it was almost like I was under its spell or something, I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop it, and every time I tried to talk about it he was in my head...I am so sorry about Ginny and Hermione I never wanted to hurt anyone!" He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her because she was getting a little bit agitated.

"It's ok Susan...I know it wasn't your fault..." He stood up and Eowyn swooped down to sit on one shoulder whereas Fawkes swooped down to sit on the other. "Thanks you two!" Eowyn rubbed his head affectionately and then bumped heads with Fawkes and both Phoenixes glanced between each other and Harry, before Eowyn could be heard in Harry's head.

"My Harry...Fawkes is my soulmate...he is now bonded to you as well as his own Human Albus..." Harry smiled at his gorgeous bird and knew that Phoenixes mated for life and for them to find their mates was very rare.

"Congratulations you two..." They trilled and jumped off his shoulder and took of to Perch on a stone snake head and watched over Harry until they were needed. Both Harry and Susan walked on shaky legs towards Luna and she was in the process of trying to sit up.

"Oww...son of a bitch!" Harry giggled at the American expression she had picked up from spending too much time with Sirius.

"What on earth just happened?" He helped his friend to her feet and when he actually sat back and thought about it he didn't have an answer for her so he just shrugged and all three went to make their way toward Draco but the boy in question was walking expressionless towards the Basilisk and then everything had caught up with them all.

"Draco...are you Ok?" He nodded his head at Luna and then shook it almost as if he wasn't sure himself.

"This isn't right...she was doing what she was told and we got her killed...Voldemort killed her...she should have been taken care of." Harry leant onto his friends arm to try to comfort and he then noticed Susan was awake.

"I'm glad you are ok...but something that can think for itself is dangerous you should have told someone..." She was already feeling crappy enough but Harry came to her Defense.

"She did...she tried but from the third or fourth entry into that diary Voldemort had his hooks well and truly ensconced. You don't know what she has had to endure Draco..." Knowing he was being a prat the blonde Slytherin nodded his head at her and they all proceeded to leave and hope and pray that they were not in too much trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hello Everyone! Thank You so Much to everyone who has reviewed and followed and favorited my story! I hope I am doing the incredible work of J.K Rowling justice. So it has came to my attention that I have never put a disclaimer at the beginning of my chapters and so...I do not (unfortunately) own any of the characters of the Harry Potter series...however I will be adding some of my own in the future so stay tuned.**_

 _ **So without further ado lets get on with the story!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-One**_

As the door to the Chamber swung open to allow the children to exit it revealed Severus, Sirius, Remus, Neville and Daphne waiting on the other side. All of which looked completely stricken standing like statues. Without warning Luna spotted her soul mate, ran and threw her arms around Neville with the young man barely having time to catch her and it was then and there that they realised for the first time that their inner connection was silent and had been as soon as they split up.

The further and further awash with adrenaline they had became and if they were being honest with themselves crippling fear that their friend was hurt they hadn't realised how silent their own heads had been from one another. Expecting it to pick back up again after they were reunited or had this whole Chamber situation over, Neville tried to reach out and tell Luna he loved her but all their was was silence. It unnerved them both and it seemed the others had noticed it also as their eyes were enough of an indicator to let each other know something was wrong. Taking in the Children's appearances was enough to let them know that shit had really went down in the Chamber. Harry's clothing was ripped and it appeared he had a mixture of blood but it was black which confused the adults, all three of them appeared to be wet almost as if they had been swimming which was even more confusing.

Susan was the last one out of the Chamber door and she was as pale as a sheet and also looked to be completely covered in the same black stuff that Harry had all over him. All of them had the same exhausted look on their face and Sirius immediately grabbed Draco, Susan and Harry in for a hug.

Susan appeared to be a little bit worse for wear and was grateful that Sirius was there. Ever since he started dating her Aunt she found the man to be quite enjoyable to be around, a little immature sometimes but her Aunt needed more happiness, childishness and sunshine in her life. He made her Auntie Happy and was genuine and was an amazing Parent to Harry, the young saviour of the Wizarding World had also grown on her as time had went on. When she found out that Harry Potter was going to be in her year at Hogwarts she expected a spoiled young boy but that could not be further from the truth.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you all. When Minnie Floo called us and told us what was happening Amy was distraught and then the bracelet call with Daphne nearly tipped her over the edge." Susan couldn't help but smile at him even though she felt awful about what had happened.

"Is it over? What happened?" They all nodded their heads at Daphne and Harry lifted up the now dead diary with holes in it. You could hardly even tell what it was anymore and as flicker of recognition erupted in Severus face.

"What is it?" Severus went as pale as a sheet and took the offending item from the boy almost as if it was a ticking bomb ready to go off.

"It held the mind of Sixteen-year old Tom Riddle aka Moldyshorts..." Sirius laughed at the nickname but the horrified expression on their Potion Masters face was enough to let the children know it was bad.

"I saw this fifteen years ago at a death eater meeting...the Dark Lord was handing out items to his most trusted and loyal followers...Bellatrix because she was already the most loyal not to mention crazy...I believe Lazarus Malfoy also received one and I can only assume he handed it down to his son when he passed away..." The children glanced at Draco who shook his head in almost disbelief.

"Of course my father is wrapped up in this..." The others didn't know what to say so Harry decided to help try and fill in the blanks.

"I think Abraxus Parkinson put it in Susans cauldron in Diagon Alley at the start of the year, it belonged to Voldemort and it possessed her to unleash the Basilisk on the students. How Abraxus Parkinson ended up with it if it was given to Lucius is beyond me." All of the children looked surprised at Harry and before they knew it the adults pulled them all in for a huge group hug and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Knowing my father he found out a way to give it to him from Azkaban, he must have hit it somehow before the house was raided and he went to Prison..." Severus nodded his head at the boy and he knew Lucius was slippery enough to somehow escape unscathed. All of the children were unsure what exactly was happening with their magic but they felt disconnected from it and not in control for the first time since they came into their magic and it frightened them, just one more thing they would have to research.

"What happened to the Basilisk?" Sirius peered over Harry's shoulder almost in fear as if he was expecting it to appear from behind the children.

"Well we used Salazars spell to render it safe but when we defeated Voldemort he knew he was dying and so he cut the Basilisks throat. There was nothing we could have done." The adults looked at the children in awe and could not understand what they had been through in the past few hours.

"Where is Ron?" The others laughed and indicated down the tunnel and then Susan felt like she was missing something.

"He decided to stay with Lockhart, in case he woke up, if I actually thought the idiot was a half decent human being then I would feel a little bit sorrier for him." Daphne was grinning from ear to ear and Susan still didn't understand.

"What exactly happened on your side?" They then proceeded to explain to the young Hufflepuff about finding out Lockhart had been obliviating people and taking credit for what other people had achieved and how he tried to do the same thing to them only for their soul bond magic to get a little bit wacky and throw him across the room just as he was casting his curse.

"Professor our magic seems disconnected or something almost out of balance do you think that's normal?" Severus being who he was never jumped to conclusions but in this instance the children were growing up and so it was only natural that their magic was going to change slightly also.

"I truthfully don't know what is normal for you all Harry, what do you say we get out of here and see if we can get in touch with Professor Dumbledore?" They all nodded and proceeded back through the tunnel to where they found Ron. He gave Susan a happy smile along with the others and Lockhart had came round at this point.

"Who are you?" Smirking slightly at the clueless man Harry walked forward and held out his hand for the man and wishing he had a video camera because it was too good.

"I am Harry why don't we get out of here and go and see the lovely Madam Pomfry..." He got as excited as a child in that moment and smiled at everyone whilst bouncing on the spot.

"Who is that? Madam Pomfry...Sounds like fun. Are we going to a party?" At the prolonged saying of Poppy's name he was looking around like a child before Severus whipped out his wand ready to knock him unconscious again before Remus stopped him.

"Did you forget how hard it is going to be to get out of here...unless you have mastered teleportation then he is going to have to stay conscious..." Severus nodded his head in reluctant agreement with the ex-werewolf and the made it to the bottom of the tunnel where all of the adults looked as if they were scratching their heads.

"So any ideas?" Harry asked as Lockhart at this point thought it was a slide and climbed a little way up it just to fall and slide down it. Harry cleared his throat before Severus could kill him and called Eowyn.

"Much simpler way to get out than trying to do what he is doing and breaking our necks..." As they all split up Harry, Ron, Lockhart, Remus and Neville went with Eowyn and Severus, Sirius, Daphne, Draco, Susan and Luna went with Fawkes and pretty soon they were safely back up in the girls toilet with Myrtle waving at them all. Knowing Amy was probably beside herself they all slowly but surely made their way up to the headmasters office and all of the children felt a little bit worried as to what way things were going to go down. They didn't want Susan to get in trouble but they couldn't prosecute a dead man even if he had a hard time staying dead, Hagrid got taken to Azkaban because of an old accusation and this could follow Susan around for the rest of her life.

They all had so much running around in their heads but most importantly was their own connection, from they had split up down in the Chamber their connection had been silent. They had tried to talk to one another in their heads but it was almost like static. Ever since Hermione and Ginny had been attacked and petrified they had not felt as strong but right now it was more than that. Their magic felt diluted and disconnected and none of them liked it, they could only hope that things would start to balance out as soon as their other two companions were un-petrified and reunited. All too soon they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmasters Office and following Severus uttering some sort of Confectionary concoction that the Headmaster was partial to as his password they were slowly making their way up one by one with Lockhart in awe of everything.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's just like magic! These stairs! AMAZING!" Severus really was at his wits end with the man but Sirius was having the time of his life at the irritation on the Potion masters face and kept pointing more and more things out to the memoryless man to make him gasp in shock and awe just to piss Severus off.

"Sirius if you want to make it to your wedding with the bait and tackle fully intact then please desist or I will be forced to use Reducto on your balls!" Sirius immediately cupped his nether region and clamped his mouth shut which seemed smart to the others. Finally arriving at the door Remus held up his hand and knocked quite loudly and a soft muffled 'Come in' could be heard and surprisingly Albus was the voice behind the door. They all proceeded through the door one by one and Minerva was standing along with Pomona and Filius who was rather shocked.

"There is no way that pompous arse actually pulled it off and got Susan back..." All of them shook their heads adamantly at the Hufflepuff Head of House and Lockhart was spinning on the spot looking around at all of Dumbledores trinkets before noticing Amy passed out on the couch.

"Is she dead?" He looked very pale for a moment before he fainted and promptly dropped to the floor beside the couch causing all of them to roll their eyes or laugh at his idiocy.

"Please that man was ready to jump ship! Harry and his friends rescued Miss Bones and from what I can gather Professor Lockhart tried to obliviate the children and their soul bond reacted negatively towards it causing it to be deflected back onto him on the floor." Albus nodded his head and all of the children were staring at him expectantly.

"How long have you been back sir?" Draco seemed to be the only one willing to question anything right now as Susan walked slowly over to her aunt and held her hand just as the door knocked.

"Come in..." Behind the children Abraxus Parkinson swept into the room with a very timid little house elf behind him that Harry immediately recognised and glanced between the fat man and the elf that looked terrified.

"Lorena..." As the rotund man looked down his nose at the elf he huffed in irritation that apparently Harry Potter knew his elf and therefore he did something bad. The elf in question flinched as he went to move and the three girls in the room went rigid at the horrible man.

"I see you came back..." Albus smirked at the man in question and nodded his head before conjuring seats for everyone. Abraxus chose to stand and looked at everyone in the room rather oddly. The missing girl was sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Amelia Bones and Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry Potter and his friends were covered in what looked like cuts and bruises and black blood and Albus Bloody Dumbledore was back in his Headmaster seat! It was almost ridiculous.

"I am assuming since the girl has been returned the culprit was caught..." Dumbledore looked at the children whom could only nod at him and the man looked livid at being kept in suspense. "Well...who was it?" His eyes were dead giveaways and he knew before anyone told him what was going on.

"Tom Riddle or as he otherwise known as Voldemort!" Abraxus has tried his best to look shocked but he didn't fool anyone, he knew exactly what had happened and the children took that opportunity to help The Headmaster.

"Perhaps you should wake Amelia sir, I have a feeling she will want to hear this..." Albus revived the head of the DMLE and as soon as she saw Susan holding her hand she pulled her niece in for the biggest hug she had ever received in her life.

"Oh Susan! I am so happy you are Ok...if anything had happened to you I don't know what I would have done." She went to stand up and nearly pulled one of her heels into Lockhart whom was still lying on the floor. She quirked her eyebrow at Severus almost instinctively knowing he was the biggest suspect for the man to be lying in a heap.

"What did you do Severus?" She smiled at him and the majority of the rooms occupants smiled at her and the man in question held his hands up.

"Actually this time it wasn't me..." She took in the children's appearance and checked them all over to ensure they were all ok and once she was satisfied she let out a shriek that would have rivalled Mrs Weasley.

"Now that I know you are all ok...where in the hell did it seem like a good idea to go gallivanting through the school looking for the Chamber of Secrets with none other than an irritating, ignorant idiot? Why didn't you let adults who actually know what they are doing handle the situation?" All of the children didn't really know what to say to her but Susan took that as the moment to defend them all.

"The Chamber needed a person who can speak Parseltongue to access the Chamber...unless one of your Aurors has a hidden ability the only way to save me would have been for Harry or Draco to come along. Besides we wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for this asshole..." They all directed their gaze to Abraxus Parkinson who was trying his very best to be offended.

"How dare you!?" He immediately started backing towards the door and Sirius and Remus took that opportunity to block his escape route.

"Let us tell you what we think happened?" The children had a fair idea of what had went down and was fairly confident that they could prove it. Harry stepped forward first and the adults in the room just smirked at what was probably going to be quite entertaining after all from what they could gather he did have his fathers flare for the dramatic.

"You were probably standing in your study when you received the diary from an old friend I am going to go out of a limb and say Lucius Malfoy...of course not wanting to put your own family at risk you devised a plan, not I am not sure if it was Professor Dumbledore or myself that you were targeting but regardless you had to get it into Hogwarts...didn't you?" Draco then stepped forward to take over from his brother.

"You weren't in Diagon Alley by accident that day and whilst you were trading insults at Mr Weasley who by the way is one of the most kind and tolerable persons I have ever met, you used the opportunity to slip the diary into the cauldron that Ginny Weasley was holding..." Luna took her turn and winked at Albus while doing so.

"What you didn't know Mr Parkinson was that the cauldron didn't belong to Ginny Weasley...it was Susan's and you really must have make a big screw-up because even a man of your low intelligence would not plant the diary on the niece of the head of the DMLE..." The man in question was looking a little hot under the collar at their accusations and he knew that no matter what he said he was done for but the children were far from finished as Neville took his stand in a very similar way to Augusta which both unnerved some of the rooms occupants and excited them because they knew the boy was going to ice some serious arse.

"You show up here making a spectacle of Professor Dumbledore and get him suspended and Hagrid arrested...you don't give a damn about the school and I would bet that you used some sort of coercion for the other governors to sign your silly little paper to authorise his suspension...am I right? Don't answer that of course I am right..." The tiny beads of sweat were trickling down his fat face at this point and Daphne stepped forward.

"Did you even know what that diary did? Did you know it belonged to Voldemort?" The man shivered when she nonchalantly used his name. "Licking the boots of a half blood wizard who claims he was a lord...all of you Death eaters make me sick with your hypocritical bullshit..." He immediately stepped forward toward Daphne and Draco stood behind his girlfriend in support.

"You are a Greengrass! Your family should be ashamed of itself for siding with the rabble...you of all people Malfoy and that Slut of a mother should also be on the right side of it...but alas here you are cavorting with Mudbloods and blood traitors." Draco looked ready to pounce as did the teachers but Daphne just held her hands up at them.

"Mr Parkinson believe me when I say that I do mean this offensively please kindly do one and Piss off...you have been caught, everything you have done has caught up with you and now you will pay the price. You unleashed that thing on a school, with young children...with not only your daughter but the sons and daughters of very prominent families. That to me does not bode well for you and I for one hope the Wizangamot actually use their brains and find you guilty and you rot is Azkaban." Amelia stepped forward and put him in a full body bind and confiscated his wand.

"Headmaster would I be able to use your fireplace?" He nodded his head at her and she immediately called for Dora to come through and when she did she ran towards Remus and threw her arms and legs around him before kissing him as firmly on the lips as she could.

Minerva eyebrows almost reached her hairline in that moment, Filius blushed quite profusely and Pomona giggled like a school girl at their antics. Everyone else has been used to their public displays of affection and it didn't even bat an eyelid, what confused them even more was the fact that she ran and managed not to fall over or trip. After a few more seconds Dora was back in Auror mode as Amelia explained the situation and she planned to escort the prisoner to the Ministry for holding until his hearing. A few more technicalities later and they were on their way leaving behind a very distraught house elf who appeared confused, Harry walked up to him and leant down to his eye level.

"Lorena is sorry for Harry Potter and his friends sir...Lorena could only tell Harry Potter and his friends certain things sir...Lorena is most ashamed that Mistress Ginny Potter and Mistress Hermione Granger was petrified because of Masters plan..." Harry almost had to shake the elf to get him to stop waffling.

"Lorena would you like to come and work for the Potter house?" The little elves eyes lit up at the prospect and was beside himself with excitement.

"Oh Lorena would love that sir! Lorena would love that a lot!" He then proceeded to bond with the elf and when no resistance came he realised that either Mr Parkinson's bond had been broken because he had been arrested or he never bonded with his elves.

After telling his elf to report to Black Manor and he called Dobby to help him get settled in and to explain to Narcissa what was happening. The Headmaster has suggested that the children go to the hospital wing to get checked out and soon they were all on their way to see Madam Pomfry. Sirius and Remus had decided to go home and Pomona and Filius decided to go back to their quarters to check on their houses as well as Slytherin and Gryffindor. Severus and Minnie decided to go with Albus and the children, as they entered the hospital wing they saw the healer standing waiting for them with a scowl on her face.

"Mr Potter is it to be expected every year for you and your friends to have adventure at the end that requires hospitalisation afterward?" He shrugged and smiled at her before holding onto her arm and batting his eyelids.

"I just enjoy these visits too much Madam Pomfry why break tradition..." She huffed and directed them all to a bed each and proceeded to wave her wand over them to access the damage and her loud gasp was enough to cause them all to stop wherever they were at.

"You...Mr Potter...you were bitten by a Basilisk..." He nodded his head nonchalantly at her and the other appear too bothered by it but Minnie, Severus and Albus looked horrified. Harry knew they left something out of the story. Whoops.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Hello Everyone! Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! So this is my second to last chapter for this instalment...if anyone has any ideas for a TITLE for my third instalment please let me know! So again I do not own the wonderful World J.K Rowling has created (unfortunately) but please forgive me for obliterating her Story to make it my own!**_

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Two**_

Everyone looked at him expectantly and Harry couldn't believe he forgot to tell them that he had been poisoned and as he stared up at them all over his eyelashes all he could do was shrug his shoulders almost as if it was not a big deal. Fawkes and Eowyn chose that moment to land on the bed beside him in a show of solidarity and the other children looked on from their own beds as the boy stroked the two birds heads one with each hand. If that wasn't proof enough at how gentle and pure the boys intentions the two birds rubbed against his hands.

"It's not a big deal..Fawkes and Eowyn healed me so before anyone decides to freak out remember I am ok. Professor maybe not the best time to bring it up but I think your Phoenix and my Phoenix are quite fond of each other I don't really know how that works. They each allowed their tears to mingle in my cut is that normal?" The Headmaster automatically caught onto what Harry was saying as the two Phoenixes in question turned away from him and began preening each other's feathers the old man seemed shocked by what had happened.

"It seems Fawkes you have wonderful taste in women...Eowyn is beautiful..." He whistled to his human in agreement causing them all to smile as both of the birds puffed out their chests at the compliments.

"I assume we will be seeing a lot of each other's birds Harry...although Phoenix tears do have healing powers I believe that both of their tears mixed together is quite a wonderful gift to be bestowed upon a Wizard...cherish it..." The young boy nodded and as the mediwitch continued through everyone's medical assessment she went and got the different potions and salves and balms needed for all of them. Susan was mentally and physically exhausted and so with a dreamless sleep Potion the young Hufflepuff crashed on her bed and it was then that all of the children knew they were not gonna get out of the hospital wing that evening or away from Madam Pomfrys gaze for too long.

Harry went over and sat down beside Ginny with Ron almost mirroring him with Hermione and the Healer handed both boys a pain reliever Potion and enlargened the bed to allow the boys to lie down beside their soul mates. To anyone else seeing Ginny and Hermione in an enlargened bed and holding hands was strange enough but once Harry and Ron lay down beside their soul mates it was even stranger but no one said anything about it. Draco and Daphne did the same with the former taking a pain relieving Potion and rubbing an anti-scar salve on a gash on his head before lying down in each other's arms and the Headmaster came to stand next to the young Slytherins.

"I am truly sorry about The Basilisk..." Draco nodded his head at the man in thanks and the last thing the Headmaster wanted was to be insensitive to the young boy but this was his decision as he is Slytherin heir. "I do not wish to be indelicate but Goblins will pay a small fortune for the carcass of the Basilisk. They will probably make some protective gear for you and the others from the skin, also the Potion ingredients are extremely rare..." Severus held onto the older mans shoulder and slowly tried to pull the old man away as he could see that although he was holding up well, the young Slytherins resolve was slipping.

"I will look into it sir...thank you." The old man nodded his head at the young boy and he lay down beside Daphne and held her as he fell asleep. Luna hadn't let go of Neville's hand since she came out of the Chamber and she turned to look at him with those beautiful grey eyes and leant up to kiss him again this time fully on the lips.

"I love you..." He smiled a cheesy grin that looked almost like he was drunk slightly but she just giggled at him and lay down beside him and cuddled up to him allowing the teachers to leave and let the children sleep.

—

Once Sirius and Remus made their way through the Floo network Narcissa was there to greet them, she was pacing with her head in her hands and Charlie was silently sat on the couch looking on worried. She heard the whoosh of flames and all but ran to her cousin and hugged him before she slapped him so hard on the arm.

"What the hell Cissa?" The woman however didn't miss a beat and ignored Remus who was laughing as Sirius's misfortune and Charlie being who he was couldn't help but also let out a giggle at the poor man who was on the receiving end of his cousins ire.

"What happened? Is everyone ok? I cannot believe I let you talk me into staying here while the kids were in danger..." He loved his cousin but Sirius always did think she worried too much even as a child...she was the same age as him and she constantly fussed over him and Regulus as a child. Even way back when he always knew she was going to make an excellent mother and he was so glad he was right about that. She continued to rant for another few minutes before he shook his head at her and held onto her shoulders to try and get her to calm down, Remus then nodded to Charlie who just smiled at his girlfriends antics before she let out a huge breath and sat down on the chair.

Emma and Dan must have heard the two men arrive because they two came flying down the stairs and before they know it one by one the Parents of the children had all came to Black Manor to check and see what had happened. Molly, Arthur, Abraxus, Dittania, Frank, Alice and Xeno came into the room almost one after the other and sat down as Sirius offered them some Firewhiskey, something the majority were happy about.

"Well as you know the whole Basilisk thing came to a head tonight, Susan was taken into the Chamber of Secrets...Gilderoy Lockhart was practically useless other than suspecting where the Chamber was he didn't know anything. Turns out he had been obliviating people and taking credit for their adventures and then writing about it but that's neither here nor there." The adults had received an Emergency Floo call from Narcissa that evening and they decided to wait and trust that Sirius and Remus could bring them home rather than landing at Hogwarts gates and probably doing more harm than good although it did take Arthur drugging his wife to keep her where she was.

"That Pompous arrogant prick needs his arse kicked, what happened then." Frank Longbottom had always had a way with words that was confusing for some people because even though he was a Pureblood his attitude and speech were inherently Muggle...he had once told Sirius that the village they lived in was both Muggle and magical so he had to adapt when he was a young lad to blend in with the kids around him. Hence why he had immediately struck up a friendship with James, Lily and even Severus at school.

"So all of our kids and their damn Hero complexes then took it upon themselves to rescue her." Molly went pale at everything he just said all of the adults looked similarly at one another as he conjured another drink for each of them the only one not drinking was Alice and Charlie.

"What is with our children and their addiction to danger, chaos and heroism? Are they ok?" He nodded to Molly and asked Dobby and Lorena their new elf to bring some food for them all to counteract the alcohol a little bit.

"Tell me everything?" He then proceeded to tell them all in excruciating detail about Severus phonecall from Daphne to inform the teachers of their decision to go after her. How Amelia then had to be stunned into submission and taken to Albus office. Told them how himself, Remus and Severus went after them and the unusual eruption of magic from all of them and how Lockhart lost his memories also. It took him a full hour to explain almost everything including Abraxus Parkinson's involvement and nearly everyone had three of four glasses at this point except Sirius who could in no way hold his liquor and tell the story at the same time.

"I always knew Abraxus Parkinson was dirty...he was in my year in Hogwarts and because we shared the same name people always got us confused. Even teachers and it wasn't until I joined the Quidditch team and started gaining muscle and he joined three course lunches together they started to differentiate between us..." Another hour later and Amelia and Dora appeared through the Floo looking a little bit worse for wear, the two women mirrored each other and poured a glass of firewhiskey each before they sat down next to their significant others.

"So whats going on?" The women nodded their heads and down their glass. "You guys were gone for a long time..." Borh of them looked exhausted and dead on their feet.

"Life in Azkaban for the Possession of a dangerous object, smuggling of a dangerous object, attempted murder, once we raided his house it was clear we could get more than enough to keep him in jail for a long long time...it will all be in tomorrow's Prophet..."All in all a good days work and they all appeared happy but tired.

Pretty soon Dora and Remus went back through the Floo to her flat, Sirius and Amy went up to bed and Charlie and Narcissa were left in the living room. The younger man came up behind his girlfriend and started rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. She couldn't help but smile at his actions.

"Come on let's get some sleep..." She turned to look at him and shook her head at the handsome man pulled him in for a passionate, knee buckling kiss and it took all of his strength to keep himself upright.

"We are going to bed...but not to sleep..." He smiled at her and she slowly trailed him up the stairs to her bedroom, he knew she needed the comfort of knowing she was not alone, the past few hours had been hard on her but now he could cherish her and make love to her to prove she is not alone anymore. He would always be there for her no matter what.

—

Severus took the opportunity after his night patrol with Flitwick whom found the Marauders Map ingenious, he has explained that all of the Marauders had came up with the concept for it. After he had seen it fall from Harry's pocket the young lad loaned it to the Potions Professor whenever it was his turn to patrol the castle and instead of walking around the whole castle he used the map without thinking in front of Filius causing the mans head to nearly explode.

The craftsmanship was ingenious he had to hand it to Potter, Black and Lupin it was incredibly impressive but in true Slytherin fashion he would never say it out loud...he began instead of heading to his own quarters he started making the journey to Auroras and nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. It had been a long day and everyone was feeling it, now that the children were safe, the Basilisk had been taken care of and all was right within the walls of Hogwarts he finally felt like he could breathe again.

As he walked on into her quarters he found Pomona, Minerva, Charity Burbage the Muggles Studies Professor and Irma Pince the librarian sitting in her sitting room the last two looking very sloshed and Severus had to adjust his eyes a little because he was sure he was seeing things.

"Hey honey...come and have a drink..."If it was any other day he would have thought he was hallucinating however the past twenty-four hours they had he did not blame the women for blowing off some steam even though he thought his girlfriend was a bad influence. Aurora came up and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

"Oh I missed you...I was worried but Minerva told me you were safe..." She smiled at him and he knew one thing everyone in this room was beyond pissed at this point and his girlfriend was included in that and he set the woman flat on the ground and peered around at everyone else.

"I didn't mean to interrupt..." He stuttered slightly as all of the women were looking at him with predatory eyes that made him want to leave. He went to excuse himself and kissed her on the nose.

"You don't have to leave...come and have a drink..." He laughed slightly which caused everyone except Minnie and Aurora to look at him funny and shook his head.

"I think you are drinking enough for the both of us...besides I do not want to interrupt the female bonding ritual you all have going on here...if anyone needs a hangover draught in the morning then feel free to come see me...Poppy is rather busy with the children from the Chamber...goodnight ladies." Aurora walked over to the door with him whilst a waying on her feet slightly and smiling.

"I love you!" She said and pulled him in for another kiss causing the women to wolf whistle at the couple and the Potions Master blushed again under their gaze. After the door closed behind him the tell tale cackle of the women behind him and he just shook his head glad he was not gonna feel the way they did that morning.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hey Everyone! So in the last chapter I asked if anyone had any ideas for a new title for y third instalment please let me know if you do. Now I have two chapters after this one please review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Three**_

The following morning Harry cracked his eyes open and was met by the very still body of Ginny next to him and at the other side of her Hermione was lying just as still with Ron waking up slowly but surely beside her. He took a look around the room and noticed all of his friends were starting to wake and they stood up ready to face the day and the rumours of what was ahead. Poppy Pomfrey on the other hand had other plans.

"Excuse me...you have been through a terrible ordeal children...I am not letting you go until I know you are ok." She swept into the room like a woman on a mission and performed a diagnostic scan on all of the children, the slight furrow in her forehead was enough to concern them all as they had never seen the medi-witch look so worried before.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and wrote things down on her clipboard before asking the children to sit down. Harry, Ron and Luna sat on one bed and Neville, Daphne and Draco sat on another.

"Your frightening us a little bit...Madam Pomfrey..." She exhaled slightly as Luna said this and took a seat herself almost in defeat as she looked around the room at the wonderful children in front of her almost in awe of her results.

"Ok...I have never ever came across a soul bond before in my medical career and don't really know much if anything about yours so I don't know how it effects your physical or magical core it's basically a guessing game when it comes to your magical development and documentation, I am in charge of monitoring everyone's Magical development throughout their entire Hogwarts career. Now a witch or a wizards magical strength is documented quite a few times throughout their life, especially in their education. It is measured by a number of factors." She then drew on a piece of paper for them to understand. She drew a kite shape on the page and wrote a word on each side.

"Ones knowledge is the first one, you gain magical prowess in school by learning and studying your magic and that is one of the keys in allowing a child to access its full potential. Experience is another factor, like knowledge instead of by studying it is gained by practice why do you think your Professors get you to keep repeating a charm or spell or potion? Intelligence is another aspect although everyone has different levels of intelligence the ability to access that intelligence is different for every person. With me so far?" They all nodded their heads and could not understand why Poppy Pomfry did not go into teaching for she had a unique way of explaining things that made perfect sense.

"Concentration is a factor also, some people concentrate in different ways, some have to have complete silence, others like background noise such as chatter or music. These four areas cover the basics of how your magic intermingles through your body, obviously some people find different aspects harder hence why magical core scores or strengths are higher that others." They nodded and looked at the piece of paper again which she wrote in the middle of the kite.

"Ability...ones natural ability can appear at all different ages and some are stronger than others, just because you show signs of accidental magic at three years of age does not necessarily mean you are going to have a high Magical score. The same just because you show accidental magic later on in life again does not mean you are going to have a low score." They smiled and Neville out of everyone was happy because his magic did not show itself until later on in his childhood.

"Everyone has the ability to learn as much as they can but each factor will contribute to how your body adapts to your magic. Now if you are still following me onto my next point, when you first come to Hogwarts you have your magical score tested for the Headmaster, myself and your Professors. As your magical career in Hogwarts progresses that will gradually rise as you progress through the years. Before you go through your O.W.L's and your N.E.W.T's especially. If any of you decide to apply for a job in the Ministry or in St Mungos as such you will also be tested..." She walked over to her office and pulled out a pile of files which had all of their names on them surprisingly.

"Now your magical scores have been tested three times since coming to Hogwarts last night being the most recent, I hope you don't mind me mentioning this but something strange happened with Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. After speaking with Professor Snape I found it had apparently coincided with when you all were in the Chamber. Their house colours started whipping around here in a frenzy, their bodies were still but their magic almost seemed to be trying to escape their confines." The children were shocked that it had affected the two petrified girls aswell as everyone else. Not being able to dwell on that too much Harry was a little bit confused.

"I thought most magic came from our wands..." She nodded her head at Harry as he said this and could not help but smile at the boy.

"No that's not necessary true how else would people perform wandless magic. Albeit our magic is stronger with a wand...but the magic you wield with your wand is only as strong as the magic you have inside of you. I know that sounds like a contradiction but it is true. For example you were tested Harry in your first year when Severus and Minerva came to collect you from your relatives." They were all interested in this conversation and had never heard of Magical scores considering.

"What is the scale for magical scoring..." She again took a fresh sheet of paper and drew a line from one side to the other and drew two smaller lines at the very bottom of the page.

"Even squibs have magic but they do not have the ability to access it, Muggles obviously are at the bottom, they have no magical ability whatsoever, squibs are one step higher than that with an average score of ten. Now the number ten to you might be a high number but we are measuring up to thousands and beyond." All of them nodded at the woman thankful for her taking the time to explain to them.

"Now Professor Dumbledore has a score of 150,999 that is quite high, Merlin himself apparently had a score of200,590 although there is no data to support it, as much as it loathes me to admit it but Voldemort or Tom Riddle had a score of 100,509 and that was in his seventh year at Hogwarts it wa never measured again after that. As a teenager his score was almost on par with Professor Dumbledore." Harry was shocked that the Headmaster and Voldemort were so close together magically.

"Tom Riddle apparently was very studious in school and had all of the natural capabilities to make his magical core go from strength to strength. You Harry had a score of 900 when you first came to Hogwarts...practically unheard of in a first year..." The young boy blushed at the mediwitch and his friends.

"We were all shocked until we looked at the scores of all of the first years and some sat out more so than others. Draco you had a score of 800, Hermione also had a score of 800 and Luna once you came to Hogwarts we tested you an your score was 850...needless to say we were all shocked. We had never seen so many people in the same year with such a high score, following last night I was curious so I measured it again." All of them seemed to be on the edge of their seats waiting on the results it was worse than exam time.

"What I found was extraordinary, you magical score has nearly multiplied in ten since your first year...you all have came on so much and will just continue to do so. I think your magic last night was expanding and that was causing your magical core to grow..." All of the children were in awe of the Medi witch and Harry being Harry asked if she had any more information on it. The kind woman walked over to her bookshelf and pulled down an ancient looking book for him to read and he profusely thanked her and promised to take care of it before she dismissed them all for breakfast.

Walking down the route to the great hall they found some of the students smiling at them and some looked frightened at them all and they realised the Secret of the Chamber must be out and as they all walked into the great hall all conversation seemed to cease. Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna went to the Gryffindor table and Daphne and Draco took a seat at the Slytherin table to get their breakfast. The children glanced up at the head table and saw quite a few of the female teachers looking a little bit worse for wear and were curious what was going on. The absence of Lockhart was noticed and Professor Dumbledore stood up as the last stragglers came into the hall.

"I know there are a few rumours about what transpired last night, a student was indeed taken into the Chamber and some of our other students with the help of Professor Lockhart went after her. Unfortunately Professor Lockhart was injured and is unable to resume his duties as Defence teacher but I feel confident that next year we will have an excellent Professor for you all." The Headmaster being as politic as ever was trying to sugar-coat everything and not blame anyone but everyone kept glancing at the soul bonds and knew they were busted.

"Considering we only have a few days left of term the Defence classes will be split up between all of the Professors in the castle and so it is not an excuse to skive off." This went on for another few minutes before the Headmaster concluded his speech and everyone continued on with their breakfast. Classes went on as normal and Draco made a decision on the Basilisk and had contacted the goblins and almost immediately he got a response back.

 ** _"_** ** _Dear Lord Malfoy-Black-Slytherin_**

 ** _We were very surprised to receive your letter and would be very pleased to help you. A Basilisk in and of itself is a rare creature and so in order to get a full price for you we would have to see the beast. Is Saturday morning at 10:30 an agreeable time to come to Hogwarts?_**

 ** _If this does not suit all parties involved please send us a time that suits you the most._**

 ** _Thank you for thinking of us_**

 ** _RAGNOK THE THIRD_**

All of the children agreed to the time and were confused at exactly how a Basilisk could be profitable. The Friday before the goblins were due to come to the school all of the students who were Petrified were due to receive their mandrake draughts to revive them and so all of the children along with Susan made their way to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfry and Professor Sprout were standing getting ready.

"How long will it take after you administer the Potion till they wake up?" Harry held onto Ginnys hand and could not wait to talk to her again.

"Within five minutes..." He nodded and the others stood between the two beds and Susan took her place next to Hannah and held onto her hand hoping she would forgive her. One by one the antidote was administered and all of the children were sat on eggshells waiting, Mrs Norris and Colin Creevey woke up first and the cat ran to Mr Filch who looked beyond excited at the fact that his cat was alright. Colin had some of his first year friends around him and smiled and waved at Harry whom made a plan to buy the young boy a new camera. One by one they were all brought awake with Ginny and Hermione coming to at roughly the same time.

"Harry..." His beautiful red haired angel smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss that was more passionate than the chaste ones they had experienced so far. "I missed you..." She smiled at him and couldn't help but reach out to talk to him in her head and was scared when she couldn't hear anything.

"What's going on? Why can I not hear you? Any of you?" None of them knew what to say but Hermione groaned as she sat up with the help of Ron and hugged him as tight as she could and pressed a soft kiss on his lips which surprised the both of them and their house colours made an appearance causing everyone in the room to look at them in awe.

"Looks like it's just Daphne and Draco to kiss..." Both Slytherins blushed as Luna said this and they spent the rest of the day explaining to Hermione and Ginny about what happened from start to finish. Pretty soon Madame Pomfrey gave them both a clean bill of health and allowed them to leave. And they made their way up to the Common room.

"So what happened?" Harry explained everything to the two girls and they were shocked about Lockhart and their magical score and everything else that had happened. Hermione tried to comfort Draco as best as she could by giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry you couldn't save the Basilisk." Draco thanked her and nodded at them all and explained that the goblins were coming the following day.

" I was hoping you all could come with me?" They all nodded their heads and agreed to come down and help him and so that was how the children all found themselves standing in the entrance hall with Albus Dumbledore, the heads of houses and Sirius, Amelia, Dora and Remus waiting for the goblins to appear. Within ten minutes Hagrid who arrived back at the castle the day after Susan had been rescued had escorted the goblins and it was a huge team that had appeared. Around twenty goblins with various equipment appeared and the Headmaster, Filius and surprisingly Remus greeted the goblins in Gobbledygook. As the ex-werewolf pulled back from his greeting and all of the children and his girlfriend looked at him in awe. He blushed slightly and nodded towards Sirius.

"Sirius and I lost a bet in Hogwarts I had to learn Gobbledygook and Sirius had to learn Mermish, I believe I got the better end of the deal." They all laughed at the Black haired marauder who blushed as soon as it was mentioned.

"How was I supposed to know the Mermaid would take it offensively, all I said was she had a nice tail, apparently that's politically incorrect they prefer to call it a fin." By this stage the ice was broken and they started to make their way down to the Chamber. Upon arriving in the girls bathroom Harry let Draco take the lead he opened the entrance and the goblins fashioned a staircase which made the children and adults look at each other in stupidity. No one thought to conjure a staircase. It was a slow process as they made their way and came across the Basilisks shed skin on the way and soon a lot of the goblins had gotten very very excited.

"Headmaster Dumbledore If the beast is of a similar length this could go down as the biggest one ever recorded." They spent around half an hour harvesting just that piece of skin before moving forward and when they came to the door entrance the children had goosebumps erupt all over their bodies. Once Draco opened the door using Parseltongue the children guided the way with The Goblins following after and the teachers etcetera coming up the rear and pretty soon everyone came to standstill as the sheer size of the Basilisk was lying there for all of them to see.

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews and for following my stories! Still receiving reviews for my First Instalment so thank you everyone! So I have one more chapter to post following this one and that will be the end of this one but not to worry I am finished Book Three and am just editing at the moment! Please let me know what you think! So without further ado Chapter Thirty-Four!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Four**_

It took them all a second to realise what exactly they were looking at and the Goblins especially looked as if they needed a forklift to pick up their jaws. The long beautiful body of the Basilisk lay in front of them all and truth be told the majority held in the urge to Pinch themselves because no one had ever seen a snake as large before. Even Albus was in complete shock at what lay in front of them.

"Such a magnificent creature...did she have a name?" Draco nodded at Ragnok and they all walked closer to her before the blonde knelt down to look at her and put his hand on her head.

"This is Shakatha...she was being used to do the bidding of Voldemort who believed he was the Heir of Slytherin but he wasn't." Draco seemed sad as did all of the children and the more they thought about what had happened in the room the more it made way for their anger more so than anything else. Salazar had spoke with such honour when he described Shakatha to them and they knew he would be dreadfully upset at what had happened here.

"Why did he kill her?" Hermione did not understand it...the Basilisk itself was not harmful to anyone once Draco used the spell that Salazar gave to him so what personal gain did Voldemort get? Granted Voldemort had the snake at his beck and call all year before Draco scuppered his plans for it.

"Because he could...his selfish egotistical pride got in the way of anything else and I am guessing once he saw the Basilisk respond to me then she was a means to an end to him. Although I think I'm now on his radar...when he cut her throat killed her he gave me this look...he was just an apparition of course but...his eyes he knew something..." The goblins took that at their cue to start and they looked like a little army, Severus was looking around the structure of the Chamber in awe of what the children had found.

"According to Salazar he housed his research in here correct?" The Potions Master has an idea and the children nodded their heads at him and walked over to the statue of Salazars head and the feel of magical wards were completely obvious but so strong he would imagine the Curse Breakers would need a few weeks to get passed them.

"Yeah anything he was working on would be around here somewhere unless he moved it all before he left the castle." No one said anything but Albus and Minerva smiled at the Potions Master who was feeling the stone of Salazars face a little bit too much causing the children to laugh at him.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with him Professor...I cant imagine he would be much of a conversationalist but whatever floats your boat?" He glared at Ron instantly looked away causing everyone even the teachers to avoid the mans gaze and try and hold his laughter in.

"You children are so not funny...now if you would like to be serious then Draco can you say something in Parseltongue...say all passages open or something..." He nodded his head and asked for all entrances and exits to be opened and soon a wall to the left and right rose up and the mouth of Salazar opened in front of them along with another opening behind them.

"Point to Snivellus..." Sirius just smiled at his old nemesis causing Amelia to smack him in the arm slightly.

"I guess we should split up...have a look around...be careful..." Severus and Minerva took Draco and Daphne through the one on the left, Sirius and Amelia took Harry and Ginny through the mouth, Albus and Filius took Hermione and Ron through one on the right and Remus and Dora took Neville and Luna through the one behind them all.

Pomona Sprout had a fear of enclosed spaces and so she decided to stay with the goblins. Severus team slowly made their way through the door and began walking up a long corridor which appeared to get warmer and warmer the further up they went. It seemed to come to a dead end but Draco pushed the wall and it popped open and revealed a large circular study. All around the room was bookshelves filled with so many books and what looked like more journals for them to read. On the far side of the room was a Cauldron and a storage room with Ingredients that even Severus had not seen before.

Surprisingly all of the ingredients were still fresh and it appeared they were under a stasis charm and as good as the day Salazar left them, he even had a Potion brewing in the cauldron that was also under a stasis charm. The room itself was warm and inviting and the fire was still lit...all of the occupants did not know if the house elves knew about this room but there was not one speck of dust of any of the surfaces and it appeared to be frozen in time causing Minerva McGonagall to get a little emotional.

"This is amazing and slightly sad...all of this knowledge has sat down here for over a thousand years and it's still as secure as the day Salazar left it...his life's work...completely forgotten..." Severus Snape was a Potions Master and a Slytherin so naturally this was getting to him but Minerva was an educator first and foremost and everything they were sure to find today would teach the children so much and maybe even the Wizarding World.

"It seemed he left in a hurry..." They rummaged around for a while and with Minervas help packed up everything of immediate importance and stored it in Transfigured extendable bags and made their way back out to the main part of the Chamber where the Goblins were about half way through and they were the first group back, all they had to do was wait on the others to see what they found.

Sirius team made their way through the mouth of the statue and they came to a staircase which seemed very Similar to the Headmasters only larger in scale and it wasn't an eagle but a snake, it took all of five minutes to climb and what they found was incredible...the room was simple and square but a small fire was burning enough to allow the room to be heated. In the middle of the room four Basilisk eggs were sitting in a large nest and Harry knelt down to look at them. They were absolutely massive, about the size of a Labrador puppy and had a dusting of brown and green spots on the shells, Sirius ran his hand over them and somehow he knew that they were living, the crackle of magic he felt from them was incredible.

"I have a feeling that this is not going to be the only surprise we find down here today...I think these baby Basilisks will be able to atone for the loss of their mother. Shakatha herself was an extraordinarily wonderful creature. I doubt her babies are going to be any different..." Harry immediately thought of Hagrid and knew with the spell Salazar had given the children they would be able to make them safe to look at. Each person took a Basilisk egg and encased it in fabric before putting them in a bag and holding it to their bodies and slowly made their way down to the main Chamber where Severus, Minerva, Draco and Daphne were waiting. The other two teams were not back yet but they made their way over to the others to wait.

Albus team made their way to the right of the Chamber and instead of going up there was a staircase that took them down further into the underground of the Chamber and Hermione was in awe of what they found. A large circular room was filled with bookshelves and books of all kinds, some texts looked incredibly old and they were scared to touch them almost and noticed a large desk at the top with a ladies robe draped over the chair.

"I think this is Ketsyias study...she had wondrous taste in books and there is a staircase here that leads up to a different part, I think it is an alternative entrance." Soon enough it appeared that Hermione was right and the secret entrance appeared right at the entrance hall and after much discussion they knew they could not move the entire library and so took a book for each person and made a mental note to bring everyone to it. All of them began to make their way out of the room and noticed that the majority of the others had came back and only Neville and Luna were still gone with Remus and Dora. Hermione all but ran over to the others to see what had happened and to wait for the others.

Remus took the lead and walked down towards the entrance door again and walked under the secret door that had appeared directly under it, it was a long tunnel that took them deep underground and Luna followed behind Remus with Neville and Dora behind them respectively. It felt like they were walking forever and they appeared in a place that looked like a Salazars own quarters, it had a bedroom that was gigantic in size and stature, both of the children ran their hands over some of the things in the room and they sorted what appeared to be notebooks.

Upon seeing they were in Parseltongue they did not understand it and place it in a conjured bag that Dora provided and it was Luna that noticed it. A beautiful antique silver necklace was placed on the top of a hand drawn picture of a beautiful young girl. She had long hair and perfectly symmetrical features, if they didn't know any better they would say she wasn't real and she did not look like Salazar or Ketsyia and so they knew it wasn't their daughter. In the drawn photograph though she was wearing the necklace.

"She is beautiful...I wonder who she is?" Remus snickered at them all and looked around the room.

"Maybe Salazar had a little mistress on the side..." Luna and Neville looked at him completely and totally gob-smacked and offended at even the implication of him doing that to Ketsyia. Having spent some time with the man and also knowing the way their own bond works they couldn't even imagine him doing that. Everything that they feel for one another went against what Remus was implying and it was clear the man knew he had offended them both at this and held his hands up and stepped back from them all. They spent another little while looking around the place and put different books away in the bag and made their way back to the other where they were all waiting. As soon as Luna and Neville got back to the Chamber they gave Remus a look like poison and walked over to the others. Immediately they could feel the tension and Sirius took that opportunity to try and find out what was going on.

"Why is Luna pissed at you? What did you do?" He let out a sigh and put his head in his hands and Dora explained what he had done causing Sirius to start laughing so loud he interrupted the goblins from extracting the teeth.

"Could we keep one fang each for the children please Ragnok?" The goblin was confused at the Headmasters request but rendered them safe and handed the children one each.

"They are supposed to be good luck..." All of the children smiled at the man and nodded without thinking anything more about it but the Goblin knew better and planned to have a conversation with the headmaster at some point.

"What did you find?" It took them the rest of the time to go through everything and Draco put the charm on the eggs as soon as he saw them which would allow Hagrid to keep them until they were old enough and then they would be released into the forest to be allowed to thrive. Once Ragnok had declared that everything was done they made their way back out again and once in the entrance hall they had all gathered and Draco took point.

"We will have the full value of everything laid out for you and return tomorrow is that alright?" The boy smiled, nodded and thanked the Goblin before they made their way back down to the apparation safe point just outside the school gates and the adults also left with Remus apologising to Luna once more before he left.

—

The following day the goblins arrived and they were allowed to use their Common room as it was just Ragnok and Bogrod whom would be taking to do with the transactions. All of the children opted for their heads of houses to be there and Albus excused himself for a prior engagement. All of them invited the two Goblins in and offered them a beverage to which they opted for tea and coffee, which Minerva conjured and offered to everyone.

"Now as you can imagine a carcass this size is going to have pretty substantial rewards. The Basilisk hide itself is momentous and we can sell it for g1.2 million as it is needed for protective clothing armour that sort of thing." Draco had been thinking all night about that and was going to ask for something unusual.

"Is there enough Basilisk hide to make a protective suit for the eight of us?" Bogrod nodded his head at the young boy and knew there was more than enough.

"Of course and the subsequent sale would only be decreased to g700,000 is that acceptable?" Draco nodded and again knew this was going to take a lot of time and effort on the Goblins part.

"Could I donate the leftover to each of the goblins equally whom came to Hogwarts yesterday and harvested the Basilisk?" The goblins were shocked at that and were a bit unsure how to proceed, all they could do was nod at the young boy.

"Of course we can sort that for you and send you a statement by the end of the day. Now next order of business is the Potion ingredients. From the carcass there were twenty seven different usable ingredients and you can keep them yourself under stasis or we can arrange to sell them for you...at the moment you are looking at a estimated g58.2 million...because of the rarity of the ingredients." Draco was a little unsure what to do and turned to the potions master.

"Do you have any use for the Basilisk ingredients?" Immediately Severus shook his head and did not want this boy to do anything as generous as what he knew he was going to.

"None of the Potions we make from first to seventh require Basilisk ingredients so you are probably better selling them Draco." All of the children agreed with Severus and so Draco nodded his in agreement with the Goblins.

"Is there anyway we can split it between the victims? Susan as well?" The Goblins were shocked again because never before had they seen such generosity in a wizard never mind one so young. The young Malfoy heir is most definitely not his fathers son, Draco was growing into a fine young man and they knew that his mother and Sirius's influences were the main thing that was making him into a wonderful young man.

"We could but it is highly unorthodox..." Draco contemplated for a moment and asked for a piece of paper.

"Ok g30 million split equally between the victims including Myrtle if she has any family left? That's Mrs Norris so Mr Filch can her share, Hannah, Colin, Justin, Susan, Hermione, Ginny...don't argue please it is fair, and Hagrid also I mean the man lost his freedom twice not to mention he had his wand snapped for something he didn't do..." The two girls could only nod at their friend in agreement although they weren't happy about it, the both of them had more money that they knew what to do with.

"Ok so that will work out around g3.3 million each. What would you like to do with the rest of the money?" Without a second though he smiled and looked at the Goblin.

"Donation to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school needs new school brooms and whatever is left over can be donated to whatever the school needs but each subject gets equal funds for anything they need." The both of the goblins agreed to his terms and soon they had completed the transaction with the had asked for the skeleton of the carcass to keep as a payment and that was already previously organised and so Draco signed all of the documents he needed to and soon the Goblins were gone and the children were exhausted.

"Ok children...we will leave you to it but if you need anything let us know..." The heads of houses had dispersed and the children all decided to get some sleep before their lesson with Severus that night. The last quidditch match was the following week and so Severus decided to have a session the weekend instead. There were only two Occlumency sessions left and Daphne, Luna, Neville and Ginny had progressed onto Ligilimency and Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione were actively pushing Severus out now which meant they were at the last stage. An hour nap turned into three hours and before they knew it they were on their way down to the dungeons for the second to last lesson and were actively looking forward to it, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated and ready to attack.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLASE REVIEW**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hey everyone! So I hope everyone has enjoyed my Story! This is the final Chapter of Harry Potter and Salazars Mysteries! I will let you guys know when I upload the new Story! If anyone has any ideas for Titles let me know! Thank you to all of you who followed and reviewed!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirty-Five**_

Upon arrival at the Potion masters classroom they could her rambunctious laughter and without thinking just knocked on the door, a quick reply from Severus to tell them to come in was enough and what they found was Aurora and Minerva bend over in stitches at a desk and all of the children were looking on in amusement, Harry glanced between the two women and if he didn't know any better he would say they were drunk. He really couldn't help himself but he waggled his eyebrows at the clearly frustrated Potions master and smiled.

"Hey guys...having fun?" Severus looked slightly amused at the young boy and pissed off at the same time, the two women in the room smiled at him and stood up as if to leave.

"Have a good time children..." Both of them smiled and then giggled and left the room leaving behind very confused children and a very irritated Severus who just dropped his head to his hands.

"What was all that about?" The man just shook his head at the children and offered them a hot cocoa and cookies.

"It seems Aurora has found a drinking buddy...they were sloshed and decided to come down here and raid my fire whiskey cupboard...needless to say they were at the wrong one and drank a giggling potion. I gave them the antidote but it hasn't worn off yet..." They all smiled at the antics of their teachers.

"The end of term makes the teachers in this castle crazy...Filius and Pomona are probably just as bad, even Albus likes the odd tipple. Now moving on...tonight I am gonna test your shields and if I am satisfied we will begin Your Ligilimency and we will probably continue over the summer once a week." They nodded at him and one by one he seemed them approved and moved on.

"You have all came in so well and I am very proud of all you have accomplished this year. Ligilimency is a completely different quidditch game than Occlumency. You are going to delve into my mind this time and not the other way around. It can be disorienting at first but focus. I will keep my surface thoughts for you all to see but my deeper thought will be layered and you will have to explore through each layer to get to the nitty gritty." All of them were a little bit confused and weirded out by going into their teachers head.

"Who wants to go first?" Having never stepped away from challenge Harry stood first and walked over to the Professor. "Now the incantation is Ligilimens and you will have to keep eye contact with me...focus on peeling back the layers Harry and you will be fine." He nodded his head and with one last nod from his teacher he held up his wand to the mans face and tried it.

"Legilimens..." Immediately He was pulled into a barrage of images swirling around and soon he was able to find a specific one, it was the first time he met Harry, the young boy could practically feel what his teacher was feeling and it was disorientating at first but pretty soon he balanced out everything and within a few moments it was gone and he was back in the room.

"That was a very strange experience..." Severus nodded his head and without stopping one by one each child gave it a go and they found that they were all more proficient at Ligilimency a lot quicker than Occlumency. A couple of hours later and they decided to call it a night Severus handed each child a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice with a kind smile and they were confused at how their relationship with the Potions Master had progressed. Considering everything that had happened the past year they were glad to sit down and have nothing too much to think about. All of the stresses of the year past was over. Now they only had one thing left on their minds.

"Professor can we ask you a question?" He nodded his head and dipped on his cup of tea allowing Harry to speak. "Ever since we got split up in the Chamber our inner communication isn't working, usually we can speak to one another through the soul bond connection but it had been silent since then and our magic feels unstable." The Potions Master was concerned that was for sure but it is not as if their magic is usually stable. The connection they all had with one another was strange and unusual and no one person could understand it, he had been witness to it for over a year and it still freaked him out.

"I don't really know if I can give you an answer Harry...this connection you all have to one another, it's confusing for everyone else, I don't have a clue why your soul bond is reacting this way maybe it's just adjusting as you get older. Maybe have a chat with the Founders before you leave this year and they can shed more light on it that I can..." They nodded their heads at him and before long they were on their way down to their Common room for the night and knew they needed help and so they settled on the carpet to talk to the Founders and within a few minutes they were seated in front of them all smiling.

"Oh children...we are so proud of you, you handled yourself so well in the Chamber..." Helga gave Hermione a hug and the others followed suit. "How'd you figure it out?" They all shrugged their shoulders and smiled before going to sit down beside them all.

"Lockhart was a bit of a wrench thrown into the plan but essentially it was good he was there...once Susan was taken we were not exactly sure what was going to happen or what we were gonna find when we went into the Chamber." They realised that the only reason they wanted to talk to them was to make them aware of their problems.

"Look the whole reason we are here was well...our soul bond is kind of defective at the moment. We haven't been able to hear each other at all and our magic feels very unstable. We don't really know what going on and we were hoping you could shed some light." They all looked at each other so confused and worried which in turn made the children worry.

"Ok What is it you know that we don't?" Salazar took it upon himself to take the bullet and try and explain to the children what was happening.

"Alright this didn't happen until we were older but regardless of what is going on you all need to be careful. Your magic is destabilising for a reason, once you reach a certain point in your training you will need to merge with your anchor..." They were confused and not even Hermione knew what they were on about.

"Anchor? What is that?" The Founders let out a breath and Salazar was not a patient man so to see him being so patient with them all seemed to unnerve them slightly.

"You all will basically share a Magical Guardian or an Anchor as we call it, you will already know this person and their magic will make itself known when you all have shared your first kiss and activated the second part of the soul bond." They all blushed and looked at Draco and Daphne subconsciously causing the two teens to blush themselves.

"Wait so our magic will continue to destabilise until we merge with our Anchor?" They all nodded at Luna who looked fearful and the others also mirrored her expression.

"You magic will not completely unravel but it will continue to be a little bit out of the ordinary for a while..." No one knew what to say and then came the next problem.

"You said we would know our Anchor person? Who is it?" They shook their heads at them all and honestly did not know.

"Basically like you all have our magic the Anchor will receive their ancestors magic also...you will share the same Anchor as they would be the only one to ground your magic and would be very strong magically. It is most likely someone from your year whom you all know..." This left them with more questions and answers but the most of all was the wonder of their magic.

"How long exactly do we have to find our Anchor and bond with them?" The Founders shrugged their shoulders and honestly could not put a time construct on it.

"Well because your bond was activated much earlier than ours, this is also very early for you all so unfortunately we can not give you a specific timeframe but I am assuming since your magic has destabilised slightly then some of you have already kissed?" They all blushed and felt a little bit strange talking about their relationship.

"Yeah but not all of us..." Luna did not want to embarrass Draco and Daphne so did not mention who was who but somehow they seemed to already know what was going on as they smiled kindly at them all.

"Well the good news is the Anchor will not get his or her magic until the last couple kiss so you have time but after that happens I am not exactly sure how long after that you have to meet and bond with them. They should make themselves known to you as they will more than likely receive their ancestors memories along with their ability to access their magic." All of the children didn't feel as if they had learnt anything, instead they were even more confused.

"Look just use the summer to work on everything you have learnt and hopefully you will have some more insight when you come back to school in the autumn." They all nodded at them al said their farewells for the summer and then they were back in their Common room alone.

"Well that was informative...basically once you two kiss we will have something else we don't understand happening to us...no pressure." They all laughed at the uncomfortable couple and Draco took the opportunity to kiss Daphne's hand in a supportive gesture and then they all broke off to spend some time with their own soul bond.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny had somethings to catch up on and spent all night talking about quidditch and Ron's wand making and the studies they missed which to be honest they understood completely just by reading. Considering exams were cancelled they didn't need to worry about anything wanted to understand the material they missed for their own personal mindset. They spend some time meditating and decided to call it a night, considering everything that had happened recently well it was more than enough to knock them out until the following morning.

—

The final match Quidditch match of the year had reached them all and Gryffindor were going up against Hufflepuff, having trained with Cedric all year Harry knew he was a formidable opponent. The training had strengthened the young mans game by a lot and for one Harry was irritated but on the other he was glad because then he would have a great game and for once he went into it not confident. Things went well at first until the Snitch was spotted, Harry and Cedric were neck and neck and everyone was on the edge of their seats throughout the whole game and now this would make or break the game, whoever caught the Snitch would win not only the game but the cup as well. They spent around ten minutes neck and neck for the Snitch when Harry in a last ditch attempt flattened his body to his broom and that extra two inches allowed his hand to wrap around the Snitch and win the game.

"Good game Harry!" Cedric shook his hand and went to join his teammates just as the Gryffindor team came around them completely flabbergasted and astounded that they had one the Cup. Once they all landed onto the pitch Professor Dumbledore handed McGonagall the cup and she looked ecstatic between all of the team and hugged everyone involved.

"Congratulation everyone!" She was like a child grinning into herself and Harry could not help but smile at the older woman just as Ginny threw her arms and legs around him and kissed him in front of the whole school.

"Congratulation Harry!" He could hear his friends in the background but all he noticed was Ginny and her lips on his, he was unsure how long they were kissing but some wolf whistles caused them to break apart and meet the grinning faces of the Twins.

"Harry...manhandling our little sister...we should be offended..." Ginny whirled around to them and had her wand out and cast a bat bogey hex on the both of them before they could say boo and just placed her feet back down on solid ground.

"Comment on my relationship again I will have to tell mum what I caught you two doing last summer..." They looked both horrified but strangely proud at her before hearing back to the locker room to change and get ready for a celebration.

—

The final feast passed quite quickly with the Headmaster bidding his farewell to the children all of the house tables had to admit they felt some what relieved that Professor Dumbledore was back in his rightful seat of power. Friends spent the last night before the summer with mixed emotions, Gryffindor House was still on a high from their Quidditch win and even though they lost the majority of the other houses were happy for them, even Slytherin. The past two years everyone had been trying to get the houses to see past their own prejudices and in some aspect it worked. Pureblood bigotry was not just in Slytherin...Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff also had their own fair share of it and probably some Gryffindors also but all of the soul bonds had spent the year and were going to spent the rest of their years promoting inter house unity and although they knew it was going to be an uphill battle they were not deterred.

The Defense/exercise club was a way of breaking the ice for quite a lot of people the past year and helped make people from different house just talk to each other, Quidditch teams were also well improved and the following year was going to try and make them closer. Following Abraxus Parkinson's arrest Pansy and her lackeys were running around the school with looks like poison and none of the children knew what to do about it but knew it wasn't going to be forgot about any time soon.

The Basilisk eggs hatched on the final day of term and Draco performed the charm on them to render them safe and talked to them to explain what had happened to their mother with Harrys help. After explaining who Hagrid was and introducing him to the babies the man was more than over the moon at that and found himself excited at the prospect of being able to help them. Once the children boarded the train and tried to take the time to relax with one another they had spent the better part of the year with everything up the left and knew the following year was going to be no different.

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW**_


	36. Chapter 36

Hey Everyone! Story Two is complete but Story Three is up! Book Two is Completed! Thank You to everyone who is following and reviewing! Please read the next one!


End file.
